The Strength of Family
by EmpressSaix
Summary: The Winter War has arrived and it will test the strength of Naoko and Uryu Ishida, their family and friends as they face the brutality of war against Aizen and his Arrancar. But Aizen may be the least of their worries as a far darker enemy rises up from behind.
1. Prologue: Future Plans Made in the Past

Prologue: Future Plans Made in the Past

 ***Happy St. Patrick's Day guys and gals, I'm back. Welcome to the revised version of** _ **A Sister's Strength**_ **. I hope you enjoy this version, some things will be the same as in the previous version and some things will be different. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Bleach**_ **, just a couple of OCs.***

* * *

 _A simple N_ _ú_ _meros servant set down a tray holding two filled cups of tea and a small plate filled with simple tea biscuits. Aizen lazily waved off the servant, dismissing him. The servant bowed and mutely left the ex-captain. Aizen did not care for the baked delicacies, but his coming guest did and a good host catered to his guest's needs._

'' _Expecting company, eh?" a wry voice cut through the silence just as the owner of said voice slithered into view._

 _His private solar was supposed to be just that, private. But Gin Ichimaru always had the useful, if not occasionally, infuriating way of sliding into places he was purposely kept out of._

 _Languidly Aizen addressed his cohort, "Indeed I am Gin, and he should be arriving momentarily."_

 _Gin bent down to examine the treats, "You never bring out fancy stuff like this for the Espada meetings. You must really want to impress this guy."_

" _I am not trying to impress anyone, only merely trying to make my guest feel welcome. Now I suggest you go find something productive to do."_

 _Gin took the hint and filched a cookie off the plate before leaving. Aizen brown eyes narrowed at his retreating second in command, Gin was becoming too lax in his behavior in his presence. The younger man was acting more of an upstart then when they were in Soul Society. Aizen sipped his tea,_ I'll have to remedy that soon.

 _The door to his private solar open and two figures walked in, his most loyal Espada and his awaited guest. Ulquiorra bowed and introduced their guest, "Lord Aizen, Captain Erhard Wilter is here to meet with you."_

" _Thank you Ulquiorra, you may leave us," Aizen said as he stood. The Espada bowed and departed the room as soundlessly as he had entered._

 _Wilter watched the Arrancar leave with an impressed smile on his lips. "I must say he is extraordinary. I could feel such power exuding from him. And he is only ranked fourth in your army?"_

 _Aizen nodded like a proud father would at being complimented about his son._

" _I can scarcely imagine what the three who outrank him must be like." Wilter sat down on the plush seat across from Aizen who sat down as well. "They were all created with the H_ _ō_ _gyoku, correct?"_

 _Aizen handed a cup of hot tea to his guest who took it. "Indeed they were. There are ten in total and I am working on a… specially made Arrancar."_

 _A blend of black tea leaves and sweetened spices slid past Wilter's tongue as he sipped his tea. A Western blend, he was pleased to find. Green tea commonly served in Asian countries did little for his palate. It was significantly inferior to what Europe could produce and the same went for Soul Reapers._

 _However he played the role of a pleasant guest and said, "How fascinating. This orb can also bypass the barrier between Soul Reapers and Hollows, causing a Soul Reaper to undergo Hollowfication, can it not?"_

 _Aizen nodded again with an air of over abundant pride. "Indeed it can, but talking about my great work is not the sole reason for your visit, is it?"_

 _Wilter took a moment in answering by delicately eating a tea biscuit and washing it down with a sip of tea. "Right to business then? Very well, you are correct that my visit has another meaning and I'm sure you know what that meaning is."_

 _Aizen's face betrayed nothing, though he felt anger, annoyance, and the slightest drop of fear simmer inside him. "You are talking about the help you asked for in retrieving two certain young Quincies alive."_

 _Wilter's smile had a mocking edge to it, "Brilliant as ever Sosuke."_

 _The ex-Soul Reaper hid his annoyance with practiced ease. "I find something curious though. If you desire these Quincies so badly, why not send your own men to capture them yourself? It would be much easier for you, would it not?"_

" _Yes, it would be easier for me and my men could certainly handle such an easy task." Wilter then sighed, "However, I am forced to perpetuate a façade of loyalty and moral upstanding. If I waver even slightly my Head Captain will descend upon me like the hawk that she is. I cannot risk my true motives coming to light before the time is right. I can stand by and play nice with her a little longer though it would be easier with the Quincies in my possession."_

 _Aizen nodded in feigned sympathetic understanding, "I can relate. A few colleagues of my own were always suspicious and distrustful of me. Luckily with the type of zanpakutou I have I was able to fool many of them."_

" _Not all of us are blessed with such a hypnotic sword like yours," Wilter lightly jibbed._ You have had it easy with that sword of yours, you foolish whelp. You do not know how to truly be deceitful. You kept your ruse for a century and then needlessly cast it aside, while I have kept mine up for _centuries_.

" _Quite true," Aizen agreed. "Now if I do help you, might I ask what I can expect in return?"_

In return I will not eviscerate each of your precious Espada in front of you and then personally throw you into the deepest pit of Hell. _Wilter smiled genially, "I will give whatever aid you request at any time. My men and resources are at your disposal."_

That's all you have to offer? _Aizen knew asking such a question would be highly discourteous, but he felt cheated._ I have to give you a pair of teenage humans and all you offer in return is your men? As if I need such extra support. _His Espada were the best, he had granted them their powers after all, and were far stronger and superior to Soul Society's army._

I suppose I could catch the Quincies and try to negotiate for a better arrangement. After all, how difficult could it be to capture two simple humans? _Aizen sipped his tea and set it down on the table. "I find your offer acceptable."_

 _Wilter smiled and set his own tea cup down. He offered his hand to Aizen who grasped the proffered hand and shook it._

 _The Soul Reaper captain said, "To new beneficial alliances and mutual successes."_

* * *

 ***I hope you liked this new start and the following chapters. Aizen and Wilter are both the type of person to stab each other (or anyone) in the back if it means saving their own skin or advancing their plans.**

 **Please review and I will try to update again March 31** **st** **.***


	2. Ch 1: Moving Again

Chapter 1: Moving Again

 ***Thank you Scatter Brain-95 for reviewing. Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Bleach**_ **, just a couple of OCs.***

* * *

Another school day had come to a close at Karakura High and the students were filing out of the building and walking to their respective homes or staying outside to mingle with friends. A young woman, dressed not in the school's uniform but instead a white shirt paired with a knee-length black jacket and black and white plaid skirt stood by the entrance engrossed in the novel in her hands.

In her defense, she had her nose buried deep in her book and her complete attention captured by said book; otherwise Naoko would have seen the guy who was about to run into her and moved out of the way. But her awareness of her surroundings was taken up by the story in her hands and thus a young looking man ran into her.

"Hey, be careful there," she chided. Luckily she kept her finger in the book to keep her place or she would have been even more cross at the uncoordinated individual.

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

The young man was slightly taller than her and lean too with blonde hair sharply cut at his chin. The teeth she could see peeking through his parted lips were unusually straight and even, almost like piano keys. She noticed his brown eyes were studying her as though trying to place her face in his memory.

After a few seconds Naoko said, "What?"

He blinked as though he had not realized he had been staring and shrugged. "Sorry, you look kinda familiar, that's all."

With that, he walked away and Naoko quizzically watched him go. His hair and teeth were not the only strange things about him, but his reiatsu was certainly off. He felt like a Soul Reaper, but there was a layer of darkness mingled in there too. It felt… _Hollow_.

 _No… that can't be right. I…I must be imagining things._ The Quincy teen reassured herself and stuck her nose back into her book.

"Are you always going to be waiting for me after school?"

Not two seconds later Naoko looked up from her book; she had just reached the part where the dwarf character was being sent to the country's capital to reign in his impulsive sister and her vicious son, the new king. Her brother stood, gripping his book bag and looking at her with a pensive slightly annoyed look.

"Why not? Does it embarrass you to have someone waiting for you after school?" She teased with a wry smile.

Uryu's cheeks colored slightly and he adjusted his glasses, "Hardly." He started walking and Naoko followed beside him. "It's just something I'm not comfortable with."

If he was being honest, it was more because he was not used to having someone waiting for him. For nearly all of Uryu's life he only had himself and now he had a sister, intent on making herself a part of his life and he of hers, and a doting grandmother. Going from being alone to having people in his life was not something Uryu could adjust to in the short span of two weeks.

"Would you rather I wait in my dog form?" Naoko joked, though with her Uryu could picture her doing just that. "So how was your day?"

Inquires about his daily life was another thing to grow used to. Such questioning was annoying, but also touching to have someone care about his activities enough to ask.

"Not much different than yesterday, though we had a new student join our class. He's certainly… different, his reiatsu felt off even though he was keeping suppressed," Uryu said.

Naoko looked at him with interest, "Off how?"

"It felt like that of a Soul Reaper, but there was Hollow mixed in." Uryu the shook his head, "Maybe my senses are off kilter because my powers are gone."

"I don't know. I bumped into a guy whose reiatsu felt just like that. Maybe things are stirring up again here in town, eh?" The younger Quincy said wryly.

The elder sighed, "I hope not. It's been less than a month since the Bount incident ended. I was hoping for a longer period of peace." _And that we would have found a way to restore my powers_.

* * *

Shinji Hirako discreetly peered over the top of his magazine and watched the two teens walk away. He had stopped at an undersized newsstand when a magazine on music, advertising a jazz article had caught his eye. It was the article and not the busty, curvy woman on the cover holding a saxophone, not at all.

His eyes returned to the page, but his mind remained on the retreating teens. Encountering one Quincy was unusual, but two in the same day were highly unexpected. Their reiatsu was amiss though it had been decades since he last encountered a Quincy he could still tell something was wrong. The boy's felt like it was a shadow of what it once was and the girl's felt... warped.

He sighed and paid for the magazine before going on his way. He had enough to deal with, such as convincing a stubborn orange haired teenager that he needed Shinji's help in taming his Hollow, to concern himself with a pair of Quincy teenagers.

* * *

In many cultures and societies, it is considered polite to knock before entering. Such polite dictations seemed to have been lost on Isshin Kurosaki much to the annoyance of the person he was barging in on which happened to be Ryuken Ishida.

The Quincy doctor sent a frigid glare at the former Soul Reaper, but such a look either truly did not faze Kurosaki or he chose to solider through it with an infuriating grin. Ryuken slid the letter he had been reading under a few papers on his desk, even though Kurosaki could not see what it was Ryuken would rather not take the chance.

Unfortunately the tactic did not work.

"What are you reading there?" Kurosaki asked.

"What are you doing in my office, Kurosaki?" Ryuken growled.

The other doctor casually crossed his arms over his chest and continued grinning, "You didn't answer my question which means it must be something you definitely don't want me to know about. So what is it?"

Ryuken narrowed his eyes, "It is none of your concern and you did not answer my question on why you are here."

Isshin shrugged, "If I tell you will you tell me what you're hiding?"

The Quincy rolled his eyes; the man could be so persistent about the most inconsequential of things. "Fine. It's a letter from my mother asking for some… assistance on a _private_ family matter."

Isshin nodded, "I take it has something to do with restoring Uryu's lost powers?"

Seeing a look of absolute surprise on Ryuken's face was about as rare as Yoruichi going a day without walking around buck naked. It was rare and Isshin was reveling in the fact that such a look was plain on his face and that _he_ was the cause of said look.

But the look vanished quicker than Isshin would have liked and was replaced with a guarded, boarding on hostile, glare. "How do you know about that?"

"A mutual black cat friend of ours may have stopped at the clinic looking for a saucer of milk and a chat."

 _Figures. If she didn't figure out something was wrong with Uryu than Mother would certainly have told her_. Yoruichi Shihoin and the insufferable Kisuke Urahara had been friends of Ryuken's family for longer than he would like to admit. "Why did she tell you?"

The other doctor slid his hands into the pockets of his white coat, "She might've been worried that you might not help even if your ma asked real nice."

The Quincy scoffed at the claim that Yoruichi cared that much about his son. Then again, he is the grandson and son of two of her friends and may feel some compulsion to help the boy.

"It's not just that Ryuken," Isshin's tone sobered and turned serious. "Things are stirring in Hueco Mundo and it's making Soul Society tense and anxious. A war of some kind is going to eventually break out and everyone is going to fight, including Uryu powers or not."

Even though he did not let it show a thin chill slithered through his being. Uryu, like his mother, was the type to step in and help those in need even if it put his own life at risk.

"I'm sure my mother would find a way to keep him safe," he said.

"If she had, do you think she'd be asking for your help in restoring his powers?" Isshin pointed out.

The insufferable man had a point much to Ryuken's chagrin and Ryuken did know that his mother would not be asking for his help if she knew a way to restore Uryu's powers herself.

"So are you going to help him?"

"If I do, it'll be on _my_ terms," he growled.

Isshin gave him a crooked self-sure grin, "I knew you'd do it. Underneath that hard, icy exterior you still care about your kid. You know, it's actually touching to see even a cold-hearted guy like you can care about others."

"I said _if_ I do it, not that I _would_ ," Ryuken argued. With every second he spent with the ex-Soul Reaper his irritation went up a notch. His fingers itched to summon his bow and fire an arrow at him. All Ryuken would need was one clear shot…

The other doctor waved away his comment, "Sure, sure, but I know you and deep down you do care. I mean its way deep in—"

He abruptly stopped and Ryuken looked at him with slight curiosity since there were very few things that could make Isshin Kurosaki stop talking.

After a moment he said, "Ryuken, do you feel that?"

The Quincy focused and he felt a flicker of a recognizable reiatsu he had not felt in years. A light rapping emitted from his door, it opened and a familiar face popped into view.

Isshin's mouth stretched into a face splitting grin at the sight of the newcomer. He gleefully crowed, "Mihana, is that you?"

Mihana Kuroki stepped into the office with a soft smile on her visage. The years and her time in the United States had been very kind to her. She looked nearly the same the last time either man saw her which was just months after Masaki died. Her skin was tinted with a fading tan. Her ink black hair was pulled into a neat chignon save for the frayed bang that always seemed to insist on hanging between her wide violet eyes. She wore a purple blouse, black slacks, flats, and a thin dove gray sweater.

Isshin engulfed her in a bear hug, which was not difficult to do given her petite, slight frame. The female doctor's short stature was always a source of amusement for everyone much to her annoyance.

"It's… nice to see… you too Isshin," she gasped out from the lovingly crushing embrace. "I… can't breathe!"

Isshin let her go immediately, "Oh, sorry about that."

She lightly coughed and he set his hand gently on her back. Mihana straightened up and waved him off, "I'm fine now. It's nice to see you too, Ryuken."

The Quincy blinked at her in surprise, still unable to realize that she was here in his office. Finally words found their way off his tongue, "It's nice to see you as well Mihana. What are you doing here?"

She shrugged and even through her sweater he could see how thin her shoulders were. Mihana had always been the sickly type and had been hospitalized countless times growing up. It was partly why she became a doctor, because she knew exactly what it was like to be sick in a hospital and the kind of aid a well trained doctor can do. She wanted to be the one to take care of people in return for always being taken care of.

"The grand ol' United States of America lose its appeal?" Isshin asked with a joking grin.

"It's not that it's just… I've been feeling homesick. The United States is great; I've visited and lived in several different cities. But none of them had the same appeal as Karakura. So I had the brilliant idea of moving back here."

Both men wore a look of surprise.

Isshin raised his eyebrows and asked, "Really? I thought you liked traveling. You always seemed to have a wanderer's spirit."

Mihana nodded and fiddled with her sleeve, "I know, but lately I've felt like settling down. I think I got all that traveling out of my system and I'm ready to make a permanent home."

"If you are serious about settling down here in Karakura again, I'm sure I could find a position for you here at the hospital if you'd like," Ryuken offered.

"Favoritism, Ishida? I thought you were above that," the ex-Soul Reaper smirked.

Ryuken's mouth tightened in irritation, "It is not favoritism to find a place for a highly skilled doctor such as Mihana. Any facility would be fortunate to have her."

Isshin threw his arm around Mihana's slim shoulders, "Well if that's the case then you should come work at my clinic, Mihana. I'm sure Karin and Yuzu would love to have you around. Why we could even—"

He froze and looked out the large window behind Ryuken and then looked at the Quincy, who had his head tilted toward the window with his eyes narrowed.

"Ryuken do you—?"

"I felt it," the Quincy said briskly, he grabbed his coat and quickly headed for the door. "Mihana it was a pleasure to see you again, but I'm afraid Kurosaki and I must be going."

"But wait I—" She tried to protest as Isshin guided her out the door.

"He's right Mihana, something's come up and I know leaving you like this, is rude and you can yell at us later, but we need to go."

Both men politely ushered her out the office before leaving her. Isshin called over his shoulder, "See ya' Mihana! Hey, stop by for dinner some time, so we can catch up!"

Slightly stunned at the abrupt departure Mihana weakly waved them goodbye, not that either man noticed. She dropped her hand with a sigh, "But I felt it too."

She was not blind nor ignorant of where they were going or what they were doing anymore. There were two Hollows she could feel out there and their reiatsu felt crushing, vicious, and _hungry_.

* * *

 ***The story is now rolling and we're getting right into the action. Mihana Kuroki will make appearances here and there and is a semi-important character.**

 **Please review and I'll post again on April 14** **th** **.***


	3. Ch 2: Reencounter Trouble

Chapter 2: Reencounter Trouble

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just some OCs.***

* * *

"Okay, okay, so how about this for a theory, he's actually a Hollow who can transform into the Soul Reapers it's eaten, how about that?" Naoko posed.

Uryu grimaced in response, "I think you are more morbid than I once thought and you're actually enjoying speculating about this. And be careful where you're going."

Naoko, in her canine form, was in front of Uryu walking backwards and nearly crashed into a lamppost. She avoided such a collision at his warning and continued walking in reverse. He had to admit it was slightly impressive she was able to do that considering she had to maneuver four legs instead of two.

"Why do you have to walk like that?" He felt compelled to ask.

His sister huffed a little, "Anybody can walk forward, and it takes real skill to walk backward."

The teenage archer said nothing in response, but cast his eyes around the deserted street. It would look awfully odd if someone happened upon him holding a conversation with a backwards-walking dog that was actually talking back. Running up to the nearest store for a few things his grandmother needed was a simple errand that he could have easily done by himself.

But then Naoko insisted she accompany him despite not having to go far and the complete absence of Hollows in the town, for once. Uryu knew why she wanted to come even without her having to say anything; she wanted to protect him because he was powerless to protect himself.

It had almost been a month since he lost his powers and he was no closer to finding a solution. He and Naoko worked together and combed through their grandmother's collection of Quincy based literature, but found nothing of use. Not even a vague theory on restoring lost powers that they could use as a starting point. With every look through the books Uryu felt a little more hopeless and a little bitterer, but with his grandmother's gentle encouragement and Naoko's persistence in seeing this through kept him going.

"Wait," Naoko froze, her ears twitching. She shifted into her human form and slowly stood up, "You hear that?"

At first he only heard the unnaturally still silence that pervaded a city the size of Karakura. The kind of silence that herald a—

Naoko went pale and pointed behind him, "Brother, a Hollow!"

Uryu whirled around to see the pale heartless creature emerging from a tear made in thin air. The large Hollow's tongue shot out causing both siblings to jump away in different directions.

"Naoko, do you think you can use your bow?" Uryu asked.

She snorted, "You've been training me, what do you think? !"

She was right and he did know the answer. As a way to pay her back for her help and to do something that made him feel less useless Uryu elected to train Naoko to use her Quincy powers. Her powers proved difficult for Naoko to wrangle and they had made dismal progress in the few lessons they have had.

"At least try! I'll hold it off," Uryu called out.

Naoko looked up at the monstrous Hollow in disbelief. "Are you kidding? I can't make an arrow strong enough to kill that thing! Hell, I don't think I can form an arrow at all!"

"You won't know unless you try!" He shot back before reaching into his shirt and pulled out a few small silver capsules etched with the Quincy cross. He threw the capsules at the beast and crossed his hands together, "Battle formation of the air, please accept this holy offering, Haizen!"

They both watched as a giant cube of energy exploded from the capsules and severed the Hollow's arm. Naoko blinked and tore her attention away from the beast and to her bracelet. A simple silver chain encircled her thin wrist and swinging from it was small silver cross with a pair of crescent moons pointing outward. She held her arm out and tried to focus on drawing reishi particles into her hand like Uryu had taught her.

But his teachings were proving to be for naught because Naoko could not get even a few particles to come to her. _Come on, come on_ , she thought desperately.

"Damn it!" Uryu loudly cursed, making Naoko look up and see that the Hollow's arm that had been severed had now regenerated.

Her eyes widened, _Hollows_ _don't normally do that. What kind of Hollow is this? A Menos Grande?_

Uryu reached into his shirt again for more capsules when the beast's tongue shot out towards him. A bright electric blue light streaked straight through the projectile appendage. The creature howled in pain and rage as blood spurted from its mouth.

"Thank you Naoko you saved me there," He said, but he noticed his sister's stunned and freighted look.

"That…wasn't me brother," Naoko said softly.

"Killing a Hollow should not be so difficult for two Quincies," An approaching figure said coldly. "But considering it's a pair of inexperienced children. such as you I suppose I should not be surprised."

To Naoko the man looked like an older version of Uryu, being slightly taller with a head of white hair and a compact silver bow in one hand. His reiatsu felt different, but held traces of familiarity that marked him as family.

 _Their_ family.

Uryu gaped and said quietly, "Ryuken?"

The older gentleman tilted his head slightly and the light from the street lamp glinted off his frames. "Calling your own father by his first name? You haven't changed a bit, Uryu."

"Wait… you're our father?" Naoko said shakily.

He turned his gaze to her and Naoko felt a chill slither through her body as his eyes moved over her. Still looking at her he said, "I am and you appear to be an even weaker fool than your brother."

She flinched as though struck and Uryu came up to her defense, "Leave her alone, Ryuken."

Before Ryuken could offer a biting rebuttal the Hollow that had moments before been howling over its lost tongue now descended upon the Quincy teens. Ryuken shot a single arrow, obliterating over half the creature and causing its body to slowly disintegrate.

"You see? It's quite simple to defeat a regenerating Hollow when you destroy it before it can regenerate at all," he instructed with a hint of condescension.

Neither sibling turned to see the Hollow die, but continued staring at him in disbelief.

"You… you have the powers of a Quincy?" Uryu stammered out. "H-How? You always… You never…"

"I do not recall ever saying I do not have Quincy powers merely that I have no interest and you have no talent," his eyes slid from his son to his daughter. "Something that applies to _both_ of you."

Naoko swallowed, though there was no saliva in her bone dry mouth, and her fists tightened. Uryu still looked stunned at their father's admission and a small part of his brain knew this all made sense. Ryuken came from Quincy parents, his reiatsu was always exceedingly strong, and as he said he never said he _did not_ have powers merely no interest.

"Why are you here?" Naoko spoke up. "To save us and rub in our faces how talentless and weak we are?"

"Of course not, I came with a proposition for Uryu; saving your sorry hides was an unforeseen occurrence."

Uryu looked at his father warily, "What sort of proposition?"

Naoko shot him an astonished look. Was he actually willing to hear the man out? Uryu spoke little of him despite her constant badgering to tell her about their only living parent. From what Naoko had been able to gather there was very little love between father and son. She looked at Ryuken and wondered if that lack of love extended to her as well.

"If you agree to my terms, I will restore your powers."

Both Naoko and Uryu look at him with a mix of interest and caution. The powerless Quincy boy tried to calm his hammering heart that was beating furiously in excitement and trepidation. "What terms?"

"I only have one term; you must swear to forgo all dealings with Soul Reapers, now and in the future."

Naoko found the request odd, "What does it matter that he hangs around Soul Reapers? What does that have to do with him getting his powers back?"

Ryuken turned his cold eyes on his daughter, "That is my term and I do not have to justify it to a witless girl like you."

She bristled at being insulted, "Witless?! How dare you! You know nothing about me and—"

The doctor's voice sharply cuts her off, "I know you are a poorer excuse for a Quincy than your fool of a brother and that perhaps fostering you upon my parents was a wise choice after all."

His words left her blinking and gaping like a brain dead animal. Having effectively silenced his daughter, he turned to his son, "When you have made your decision you know where to find me. I recommend you make a choice soon though."

* * *

Mihana strolled down the familiar streets of Karakura, it may have been nearly a decade since her feet traversed the streets but she still knew her way around. If anything her navigation skills had improved during her stay in the States, if she could navigate through labyrinthine streets in cities like San Francisco and New York City then she could navigate through anywhere.

After being shepherded out of Ryuken's office as he and Isshin ran off to gods knew where Mihana decided to stop and visit another group of friends. As she walked she felt brief flashes of pressure in the air that made her steps falter or her breath catch in her throat. She picked out Ryuken's reiatsu easily enough; it was a signature she knew like the back of her hand after growing up with him. Isshin's reiatsu was strong like it had been almost twenty years ago. _When did he get his Soul Reaper powers back_?

The Hollows, they were fighting though… their tainted, soul chilling reiatsu made her quicken her pace. Being spiritually aware since she was a child and becoming more so as she grew older did little to mitigate the primal fear those beasts roused in her. She swallowed and made herself calm down, no need to panic like that. There were no Hollows near her and the ones she felt Ryuken and Isshin fighting were completely gone now.

Mihana's musings had distracted her that she had not realized she had reached her destination until she found herself staring right at the Urahara Shop. Warm light spilled out from the windows and washed away the darkness of night. The shop looked the exact same as it did when she was in high school. She shook her head with a smile, _would it have killed him to remodel at least a little?_

She lightly rapped her knuckles against the old fashioned sliding wooden door. After a few moments the door slid open and in the space stood a tall, muscled, mustachioed man wearing sunglasses. He looked down at her and adjusted his dark spectacles.

"Miss Kuchiki what are you…? No... Miss Kuroki, is that you?!"

"It is Tessai; it's nice to see—Ah!"

The burly man swept her up in a tight, loving hug. _What is it with me being friends with guys who can crush me when showing affection?_ Mihana thought as she struggled to breathe for the second time that night.

Tessai finally released her from his overpowering embrace, "Oh, Miss Kuroki it has been so long since we have seen you. Please come in."

He ushered her inside and the interior proved to be nearly the same and unchanged as the outside. The sight was oddly comforting and it reeked with nostalgia. She quietly sighed, oh the nights she, Sakura, and Masaki would spend studying and hanging out here…

Another door opened and instead of it being Urahara coming through it was a half-dressed Yoruichi. She wore a loosely tied robe and her long violet hair hung down past her shoulders and back.

She ran a lazy hand through her hair, "What's with all the noise, Tessai?"

The large man sidestepped to reveal Mihana. "Ah, Lady Yoruichi Miss Kuroki has come to visit."

A pleased cat-like grin slowly spread over her lips, "Talk about long time no see."

The shorter woman chuckled, "I don't know about that, I've run into a few suspiciously intelligent looking black cats while in the States."

Yoruichi did not confirm or deny the accusation, but gave a noncommittal shrug. Tessai showed them to the sitting room and reappeared with a tray of tea. Yoruichi lounged back with tea in hand, "So what brings you back to Karakura?"

Mihana sipped at her own tea, "Homesickness mostly. America was great an all but… I felt it was time to come home."

"Well you've picked a hell of a time to come back," Yoruichi said. Tessai shot her a look that was slightly disapproving, but the feline woman did not seem to care.

The doctor quirked a curious eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

"Things in Karakura are becoming a bit… unstable," Tessai said carefully. "There are malicious forces beginning to move after waiting for so long and we are fighting to move against them."

"We feel a war is well on its way and Karakura could be a battleground," Yoruichi tacked on.

Mihana blinked at them as her mind processed what they just said, her small hands tightened around the cup. A war? Against whom? And why fight in Karakura?

The lady Soul Reaper casually shrugged, "But that's a worst case scenario. The fighting might not even happen here in the city, maybe not in the Living World at all."

"But I take it if the worst did happed Urahara has a plan?" The doctor asked. She had seen something dark behind the shopkeeper's happy demeanor from time to time, but he certainly never struck her as the type to let innocents be hurt or killed. Right?

Yoruichi laughed at the question, "Kisuke always has a plan."

* * *

Setsuna sat on the sofa with an open book in hand; the house was silent, save for the sounds of nature and the distant bustle of the city. Reading seemed like a good past time while waiting for her grandchildren to return from their simple errand and she was growing worried. A soft swish of fabric briefly broke her thoughts, but she did not look up from her book for through her peripheral vision she could see who was sitting in her window.

"You could use the front door like a normal person," she said, turning a page.

Kisuke chuckled, "Who wants to be normal? It can be so boring."

The elderly woman looked up from her book and gave him a warm, refined smile, "Gods forbid you ever be boring, Kisuke. Now come inside properly and have a seat."

The intruding shopkeeper did just that and settled himself in a plush armchair. Sliding a bookmark to keep her place and she set the closed book on her lap.

Turning to him she asked, "So what brings you to my quiet, humble home?"

Urahara tipped his hat and gave her a crooked grin, "Well, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by, see how you were doing and all."

"I suppose you did not come to check on me after dispatching two particularly strong Hollows that were near here?"

He laughed sheepishly, "You uh felt those, huh?"

"I may be old Kisuke, but my senses are still just as sharp." Her voice shifted to a more serious tone, "Those were not normal Hollows. What were they? I know you know."

Urahara quietly sighed and leaned back in the armchair as if exhausted and considering how the man was known to run numerous different… _projects_ at one time it was possible that the exhaustion was not faked.

"First, it was Isshin and Ryuken who those beasts, not me. I know where to give credit where it's due. Second, you're right that they aren't normal Hollows. They're called Arrancar."

Setsuna quirked a curious eyebrow at the name, "Arrancar?"

He nodded, "They are Hollows who have gained the powers of a Soul Reaper by removing their masks. It's highly rare to encounter one, but now that might not be the case."

"Because of Aizen," she supplied. "Do you think this is what his army will consist of? These Arrancar?"

Urahara sighed just a little tiredly, "I wouldn't be surprised, though I'm sure the ones he has will be stronger than the ones that came tonight."

"He certainly does not waste time, does he?"

The shopkeeper's crooked grin reappeared, "No, he doesn't and neither do I. Speaking of him, though I'm still concerned he may have his eye on you and your family."

She waved her hand and scoffed, "Unless you have actual proof of such a claim—"

"One of the Arrancar targeted Naoko and Uryu," Urahara interrupted.

Setsuna stilled for a moment and then said, "It proves nothing. My grandchildren are spiritually aware; they would naturally be targets for Hollows."

"With Uryu's nearly depleted reiatsu and Naoko's muted reiatsu? It's too much of a coincidence."

"And you're a man who believes in coincidence," she said dryly.

He chuckled, "Past experience has taught me not to take them for granted. I say this as your friend, I strongly believe Aizen is targeting your family and leaving Karakura might be a good idea."

She massaged her forehead, "I can't ignore this anymore, can I? I'll see about procuring plane tickets to Germany. But it will have to be after Uryu has his powers restored, the only person I trust to do it and has the skill is my son."

Urahara slowly nodded and then stopped as though he realized something, "Wait do really think Ryuken is going to help? He isn't exactly a strong supporter of the Quincy arts… or of his son. And why can't you do it? You're Quincy powers are—"

"Not what they used to be," Setsuna filled in. "I am not strong or _accurate_ enough to do it, besides I know my son. Underneath his cold, stony exterior he does care for his children and he _will help_ his own son."

Urahara fixed her with a thinly veiled look of skepticism, but let the matter drop. Setsuna could understand his reluctance to believe her, but she knew her son and she knew he cared however much he would deny it.

The sound of the front door opening and closing followed by a pair of voices alerted them that her grandchildren had returned.

"Speaking of whom it looks like him and Naoko are back and that is my cue to leave," the shopkeeper murmured.

Setsuna turned her head in the direction of the noise and when she turned back around Urahara was gone. _He could have at least said goodbye before leaving,_ she thought. _And I hope next time he'll use the door instead of the window._ But knowing him as she did that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

 ***I think we can end it here for now.**

 **Please review and I'll post again April 28** **th** **.***


	4. Ch 3: A Growing Dissension

Chapter 3: A Growing Dissension

 ***I've changed the title of the story, in case you haven't noticed already. I felt like the old title wasn't cutting it for this new revamped version. Scatter Brain-95, your reviews make me smile. Please review everybody. Every little bit helps.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just a few OCs.***

* * *

"You're not seriously thinking about taking his deal are you?" Naoko asks half joking and half worried he'll say yes. "I mean forbidding you from seeing Soul Reapers, what is that? What does he get out of that?"

Uryu removes his shoes and said, "I don't know Naoko. I don't know what he'd get out of asking that of me."

She huffed and ran her hand through her long locks, "You know, I was jealous of you for getting to grow up with one of our parents, but after actually meeting him I'm starting to think I got the better end of the deal. Has he always been so… cold and stiff?"

Uryu's lips pressed into a thin line and his own body stiffened at the memories of growing up. The only good memories he had involved his grandfather and none of his father. How nice it must have been for Naoko to grow up with people who loved her and had no compunction about showing that love. She was loved and encouraged not criticized and treated with cool apathy.

He said, "I suppose you did and yes he has always been like that."

"Not exactly."

Both siblings looked up, startled, to see their grandmother standing beside them with her hands neatly folded in the sleeves of her kimono and a sweet, patient smile on her face.

"What was he like then, Grandma?" Naoko asked as she and Uryu stepped into the living room to sit.

"Oh, like most boys, though he did tend to be a bit more aloof than others. Believe it or not he did used to smile and laugh," she said as though she were gossiping in the marketplace.

Both teens looked at her with doubt written clear on their young faces.

"No offense Grandmother, but I choose not to believe that Ryuken ever smiled let alone laughed," Uryu said. The idea that Ryuken could (or did) ever show such positive emotion defied belief.

"Uryu, don't call your father by his first name, it's quite rude," she lightly chided.

She and Ryuken may not see eye to eye, but even he did not address her by her first name. Not for the first time Setsuna wondered what happened to cause so much animosity to develop between father and son. Uryu's eyes dropped to his lap at the reprimand, but he did not apologize.

"Wonder what it took to make a guy like him smile," Naoko said.

"Most of the time it was your mother who was able to," with that answered she really had their attention now. "Oh yes, she could always make him smile just by talking to him or being in the same room. I know he's grown a bit… distant since she passed, but he still cares for you both in his own way of course."

A silent look of skepticism was shared between the teenage siblings. It was not the idea that their mother was able to bring out their father's more pleasant side that was difficult to believe, but rather that he cared about them. Ryuken had abandoned one child to his parents and basically ignored the other, if that was his way of caring then neither of them wanted to know what his _not_ caring would look like.

"Regardless of that, he said he knows of a way to restore my powers and that he'll do so, but only if I forgo any contact with Soul Reapers," Uryu informed.

Setsuna's eyebrows rose up in plain surprise, but more in surprise that he son had actually agreed to help rather than the terms he set. She thought it would have taken her a bit more cajoling and persuading to get him to help. Maybe Ryuken had realized how imperative it was for Uryu to have his powers in order to defend himself and stay safe. Or perhaps Yoruichi or Isshin said something to him, they were his friends, whether Ryuken liked to admit or not. Either way her son had taken the first step in doing his part and now she needed to get her grandson to do his.

She carefully asked, "Are going to take him on his offer? I know the terms sound harsh, but we do not have many, if any, options in restoring your powers."

Naoko crossed her arms over her chest, "He doesn't have to take it. We can still find some other way that doesn't include making any kind of absurd deal with him, right Brother?"

Uryu was silent as his thoughts slowly tumbled over one another. He then muttered, "At least if I had my powers you wouldn't have to keep protecting me all the time."

His sister blinked at him and scoffed in disbelief, "Excuse me? What the hell do you mean by protecting you?"

Uryu sighed in irritation, "Oh come on Naoko. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you walk with me to and from school or anywhere I go. You're always hovering by my side, keeping watch for danger. I'm tired of you being so protective of me because I'm so weak, which is a joke since you're not much stronger than I am right now."

Naoko stood up with fists clenched and angry bristling in her voice, "I don't do any of that because I feel like you need to be protected. This may come as a shock, but there are people who do like you. I walk with you all the time because I _like_ being around you. You're my brother and I enjoy spending time with you…and I thought you felt the same, but I guess not."

He looked at her with mute surprise that was something he honestly had not considered; that her presence wasn't something that she felt was necessary, but wanted by him.

"Besides we could still go through Grandma's books again, we could have missed something," she argued.

Uryu shook his head, "We've been through those books a dozen times, and if we were going to find something that would help I think we would have already found it."

Naoko let out a rough sigh and threw her hands in the air, "Do what you want then, I don't care. If you want your powers so bad then go ahead and takes his deal, see if I care."

With her closing angry remarks Naoko left the room and made for her own bedroom. Uryu looked down at the floor in guilt. He wanted his powers back more than anything, but if it meant damaging his relationship with his sister, then maybe…

He was jolted from his thoughts when Setsuna placed her withered hand gently on his shoulder. "I know you're caught between taking your father's offer and standing with Naoko, but… as you said you've researched all you can and have found nothing. Your father though has given you an actual chance to have your powers restored. This is not an offer to lightly brush off."

She was right he knew. He just loathed the idea of going to Ryuken for anything, no matter how desperate Uryu found himself. "What about his stipulation about not associating with Soul Reapers?"

The elderly Ishida gave him a wink and an impish smile, "I'm sure we can find a way around that little condition."

* * *

The sun shone brightly over Seireitei, a direct contrast to the serious mood that prevailed in the Captain's Hall at the First Division. Thirteen people inhabited the spacious room in two lines of six with one, the Head Captain, standing before them. The withered old man's ruby eye opened a crack and satisfied with seeing all captains present and accounted for, for once, he decided to begin.

"I will make this short by addressing the crux of this meeting, two Arrancar were sighted and killed in Karakura last night."

The announcement drew out soft, startled gasps and flashes of shock passed over a few faces.

"For those of you who may not know what an Arrancar is," the Head Captain pointedly looked at two of the new captains to join their ranks. "It is a Hollow that has removed its mask and gained the powers similar to that of a Soul Reaper."

"Do we know why Aizen chose Karakura?" Ukitake asked.

"Maybe he sent them because Kurosaki lives there," Zaraki suggested. The other captains looked at the big man with varying degrees of surprise. Despite his blunt and seemingly inattentive demeanor Zaraki could make surprisingly thoughtful observations.

"It would be possible," Ukitake agreed. "Ichigo Kurosaki did try to fight Aizen and he might have caught Aizen's interest." The sickly captain hoped that was not the reason though. Ichigo was a strong, kind young man who deserved to live a life not disrupted by a half-mad spiritual despot.

"Who is Kurosaki?" Diallo Harumi, standing to Zaraki's right and the new Ninth Division Captain, asked.

A shark tooth smile appeared on his scarred face, "A strong kid who doesn't give up and gives everything he's got to win."

Harumi thoughtfully stroked his thick black beard, "Really? He sounds interesting."

"He's also not the most… conventional Soul Reaper we've ever had," Kyōraku added with a light wry chuckle.

"Sounds like my kind of guy," Stanley Flynn, the new Third Division Captain, chirped.

Soi Fon crossed her arms and sneered, "It figures you would like a rule breaking pest, _foreigner_."

The American held up his hands in a placating gesture, "Whoa, easy there short stuff. Who put a bee in your bonnet?"

Flynn's attempt at levity only incised the short woman even more. She reached behind her back and gripped the handle of her sword, "Was that supposed to be a crack at me?"

"Calm down Captain Fon, I'm sure Captain Flynn didn't mean anything by that," Sakura Ishida, the Fifth Division's new captain, intervened.

Hitsugaya scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I'd love to see you try and calm anyone down, Ishida. It should be easy considering how well you've calmed down your division."

Despite still smiling Sakura bristled at the insinuation. Things at the Fifth had been more than a little rough what with their captain's defection and the sudden promotion of a member from the scorned Fourth who was also a Quincy, a little known species. A lack of knowledge was a fertile breeding ground for suspicion and distrust, two things that had already been growing in abundance since Aizen's betrayal.

The Head Captain's long eyebrows twitched in exasperation. Honestly, even his own children never bickered during a captains meeting, before and after perhaps but never during. Yamamoto slammed his cane down in irritation and barked, "Enough!"

The sharp order had the desired effect of silencing the twelve other people in the room.

Satisfied he continued, "Despite whatever reason he may have Aizen is clearly targeting Karakura town. I would like to send a team of Soul Reapers to investigate and provide protection from any further attacks. I would like at least one captain to lead this team."

Before Sakura could seize this perfect chance Hitsugaya beat her to it. The young looking man raised his hand first, "I'll go and I'll bring my lieutenant with me."

Yamamoto nodded in approval, "Very well, are there any lieutenants or seated officers you all would like to recommend?"

Ukitake spoke next, "I volunteer Rukia Kuchiki. She's more familiar with Karakura and Kurosaki than anyone else."

Byakuya Kuchiki, speaking for the first time since the meeting began, said, "I will nominate Lieutenant Abarai. He could do with more field experience in the Living World."

The Thirteenth captain frowned at the reason. He highly suspected Kuchiki sending Abarai because he knew the lieutenant would protect Rukia in his absence. Ukitake knew how strong Rukia was and still becoming, but he also knew how protective Byakuya was of her. But the white haired man said nothing as it was Kuchiki's prerogative to send his lieutenant on this mission.

"Granted, anyone else?"

Zaraki grunted, "You can add Madarame and Ayasegawa to that list too."

Yamamoto nodded again, "Six people should be sufficient. Captain Hitsugaya I would like you and your team to be at the Senkimon Gate in the morning two days from now. That should give you all adequate time to prepare. This meeting is now dismissed."

Sakura walked out along with the other captains, keeping her disappointment invisible to the others. She should have reacted faster or argued to be allowed to go to Karakura. Having lived in the town she knew it better than any other captain and there was the added benefit of her getting to see her children again. But such pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a chill voice.

"Hey, Ishida."

She looked behind her to see the person addressing her was Captain Hitsugaya and he was walking toward her with a mildly distrustful look in his teal eyes. Ever since she had slipped on the Fifth Division haori the young looking man had been nothing but rude and cold towards her. Unohana had advised Sakura that it was all the changes that were going on that were causing his agitated behavior and to give him time to adjust.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya?" She asked in a neutral, but pleasant tone, in hopes of not starting a fight.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to go to Karakura. I thought you would have jumped at the chance of _leaving_ your Division," he said crisply.

She heard the insinuation and wanted to snap, _I'm not Aizen_! _Stop comparing me to him_. _I am not going to abandon the Fifth like he did._ Sakura knew the young man was close friends with the lieutenant of the Fifth, Momo Hinamori, a young lady who was physically and mentally recovering at the Fourth. At least physically, the last Sakura had heard the girl's moments of lucidity she firmly believed Aizen was innocent and refused to consider otherwise. Needless to say, no one had yet to inform her about Aizen being replaced.

Her smile may have been sweet, but her voice was sarcastic, "I'm just full of surprises."

Hitsugaya narrowed his cold teal eyes at her, "I bet you are. I hope for your sake your _surprises_ don't cost any more lives like surprises your predecessor pulled."

"I can assure you Captain Hitsugaya I share absolutely no similarities with my predecessor." _Why can't you get that through your thick skull_?

The boy captain bristled, "If you think I'll—"

His threat was cut off when a hand rested on his shoulder, "Whoa, chill out there short stuff. No need to get hostile."

Hitsugaya slapped away the hand and whirled around to find Flynn and Harumi standing there. The young man huffed, "This doesn't concern either of you."

"You're harassing a fellow captain; pretty sure that makes it our business. Now unless you've got something to say that isn't threatening, I suggest you get."

Teal eyes studied each man before he turned to leave but not before throwing her a scathing and chary look. Flynn and Harumi stood beside Sakura and watched the smaller captain walk away.

 _So much for not starting a fight,_ Kasumi, Sakura's zanpakutou, chided with a roll of her eyes.

 _He started it; I'm just trying to end it._

 _Of course you are_. The sword's voice was barbed and a little exasperated.

Privately Sakura wondered what had twisted her kimono in a knot, ever since her battle with the Bount Jin Kariya Kasumi had been acting aloof and even acerbic at times like someone reaching the end of their rope.

"Geez, just what is that kid's problem? Is he hitting puberty and suffering from mood swings or something?" Flynn asked.

Harumi stroked his beard and looked at Sakura, "His antagonistic behavior does seem strange unless there was some kind of past altercation between you two."

She sighed, "There wasn't. He's angry at the man who used to run the Fifth and since that man isn't here well…"

"So he takes it out on you instead," the large African man surmised.

"That's not fair," Flynn complained. "You didn't do anything to the little ingrate. He shouldn't be taking his issues out on you."

Sakura felt slightly heartened at hearing their understanding and gave them a faint smile. "Thanks for intervening and all that."

Harumi nodded and Flynn grinned and said, "Hey no problem. We're all kind of in the same boat being the new guys… or gal in your case. It's important we stick together."

Harumi nodded again, "As we should, along with our fellow captains in this time of coming strife."

* * *

 ***In later chapters you're going to see just how (well intentioned) manipulative Setsuna can be.**

 **I know the antagonism between Hitsugaya and Sakura may seem out of the blue and unfounded. I tried to make it work and be convincing.**

 **Please review and I'll post again May 12** **th** **.***


	5. Ch 4: Two Different Kinds of Invasion

Chapter 4: Two Different Kinds of Invasion

 ***Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just my OCs.***

* * *

It was ten minutes before Naoko realized she had been reading the same paragraph over and over again. Her eyes had been skimming over the words and none of them were able to sink into her brain. With a sigh she closed the book, set it aside, and plopped her chin in both her hands. Reading outside on a bright beautiful day sounded like a good idea, but the weather did little to alleviate her despondent mood.

She looked at the small stack of aged books beside her; they contained information on just about everything Quincy related… except of course how to restore a Quincy's lost powers. _Maybe I am witless;_ she looked up at the cheery blue sky. _If there was a way to restore his powers I should have found it by now_. Her cobalt eyes watched a bird fly across the sky, _that's odd, not many birds out today. They haven't flown south for the winter already have they? It's a bit too early for that and it's still warm here._

The weather truly was comfortably warm and yet she could hear no birds singing or flying about. Nothing but silence from Mother Nature. Her brows furrowed and she sighed. _I'm so bored I'm worrying over stupid birds_. A gentle breeze blew past and carried a few strands of her hair.

A strange, foreign scent permeated the air; Naoko straightened up and lightly sniffed the air. She could not place what it smelled like only that it was a scent that did not belong in this world. The girl cautiously rose to her feet and deeply breathed in the air.

An immensely dense spiritual pressure suddenly descended on Naoko that sent her to her knees. She could scarcely draw air into her lungs and her mind ground to a halt. As quickly as the pressure came it vanished and Naoko fell to her side gasping for air like a dying fish. She coughed and weakly pushed herself up on her arm, body shaky and clammy. The reiatsu was still in the air, but less dense and traumatizing then before.

 _What in the ever loving fuck was that?_ _!_ Naoko grabbed the porch railing and hoisted herself onto her feet, her legs felt weak and the rest of her was racked by faint tremors.

"Naoko? Are you alright?" The teen whirled around to see her grandmother leaning against the doorway. A fine sheet of sweat coated her face and a few strands of gray hair clung to her damp skin.

"I-I'm fine, are you?" Naoko asked, trying not to sound as worried as she felt. Her grandmother looked so frail and weak right now and it was slowly starting to scare her.

Setsuna seemed to sense this because she slowly straightened up and put on a tired but reassuring smile. "Oh good and yes I'm fine, just a little winded from whatever that was."

Naoko looked in the direction of where the strange smell and reiatsu were coming from. "It's coming from that direction. It feels… dark, empty, and crushing. I'm going to go che—"

The teen made to head for the source when her grandmother tightly grabbed her arm. "No," she said sternly. "Whatever is out there, it is too strong for you to handle and I will not let you endanger yourself."

Setsuna released Naoko and muttered under her breath, "It might be those Arrancar he talked about."

Naoko's young and finely tuned ears caught part of it though, "Arran— what?"

The elderly dame waved the question off, "Nothing, just do not go after it and for once _stay here_ where it's safe."

The Quincy teen wanted to argue, but one unyielding look from her elder told her such an argument would be futile. So she closed her mouth and stayed put like she was told, looking out into the distance feeling weak and small in ways she never had before.

* * *

Uryu felt small tremors rack his lean frame and a cold sweat break out on his now paler skin. He was alone in the classroom, standing by his desk and frozen in place by indecision.

That reiatsu he felt minutes ago was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was far too dark, oppressive, and despairing to be anything, but a Hollow's reiatsu. The spiritual pressure was a much more intense version of the reiatsu of the Hollow that had attacked him and Naoko.

Was Naoko safe right now? He could only hope, but what if she wasn't? Could he defend her? He softly snorted, she certainly couldn't defend herself. If Hollows like these were going to become a regular occurrence then it was imperative that he get his powers back, the sooner the better. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her because of his lack of ability to protect her.

Uryu looked down at his hands, pale and slender fingers that could masterfully wield a bow at one time.

Maybe that time could come again…

* * *

Yumichika was only half listening as he followed Ikkaku, Captain Zaraki, and Lieutenant Kusajishi as they walked to the Senkimon Gate where the other members of the Advance Team were waiting. He and Ikkaku were being sent to the Living World, Karakura Town to be exact, to protect it from any of Aizen's forces should they choose to invade.

"And don't forget to say hi to Puppy for me too," Yachiru instructed.

Yumichika raised an eyebrow at that, "Puppy?"

"She means that Quincy girl we brought back with us when the Bounts came," Kenpachi clarified.

 _Naoko._ Yumichika still remembered watching her fight off a Bount using his sword. Graceful, strong movements like a deadly dancer doing what she was born to do. Her wide blue eyes and a gentle smile came from his memory as well, unbidden though. She did live in Karakura didn't she? Seeing her again would make this bothersome trip more bearable…

Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto could be seen at the gate giving instructions to a pair of officers, most likely their Third and Fourth seats. Captains Kuchiki and Ukitake were talking with Rukia and Abarai, though Yumichika could not hear what they were discussing.

Hitsugaya glance at the now prepared Senkimon Gate, "Everyone, time to move out."

The group headed for the gate at top speed leaving the others behind. Captain Kuchiki was stoic as ever but Captain Ukitake and Yachiru waved them goodbye.

Yachiru's voice was the last thing Yumichika heard as they sped down the corridor, "You guys have fun and fight lots of Hollows for us!"

"As if she has to tell us," Ikkaku scoffed with a grin.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Men, all you think about is what can you kill."

"Aw come on Kuchiki be nice. Besides the only reason you want to go to Karakura is to see Kurosaki again," Matsumoto said that last part with a coy wink.

The short woman's face went red at the insinuation, "Th-That's not it! I-I know the town better than anyone else, moreover what exactly is your reason for going?"

"Simple, I get out of doing paperwork without getting yelled at and maybe do some shopping too."

Hitsugaya pressed his lips into a thin line and his brow twitched as everyone behind him kept arguing and chattering. _How did I get saddled with these idiots again?_

Luckily he did not have to suffer much longer as the end of the tunnel was fast approaching, the six filed out and into a desert looking wasteland. Hitsugaya looked around in confusion, had they somehow gotten lost?

"Well hello there!"

They all turned to see Kisuke Urahara sitting cross legged on a large boulder smiling and waving his fan at them.

"Urahara?" Hitsugaya blinked and looked around before looking back at him. "Where are we?"

The shopkeeper lightly fanned his face, "Oh this is just a little place I have here for training underneath my shop. Nice huh?"

The boy captain crossed his arms over his chest, "And why are we at your black market of a shop?"

"Well where else can you get top shelf gigais? Follow me upstairs where Tessai and I can get you all outfitted with some new bodies."

He leapt off the rock and led the group up the ladder into his little shop where his assistant, the muscular and mustachioed Tessai was waiting.

Urahara toughed Rukia's arm, "Miss Kuchiki, a word in private please?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and lightly rested her hand on the hilt of her sword. It was unlikely he would try anything and she did not believe he would, but he was not exactly the most trustworthy of people. He led her to an empty room and slid the door close.

"Alright Urahara what's this…?" Her question remained unfinished when she saw him kneeling on the ground with his forehead touching the floor and his hat off his head.

"I want to formally apologize to you… for everything. I'm sorry for using you to hide the Hōgyoku and almost getting you executed. I tried to use you to hide a mistake I made and I am truly sorry."

His voice was sincere and serious that Rukia could only look at him in shock. This was certainly unexpected; Urahara had not struck her as the type to be sincere or serious about anything let alone an apology.

She sighed, "Get up, Urahara. While I'm not happy how you used me, it's all in the past now. I do appreciate the apology though."

Urahara sprang up to his feet, hat back on his head and fan in hand, "Aw, you're too kind Miss Kuchiki. So sweet and generous—ack!"

Rukia had thrust her elbow sharply into his chest causing him to double over. He gasped, "Another surprised elbow thrust…"

The smaller Reaper looked at him with lightly pursed lips, "While I said I appreciate the apology if you really want to make it up to me then I'd like a favor from you."

The shopkeeper straightened up and massaged the spot on his chest where her elbow made violent contact. "What kind of favor?"

She shrugged, "I don't know yet, but if I ever need one…"

Urahara took the hint and nodded, "You can come to me."

Rukia turned to leave, but then asked, "What made you apologize to me?"

"What? You can't believe that I would rightfully apologize to someone I wronged?" Rukia gave him a cold, flat look that made Urahara chuckle slightly. "To be honest, it was Ichigo who told to apologize to you. I apologized to him and the others when they returned from Soul Society for not telling them about the Hōgyoku being inside you. He said it didn't matter and that the person I should truly apologize to is you and he was right. You were the most affected by this."

The noble lady smiled lightly at hearing that and picturing Ichigo probably smacking Urahara and telling him what to do. She'd have to thank him for doing this.

* * *

Karakura was, as far as Yumichika could surmise, the same as any other city in Japan. There was nothing obviously special or unique about it, at least to the naked eye. The air though was a little richer in reishi then other cities Yumichika had been to. He and Ikkaku had split from the others after informing the Substitute Soul Reaper about why they were now here.

"Well I never thought I'd see either of you in my neck of the woods."

Both men stopped, startled by the voice and looked to see Naoko Ishida sitting on a brick wall with a book in hand. She smiled at them and lightly kicked her feet which were a good foot off the ground.

"So what brings you guys here anyway?" She asked.

"The Head Captain is worried Aizen might be targeting this place so he sent us and a couple others to protect it in case Aizen makes a move," Ikkaku answered.

Naoko blinked, "You mean like those Arrancar things showed up yesterday?"

"What? !" The two Soul Reapers yelped in surprise.

The Quincy nodded, not understanding their surprise. "Yeah, there were two of them. I didn't actually see them, but I could certainly _feel_ them. My grandmother called them Arrancar."

"There… were Arrancar here? !" Ikkaku sputtered. He groaned loudly, "I can't believe it. We missed them, we're a damn day too late!"

Yumichika lightly tapped his chin, "We may have missed them this time, but if Aizen sent his Arrancar here once then there is a very high chance he'll eventually send more. I think this was just the beginning."

"Wait a minute, who the hell is Aizen and why is he sending super powered Hollows here?" Naoko asked.

The pair looked at her with some disbelief and realized Naoko was one of the very few who did not know about Aizen's defection.

Yumichika answered her, "Aizen along with two others were captains who defected from Soul Society and allied with Hollows. We don't know what his plans are, but he seems to have taken quite an interest in Karakura, hence the Hollows."

The Quincy ran her hand through her hair in thought, "That's… good to know. So how long are guys going to be in town?"

Ikkaku shrugged, "Hard to say, we guess until the Head Captain calls us back to Soul Society."

"Do you at least have a place to stay?"

The duo looked away, a little sheepish.

Naoko fixed them with a flat look, "You mean to tell me that you guys are sent on a mission with no provisions or living arrangements for an indeterminable amount of time? Really?"

She sighed and hopped off the wall, "You guys can stay with me and my grandmother then."

"Wait, really?" Ikkaku said.

"Yeah, you guys let me stay at your Division when I was n Soul Society, so I think it's fair to let you guys stay at my home while you're here."

"Are you sure your grandmother won't mind?" Yumichika asked.

"We have plenty of room and she's won't mind so long as you don't make a mess or cause trouble. Come on, it's this way." She started walking down the street and seeing as how they had no better option, the men followed.

"Naoko, may I ask you something?" The Fifth Seat spoke.

The Quincy tilted her head back to glance at him, "Sure, what is it?"

"You looked like you were waiting for someone, were you?"

Her blue eyes fell to the ground and she turned her face away. "I was, but he never showed up… and I'm pretty sure I know why."

* * *

 ***I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I'm afraid it's as good as it's going to get. I know chronologically Uryu goes to Ryuken before Ulquiorra and Yammy show up, but I thought them arriving would give Uryu a good reason to accept his father's deal.**

 **Please review and I'll be posting again May 26** **th** **.***


	6. Ch 5: Flowers in the Night

Chapter 5: Flowers in the Night

 ***Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

Setsuna Ishida had been cordial and welcomed Ikkaku and Yumichika to her home with little fuss. Her gentle demeanor immediately brought an image of Unohana to their minds and could only hope that nothing dark lurked beneath her kindness. After dinner Naoko showed them to their room, a space with two single beds and small table set between them.

Yumichika straightened up when his nose caught whiff of something. "There's a Hollow nearby." He looked at Ikkaku, "Do you want to go after it?"

His friend paused for a moment before shaking his head, "Nah, it feels kinda weak. You can go if you want; I'm saving myself for a real challenge."

Ikkaku was right in that the Hollow wasn't particularly strong, but he did not feel comfortable letting it roam free in the streets. He separated his spirit from the gigai and laid the limp form down on the bed before heading out the door.

"Watch my body, I'll be right back."

The other Soul Reaper stretched out on the bed, "Yeah, yeah I will."

Yumichika swiftly descended the stairs and almost ran right into Naoko when he turned a corner. She was still dressed despite the hour and looked to be going in the same direction as him.

"Did you feel the Hollow too?" She asked.

"I could smell it actually," he said.

Her eyebrows went up in surprise, "Really? And I thought I had a good sense of smell. Are you going after it?"

"I am," he looked her over. "Are you?"

She straightened up as though preparing to defend herself, "Yes, but if you want to work together…"

"Members of the Eleventh Division fight their battles on their own without help," he began to say. His mind brought up memories of her fighting the Bount and inadvertently protecting him. _She can fight that is for sure; maybe I could bend that little rule this time_. "But I suppose exceptions can be made."

Naoko looked at him with blatant shock and the arguments she had already prepared died in her throat. He was letting her come with? No argument? No fighting? That was easy. She pulled herself out of her surprised stupor and nodded, "Let's go then."

They raced out the door and out into the barren city streets. The Hollow was not hard to find, it was a ghastly creature sniffing around for a tasty soul to eat. Once they appeared the creature snapped its head up and its thick tongue licked its lips. It looked like some kind of overgrown lizard with the build of a rhinoceros, spikes ran down it's back and tail. Lengthy, razor-sharp claws extended from its fingers.

Yumichika wrinkled his nose in disgust, "How ugly."

"You got that right, though I don't think I've ever seen a beautiful Hollow," Naoko reached into her coat and pulled out a plain silver tube that with the click of a button elongated into a spear.

The Soul Reaper pulled out his sword with a light chuckle, "Fair point. Bloom, Fuji Kujaku."

The Hollow cocked its head as though it were studying them. _That's weird,_ Naoko thought. _Normally they charge head first, not stop and think_. Something else felt off about the beast, but she could not place what it was.

The masked monster let out a feral growl and charged at Yumichika. The Soul Reaper darted away and reappeared just behind it; he swung his sword and left a deep gash across its shoulder. The Hollow let out a shriek of pain and surprise and retaliated by swinging its meaty tail. The appendage struck Yumichika and sent him crashing into the ground. Naoko rushed to help him to his feet.

"This Hollow is stronger than it looks," Yumichika groaned.

The Quincy looked at the creature and then it hit her. "Yumichika… I think it's hiding its reiatsu on purpose."

His eyes widened and he focused on the Hollow. She was right; it was keeping its reiatsu pulled in tight giving it the illusion that it was weak.

"You're right," he breathed.

Naoko slowly shook her head, "Hollows don't normally do that. They're not that smart."

The Soul Reaper moved into a battle ready stance, "This one is going to be tough, be careful."

The Hollow charged and the duo split apart to avoid a collision. Naoko spun on her foot and stabbed her spear into the beast's clawed foot; she jumped back before it could bite her. Yumichika came up from behind slashed the Hollow's back, it reared up like a horse that had been spooked. Naoko took the chance to dart underneath it and stab its soft underbelly.

The Hollow shrieked and wrapped its tail around Yumichika. The Quincy viciously plunged her spear point into the tail. The appendage released its prey and the Soul Reaper jumped safely away. Angry that its quarry got away the Hollow swung its clawed hand at Naoko.

Yumichika saw what was about to happen and yelled, "Naoko, move!"

The cry of alarm came a second too late and the razor sharp claws slice open her abdomen.

Naoko stared in shock and horror at them blood spewing out of her as she flew back. Everything felt as though it had slowed down to a near standstill. She watched her blood fly out in an arc and each little droplet follows. The feel of hitting the ground barely registered in her numb mind but at least she was aware enough to put her hand on her wound to futilely try to stem the flow. The viscous liquid felt warm which was odd to Naoko considering how cold she felt.

Yumichika was rooted to the spot. He had seen people cut chopped, crushed, sliced, and eaten by Hollows before so why was it now that he found himself transfixed in terror?

' _Yumichika, move damn it! It's going to eat her!'_ Rui'iro Kujaku barked.

His zanpaktou was right; the Hollow had seen Naoko go down and was now advancing toward her.

' _Her reiatsu is fading fast, I don't think you can defeat this Hollow and get her help in time. You'll have to use me.'_

' _You're_ _just looking for an excuse. I'll defeat the Hollow and get Naoko help without using you._ ' But Yumichika did notice that the Quincy's reiatsu was starting to weaken.

Rui'iro seethed, ' _Put aside your damn pride! If you don't use me that girl_ will die _and you know it!'_

His hands tightened around the hilt and he grit his teeth. If he used his true power someone could see, but if he didn't...

' _Yumichika!'_

"Split and Deviate, Rui'iro Kujaku!"

The blades shone a bright azure and morphed into long, slithering vines that shot out and ensnared the Hollow. The creature struggled in vain against its binds as the vines slowly drained it of its very life. Tiny flower buds began to form on the vines.

Naoko weakly propped herself on one arm on her side and watched the Hollow weaken in the hold of the beautifully glowing vines. She did not understand what she was seeing, but was thankful all the same. The Hollow let out a weak, pitiful moan before dropping to the ground and dissipating into the air.

The deed done the vines retracted and morphed back into a plain single blade. He slid the sword back into the scabbard and snatched two flowers that had fallen off the vines. He walked over to Naoko and was slightly relieved to see her still conscious; he knelt down and gently helped her into sitting upright.

"Here," he said quietly, handing her a flower.

She looked at the periwinkle lily dubiously and then gave him the same look.

The Soul Reaper sighed, "If you eat it it'll heal your wounds and restore your strength, now please."

The Quincy gingerly plucked the offered flower, "Well… I don't really have anything to lose so… bottom's up?"

Naoko nibbled the point of a petal; it felt soft on her tongue and had no taste. She did though feel something pooling in her mouth, it felt like water, but there was nothing in her mouth. Her throat reflexively swallowed nothing. Then she noticed the burning pain from her wound fading and her senses becoming clearer and sharper.

She removed the flower from her mouth and looked down at her stomach, her wound was completely gone. She lifted her shirt to see her pale, unblemished flesh, if it weren't for the blood still on her one would never know she had been hurt at all.

Naoko looked up at Yumichika in shock, "You… You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

And explain he did.

They sat together on a bench as he told his story and Naoko sat patiently listening. When he finished she thoughtfully toyed with the lily in her hands and mulled over everything.

"So your sword is really a kidō type and the Eleventh hates those kinds of swords, but you want to stay in the Eleventh so you hide it with a fake Shikai and have been for… how long?"

"About a century give or take a year."

Naoko rubbed her forehead, "Wow, that's impressive and you do all this just to stay with Ikkaku and fight under Zaraki?"

Yumichika nodded solemnly, "Yes, which is why I have to ask you not to tell anyone, _please_."

She studied his wisteria eyes and could see him pleading her to understand and accept his request. He risked uncovering his greatest secret to save _her_. The choice was obvious.

Naoko smiled, "I'll take your secret to the grave and beyond, I promise."

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and braced his elbows against his knees. "Thank you Naoko, that means a lot to me."

The Quincy shrugged, "It's the least I can do for the guy who saved my life. I should've seen it coming, my brother was right I can't protect anyone, not even myself."

"Naoko, if you want to get stronger there are better ways to go about it then charging after Hollows though that is one way the Eleventh goes about it."

She gave a small, breathy laugh, "Oh really? And what other way is there? There aren't any Quincies around to teach me. My brother is trying to get his powers back, my father wants nothing to do with me, and my grandmother is too old."

Yumichika thought it over and said, "I don't know much about training a Quincy, but surely you have other strengths. Maybe we could work on those?"

Naoko quirked an eyebrow, "We?"

He nodded and stood up, "Training you will be a good way for Ikkaku and me to keep our skills sharp and kill time in between Aizen's moves."

She blinked, smiled again and stood, "That's very practical of you and quite kind too."

Her comment warmed his chest and Yumichika felt himself smile in return. Naoko gently tucked the flower into her coat as they walked back to her home.

"Hey, I just realized something," she said suddenly. "If your sword likes the color blue—"

"Azure," he corrected.

"Azure," she continued, not seeing the difference, "then why is the scabbard and hilt purple?"

Yumichika opened his mouth to answer, but paused when he could not think of one. Keeping his real Shikai under wraps had been his top priority ever since he found out about it, wondering about his weapon's color preferences… not so much. He looked down at the sword and realized he took for granted that the outside matched its fake name so no one would draw any suspicions.

But why? Was this his Rui'iro's way of going along with the ruse because he knew how much Yumichika wanted to be in the Eleventh? Could zanpakutou control the color of their hilt and scabbard?

He looked at Naoko, "You know I have no idea."

The Quincy shrugged, "Well, it was just a thought. Maybe he'll tell you if you ask."

 _I doubt that_ , Yumichika and Rui'iro Kujaku thought simultaneously.

* * *

Everyone else was asleep by the time Naoko and Yumichika crept inside and to their respective rooms. A neatly folded pair of night clothes sat on the end of his bed. He slid back into his gigai and changed into the soft, clean plain shirt and long pants and crawled into bed. Despite fighting a vicious, above average Hollow Yumichika found himself unable to sleep. Eating one of his flowers did heal his wounds and leave him feeling slightly energized.

He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling, but that grew boring quickly and Ikkaku's snoring was getting irritating. To ease his restlessness Yumichika slid out of bed and quietly padded out the room and down the stairs. He found his way outside in a garden at the back of the house.

The area was clearly well maintained with the grass and flower bushes neatly trimmed and not a weed in sight. A small pond reflected the light of the full moon and the trees rustled in the light nighttime breeze. He stepped off the porch and walked to a stone bench that stood next to the pond. Yumichika sat down and looked up at the sky, there were fewer stars to see in the sky, most likely because Karakura gave off more light then Seireitei did.

Too absorbed in his thoughts and star gazing he didn't hear anyone coming until out of the corner of his eye he saw another figure and nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. Naoko stood beside him dressed in pajamas and a thin pale blue satin robe, she grinned with slight satisfaction at surprising him however unintentional.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No, you didn't tell me those flowers of yours also gave you an energy boost. I came down to get a book and saw you out here, sorry if I disturbed you."

He waved her apology off, "Don't worry you didn't. I couldn't sleep either, I thought stepping outside would help me relax. This garden is quite beautiful."

Naoko nodded, "You should see it in the spring when all the flowers are in bloom, it's gorgeous and the air is thick with the smell of flowers."

Yumichika could see some bushes that held colorful blooms now, but he could picture the area bursting with fresh, bright color. His eyes flitted from the flora to the young woman beside him. Bathed in the light of the full moon Naoko almost seemed to softly glow. The moonlight highlighted her fair skin to an ethereal hue and gave her eyes a strange and enchanting gleam.

The spell was broken when she spoke, "I… uh wanted to thank you again for saving my life and I won't tell anyone about how you did or even that you had to."

"You're welcome and thank you as well."

She wrapped her robe tighter around herself, "I'm heading back in, still need to find a book to help put me to sleep."

The Quincy turned to leave but before passing through the doorway she paused and looked back at Yumichika. "If you ever want to talk about… you know anything you can't talk with anyone else… my door is always open."

He blinked and then smiled faintly, "I'll remember that Naoko, good night."

* * *

* **So yeah this chapter was Naoko and Yumichika centric more than I was planning for it to be, but that's how it turned out. I hope you still liked it. I've had these scenes planned out for a long time and I'm glad I got to finally write them out.**

 **Please review and I'll post again June 9** **th** **.***


	7. Ch 6: Hard Lessons to Learn

Chapter 6: Hard Lessons to Learn

 ***Yes, yes I know this is really late, but some stuff came up and I had to push everything back.**

 **Please review. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just my OCs.***

* * *

Uryu was surprised that he was able to breathe given the tense air between him and his father as they descended the stairs. After agreeing to Ryuken's terms Uryu was told to return the following afternoon to begin training. The older man did not elaborate on what the training would entail and Uryu hadn't expected him to, Ryuken always did the bare minimum when it came to doing anything for his son.

Throughout the whole school day Uryu's mind couldn't stop wondering and speculating over what was going to happen. Though he didn't have specifics, he had a strong feeling this training was not going to be anything like what he used to do with his grandfather. Gentleness was not in Ryuken's repertoire.

But at least speculating about this was better than thinking about Naoko. Her voice rang in his head, taught with restrained anger and hurt emotion.

" _This may come as a shock, but there are people who do like you. I walk with you all the time because I like being around you. You're my brother and I enjoy spending time with you…and I thought you felt the same, but I guess not."_

His shoulders slumped slightly and his head bent down a little more at the thought of the feelings of betrayal and anger she must be feeling. She meant well, he knew that and appreciated it, but he needed a viable way to get his powers back.

Being weak like this was just not something he could stand any longer.

And if help for that came from the least desirable person in Uryu's life well… he wasn't about to start being picky. Besides his grandmother assured him they would find a loophole in this agreement and in the short time he knew the old woman Uryu found himself trusting her.

The two men finally reached the bottom of the staircase to a door that, if not for the door knob, was seamless with the wall. Ryuken inserted an oddly shaped key and pushed the door open. Uryu followed and his eyes went wide in shock as they entered a cavernous room. There were a few raised platforms and pillars of various heights all around the dimly lit room.

"How… Did you build this?"

Ryuken shrugged, "More or less."

"So how exactly are you going to restore my powers?"

"First, your body will need to be pushed to its physical and mental limits. We'll focus on the rest once we reach that point."

"And how are you…?"

Uryu turned slowly to see his father pointing a glowing arrow directly at him.

Ryuken's voice was as impassive as his face, "You may want to start running now."

* * *

"What… is she doing?"

"I have no idea."

Ikkaku and Yumichika stood on the back porch watching Naoko with curiosity and bewilderment. The object of their observation was standing in the garden and moving very, very slowly. She was dressed in a loose white t-shirt and form fitting black pants and no shoes. Her long blue-black hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail with a few thin strands having already escaped and floated around her face.

She wore a look of calm concentration, both unaware of her surroundings, yet keenly attune to the present moment. Naoko slowly breathed in and out as she moved her arms in a slow arc and shifted her weight on her feet. It was like watching a dancer perform in slow motion.

"She's practicing her tai chi."

Both men started and gasped when Setsuna spoke up from behind them. The old dame was dressed in a flowery pastel yukata with her hands neatly clasping the head of her cane.

The elderly dame smiled and continued, "It's a type of martial art that focuses on controlling one's energy. It appears soft and gentle, but can be devastating when applied in battle because tai chi redirects your opponent's energy right back at them. The idea is to not resist an incoming force, but rather meet it in softness and follow its motion while remaining in contact until the incoming force exhausts itself or is redirected. It's all about balance.

"Tai chi is also good at helping calm the mind and brings clarity by focusing solely on the movements. I thought Naoko could do with some of that, she seemed a bit distracted and stuck."

Setsuna tilted her head as she watched her granddaughter, "When I first had her learn I thought it would help in strengthen her Quincy powers," she shrugged, "but no such luck. She does enjoy it though."

The two Soul Reapers go back to watching the slow moving Quincy. Yumichika's eyes, though, catch sight of something. He watches her hand move through the air and as it does a small trail of fine blue particles follows her fingertips.

"Did you see that?" He said quietly.

"Hmm? See what?" His friend asked.

Yumichika blinked and looked again only to see nothing. He shook his head, "Never mind."

When Naoko finished her moves Ikkaku called out, "Naoko, how do feel about a bit of sparring now?"

She reached up to adjust her ponytail, "Really? Sure, Hand-to-hand or with weapons?"

The taller Soul Reaper grin slightly, "How about hand-to-hand. I want to see what this tai chi looks like in combat."

Yumichika couldn't help grinning and rolling his eyes at his best friend's predictability. Of course Ikkaku would want to see a new style of fighting even if it was one he himself wouldn't use, soft and gentle was not Ikkaku's (or the Eleventh Division's) style of fighting. But it was still new and might be worthwhile seeing and experiencing in action.

"Great, let me grab something to eat first," he slipped back into the house and Setsuna followed, saying that her tea must be ready by now.

Despite being focused on her tai chi routine Naoko had been very aware that she had attracted an audience. The attention hadn't distracted or stopped her; in fact, it felt enjoyable to have a few people watch her. She took a few steps towards Yumichika, "Like what you saw?"

He smiled, "I did actually. The way you moved was truly beautiful, it was controlled, but relaxed, soft but firm."

Naoko nodded, "That's kind of what tai chi is all about, balancing two opposing forces. It's making opposites work together to achieve something great. That and it helps with my ballet."

"Ballet?"

"It's a type of dancing that uses a whole lot of balance and a hell of a lot of control and discipline. I should show you sometime, I think you'd find it very beautiful."

That last sentence almost sounds flirtatious and Naoko hoped he didn't think she was coming on to him. She cleared her throat, "Actually I want to talk to you about last night."

He glanced over his shoulder to check that they were still alone, they were and he turned back to her. "What about?"

Naoko pushed up the fabric of her left shirt sleeve to reveal an ugly yellow-green bruise that covered almost all of her bony shoulder. If she had been bruised last night, then surely it would've been healed by his flower. Maybe she had needed more than one? The wound on her stomach had been his main concern and not any other wounds she may have sustained.

He looked at the wound, then at her with mild confusion, "What about it?"

Naoko almost rolled her eyes, but stopped when she remembered that Yumichika didn't _know_. It was hard to remember that outside of her little group there was no one else who knew about her being bitten by a Bount's snake.

She explained, "Last month when the Bount's invaded I was bitten by one. It left a purple and blue mark, like a huge bruise, behind. That mark hadn't changed one bit ever since I got it until last night after I ate one of your flowers. What gives?"

His thin and partly feathered eyebrows rose, "Really? Well it could've been healed by the reiatsu leftover from healing your more… severe wounds. Though the flowers heal recent wounds, I never thought they could heal such _old_ wounds."

' _Can you heal wounds that old?'_

Rui'iro Kujaku rolled his eyes, ' _With how little you use me, I'd be surprised if we could bring back the dead.'_

"By the look on your face I take you didn't know you could do that," Naoko said. "There's something else too. Urahara thought that the… mark stayed the way it was because of some kind of poison that was still in my body. I don't feel sick, nor haven't since that night, but… do you think if there was any poison it's gone now?"

Naoko could still remember that horrific night clearly or at least the pain she could remember, the fever and the idea of letting go of life. And the voice that told her to keep living too. The idea that after all that the snake's poison was flowing through her veins made Naoko sick with anger and disgust.

"If the mark has healed then is it possible the poison might be…?" A tentative hope could be heard in her voice.

It hurt him to admit the truth, but lying could be much worse, "I don't know. I know the flowers can act as an antidote to poisons and toxins, but since you weren't showing any symptoms then or even now I can't tell. If the wound is healing, then it sounds like it's gone, but I honestly don't know."

Naoko felt her rising hopes briefly flutter downward, but shrugged the feeling off. Yumichika might be right in that her healing wound might be proof that the poison was gone. But the only one who could test to see for sure was Urahara and if they were right then Urahara, the curious scientist that he was, would want to know why and how.

Naoko was nothing if not a woman of her word and she would not risk Yumichika's secret being exposed.

She rolled her shoulders, "It doesn't matter, like you said I'm not showing any symptoms and I'm not sick. It's just…"

"You would rather not have such a reminder of your battle," he guessed.

The Quincy lay her hand on her left shoulder, "Yeah, I have enough reminders of that battle."

The Soul Reaper saw an emotion quickly pass over her eyes. Shame? Regret? It flitted by too quickly for him to identify. Regret was an ugly feeling and one that Yumichika avoided, especially when in battle, the same went for shame.

"You ready to get your ass kicked, kid?" Ikkaku said, coming back outside.

A teasing grin spread across her lips, "Oh? Are you so sure it's my ass that's going to be kicked?"

The older man snorted, "Don't get cocky, kid; I've got at least a century's worth of experience on you."

"Prove it!"

The Soul Reaper and Quincy began sparring with just the hands and feet while Yumichika and Setsuna watched from the sidelines.

* * *

In the short time she had been captain Sakura Ishida was sure she had done more paperwork than she ever had when she had been alive and working as a doctor. There were forms to fill, reports to write, and documents to file on almost every little thing that was remotely related to the Fifth Division. It was a wonder that there were any trees left in all of Soul Society.

 _How Unohana did all this and run the Division is beyond me._ Her respect for the woman went up another notch though she had a lieutenant to help her with most of the work. That thought directed her eyes to the empty desk where her lieutenant was supposed to be. Momo Hinamori was still recovering at the Fifth and there were some unvoiced doubts about her fully recovering...

Sakura sighed and looked at the small clock on her desk and decided that she had done enough paperwork to warrant a brief break. The weather was pleasantly warm and sunny and it would've been a shame to waste such a perfect day indoors. She rose from her desk, stretched and walked to the door that led out to the training yard.

A decent number of officers were already out there training with each other. Some were clashing swords, others striking with their bare fists, and a few were practicing lobbing kidō spells at one another. A bit of warm pride fluttered in her heart, she had been their captain for less than a month now and yet she was already starting to grow attached to them. It was heartening to watch her subordinates train and grow stronger right in front of her.

 _Her_ subordinates…

That's right; these people were all under her command. It was no different than leading a relief team, but that was just a handful of people; here it has been just over two hundred. _Am I really fit to lead them all? Do they trust me; could they ever trust a captain of this Division?_

Everyone knew about Aizen and Sakura had heard rumors about the captain before Aizen had been exiled after gaining Hollow powers. The rumors varied in how it all happened and something about the story tugged at her memory, but she could not understand why. Since two captains in a row had abandoned the Fifth it was somewhat understandable for people to be wary if the third was going to be the charm.

 _I'll just have to show them I will not up and leave them_. Abandonment of any kind was hard to cope with and more of the same would not help matters.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Sakura started at the small voice behind her and whirled around to see Hinamori standing there. The girl was pale and faintly gaunt with purplish smudges under her eyes. Her shihakusho hung from her like rags draped on a skeleton. Her brown eyes held a look of hollowed out exhaustion, but still retained their focus.

Hinamori was pointing at her, "And why are you wearing Captain Aizen's haori?"

The Quincy's mind froze and she could only blink and gape stupidly at the young woman. Wasn't she supposed to be in the Fourth recovering? There was no way, even with Unohana's skills, that she could be well enough to be discharged and fit for duty.

When an answer from her wasn't forthcoming Hinamori narrowed her eyes a little, "Are you an imposter? A usurper?"

Her Quincy senses picked up on the minute feeling of energy gathering at the girl's hand and a kidō spell was probably ready to leap off her tongue. _Okay, calm down. Breaking the news to her is no different than breaking bad news to a patient_. Sakura took a calming breath and put on her warmest and reassuring face.

"Now, there's no need to use such force so you can stop whatever kidō you were planning on using."

Hinamori started in surprise and blinked; caught off guard the energy broke away and dissipated. "Who are you? Or rather _what_ are you?"

 _She had to find out eventually, but I had seriously hoped it would be someone else to tell her not me_.

' _Yes it is unfortunate for you, now woman up and tell her_ ,' Kasumi snapped.

Sakura adopted a gentle tone, "Lieutenant Hinamori, My name is Sakura Ishida. I am a Soul Reaper who was once a Quincy and," she took a subtle steadying breath for the next part, "the new captain of the Fifth Division."

There was a beat and then another. Hinamori just looked at her with dumbfounded look and the captain waited with bated breath for the other shoe to fall.

It did a few seconds later.

The girl lieutenant shuffled back a few steps and numbly shook her head, "No… no you're wrong. Captain Aizen is the captain of the Fifth, not you! Where is he?"

 _I knew she was not going to take this well_. Sakura cautiously approached her, "Hinamori, please listen. I know this is hard for you to understand, but Aizen is no longer a captain and neither are Ichimaru or Tousen. They betrayed the Gotei and—"

Tears budded in her eyes and rolled off her cheeks. Hinamori squeezed her eyes shut and clapped her hands over her ears, "Shut up! You're lying!"

"Hinamori please—"

"No!" Her eyes snapped open and tore her hands away from her ears and pointed her palm at the captain. A glowing sphere of angry red energy began to form, "Hado 31 Shakka—"

The spell died on her lips as the lieutenant suddenly sagged to the ground in unconsciousness only to be caught by Captain Unohana who appeared right behind the hysterical girl.

Unohana smiled politely at Sakura, "My deepest apologies Sakura, it seems Lieutenant Hinamori left without my knowledge or permission. I hope she did not cause you any trouble."

Sakura felt relief wash away the adrenaline and her limbs trembled slightly from the feeling. "N-No, not much really, unless you count me almost getting shot in the face with a Shakkaho spell."

The healer gathered Hinamori into her arms with little effort and said, "It seems I had arrived just in the nick of time. I will take her back to the Fourth to properly get some rest and continue healing."

Unohana turned to leave with her charge when a thought occurred to Sakura. "Captain?" The other woman paused and glance behind her shoulder. "She… she knows I've replaced Aizen and…"

The serene woman sighed softly and gave a light nod, "We both knew she would find out the truth eventually. It will be difficult for her to accept, but she must if she wishes to remain here and fight alongside us."

Unohana then gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm sure with the help and support of her friends and comrades Lieutenant Hinamori will recover, you have no need to fret."

Sakura returned to smile with a slightly less real one of her own and nodded. Once she was alone she let her smile drop and ran her hand through her dark locks. _Even if she does recover, do I want her to come back? She tried to seriously hurt me, though she was emotionally compromised_. _It is within my right to have her replaced_ … Sakura sighed, _but that wouldn't win me any love from the people who do like her which is quite a bit of the Fifth_.

The captain turned around and saw the group of Soul Reapers who had once been training had stopped and with sudden dread she realized they had seen _the whole thing._

* * *

 ***I hope in some way this makes up for being so late. If no more surprises or setbacks pop up I should be able to post the next chapter June 30** **th** **.**

 **Please review if you are feeling merciful or that I am deserving of it.***


	8. Ch 7: The Predators Come Out

Chapter 7: The Predators Come Out

 ***Look at that I updated on time! Happy (early) 4** **th** **of July to my American readers! :D ScatterBRAIN-95 I really enjoy your reviews.**

 **Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just my OCs.***

* * *

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques paced his private quarters in a fashion reminiscent of a changed animal, a fitting description for how he felt. He was sick and tired of waiting to fight. We're they waiting for the Soul Reapers to come knocking at their door? His claws itched to dig into some flesh; his fangs ached to sink into helpless prey and his whole body bayed for blood. He could go out and kill some Hollows, but he knew that would not satiate him.

He needed a fight with a worthy opponent.

A worthy opponent like…

His mind flashed to the image of the orange haired Soul Reaper Ulquiorra showed at the meeting. The bloody, wounded boy was still willing to fight and by the look in his eyes, he had a lot of fight in him.

An eager, predatory grin stretched over the Espada's face. He could fight that boy, ease his blood lust and correct Ulquiorra's mistake of not killing him. Oh yes, showing everyone how that perfect prick screwed up would make this all the sweeter.

"Shawlong!" Grimmjow barked.

A stoic man with a white mask covering his head and extending down over his left eye stepped in at the sound of his leader's command.

He bowed and asked, "Yes, Lord Grimmjow?"

"Round up the others," the feline Espada's rapacious grin returned. "We're going on a little field trip."

* * *

Gin chuckled to himself and tucked his hands into his wide sleeves, "Someone is being a very naughty boy. I wonder if Aizen knows about this little excursion."

It was unlikely since said excursion happened less than a moment ago, but Aizen always seemed to have knowledge that was nigh on omnipotent so it was possible. In a fluid motion Gin was out the chair and slithering down the hall to the throne room. Without knocking, he pushed the door open and sauntered inside.

The room was vast, cavernous, and completely bare save for the steep steps leading up to the plain marble stone throne that Aizen occupied. Gin resisted the urge to chuckle and shake his head at the man; it seemed he sat on that throne at every possible chance. It would be adorable if Aizen wasn't so powerful and ruthless.

The lord of Las Noches sat with a book open in one hand and a steaming cup of tea resting beside him. He didn't bother looking up, "What is it Gin?"

"Seems our little pussy cat got a bit antsy and decided to take a trip to Karakura," Gin informed with his ever present grin on his face.

"Has he now?" Aizen said lazily.

Still smiling the silver snake tilted his head, "Aren't you going to stop him?"

Aizen rested his head against his lightly curled fist, "No, if my people need to blow off a bit of steam then who am I to stop them? Besides this may be a chance to give Soul Society a taste of what my army can do."

There was that and the possibility of Grimmjow and his Fracción being killed. It would be a loss, but not that great of one, with the Hōgyoku's power Aizen could always create another Espada-level Arrancar to replace him. Grimmjow is such a loose cannon with a short fuse begging to be lit; beings with such temperament were always a chore to corral and control. Perhaps having him die would not be such a loss after all…

The door opened slightly and a female Arrancar walked in. When she was closer she dropped to one knee and bowed her head respectfully.

"You requested me, Lord Aizen?" The woman's voice came out with a faint hissing sound underlying her words.

"Indeed I did, I have a special task for you to complete in Karakura. There are two young people I would like you to bring to me. Alive."

* * *

The city looked unimpressive to Grimmjow. He had not stepped foot in the Living World since he had been alive, which could have been centuries ago. He scanned the streets below for any sign of his orange haired prey. Seeing nothing he scowled and focused using on Pesquisa. His sense picked up more spiritual pressures and they were stronger too.

"It looks like we got our work cut out for us boys. There are more reiatsu signatures, more than Ulquiorra reported. I bet Soul Society brought in reinforcements because of the mess he and Yammy made."

"Shall we still commence with the plan to kill this Kurosaki?" Shawlong asked.

Grimmjow thought a moment and then shook his head, " _I'll_ kill Kurosaki, but I want the rest of you to take out anyone who has so much as a speck of reiatsu. Don't hold back and don't dare leave a single one of them alive. We won't make the same mistake as that little shit Ulquiorra. Now go."

His minions nodded and sped off in different directions, though Grimmjow stayed where he was. The feel of his men and the fights to follow would surely draw Kurosaki out, he just had to wait.

* * *

In an empty alleyway a Garganta opened and out stepped a tall, voluptuous woman. She sniffed the air and then flicked her tongue out to taste the air. She caught the flavor of Soul Reapers, humans, Arrancar, and…

Her glossy painted lips curled up in a pleased smile and she slid through the shadows in the direction of her quarry.

* * *

Unexpected, powerful Hollow reiatsu hit Yumichika that caused him to sit bolt upright. He looked at his friend, "Ikkaku…"

His friend looked at him, "I feel it too." Then a wide, excited grin appeared on his face, "Hot damn Yumi, it's about time for some excitement!"

Both men leapt out of their fake bodies and bolted out the door to the nearest Hollow reiatsu they found. As they sped through the city Yumichika tried to remember if Naoko had returned home. After dinner, she said she was going out for a walk and he couldn't recall if she had returned or not.

They soon found the source of the reiatsu. The signature belonged to a tall, muscular man with long red hair and half his head shaved and dyed black. Perched on his nose was his Hollow mask in the form of thin glasses.

He smirked at seeing the two men, "Well now, it must be my lucky night to get _two_ Soul Reapers coming to me."

Ikkaku drew out his sword, "You won't think so for long, pal." He glanced over at his friend, "Yumichika…"

The other Soul Reaper nodded, "I know."

Leaping off to the side where he would not be in the way, knowing the routine. Yumichika was well aware how badly his friend was itching for a good fight and it was so very much not the Eleventh Division's style to fight two-on-one. Watching the fight commence, his mind drifted elsewhere. He could feel similar spots of reiatsu and those he recognized.

 _Captain Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Abarai, Kuchiki, and… Kurosaki? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that he's out; he has as much a draw to fighting as anyone in the Eleventh. They're all fighting, but where is…_

His eyes snapped open when his senses caught hold of another Arrancar's reiatsu; this one was heading just north of Naoko's home.

"Ikkaku, I sense another Arrancar!"

"You take it, I'll handle the big guy here," Ikkaku called back.

"Be careful and don't die while I'm gone," The Fifth Seat ordered.

The fighter said lazily, "Yeah, yeah I wouldn't dream of it, now go."

Yumichika pushed his shunpo to its limit and then some. If that Arrancar really was heading for Naoko… he drove himself to go faster.

* * *

A steadily crashing waterfall could settle Naoko's mind even at its most hectic. The sound stilled her worries and silenced her anxieties and brought everything to focus. She lifted her and extended her left arm again in preparation for summoning her bow. Such an act was getting easier by painfully slow increments, but she supposed that was better than no improvement whatsoever.

Training and honing her Quincy powers was something best left done in solitude like this. She greatly appreciated and enjoyed the training she did with Yumichika and Ikkaku, but this was something she wanted to do alone. The less people who saw how pathetic her powers were the better.

Bits and pieces of reishi gathered in her hand at her mental call, soon more and more gathered and coalesced into the rough shape of a bow. This time it had taken under a minute by her guess. A surge of accomplishment replaced the growing ache and strain in her arm muscles with a contented sigh Naoko let the bow disperse.

Satisfied with the slight improvement Naoko stepped out of the river and slipped her shoes on. A wave of Hollow reiatsu assailed her senses and nearly knocked her to the ground. It felt just like the reiatsu that day those Arrancar came.

But this time there were _more_.

 _What the hell? Are they invading now?_ Soul Reaper and Hollow reiatsu flared and clashed as they warred with each other. The power rippling through the air was nearly suffocating and it made her feel so diminutive and frail by comparison. _My strength, my powers… they're nothing like this._ Her hand tightened into a fist, _I'm so pathetic._

She turned on her heel to make for home when a voice stopped her.

"Here you are."

Naoko froze and slowly turned around to see a woman standing there. She was tall with a curvy figure and well endowed chest. Her hair fell to her waist in thick light golden tan waves and matching eyes looked at Naoko the way a snake would look at a tasty mouse. Her white top stopped under her breasts and was cut in a V-shape to give an ample view of her bosom while a puffed sleeved bolero covered her shoulders. A knee-length pleated skirt cut at a slant hugged her hips.

Black fingerless gloved hands rested on the hilt of an amber sword at her hip. But what really drew Naoko's attention and growing horror was the hole right under the woman's sternum and the bone white diadem on her head in the shape of two coiled snakes.

"You were certainly easy to find, not that I'm complaining," the woman purred.

"Wh-Who are you?" Naoko stammered.

"I am Arrancar 23 Serpentina Taipan, now are you going to come with me quietly or do I need to use force?"

The Quincy took a deep breath and flexed her left hand; she had no weapons other than the one around her wrist. _I don't think I'm strong enough to kill her, but maybe I can fight long enough to make an opening to escape_. _She'll probably catch me if I try to run so fighting is really my only option_.

The teen drew herself up tall, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Serpentina gave a fake sigh, "I was hoping you'd make this easy, oh well. I think Lord Aizen wouldn't mind if I bring you to him a little bruised and beaten so long as you're still alive."

Grinning with malicious glee she drew out her sword and swung it in a wide arc, "Slither, Colmillo de Vibora."

The Arrancar glowed with an amber light as her body changed. Patches of tan and black snake scales appeared on her olive skin, the diadem grew into more of a crown, and a forked tongue ran over newly grown needle sharp fangs. In her hands she held an amber gold and copper kusarigama with the sickle end being in the shape of a snake's head.

Languidly stretching she said, "It's not often I get to use my Resurrección. I almost forgot how freeing it felt, to be in my more natural form."

Any sort of courage Naoko had evaporated at the sight of the woman's new form. Her limbs began to quake and her heart pounded so hard and loud she was sure it would burst. Pure, unadulterated terror coursed alongside her blood and kept her frozen in place.

The Arrancar pouted, "Aww, don't tell me I frighten you. You looked so ready to fight and now you look like you're going to faint from fright. How disappointing."

A snake. She had to be a snake. Memories of a smirking Bount and a yellow-green snake biting her shoulder came rushing back. White hot pain exploding inside her when the creature threw her against the wall. Being boiled alive by a fever her body started in a vain attempt to burn away the venom. The exhaustion of simply breathing and the feeling of Death brushing its fingers against her soul.

Taking a few graceful steps toward her prey, "At least I won't have to make you come."

She swung the chain at Naoko with the intent to ensnare her, but something struck her weapon. The Arrancar snatched it back and scowled, "What the hell?"

Sword in hand and in Shikai Yumichika stood between the two women with a look of stern, fierce determination on his face.

"Leave her alone, if you want someone to fight, then fight me," he said.

"This doesn't concern you, pretty boy. I'm only here for the Quincy under Lord Aizen's orders."

Hearing that made him pause, "What does Aizen want with a Quincy?"

His enemy shrugged, "It's not my place to question Lord Aizen. He asked me personally to find and retrieve two Quincies, a boy and girl."

 _A Quincy boy? Is she talking about Naoko's brother? "_ I suppose it doesn't matter because he won't be getting either of them."

The Arrancar scowled, "You are turning into a serious pest, but if I have to kill you then I will."

Sharply casting her snake head sickle at him Yumichika dodged effortlessly. Dashed forward and he made to swing at her but she slipped away before his sword could hit. She got behind him and brought the sickle down and it would've struck if Yumichika hadn't side stepped and twisted away.

The sickle shot at him again and he moved out of the way, but he quickly realized that was a mistake. The attack was a ruse to get him out of the way. Before the weapon could touch Naoko, who remained frozen on the ground, Yumichika brought his sword down and knocked it away.

Amber eyes narrowed, "Clever boy."

He risked a glance over his shoulder, "Naoko, come on snap out of it! Get up and get away from here!"

She didn't move, but awareness flickered in her eyes, they suddenly widened and she called, "Yumichika watch out!"

He brought his sword up in the nick of time to stop the sickle blade from sinking into him. The Soul Reaper swung his sword to bat the blade away. _Damn it, I can't get close enough to land a hit on her. If I try she'll just move and use that weapon to ensnare Naoko_.

The Arrancar lazily swung her sickle like a morbid pendulum, the moonlight occasionally glinting off the wickedly sharp blade. "If this were any other night I'd be happy to spend it with a cute guy like you, but I've got a mission to complete. So either go away or die."

"I was hoping you would take one of those choices, preferably the latter," Yumichika taunted.

Serpentina snarled, "Die you little smart ass!"

Slinging her blade again Yumichika moved, but not quickly enough as the sickle bit into the flesh of his arm. A hiss of pain escaped through his clenched teeth and she smirked at the sound. Quickly though it became apparent that something was wrong about the wound. A numbness spread throughout his arm, his head felt light and his vision began to swim.

The snake woman chuckled, "Effective isn't it? My poison is the most potent and faster acting than any other kind. One bite from my blade can bring down an Adjucha and it'll certainly make quick work out of a little Soul Reaper like you."

She was right; he could feel the poison spreading through his system, wrecking havoc and mayhem on him. He gripped his sword, _I don't have a choice. If I die there'll be no one to stop her from delivering Naoko to Aizen and whatever he has planned for her can't possibly be good. I won't let that happen!_

"Split and Deviate, Rui'iro Kujaku!"

A teal blue glow emitted from his sword as it morphed into vines that slithered with impressive speed at the Arrancar, ensnaring her before she realized what was happening. She futilely struggled and tugged, but the vines held her firmly in place.

"What the hell is this? !" She shrieked in frustration.

"This is my true Shikai, the vines will hold you in place and drain you of every last bit of reiatsu until you die. I don't like to use because it cuts my fights shorter than I'd like, but since I need your energy to keep your poison from killing me and to keep you from taking Naoko I'm willing to make an exception."

Tiny buds sprouted along the vines as more of her amber reiatsu flowed in; they grew and blossomed into beautiful glowing lilies. The victim soon ceased struggling, her eyes drooped and she fell to her knees as her very left was bled from her. Once the sword had taken all it could the Arrancar fell to the ground dead, her body dissipated into nothing.

Willing himself to stay conscious a little longer Yumichika seized the largest flower and bit the petal. The purified energy poured into his body, healing his wounds and nullifying the poison. With a practiced hand he sheathed his sword and grabbed a smaller flower and offered it to Naoko. Slight visible tremors shook her hand as she reached out for the flower.

An unexpected compulsion of compassion made Yumichika gently clasp her quivering hand in between his own steadier hands.

* * *

 ***I based Serpentina off the Inland Taipan which is reported to be the most poisonous snake in the world. The venom from its bite is potent enough to kill 100 human adults. I thought it'd be better than going for a cliché like a cobra or rattlesnake.**

 **Did you know in some cultures peacocks are known as "a slayer of serpents"? It's believed peacocks can eat poisonous snakes without being harmed and they use the venom to make their feathers iridescent. I thought that was very interesting. ;)**

 **And what could Aizen possibly want with Naoko and Uryu…?**

 **Please review and I'll post again July 14** **th** **.***


	9. Ch 8: New Plans

Chapter 8: New Plans

 *** Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

The Hollow reiatsu died off and the air returned to a state of still peace like the kind felt after a major storm. Even through the soul-synthesized silver laden walls Uryu could feel the once flaring reiatsus tapering off. _Have they finished fighting or is this a lull in battle?_ He briefly wondered. _I hope everyone is alright._ The images of Orihime, Chad, Naoko, and even the reckless fool Kurosaki passed through his mind.

A blinding, bright blue light streaked past his head jolted him back to the present. Without thinking, Uryu leapt out of the way of a second arrow and sprinted to a higher platform. Dropping to one knee he tried to catch his breath.

"You need to stay _focused_ , Uryu. You can never afford to take your mind off the battle, that's a mistake you pay for with your life," Ryuken instructed tersely. "Stop worrying about what the Soul Reapers are doing and worry about you should be doing."

Uryu grit his teeth, "You mean running around like a mouse trying to avoid a cat? How is shooting at me supposed to restore my powers?"

"You mean you don't trust my word about helping you?" There was the slightest hint of taunting in the older man's voice.

The teen only glared in response. _Not really. But since I had no other options…_

Ryuken appeared inches before Uryu in the blink of an eye. An arrow already formed and pointing at him, "Your powers will be restored, yet only if you manage to survive the process."

* * *

They walked in silence for Naoko had no energy to spare in talking and Yumichika had nothing to say. She couldn't tell if he was angry with her or not. If he was, it would make little difference in comparison to the anger and disgust she felt with herself. _I didn't even try to fight back; I sank to the ground frozen by the terror from old memories._ She tightly gripped her arm. _I'm so pathetic_.

Breaking her out of her wallowing Yumichika said, "Naoko, may I ask you something?"

The Quincy looked over at him and nodded stiffly, having an idea of what he was going to ask.

"Do you have any idea why Aizen might be targeting you or brother?"

She wearily shook her head, "No, I don't."

The mention of the traitorous Soul Reaper reminded her that that Arrancar had been targeting her with a purpose, not a random desire to kill anything that looked interesting. The idea that Aizen had an interest in her and her brother made Naoko shiver, from what she had heard about him any kind of attention from him was unwanted. Yumichika's next question pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Why did fighting Serpentina affect you like that? I've seen you fight before and I think you could've beaten her, but instead you were paralyzed by such fear. Why?" His voice was gentle and curious, though his question struck a raw, sensitive nerve within her.

Lowering her head in shame her hair fell like a midnight blue curtain obscuring her face. "First of all, I seriously don't think I stood a chance against her. Second, do you remember what I told you about the Bount and his snake biting me? Ever since then I've found myself afraid of snakes, even harmless ones."

She lifted her head and a humorless smile graced her mouth at saying that. The smile faded and Naoko continued,"Seeing Serpentina I… I felt a paralyzing fear as those memories came back. I guess I was so scared that the same thing was going to happen to me again that I couldn't move. I was no better than a classic damsel in distress."

Her hand went up as if to touch her shoulder, but she stopped and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear instead. Softly she said, "And I hate myself for it. It was pathetic of me to let my fear get the better of me."

Chancing a glance at him she saw what looked like contemplation mingled with disapproval. Was he disappointed in her? She wouldn't be surprised and would even welcome it at least then there would be someone else to help her kick herself.

After a few seconds he spoke, slowly as if carefully measuring his words, "Naoko, being afraid is never pathetic, it's a natural feeling, however it only is pathetic when you let it overpower you constantly. Something I highly doubt you let happen often.

"As for being a damsel in distress, that doesn't mean you have to stay as one. I've seen your will to fight and win; I know you have the capacity to save yourself when necessary."

His words provided a soft balm to her aching, raw nerve on the matter. _Huh, maybe he wasn't mad after all and that's just how he looks when deep in thought_. He looked at her with some hope that his words got through to her and helped even slightly.

She rewarded him with a small though genuine smile, "Thanks, that was nice of you to say."

He smiled kindly at her and Naoko's heart went back to beating faster however not unpleasantly. Such a facial action enhanced his already present attractiveness and charm.

"I do have another question though, why were you out here alone?"

Warmth pooled in her cheeks, she coughed and looked aside, "I was… training my Quincy powers. My powers aren't exactly anything to brag about. I didn't want you or Ikkaku to see me struggle with something that's supposed to come naturally for Quincies."

Yumichika blinked and took note of the blush on her cheeks, but only said, "Well, even if we did see you it's not like we would know you were struggling. We have no idea how Quincy abilities work, but I can understand why wouldn't want an audience. No one likes to look weak in front of anyone."

Nodding Naoko said, "Yeah, I'm getting a little better though not as quickly as I'd like. It's not just my powers that I want to improve, but my strength as a whole."

A knowing grin came upon his face, "You know, Ikkaku and I might be able to help you with that. Training to become stronger is something the Eleventh Division excels at."

The pair was coming up to her home's back garden now. The area was just as serene and untouched as it was that night they talked under the full moon. Naoko felt her cheeks bizarrely start to warm at the memory such as the way the light made his eyes look like polished wisteria stones. She raked her hand through her hair, _why do I remember that of all things?_

Any further thoughts were cut short by an explosion of familiar reiatsu that stopped her and Yumichika in their tracks. The Soul Reaper looked in the direction it came from and genuine apprehension painted his features. Naoko studied the reiatsu and found why it was familiar, it was Ikkaku's. It felt much denser and overwhelming than normal.

"Was that Ikkaku's Shikai or something?" She asked. From what she gleaned from Urahara and Yoruichi about Soul Reapers, releasing their Shikai significantly enhanced their reiatsu and Bankai even more so.

"Or something," Yumichika answered absently. He then looked at her, "I have to go and make sure he's still alive, will you be alright now?"

"As long as I don't see any snakes trying to kill me, I think I'll be fine," she lamely joked with a half-smile.

He smiled faintly at her poor attempt at humor and shunpoed away.

* * *

When Yumichika arrived on the scene his heart almost gave out and his mind jumped to the worst possible outcome. The Arrancar was gone and its reiatsu felt faded, a sign that he had been killed. _Okay so not the worst possible outcome,_ the thought barely consoled him. In the crater, he spotted Ikkaku and the remnants of his Bankai. His friend moved and Yumichika could see him coming to and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"It looks like you enjoyed yourself," he joked.

Ikkaku struggled to prop himself up on his arm and looked up, "Yumi…"

He glanced at his weapon and a weary grin spread across his face, "Yeah, been a real long time since I had a fight where I had to go all the way. So, did you win?"

Yumichika mock huffed and crossed his arms, "Of course I did, do you think I'd be standing here if I hadn't?"

The bald Soul Reaper nodded, "Fair point."

"Ikkaku, we have a bigger problem though," Yumichika's voice turned serious. He crouched on the ground, eye-level with his friend, "Aizen is targeting Naoko and her brother, that Arrancar I fought was sent here by him to kidnap them."

Even with energy and consciousness starting to falter Ikkaku still understood the implications and could only get two words out before falling under. "Well… shit."

Yumichika sighed and gathered his friend onto his back before shunpoing back to the Ishida abode. He made a not to call Captain Hitsugaya later. It was best that the leader of their group knew about the new development between Aizen and the Quincies. It would not be wise to keep anything from the rest of the team, besides it would probably turn out to be nothing.

Yumichika _really_ hoped it was nothing.

* * *

Aizen's grand empty throne room was silent save for the inaudible tapping of his finger against the marble arm of his throne. His face was blank though people who knew him well would see the displeasure and aggravation displayed on his visage. People like Gin Ichimaru who stood beside him with an inscrutable grin on his face. Through his squinting eyes, he covertly glanced at his supposed superior and could see the signs that exhibited the man's true disposition. Ichimaru's grin widen by the slightest fraction.

He decided to egg him on, "Such a shame when your subordinates don't live up to your expectations ain't it?"

A false pleasant smile crawled over his lips, "Indeed, although the best plans are the most flexible in order to accommodate such delays. Our end goal will still be reached even if we have to use different means to reach it."

Ichimaru nodded, keeping up his façade of the loyal lackey, "You're _friend_ overseas won't be happy about this little delay though."

The self-proclaimed lord's smile fell and his eyes rolled up to look at the other man, "My _friend_ will wait patiently for the Quincies. I told him he would have them and I am a man of my word, besides I never said _when_ he'd have them. If he needs the Quincies that urgently then he can fetch them himself."

 _Bold words to say when he isn't around_ , Ichimaru thought smugly. It was comforting and terrifying that there was someone that Aizen feared, though the ruler of Las Noches would deny it. His self-satisfied musings were pushed aside when the door opened and in walked Tosen followed by a petulant looking Grimmjow.

 _Oh, now this should be good_ , he thought eager to enjoy some new entertainment.

* * *

"Keep your guard up, Naoko. I told you I'm not going to go easy on you," Yumichika firmly instructed.

"Shut up, you've already reminded me and I know what I'm doing," she growled.

"Then prove it," he demanded as he threw his fist at her, she bent her body backward to narrowly avoid it.

Naoko swung her leg in retaliation and Yumichika brought his arms up to guard from the attack. Using the momentum from the blocked kick Naoko landed on the tips of that foot and brought her other leg up for a kick. This one successfully hit Yumichika and sent him stumbling a few feet, though he remained upright. She smirked in satisfaction before he sent a fierce kick of his own at her. It hit her square in the chest and sent her skidding back and falling to one knee, gasping for air.

"Don't get cocky just because you got one good hit in," Yumichika lectured. He rubbed his arm, "though it _was_ a pretty good hit."

"So was… yours," she wheezed out.

Sitting on the deck overlooking the back garden Ikkaku and Setsuna watched the pair spar. Ikkaku was still too sore and injured from last night's battle to participate and Setsuna, who helped bind his wounds, politely made it clear how displeased she'd be if he injured himself again so soon. The way she phrased it made him determined not to displease her.

Said woman sat in a wicker armchair while he sat on the steps. She watched her granddaughter train with her new friend and tried not to wince each time she got hit. Setsuna had opted out not because of her age, but because she could never bring herself to harm her granddaughter, practice or not.

"Naoko's not half bad," Ikkaku observed. "Though she does leave herself open when she kicks or lunges, she'll need to work on that."

"Yes, I can see that. Do you think it would be wiser to focus on building up her strength or fixing any identifiable weaknesses?" Setsuna asked.

The benched Soul Reaper mulled it over then said, "We can do both at the same time, though if I had to pick I'd say it'd be better to fix any problems with her fighting. It won't matter how strong she becomes if she has a glaring weakness an enemy can spot and take advantage of."

He moved slightly to gently stretch his muscles and held back a wince when his flesh cried in protest. _Nope, not ready yet_. "We need to find and cover every weakness we have, those Arrancar… they were a hell of a lot stronger than we thought they'd be. I'm all for a good fight, but…"

 _But if I had to use my Bankai and the others needed their Gentei Kaijo lifted just to beat these monsters then we might be more fucked than we thought_. _At least the captain will enjoy himself._

He watched Yumichika materialize behind Naoko and deliver a hard blow to her back. To the Quincy's credit, she stumbled but stayed upright by doing a quick pirouette and swiftly retaliating with a few choice blows of her own.

"You know, I'm kind of curious why you want Naoko to get stronger. Do you really want her to fight with us in battle against Aizen?"

He shouldn't be too surprised about her agreement with them to train her granddaughter. She had been unyielding and supportive in the matter. Possibly in part because a madman was sending monsters to kidnap her granddaughter and thought it best if she knew how to effectively fight back.

The Quincy dame had also taken the news about Aizen's interest in them well. Perhaps _too_ well. If she knew or suspected the reasons behind his interest she was doing a damn good job of hiding it.

Setsuna leaned back like a queen content to look at her subjects from her throne, "I would have an easier time trying to keep the sun from rising then I would in keeping Naoko away from battle. She is a fighter in so many ways."

Her fond smile faded and her face became subtly grim and serious, "Everyone should know how to defend themselves even a little. There is nothing more hateful than being unable to protect the ones you love."

Silver eyes looked out at the sparring couple in the garden; except Ikkaku had a feeling those eyes were looking out at something only she could see. Memories of the past and thoughts of the present dulled the normally perceptive glint in her eyes. That dullness lifted and she rose from her chair.

"Well, I have some errands I need to run. If you could be so kind as to tell Naoko I will return shortly," she asked of him.

"Yeah, sure. Are you sure you don't want an escort or something?" He didn't expect the Arrancar to attack in broad daylight… again at least. Especially after the beat down they received last night courtesy of the forces from Soul Society. But leaving an old woman to walk alone, especially one being a part of a group targeted by Aizen.

She chuckled airily, "Oh, have no fear Mr. Madarame. I know how to defend myself."

* * *

 _Age is a cruel thing indeed_ , Setsuna thought as she leaned against her cane to catch her breath. Using hirenkyaku might be second nature to her however that did not mean it was easy on her aged body. Granted, such a technique was not entirely necessary, still she wanted to get to Urahara's abode as quickly and discreetly as possible. Sufficiently regained her breath, she straightened up and knocked. They doors parted to reveal Tessai, he looked at her with nearly disguised curiosity.

"How may I help you, Lady Ishida?"

She swept by him into the shop, "I need to talk with Urahara. There's been a development that I need to discuss with him."

"Boss is currently sleeping, he and I were up all night tending to Ururu," he explained.

Setsuna could hear strains of exhaustion in his voice and when she finally took stock of the shop it was eerily hushed. Normally it was filled with the rambunctious sounds of Jinta and tempered by the quieter Ururu.

"Is she alright?" The elder Quincy was aware of last night's attack, but for those sweet children to be caught in it…

Tessai nodded, "She is and is resting comfortably now."

That brought some relief and she went in search of Urahara's quarters. Telling Urahara would not be pleasant as that man would take this as the perfect opportunity to say 'I told you so'. He did and she hadn't listened and her granddaughter was nearly kidnapped because of it.

Before she could knock Tessai spoke in an attempt to stop her. "Milady please leave him to rest and—"

"Tessai, this is not something that can wait any longer. I need to speak with him now," she firmly rebuffed.

The smooth white head of her cane struck the door, it opened to reveal Urahara in bedraggled robes, mussed hair and no hat. He tiredly rubbed his eyes and blinked as though trying to determine if he was still dreaming or not.

When she didn't disappear, he said, "Please tell me I'm still dreaming or at least hallucinating."

Setsuna drew herself up, "Kisuke, we need to talk. You were right after all, Aizen is after my family and the only reason I can think of is well…"

The shopkeeper responded by yawning and then looked at Tessai, "I think we're gonna need a strong pot of tea, Tessai. We need to come up with a new plan and I need to be wide awake for it."

* * *

 ***Any scene involving Aizen I love writing through Gin's perspective. I don't know why, I think it's because I can picture Gin mocking Aizen in his head. I'm sure he mocks everyone, but Aizen in particular.**

 **Please review and I'll post again July 28** **th** **.***


	10. Ch 9: Innocuous Interrogating

Chapter 9: Innocuous Interrogating

 ***Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

The day had started out deceptively peaceful. Everything was going well until a Hell Butterfly arrived to inform Sakura of a captains meeting to discuss a recent attack on Karakura. Her immediate thought had been over her children's safety and she tried to ease her stifling panic that there were strong, highly trained Soul Reapers stationed in the city. The thought at least kept her from running to the nearest Senkaimon Gate and straight for Karakura.

Being in Karakura might actually be better than being here. Ever since the little scene involving Hinamori, Sakura had been hearing people whisper when they thought she couldn't hear them. It wasn't paranoia and she knew their clandestine conversations were about her for every time she looked in their direction the subordinates would scatter, furiously blushing.

Unable to take being a gossip topic Sakura took her meals in her office or quarters. It wasn't cowardice, not at all; she just… wanted to eat in private. She knew how quickly gossip spread through the Divisions, having worked in the Fourth Division, which felt like a lifetime ago. The Fourth knew how to acquire and pass along information that would make the Onmitsukido jealous and if the Fifth was half as fast, then the neighboring Divisions had to have known by now.

 _One problem at a time,_ she tried to massage away a budding headache.

"Hey Sakura, how are you doing?" Stanley Flynn had bounded up next to her.

"Oh hello, I'm fine," she muttered distractedly.

He raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Are you sure? You seem kind of distracted."

The Quincy captain was saved from having to answer as they arrived at the meeting hall. Most captains have been already present and the rest, like them, were filing in. Sakura took her place between Flynn and Captain Komamaru, Unohana flashed her a warm smile which she returned with gratitude. Her former captain was always a welcome sight.

The Head Captain looked down the lines and appeared satisfied that all were in attendance. The only one missing was Captain Hitsugaya, excusable because he was in the Living World, even Captain Ukitake had managed to make it. The doors to the hall were shut and Yamamoto banged his staff to draw their collective attention.

"Early this morning I received a report from Captain Hitsugaya detailing an attack last night on Karakura. Six Arrancar engaged Captain Hitsugaya and his team along with Ichigo Kurosaki. Five of the Arrancar were defeated, the sixth and apparently their leader was taken back to Hueco Mundo by Kaname Tousen."

Sakura sensed Captain Komamura stiffen beside her. It was a known fact that he and ex-Captain Tousen had been close friends once. She felt for him and couldn't imagine the pain of being betrayed by a close friend.

"Captain Hitsugaya noted that these Arrancar were much stronger than we had predicted." His aged burgundy eyes roved over to Kurotsuchi.

Mad though he was, Kurotsuchi was still shrewd and took the hint. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "As if I could accurately predict the strength of a species with so many variables and so little data, data that's obsolete I might add. I am not belittling my skills mind you, but there is only so much I can do with so little that I have."

"You're complaints have been noted Kurotsuchi," the Head Captain said with the practiced indifference of one who has heard countless complaints that could not be fixed. "There is also another matter that must be brought to attention."

The captains were still and silent as they waited for him to continue. Sakura felt her heart beat furiously against her chest and a bead of sweat roll from her temple down her face. When did it get so warm in here?

"Captain Hitsugaya added that an Arrancar not a part of the group, but acting alone on Aizen's orders, attacked and attempted to kidnap a Quincy named Naoko Ishida."

Eleven pairs of eyes landed on Sakura who suddenly felt very weak in the knees. An Arrancar tried to kidnap _her_ daughter?

"Wait," Flynn's eyes widened in disbelief. "You have a daughter? !"

"The Arrancar also admitted to being told to kidnap a boy as well, I believe it would be safe to presume she meant your son."

"You have kids?!" The American continued, clearly ignoring the bigger problem at hand in favor of the comparatively smaller problem of Sakura having living offspring.

Her voice had abandoned her just as her wits had and Sakura couldn't speak or think. The air felt unbearably heated and stifling, the room started to sway in a worrisome fashion. _I'm not going to faint am I? Though that might get me out of this nightmare_ … Her wish for losing consciousness however was not granted.

"Tell us Captain Ishida, do you have any notion as to why Aizen would take an interest in your children?" Yamamoto growled like a dragon preparing to flame broil and eat her if she gave the wrong answer.

Still not finding her voice, she stiffly shook her head. A brief feeling of bravery and maternal protectiveness overtook her, "My daughter is she… did they…"

The question clumsily tumbled out of her numbed mouth, but their leader understood what she was trying to ask, "The enemy was killed by Fifth Seat Ayasegawa before she could be taken. Your daughter is safe, as is your son."

Zaraki quietly beamed with pride that one of his own had taken the Hollow down. Hearing that her children were safe brought a wave of relief that nearly knocked her to the ground.

"Do we possess any leads or theories as to why Aizen has taken an interest in the Quincies?" Captain Kuchiki asked.

"Unfortunately no information about why they were to be taken was found."

Kurotsuchi cupped his chin in thought, "Hmm, Quincies are a rare and _interesting_ species. Perhaps he has some sort of plan for them? Or he sees them as a threat as Quincies are antithetical to Hollows so perhaps they would be a threat to his army?"

A fresh layer of cold sweat broke out over Sakura's brow at the way he spoke about her children as though they were animals to be studied. Her children! Innocent babes that couldn't possibly pose a threat to anyone!

"Whatever the reason we cannot allow them to fall into Aizen's hands. I will have Captain Hitsugaya place two of the Advance Team members to watch over the Quincies," Yamamoto assured them.

"There is another, graver matter, I need to bring to attention. In our investigation of the three traitors we have discovered what may be Aizen's motivation behind all this. He had been doing extensive research into the Soul King and how to create the Ōken."

Diallo Harmui drew in a sharp breath, "You mean the King's Key?"

Yamamoto gave a slight nod, "That is correct. That is perhaps why Aizen is targeting Karakura, creating the Ōken requires 100,000 souls and a Jūreichi. The current Jūreichi is Karakura and the city has the required number of souls as well."

"Two birds with one stone, how convenient for him," Kyoraku muttered.

"Aizen did say that he intended to 'stand on the heavens and end the unbearable vacancy on the world's throne'," those were words that haunted Ukitake when he demanded Aizen explain his actions. "What if he means to use the Ōken and…"

A nonplussed silence fell over everyone as Ukitake's implication registered.

Flynn broke the silence with his American brand of tact, "So the guy is basically trying to overthrow God?"

Captain Kuchiki let out a sigh that one could dare call long suffering, "Yes, Captain Flynn that is exactly what Captain Ukitake means."

"If Aizen does succeed in overthrowing the Soul King then not only is the Gotei here in danger but the Goteis in the Americas and Europe. We should alert Head Captains Glyndower and Stonevalley so that they can prepare and perhaps even come to aid us and— "

Harumi was cut off when Yamamoto angrily struck the floor with his staff.

Anger and indignation like waves of heat radiated from the aged leader. "The Gotei under _my_ command are strong enough to handle Aizen and whatever army of abominations he has amassed. We do not require the need for _outside_ assistance."

Ukitake tentatively spoke up, "Yamamoto sir perhaps it would be wise to…"

Whatever else Ukitake was going to say tapered off at the withering glare he received from his former teacher. Yamamoto looked up and down the lines with a look in his eye to dare any of them to speak up for such a foolish idea.

"I will relay what was discussed back to Captain Hitsugaya. If there is nothing more to discuss then this meeting is dismissed."

The captains filed out with varying looks of annoyance, frustration, disappointment, or worry on their faces. Kurotsuchi hurried back to his laboratory, muttering about his important experiments needing immediate tending. Kyoraku sauntered away after announcing he needed a drink and dragging a reluctant Ukitake with him. Komamura politely bid everyone goodbye before returning to his Division.

Once safely outside Stanley groused, "Jeez, is that how meetings are supposed to go? Silence anyone who makes a suggestion you don't like? The other Goteis could be a huge help!"

"We don't need you _foreigners_ butting in any more then you already have," Soi Fon spat. "We do not need anyone's help in defending our own home and the homes of Karakura."

"The Head Captain is correct," Kuchiki coolly concurred. "The Gotei has stood through many trails without the aid of others and will continue to stand without such aid."

"It's that kind of pride and arrogance that Aizen might capitalize on to really hurt us," Sakura argued. As a Quincy, she knew a thing or two about pride and the damage it could cause. "Would preparing for the worst really be that bad an idea?"

"Funny how you know what Aizen is thinking, guess it shouldn't be any surprise you think like him considering how you beat on Lieutenant Hinamori," Soi Fon venomously accused.

The remaining captains peered at the Quincy with looks of surprise and confusion. Feeling their eyes on her drew a damning blush to her pale cheeks.

She kept her voice even and tried not to sputter in anger, "I did no such thing. She came to my Division and when I told what was going on she nearly attacked me. I didn't raise a hand at her."

Unohana gently chimed in, "Captain Ishida is speaking the truth. Lieutenant Hinamori decided to unofficially discharge herself from my care and went to the Fifth. I was able to locate and sequester her before she could attack her."

Sakura suspected it wasn't because Soi Fon believed that, even though it was the truth, but that it was _Unohana_ who said it. The much smaller captain had a healthy sense of self-preservation and respect to not continue the argument and sharply turned to walk away. Captain Kuchiki looked as though he were about to say something, but thought better of it and kept it to himself. He walked away in a much more dignified and colder way, then his shorter female captain comrade.

Unohana placed her hand on Sakura's arm and smiled warmly at her as if to say ' _see that wasn't so bad, was it?'_

Zaraki grunted, "That woman needs to get that stick out of her ass."

"If she did, she may beat you with it," Harumi muttered.

The scarred captain snorted, "I'd like to see her try."

Sakura tried not to dwell on the idea of suspicion people now held about her. She sighed tiredly and placed her hand on Unohana's in slight comfort that at least one person had faith in her. Today had started out so nicely, why couldn't it have stayed that way?

* * *

A cool wind played with his white haori which stood out in the dark night. Hitsugaya stood on a rooftop and looked out at the city, though he wasn't really looking at anything.

" _Are you… going to fight Captain Aizen?"_

There had been no hesitation in his answer. _"Yes."_

" _Are you going to… kill him?"_

He wanted to say yes, but he couldn't bring himself to voice his intent. "…"

" _Please don't kill Captain Aizen!"_

His fist tightened, digging his nails deeper into his palm.

" _He must have his reasons, please… bring him back. There's a horrid woman who claims to be his replacement, but she's lying, she must be working for Ichimaru or— "_

Drawing a deep breath in through his nose the young man tried to draw in his anger. He would kill Aizen for what he did to Hinamori, she would no doubt hate him for it, but perhaps in time she would accept his choice. She would also have to accept having Captain Ishida as her captain. Hitsugaya grimaced slightly at the thought of Hinamori serving under that… woman.

She was nice, but so had been Aizen and look how that turned out. Ishida had been some no name officer of the Fourth that was now a captain, such a considerable promotion warranted suspicion. Add to the fact that she was a Quincy, a former enemy of Soul Society's from what he'd been taught at the academy.

He released his breath in a silent sigh. The young man couldn't do anything about Aizen for now and Ishida had yet to do anything to truly earn his animosity, it was sensible to let his fury go.

His senses caught hold of Ayasegawa and Madarame's reiatsu and he wondered if Matsumoto told them what the Head Captain had said. _Might as well go and tell them myself just to be sure._ Gathering reishi with practiced ease, he shunpoed in their direction.

The journey led him to a building that looked like a bathhouse or an inn renovated into a home. He spotted a lit window on the second floor and phased through the wall. The room was filled with steam, but through it he could see the pale blue wallpaper covered the walls while blue and white tiles decorated the floor. A sink, mirror, and toilet were against one wall and a shower against the other wall. The curtains were drawn, but he could hear the water running and it would explain the mist…

A scorching flush overtook his face once he realized where he was.

Unfortunately for him the water stopped and a long pale arm reached out for a nearby towel. The curtain parted and an elegant leg stepped out of the shower followed by the other leg. Hitsugaya's teal eyes slowly crept upward until his eyes locked onto the shocked and mortified eyes of Naoko Ishida.

* * *

Yumichika flipped another page in the novel propped against his legs while across from him Ikkaku meticulously polished and cleaned his sword. The house was still and no Hollows had been spotted in the city so it was a rare moment for them to lean back, relax, and…

A sharp feminine scream tore that stillness to shreds.

The two men scrambled to their feet just as the door was viciously kicked open and Captain Hitsugaya was thrown in. They beheld him, then the one who threw him in and their eyes widened and faces turned a rosy hue. Naoko stood, clutching a towel that was wrapped around her chest. Her wet hair fell in waterlogged tendrils with tiny beads of water dripping off the ends. Not to mention the other beads of water still on her skin slowly rolling down.

Yumichika felt his face grow hotter and directed his gaze at the captain still on the floor. Captain Hitsugaya tried to rise, but Naoko was having none of that and slammed her foot down on his back.

"Naoko, what the hell is going on? !" Ikkaku demanded.

Naoko pointed at the young man pinned beneath her foot and spluttered, "I found this… this perverted chibi in my bathroom when I stepped out of the shower!"

"Get off me, I'm not a pervert!" Hitsugaya protested. He looked at the two other Soul Reapers, "I was trying to find you two and I accidentally ended up… well…"

The seated officers exchanged looks and then Yumichika said to Naoko, "Remove your foot Naoko, he's not the voyeur type."

The Quincy hesitated but lifted her foot off the captain. Once she did, he stood up and dusted himself off. A cool breeze grazed her damp bare skin and it was then she realized her towel was the only barrier protecting her decency. With the adrenaline of subduing and throwing the undersized captain at the feet of her friends gone Naoko was acutely aware of her improper state.

She nervously coughed and looked away, "Right, well I you brought to them so tell them what you need to and I'll be… going now."

"Hold on Quincy," Hitsugaya said firmly. "What I must tell them concerns you as well, so you may as well stay and listen."

Naoko looked down at her towel, then at him and sighed, "Alright, but let me put on a robe first." 

A minute later she returned wrapped in a bubblegum pink bathrobe with her hair wrapped up in a white towel turban. Feeling warmer and more decent she leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed and waited for the captain to begin.

"I don't know if Matsumoto told you, but we spoke with the Head Captain earlier today."

"Did you tell him about Naoko being attacked?" Yumichika asked.

Naoko looked at Yumichika with wounded shock, "You told him that?"

How could he do that? It was bad enough that one person had to see her so pathetically afraid, but now this perverted, arrogant chibi knew too. Who else knew? Did Yumichika go into detail about the battle or just the general idea?

Hitsugaya answered, "He did, he said an Arrancar tried to abduct you and he intervened."

The Quincy shot a look at her feathered friend. He looked her back right in the eyes, "That's all I said."

The snowy haired boy rolled his eyes, "As I was saying, the Head Captain informed us that they believe Aizen is planning on sacrificing the souls of Karakura to create the Ōken."

The word clearly had meaning to Yumichika and Ikkaku judging by their expressions, but the importance was lost on Naoko.

"The what now?"

"The Ōken is used to open a doorway to the Royal Realm and he plans to kill the Soul King, a being you humans might refer to as God," Hitsugaya explained it as though teaching a simple topic to a slow child.

He continued, "We suspect the Hōgyoku will awaken by winter and Aizen will most likely make his first real move then. The Head Captain wants us to stay here for the time being, he also wants one person guarding Ishida here and her brother."

"You don't have to worry about my brother he's… safe where he is," Naoko said.

'Safe' was not a word she would use to describe her brother being with their father, but since the man did save them from that Hollow maybe there was hope that he wouldn't let anyone harm Uryu. Wherever they were training must be secluded as well since Naoko hadn't been able to find his reiatsu or scent since he took their father's deal.

Hitsugaya studied her, trying to decide if she was right and the shrugged, "Fine, if you think he's safe I believe you. I'll leave you two to watch over her."

"Great, aside from guarding the whole town we now have to play bodyguard," Ikkaku muttered.

"Think of it as an exchange for room and board here," she said cheekily.

The short captain rolled his eyes, "I've got nothing else to report—"

"I've got a question," Naoko interrupted. "Why does he want to kill the Soul King?"

All three Soul Reapers looked at her as if she had turned into a prancing unicorn. Confused expressions she didn't understand were warranted for such a simple question. Why? What is this man's motive to wanting to be a god?

"He plans to become God. What more of a motive do you need?" Hitsugaya said flatly.

"Okay, but _why_? Did he wake up one day and decide he wanted to be God? Does he plan to use that power for something bigger?" The Quincy questioned. "You have not one, but _three_ high ranking people betray your organization and you don't question why they did it?"

Hitsugaya snarled, "There's no point in asking why, it doesn't matter!"

"Naoko, I'm not sure his reasons really matter. The result, if we let it happen, will still be everyone in this town dies and Aizen kills the Soul King," Yumichika intervened. "We should focus more on preventing that then discussing what lead up to it."

Naoko noted his attempt to lower the growing tension and let the matter drop, "I guess you're right."

Hitsugaya grunted, "Aizen plans on killing everyone in this city and all you care about are his motives? He's an amoral psychopath who wants to become a god!"

"But _why_? Doesn't it bother you that he betrayed Soul Society?" Naoko pointed at him, "Maybe that's a sign that there's something seriously wrong with how you run things over there."

"I will not be lectured by the likes of you," the captain scowled as he stepped up to her.

Impressively she held her ground, "Then by all means leave."

He took her up on that offer and made for the door, "It's bad enough we have a Quincy in our ranks, I'd rather not get criticized by her daughter."

"Get out," she growled.

When he left, Naoko beheld the two men, "What did he mean when he said 'we have a Quincy in our ranks'? Was he talking about my mother?"

"Yeah, she's one of the new captains," Ikkaku said bluntly. 

Naoko blinked once. Then twice. 

"WHAT? !"

* * *

 ***The argument between Hitsugaya and Naoko was difficult for me to write and I don't know why. I tried my best to keep him in character and I hope I did.**

 **And did we ever get a clear reason as to why Aizen betrayed them, tried to sacrifice a whole town, and become God? Was it for power and respect? Or did he have misguided ideas on changing the world?**

 **Any way let me know what you liked, didn't like, or what could have been done better (characters, dialog, pacing, etc.). I'll post again Aug. 11** **th** **. ***


	11. Ch 10: Always Been Friends

Chapter 10: Always Been Friends

 ***I'm starting a new job and I'm super excited about it! Scatter-BRAIN-95, I'm glad you liked that scene. I've been wanting to write that for ages. I know, right? What was the point to all this Aizen? And join the club that Ichihime pairing came out of nowhere. As far as I'm concerned Bleach ended after Aizen was defeated (okay maybe after Rukia came back).**

 **Please review. I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

"Sleep well Naoko?" Yumichika asked as he sat down across from her at the dining table.

The Quincy paused in her decimation of a full plate of eggs, toast, and what most would consider an unhealthy amount of bacon, but Naoko saw it as necessary. Bacon could fix virtually any problem and coping with her mother's new status was proving to be a problem necessitating an extra helping of the crispy meat.

"You'll clog your arteries and your pores if you keep eating food like that," he pointedly eyeballed the bacon.

She gave him a flat mien, "Bacon is one of my few pleasures, I will not let you deny me that." She swallowed, "And yes I did sleep well, even after that little bombshell the chibi dropped on me."

"In our defense, we thought you knew," Ikkaku said. He had the cheek to grab a slice of bacon off Naoko's plate before she could stab him with her chopsticks.

Naoko growled and pulled her plate closer, "Well it's not like we talk every day. How did she become a captain anyway? Why?"

Yumichika sipped his tea and answered, "From what Captain Zaraki told us Captain Unohana was insistent on your mother as a candidate and there are especially few people willing to go against her or her judgement."

The teen meditatively nibbled a slice of bacon, "Okay, sounds like this Unohana carries a lot of influence in the Gotei."

"She does," Ikkaku supplied. "She's the second oldest captain in the Gotei and can be downright terrifying when she wants to be… even if she is from the _Fourth_."

"Be nice Ikkaku," Yumichika lightly scolded.

"Something wrong with the Fourth?" Naoko asked. Her mother had been part of that Division and she felt a strange need to defend them because of that association.

The Third Seat snorted, "Not really, except the Fourth is the least respected Division in the Gotei. Typically, because of how weak they are."

"They're not exactly the strongest on the battlefield," Yumichika agreed.

Before Naoko could let go a rebut her grandmother appeared. The serene dame was clothed in a light-weight pastel yukata with her silver hair braided down her shoulder. The hairstyle made Naoko lightly frown, not since it didn't suit her guardian since there was little that did not appear lovely on her in Naoko's opinion. It was that Setsuna wore her hair like that when reaching up to put her hair in a bun was too painful because of her arthritis.

A sign of her age and growing frailty that made Naoko uneasy.

"Naoko, you and the gentlemen appear to have a guest waiting outside that would like to talk to you."

The trio at the table exchanged glances hoping to see some sign of recognition in the others face. Seeing nothing they rose from the table and stepped outside to notice Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto, in gigais, casually standing in her front yard.

"Captain Hitsugaya? Matsumoto? What are you doing here?" Yumichika asked.

The beaming, buxom blond nudged her captain who sighed and rolled his eyes. Dressed in a black polo and jeans Hitsugaya could pass for an average kid the white hair notwithstanding. One also wouldn't peg him as a secret pervert, no matter how much Yumichika said otherwise.

He crossed his arms over his chest, "My lieutenant believes some leisure time would benefit us all."

She eagerly nodded, "Yeah, what with everyone training and the Arrancar attacking I thought we could use a nice break to relax and recharge."

"You're just looking for an excuse to go shopping," the pint-sized boy grumbled.

She playfully gasped and tossed her hair, "Captain, I _never_ need an excuse to go shopping. So, you guys want to come?"

"No thanks, I'd rather babysit the lieutenant at her worst then do that," Ikkaku said firmly.

Naoko was about to agree, but her grandmother cut in, "Perhaps you should go Naoko. You could certainly use some new clothes."

The teen squawked and whirled around at the kindly smirking elder, "I do not! There's nothing wrong with the clothes I have now!"

Setsuna rolled her eyes, "Oh please dear, looking at you one would think you were trying to impersonate a penguin or a panda. There's nothing wrong with a little color and style."

Yumichika surveyed the young Ishida over, "She does have a point Naoko. I agree you'd look lovely in blue or perhaps something brighter like orange or yellow."

Naoko cringed at the image of wearing such an eyesore of a color. Seriously what was wrong with black and white? Everything went with those colors besides, there were no other colors she looked good in.

Matsumoto clapped her hands, "Great! Let's go!"

* * *

This had to qualify for some level as torture. Perhaps torture was a bit much, but the experience was still mighty unpleasant. Clothes shopping was not something Naoko had ever enjoyed since she found it asinine, pointless, and wearisome. There was nothing wrong with the clothes she already had, they fit and had no holes or tears. Why did she need any more?

But apparently, no one else shared her sense of practicality and she had been dragged to the first store in the mall and shoved into a dressing room. It took Matsumoto and the traitor Yumichika little time to find clothes and throw them in with Naoko.

She daintily held out an ocean blue blouse as though it would rear up and bit her. "Do I have to?"

"Naoko, I'm sure it'll be lovely on you. Now try it on with those gray jeans," Yumichika coaxed.

She sighed and proceeded to remove her clothing. Slipping the blouse over her head and her legs in the jeans she ripped the door open and stalked over to where the trio of Reapers were waiting.

"Happy now?" She growled.

Matsumoto smiled and Yumichika smirked slightly, "Turn around and you tell us."

The Quincy did and paused at the sight. The blouse hugged her chest and waist in a pleasant highlighting manner while the short gauzy sleeves swung as she turned. Her eyes traveled down to the flare cut gray jeans. Pants were not something Naoko wore often as she felt they were too constricting, but these jeans felt nothing like that.

The outfit did look lovely and she felt…pretty.

'Pretty' was a word she would never have considered using to describe herself. Items used to enhance one's appearance like clothes, jewelry, and makeup were frivolities that Naoko couldn't comprehend why people would spend so much money on. However, inspecting herself she was starting to understand.

Matsumoto giggled, "C'mon admit it you like it, don't you?"

Naoko scrutinized her reflection up and down, "I guess it isn't that bad." She plucked at the blouse, "Though the shirt is a bit impractical and too fancy for me."

"Fancy? What are you talking about? Plenty of people would consider that blouse as plain," the flamboyant blonde complained.

"I guess I'm not like most people then," Naoko said with casual defiance.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, Yumichika smiled, and Matsumoto lightly huffed. She seized the young girl's wrist and dragged her back to the dressing room, "Come on, I want to see you in that orange sweater I picked out."

Naoko groaned, but allowed herself to be pulled along having realized that there was little she could do in stopping the woman.

* * *

The smile on Yumichika's face remained even after the ladies disappeared into the changing room. He had been right about Naoko looking lovely in that outfit, in fact, he was more than right. The blouse made her natural figure more obvious than the looser shirts she normally wore. And those pants… those pants accentuated the lean curves of her toned legs.

However, it wasn't just the clothes he noticed, but the effect they had on her. A dawning expression of realization in her eyes when she gazed at her reflection. It was the visage of someone who realized some truth about themselves.

His smile softened and an odd blush rose to his cheeks.

"Don't get so attached to her Ayasegawa."

Hitsugaya's soft, commanding tone popped the bubble of pleasant emotions in Yumichika. He turned to observe the boy captain giving him a hard expression.

Yumichika cleared his throat and waved his hand, "I have no idea what you are talking about Captain Hitsugaya."

He scoffed, "I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at her. For your sake, I hope your feelings for her don't grow to anything beyond friendship," he then muttered, "and even that's too far."

Irritation prickled at Yumichika's heart, "There's nothing wrong with making friends with those who are different."

The two men stared at each other before Hitsugaya broke away and shrugged. "Fine, if she hurts you you'll only have yourself to blame."

"I appreciate your concern over my wellbeing," the Fifth Seat said dryly.

There was nothing for him to be concerned about. Naoko was only a friend, a valuable friend who was kind enough to open her home, to offer an ear to his problems, and guard his deepest secret. But that was what friends did for each other, it didn't mean anything more was or even could happen between them.

* * *

Matsumoto came out towing Naoko, now dressed in a pumpkin orange sweater and chocolate brown pants, and positioned her in front of the mirrors.

"There! You look surprisingly attractive in fall colors," the older woman said with her hands on her hips, appearing pleased.

Naoko gave herself a once over, "I prefer winter colors myself, but I suppose this is acceptable. Are we done now?"

"Acceptable? You are hard to please," The blonde pouted. "Shopping is supposed to be fun, how are you not having fun?"

The Quincy plucked at the sweater, "Shopping for clothes isn't really my thing."

Yumichika stepped up, "Is there some place you want to shop at?"

"The bookstore," Naoko said without hesitation. "And a shoe store."

"The bookstore I can understand. Any time you're not training or sleeping, I spy you reading." Then that last sentence caught him, "Shoes? You won't shop for clothes, but you'll shop for shoes?"

Personally, she'd rather wear her black flats, they were wondrously versatile shoes, and nothing else. No, Naoko shopped for shoes the same way someone would shop for produce at a farmer's market. It might be a side effect of shifting into a dog since some traits of that animal bled had into her human self. That was the only explanation she had as to why she loved the taste of leather, the satisfying sound of stitches ripping, and the feel of teeth tearing into the fabric.

Dining on foot ware was only done when she was a dog, though there were times she caught herself absent-mindedly chewing on a piece of shoe as a human.

"Well… shoes make the girl," she hastily improvised with a smile.

Matsumoto nodded sagely, "She has a point. The right pair can do wonders for a girl's image and confidence."

Yumichika didn't seem entirely sold on her answer, but still accepted it while Hitsugaya apparently didn't give a rat's tail for her reasoning.

"What are we waiting for then? I saw this adorable shoe boutique we passed by earlier. There were a pair of beautiful heels in the window that I imagine would look great on you," the blond gushed.

Naoko's smile twitched at hearing that and had the feeling that she just traded one set of chains for another in the form of shoes.

* * *

Naoko sat down on the hard wood bench and patted the paper bag of newly bought books sitting at her feet. Shopping for clothes and shoes might be tedious and maddening, but book shopping was something Naoko could do all day. Walking up and down aisles of towering bookcases crammed with books of every genre and subject never ceased to give her joy and peace.

"You certainly look happier now," Yumichika said as he took a seat beside her.

She smiled at him, "I am now that I've got what I want."

"That's good, you looked like you were going to stab Matsumoto with a stiletto heel," he joked, though his assessment wasn't too far off the mark.

The Quincy had reached her limit and luckily Yumichika saw that and gently guided (read: dragged away) her out of the store and to the nearest bookseller. The trip hadn't been entirely fruitless and she had walked away with a new set of boots that she might not actually chew up later. Not to mention the new books she procured from her venture into her store of choice, she'd ought to make room on her bookcase.

Naoko and Yumichika watched Matsumoto flit from shelf to shelf like a bee in a blooming garden with her eyes catching sight at all the shoes while an exasperated Hitsugaya futilely tried to stop her. It was an amusing sight to witness a small boy try to stop a full-grown woman.

Realizing they had a moment alone together Naoko spoke, "Hey, Yumichika?"

The Soul Reaper directed his gaze from his friends to her. Naoko clasped her hands together in her lap and bit her lip, "I wanted to ask… and I know this might be pitiful and ridiculous to ask but… are we friends?"

The question sounded so much more pathetic when said out loud and Naoko tried not to cringe. She watched him blink in surprise and waited for him to respond.

"Well, I thought that it was obvious that we are," he said slowly.

Sheepishly shrugging the Quincy explained, "As sad as it is to admit I don't have much experience in making friends."

Being homeschooled had its disadvantages such as not being exposed to other people her age. Also, not joining any sports teams or clubs didn't help matters. A semi-solitary existence suited her, it was what she had grown up with, she was a lone wolf. Nevertheless, even wolves needed companions at times. Sure, she had her grandmother and those at the Urahara Shop, but she still felt the need to expand her pack.

Yumichika reassurance stunned her, "You and I are friends Naoko and Ikkaku is included in that too. So is Yachiru I think."

"Really?" She hadn't assumed her brief time with the little girl lieutenant would be enough for them to become friends.

"She gave you a nickname, didn't she?" The Quincy nodded. "She only does that for people she considers her friends."

She mulled that thought over and a smile slowly bloomed on her face. _I guess I do have more friends after all._

* * *

 ***Yeah, this was a fluff filled break from what was going on. We will return to our regularly scheduled plot next time on Aug 25** **th** **. ***


	12. Ch 11: To Think of Others

Chapter 11: To Think of Others

 ***I've started my awesome new job and saw a complete solar eclipse, how was your two weeks? I'm sorry for the short chapter, but my mind and energy has been on work. ^. ^' In this chapter we get back to the plot… a little bit. ScatterBRAIN-95, thank you and holy crap you left one hell of a review!**

 **Please review. I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

The sun had already started dipping into the horizon by the time they left the mall and night encroached across the sky by the time Naoko stepped into her room. Her tiny piece of territory hosted a bed, closet, a wood dresser, matching floor to ceiling bookcase crammed with books and a desk strewn with notebooks, paper, and pencils. Along with other personal artifacts sprinkled about that made this space uniquely hers.

Resting on her bed was a large white box wrapped with a plain blue ribbon and a card with her name neatly written on it. Curiosity sufficiently piqued she snagged the card and flipped it open.

' _Naoko, I don't know if I would get the chance to give this to you on your actual birthday so I'm giving this to you now. I suspect you may still be angry with me for my decision, but please try to understand why I did it._

 _Happy Birthday,_

 _Uryu_.'

She scoffed. He could have at least said he was sorry instead of only asking for her to understand. A small, petty part of her wanted to throw his gift out the window, but a stronger part made her refrain from doing so and instead pulled the ribbon off and opened the box.

Nestled in a thin bed of tissue paper was a folded black single-breasted blazer with notched lapels and three silver buttons on the front and along the sleeves. On closer inspection, a Quincy cross was engraved on each button. _How on earth had he manage that?_ She wondered. There were even convenient pockets on the inside of the jacket! She slipped it on and buttoned it up before looking in the mirror. The cut and style of the jacket accentuated her natural feminine figure and it felt comfortable on her frame.

It was nicer and newer than the old long black coat she normally wore. _I wonder if that's why he made it_ , _because he thought I could do for a newer jacket_ , she reflected as she ran a hand down her sleeve.

It was nice of him. Very nice, in fact. _Maybe I am being stupid. He needs his powers back and he wasn't making any headway with me._ Naoko resolved to apologize to Uryu the next time she saw him. With that settled she set the box aside and started putting away her spoils of her quest to the mall.

* * *

Karin yawned and stretched her arms, "I'm going to bed, night."

Yuzu rose too, "Me too, good night Dad and it was nice meeting you Ms. Kuroki."

Mihana lightly waved at the twins, "It was nice meeting you girls too."

She had chosen tonight to take Isshin up on his offer of having dinner at his place. Yuzu and Karin proved to be delightful girls in their own ways. Yuzu was warm, inviting, and proved a fantastic cook. While Karin was gruff but still polite and inquisitive as she asked Mihana what it was like living in America.

The only downside was that Ichigo wasn't home and when Mihana asked Isshin rambled off some vague excuse about him being out with his friends. She read between the lines and caught on that his son was out doing something related to the spirit world and possibly this upcoming war. She let the excuse slide and moved the conversation along. After dinner, they retired outside to the small backyard to enjoy the clear, warm night.

"Do you girls want me to tuck you in or read you a story?" Isshin plaintively asked.

"Back off, Goat Face!"

Mihana chuckled, "Were you serious about that?"

He smiled and sat back down, "Not really, but it's a response they expect from me and they could do with something familiar and expected."

"Especially with what's been going on?" She asked gently. It was times like these that she was reminded of how perceptive and considerate Isshin could be.

His expression took a somber turn and he looked up at the starry sky, "Yeah, especially now."

Muffled cicada humming and cricket chirps were the only sound pervading the night. The sights and sounds were so common Mihana could almost picture herself still in the States with the only real difference sitting beside her.

"Hey, Mihana?" Isshin said quietly. She looked at him but he still had his eyes to the sky. "I've want to ask… did you ever… hate me or Ryuken for what happened to Masaki and Sakura?"

He looked at her like a man waiting to hear his sentence and fearing the worst but faintly hoping that might not befall him. The petite doctor sorted through the thoughts and emotions she had when she lost the two women she thought of as sisters.

Mihana spoke slowly and carefully, "I don't but at one time I did. I knew it was illogical but I was raw and grieving and felt like I had to blame someone. I wanted to scream and hurt you both but I didn't have the strength to so I left instead. I know how much you guys loved them and I know you were hurting as much as I was, however I couldn't stand living in the same city my friends died in. Why do you ask?"

Sheepishly rubbing his neck, he said, "It was something I always kind of wondered. I thought you moved because you wanted to see the world or get a change of scenery, but a darker part of me thought it was because you wanted to get away from us for…what happened to them. So, are you really going to stay now?"

She grinned tiredly and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Yes, whether you guys like it or not."

He returned her grin, "You certainly picked a hell of a time to move back."

A rustling in the bushes caught their attention and a sleek black cat slithered out from the shrubbery. To the untrained eye and spiritual senses the animal appeared to be a normal stray cat. But Mihana knew better.

She greeted, "Hello, Yoruichi. Care to join us?"

Yoruichi's ear twitched and she tilted her head and spoke with a deceptively masculine voice, "I'm surprised you could tell it was me."

Isshin looked impressed too, "Yeah, how'd you know that?"

The cat sauntered up to them and hopped onto the woman's lap. Mihana's small, slender fingers went to work scratching under the feline's chin and behind her ears, quickly drawing out a low rumbling purr.

"I learned a thing or two about sensing reiatsu while in the States," she explained.

"Impressive," the feline purred, though whether about Mihana's sensing skill or scratching they couldn't tell.

"So, what brings you to my neighborhood? Looking for a late-night saucer of milk?" Isshin joked.

Yoruichi sprawled out over Mihana's lap, "Hardly. I'm here to pass on two messages. Setsuna says she's going to need your assistance tomorrow Isshin, you and Kisuke, for what I can't say. Stop by the shop sometime around nightfall."

He raised an eyebrow, "Setsuna asked for my help? Huh, what's the second message?"

The feline female kneaded Mihana's legs, "We need you both to come to the shop for a meeting of sorts the night after tomorrow."

The diminutive doctor asked, "A meeting about what? Who's going to be there?"

"I can't say about what because that would spoil the surprise. Aside from you two there'll be Kisuke, myself, Setsuna, and perhaps Ryuken too if she can persuade him to join."

She rolled over onto her back, "Now, how about a belly rub?"

* * *

In the deep night, the halls of the Twelfth Division were mostly bare of people save for the occasional scientist pulling an all nightery or underling performing some menial maintenance work. In a rare night, the captain had even retired to his quarters or to some secreted lab, either way he was not around to see what his lieutenant/daughter was doing.

Nemu Kurotsuchi sat before a computer screen watching the data gathered by surveillance bacteria secretly nestled inside Uryu Ishida. The bacteria gathered everything the Quincy saw and heard and would send the data back to this computer. It was her job to review the data and determine what was worth her captain's time to see and what was not.

Most of the information was mundane involving him going to school and interacting with his peers, but Nemu found it fascinating. She had spent little time in the Living World as her captain found it uninteresting and a waste of time to visit. Seeing how different the other world was such as the food, people, and scenery captured her attention. But things became interesting when he and his friends met a young girl who later turned out to be his sister and he also had a grandmother.

There were more living Quincies, Uryu Ishida was not the last.

The lieutenant's first thought was that she must report this to her captain, yet she remained seated and made no move to stand. A good daughter would tell him now, though the thought of revealing the new Quincies filled her with an uncomfortable emotion that was only alleviated when she decided _not_ to tell. Nemu then altered the footage to keep Uryu's family a secret, though her captain did eventually find out and she had suffered quite the beating for it. Captain Kurotsuchi eventually forgot her little act of disobedience and assigned her to once again monitor and review the feeds.

Now Nemu used more subtle ways to protect the Quincy. There was no real logical reason she could give herself to explain why she was doing this. Perhaps it was because he helped save an innocent from being wrongly executed or (however unintentionally) sparing her father or because he helped to stop the Bounts and this was her way of paying him back for all his deeds.

It couldn't be anything more than that… could it?

The stoic lieutenant bushed those thoughts aside and focused on the task at hand. It may have been the middle of the night, but her captain was known to be up at odd hours and could walk in at any time. With a practiced hand altered the footage so it played in something of a loop. Uryu's days and nights were filled with training with his father, a significantly more powerful Quincy then Uryu. The footage was basically always the same of the teen running, jumping, falling, and dodging his father's arrows.

Every fall, tumble, bruise and hit he took sent a faint perplexing twinge through her as though she were feeling his pain. _How very curious_ , she thought. _To have such sympathy for someone I scarcely know._ Her keen green eyes watched the footage for any inconsistences or glitches that could give away her unauthorized editing. Seeing nothing of the sort Nemu saved the data and shut the computer off.

She shut the door and slowly walked back to her quarters, the click of her heels softly echoed through the empty hall. Her room was a simple, plain space with a single bed, clothing chest, desk, small bookcase with a collection of scientific journals and the fiction novels (mostly of the romance genre) given to her by her fellow lieutenants.

There was also a sword stand sitting next to her desk that held her zanpakutuo. The sword was a black katana with a white gold guard in the vague shape of a butterfly. It was a common misconception among her peers that she did not possess a zanpakutuo when she did. Nemu just rarely had any reason to use it. Captain Kurotsuchi had given her an auschi like any other Soul Reaper would receive and over time the blank sword bonded with her and morphed into the blade it was now.

Lightly skimming the weapon with her fingers, she wondered if this upcoming confrontation with Aizen would force her into using her sword. Everyone around her was preparing and training to become stronger in their own way. Captains, lieutenants, even those in the Living World like Uryu were strengthening themselves for whatever would come.

If her friends and allies were becoming stronger then perhaps she should as well. Deciding to forgo sleep Nemu grabbed he sword, sat on the floor cross-legged and laid her zanpakutuo across her lap. Clearing her mind and letting her thoughts settle she stepped into her inner world.

* * *

 ***And that's where I'm ending it for this week. I'll post again Sept. 8** **th** **(the Friday before my birthday, *hint*hint*), so please review in the meantime.**


	13. Ch 12: Maternal Machinations

Chapter 12: Maternal Machinations

 ***Please review. My birthday is Sunday so if you want to leave a review as a present…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

Holding back a wince Naoko settled in the plush chair on the back deck. Her bruises both old and recent did not appreciate being jostled and neither did her overworked muscles. Yumichika and Ikkaku had gone to patrol the city for Hollows, but not before repeatedly serving her ass in spar after spar, and leaving the Quincy alone to lick her wounds. The injuries hurt, but she felt good about them. Each was a lesson in moving faster, staying focused, and striking first, Naoko could feel herself improving and the boys could see the improvement too.

Late afternoon was slipping into evening and she idly wondered if they'd be back in time for dinner. Mealtimes had become more lively now that there were new people to talk to. There was conversations, arguments, and laughter with friends. A faint, happy smile crossed over her lips at the thought of those men as her friends.

A soft swish broke her out of her happy reverie and she linked to see Yoruichi standing before her. The normally jovial feline woman appeared serious and stern, a look that sent ripples of unease through the teen.

"Uh, hey Yoruichi-sensei, what brings you here?"

She didn't return the greeting but went right to business, "I need you to come with me to Urahara's, he wants to talk to you."

The Quincy blinked in incredulity at the request that sounded more like an order. If Urahara wanted to talk with her then he could easily come to her home, he had done so plenty of times before. The ripples of unease now turned into small waves crashing against her heart.

Gingerly she rose, "Sure, just let me change really quick."

She had been dressed in a wrinkled t-shirt and loose black pants with her hair in a disorderly ponytail. Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow in mild surprise, but allowed the girl to go. Naoko retuned minutes later now wearing a navy and black plaid skirt, white shirt, black boots, and her new blazer. Navy locks now fell feely down her back adorned with nothing more than a blue and silver fascinator.

Satisfied with he now more put together appearance, the two women sped off to the spiritual wares shop. Naoko snuck glances at her teacher to try and gauge the woman's emotions, but she was as unreadable as a slab of rock. Very few times in Naoko's life was Yoruichi like this. Inside the shop, they went and down the ladder to the desert like wasteland below.

Naoko heard and then spotted Chad and Abarai fighting each other. Chad leapt out of the way of a giant snake that would've snatched him up if he hadn't moved. The crimson haired Soul Reaper swung his bone snake at the muscular teen again.

"Oh my dear Naoko how long has it been since we last saw each other, hmm? It feels like ages."

The Quincy turned to see Kisuke Urahara smiling and waving his fan, at least he was still the same. She also noticed Orihime standing nearby and Yoruichi perched on a boulder just behind them looking unamused at Urahara's dramatics.

"Yeah, it's been awhile," she said slowly. "So, what's up? Whenever you want to talk to me you just go right to my home. Why have me come here?"

"A little change of pace never hurt anyone," the shopkeeper said flippantly. "Besides I've got this and that going on and I can't leave the shop for very long because of that."

Orihime tentatively spoke up, "Mr. Urahara, why are we here?"

His jovial attitude slowly bled away, "I take it you both know about the Ōken and Aizen's plan for it." The girls nodded and he continued, "This was an unexpected development and now it means this war could get a whole lot bloodier than we thought. Because of that I've decided to have you both removed from the fighting altogether."

What?

Naoko crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed, "Excuse me? What right do you have keeping us from fighting alongside everyone else? I can't speak for her," Naoko jerked he thumb at Orihime, "but I fought the Bounts and— "

"And were soundly defeated and nearly killed," Urahara coldly interrupted. "These Arrancar are far stronger than the Bounts and from what I heard the last time you encountered one you froze in fear like a scared little girl."

What he said was true but he didn't have to say it out loud. His gray eyes were steely and unwavering as she gaped at him in shock. Her astonishment kept her from noticing that Chad and Renji had stopped fighting and were now listening.

The shopkeep turned his attention to the auburn-haired girl, "Tsubaki, he hasn't recovered since your battle with the Arrancar, has he?"

She looked dejectedly at the ground, "No, he hasn't. He was torn up so badly that I can't heal him."

"Tsubaki was your only means of fighting without him you have no offensive capabilities to fight back or defend yourself with."

"Mr. Urahara, you can't do that!" Chad argued. "Orihime and Naoko have always given it their all in fighting alongside us. Give them a chance to get stronger before shoving them aside."

Naoko blinked, this was perhaps the most she had ever heard him speak and couldn't help but feel slightly touched at the normally silent teen coming to their defense. From the look on the other girl's face it appeared she felt the same.

Urahara tipped his hat and leveled his steel sharp gaze at him, "While that is true, there is nothing that can be done about Tsubaki and there isn't enough time for Naoko to get strong enough to not get killed."

But Chad wouldn't be silenced, "What about Orihime's other abilities like her shield and healing barrier? And I'm sure Naoko has something only she can offer!"

"We already know the protective and healing capabilities of her Shunshun Rikka. But I presume that neither of these abilities will be necessary for this battle. Her shield is nothing compared to the kinds a Soul Reaper can create with kidō and we have the Fourth Division to compensate for her healing. Captain Unohana and her lieutenant will be on the front lines with us. As for Naoko, she has no abilities that will be of use to us on the battle field."

"But…"

"Drop it Yasutora or you can find someone else to train you. Understand this all of you, a soldier who has lost their powers will only be a burden to others."

He tipped his head up as if remembering something, "Speaking of which Naoko if you do see your brother again tell Uryu he is not to participate as well. I don't want to see either of you fighting."

Her arms had fallen to her sides with fists tightly clenched in anger and indignation. "If you want to talk to him so badly then call him here yourself. I am not your messenger girl!"

Fiery wrath spread through her body and sent her into a sprint. The desire to get out of there, to get away also helped in upping her speed. Ripping open the sliding doors she burst through at top speed and nearly collided with someone but Naoko didn't slow down to stop and see who it was.

After what felt like running miles but was just a few blocks she stopped to lean against a lamppost and catch her breath. A fit of rage seized her and she slammed her fist against the metal lamppost. _That son of a… how dare he! I can become stronger. I can!_ Her breathing slowed but a painful constricting feeling formed in her throat. Weakly her fist hit the lamppost again. _I can…_

"… _if you do see your brother again tell Uryu he is not to participate as well. I don't want to see either of you fighting."_

Naoko straightened up and started running in the direction of the city's hospital. It might be a long shot to convince him that she should fight alongside him but maybe if she riled him up the right way… The idea of manipulating her brother sent stirrings of contriteness through her, but those stirrings were tamped down by the resentment of being sidelined so indifferently.

The Quincey tempered her feelings and quieted her agitated thoughts to focus her spiritual senses and find her hidden sibling. Her mind's eye conjured up the image of a thin blue line to follow down the street, around a corner, then another, and down another street. Naoko snuck into the hospital and continued her quest. Uryu's reiatsu became both stronger and more muffled the farther she went.

It was like trying to look through frosted glass. She could see through it but the image on the other side was blurry and coming closer resolved some of the blurriness it was still hard to tell what she was looking at. There was another reiatsu too, belonging to their one and only father. His reiatsu was more defined and sharper then her brother's.

The trail led her to a solitary door at the end of an empty hall. The door opened with surprising ease and revealed a steep staircase the bottom of which she could scarcely see. The narrow space sent her heart pounding, breathing became difficult, and her head felt so light. Tight, enclosed spaces were _so not_ her thing. She shut her eyes and fought to breathe deeply.

 _It's alright. The walls are not going to close in on you. You are not going to suffocate and die. Just focus on the steps and not the close… confining walls_. Taking a fortifying breath, she set one foot down on the first step followed by the other foot. Eye glued to her feet and one hand lightly touching the wall to help keep her balance she descended the stairs. Once her feet reached the bottom step she let out a small sigh of relief.

There was a door seamlessly set into the wall and if it hadn't been left slightly open Naoko would not have noticed it at all. She peered through the crack and was blinded by a streak of blue light. Blinking the spots out of her vision she quietly nudged the door further open and slipped herself inside. Her eyebrows went up as her mouth dropped open at the sight of the cavernous room filled with platforms and pillars of various heights.

Her gawking was cut short when she saw her brother jump into view and throw something at their father. The man didn't move and was encased in a silver film shell with a large cross embossed on the front. _Did he trap him? Did it work?_ Apparently not as the film encasing dissolved and Ryuken was coolly pointing an arrow at Uryu.

He let the arrow loose and it pierced Uryu's heart.

If there had been any air in Naoko's lungs she would have screamed. _He… he just shot…_ Uryu's body hit the floor with a resounding, sickening thud. Had this been his end goal? Was the offer to restore his powers a ruse to lure Uryu in to kill him? But why? What could her brother have possibly done to warrant being killed? By their own father no less! And grandmother… had she known this was going to happen or had she been duped too?

Shock that had kept her body frozen soon melted in the heat of her growing anger. A growl rumbled in her chest, fur bristled, and she leapt with the intent to sink her fangs into his throat. But Ryuken proved quicker then she expected and lifted his arm to fend her off. He swung his arm to throw her off him.

"I was wondering when you'd show up you little beast," he coldly spat.

"You're calling me a beast?" She gave a hard bark of laughter. "That's rich coming from the man who just shot his own son!"

He scoffed, "Did you actually think I killed him?"

"Yes! You shot him in the chest! What am I supposed to think?" She howled before charging at him.

Ryuken shot a off a few warning arrows (or at least Naoko _hoped_ that's what they were) at her feet to keep her at bay. She fled on four pawed feet as his arrows chased her down like prey trying to escape the hunter's bow. When one arrow nearly nicked her tail, the teen leapt back and jumped on to a raised platform in human form.

"I take it you learned that little trick from that woman Yoruichi Shihoin?"

Naoko sarcastically sneered, "Well if you know of anyone else who can turn into an animal I'd love to meet them."

"I see you picked up her annoying sense of cheek as well," he said as he lifted bow and took aim.

He fired and Naoko didn't move out of the way. _I will not run._ Instead Naoko slid her feet into a parallel position as though setting up to do a pirouette. _I will not be hunted any longer._ She drew her right foot back in a circle, feet still parallel but spaced apart and her arms up and ready. _I am the hunter._

Before the arrow could strike Naoko seized it with both hands and spun around sling shooting the arrow right back at her father.

Ryuken leapt back and his arrow hit the place where he had just been. He looked at the charred spot on the floor in astonishment and then up at his daughter. Naoko stood panting and shaking and not quite sure what she had done. Her mind faintly registered a growing burning and stinging ache coming from her hands.

Ignoring the pain and seeing an opportunity to attack while Ryuken was still dazed Naoko lifted her arms and summoned her bow. Energy surged painfully through her veins, alighting every nerve it touched and made her skin prickle. The strain of holding onto that growing power made her arms shake, but she forced herself to concentrate and was rewarded with a bow in her left hand. 

Except it wasn't her bow. 

It wasn't a vague shape of a bow made from flowing blue reishi. No, this bow was solid, smooth silver that curved in a perfect crescent shape. The metal gleamed in an almost divine like fashion from the moonlight that filtered in from the window behind her.

 _What the…?_ Naoko didn't have much time to think as her strength was quickly draining. Her vision blurred and legs wavered. The bow vanished as her knees gave way and her consciousness quickly followed.

* * *

Ryuken cautiously rose from his crouch while keeping his eyes on Naoko, waiting to see if she was just playing dead or if she really had lost consciousness. When the girl continued to lay motionless, save for the continual rise and fall of her chest, he relaxed slightly.

What in the hell had that been? Naoko's reiatsu had violently spiked and pinned Ryuken down on his knees. He had never felt such potent and intense reiatsu from anyone be they Hollow, Soul Reaper, or Quincy. The overwhelming force made him feel diminutive, insignificant. Thankfully it only lasted a few seconds and the oppressive air that immobilized him was now gone.

The doctor turned his attentions to his still comatose son who hadn't stirred a bit during the whole confrontation. He checked the boy's pulse and found it steady under his fingers and that assuaged more of the tenseness in his body. Restoring Uryu his powers had been the most nerve wracking thing Ryuken had ever done and he had once done emergency heart surgery while being assailed by aftershocks from an earthquake. If he had missed by so much as a centimeter…

The Quincy doctor closed his eyes and sighed. It didn't matter now. It was done and over with. The stronger feel of his son's reiatsu was a testament that everything had gone right.

The skin around the fresh mark on the boy's chest was turning from light to dark pink. The area would be sore for a few days and it might be wise to clean it with an antibacterial soap to prevent any chance of infection and rub in an aloe-based gel to help the burn heal. Ryuken would not risk his and Uryu's hard work over something as simple as an infection.

Before rising though he felt the flicker on another reiatsu, one that he was not pleased to feel and brought a cool scowl to his face.

"And what brings you here," he stood and turned to face the intruder. "Mother?"

The old woman smiled serenely at her scowling son, "Can't a mother visit her son without cause?"

He rolled his eyes, "You always have a cause for everything you do."

"You're not wrong," she said while still smiling. "Did it work?"

"Yes, I've restored his powers. I'm surprised you asked me to, you know this fool will have a higher chance of getting himself killed."

"He'd have an even higher chance if he didn't have his powers to defend himself with. Uryu doesn't always go looking for trouble, but trouble always seems to be looking for him."

"Speaking of trouble," Ryuken jerked his thumb at Naoko.

She looked up at where her granddaughter had fallen. The girl's limp arm hung over the edge and small beads of blood dripped from her fingers. Setsuna's smile dropped and her eyes narrowed at her son, "What did you do?"

"Me? I did nothing but defend myself after she bared in here and tried to maul me after seeing me restore Uryu his Quincy powers."

"I'm sure to her it looked as though you shot to kill him," she said pointedly.

Ryuken adjusted his glasses, "Your granddaughter said as much. Now are you done with me or do you plan to use me in more of your machinations?"

Her serene smile returned, "Machinations? I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

"Of course, you don't," he grumbled and pointed up. "If you need a pawn why not use one of your minions hiding up there. Get out here Kurosaki, Urahara, I know you're up there."

It hadn't been difficult to pick out their reiatsu, Ryuken had known them too long to not recognize them the minute he sensed them. The heads of Isshin and Urahara cautiously rose into view, they sheepishly waved at him.

Ryuken sent them a cold glare before walking past his mother. She made no move to stop his leaving though she did ask, "Will you continue to train him?"

Her son only slowed his steps slightly, "Someone has to, have him back here in two days. That should be enough time for him to rest and recover."

"You're a good son, Ryuken. An average father, but a decent son at least," she said with only the slightest patronizing tone in her voice.

If he slammed the door on his way out a little harder than necessary because of her comment who was she to say. Her smile faded again and she sighed, "That boy…"

Urahara was kneeling beside Uryu while Isshin was Naoko's side. The doctor gingerly picked up her arm, turned her hand, and let out a low whistle. "Kid, really did a number on her hands. Doesn't look that serious though but ouch."

He carefully gathered the girl into his arms and hopped down to the ground where Urahara was loading Uryu onto a stretcher they had brought. The shopkeeper gently pressed two fingers to the teen's neck, "Uryu doesn't look that bad either. Exhausted and sore, but his heart is beating steadily and his reiatsu is much stronger and stable than before."

Setsuna relaxed at hearing that her grandchildren were, for the most part, alright. "Let's get them home then."

Isshin maneuvered Naoko onto his back while he grabbed the stretcher at Uryu's feet while Urahara grabbed the end by his head. Setsuna pushed open the door Urahara had carved to reveal a simple dark corridor. She grabbed the lantern they had left behind and turned it on, its bright light casting a wide pool of light before them to illuminate the way.

The tunnel had been created not long after the underground training room at the hospital unbeknownst to her son. The passageway connected to the Urahara Shop and to her very home, it was a safety precaution perhaps born out of the need to hide breed into every Quincy for the past two centuries.

"Will we be returning to the shop?" Urahara asked.

The old woman shook her head, "No, we'll be returning to my home. I can tend to my grandchildren there in peace and quiet." _And safety_.

She was grateful when Urahara didn't prod or argue, "Alright then. I do have to ask something though, did you know Ryuken was going to have to shoot Uryu in order to restore his powers?"

Her silence answered for her.

"You knew?" Isshin said incredulously. "And you still let the kid go through with it? I'm guessing he didn't know about that little detail, did he?"

Again, her silence told them all they needed to know.

The scientist in Urahara was intrigued, appalled but intrigued, "Why? Isn't there another… method?"

Setsuna slowly let out a breath, "A Quincy doesn't _technically_ lose their powers, but rather loses access to them. There are few ways that can happen such as significant physical or mental trauma or by using powerful and dangerous techniques like Letzt Stil.

"In the case of the latter the only way to regain access is for the mind and body to pushed past their limit and then have an arrow shot nineteen centimeters to the right of the heart."

Isshin swallowed, "That's pretty precise. If he had been off by just a hair…"

"But he wasn't." Setsuna said firmly ending that line of dialogue. "It's good thing Ryuken has always had such keen accuracy."

"What about the other ways a person can lose their powers?" Urahara asked.

"You can use the aforementioned method if time is of the essence. Or you can let time and patience work their magic and let your body heal and your powers slowly come back to you."

"Like with you?" Urahara asked, knowing she spoke very much from personal experience.

Setsuna ran her withered hand from her left shoulder down to her hip, unconsciously tracing the scar that still marred her body decades later. "Yes, like me."

"There's something else that's bothering me," the hat wearing Soul Reaper said next. "You told me to tell Naoko to stay out the war and Uryu as well after asking me to. If you don't want them fighting why have Ryuken restore Uryu's powers?"

"Yeah, that doesn't make sense." Isshin agreed. He paused momentarily to readjust Naoko on his back so she wouldn't continue slipping.

"What I told my son was true, even if he will not be fighting in this war Uryu will be safer with his powers on hand to defend himself with," she answered.

Setsuna could feel Urahara's silver eyes boring into her back but she did not turn to face him. He wasn't buying her answer, not completely at least.

"That's not the only reason, is it?" He asked.

"It's the only reason that matters right now," she replied and left it at that.

* * *

 ***Sometimes I wonder what would have happened had Urahara told Orihime the truth (Aizen's interest in her) about why he doesn't want her to fight. I couldn't really work that idea into this story because then I'd have to change a whole lot of stuff and I liked things the way they are.**

 **Naoko has just tapped into some serious power without meaning to (like many sh** **ō** **nen characters do). And Setsuna might be more manipulative than Aizen.**

 **Again, please review even if it's just to wish me a happy birthday. I'll post again September 22** **nd** **. ***


	14. Ch 13: Conversations by Moonlight

Chapter 13: Conversations by Moonlight

 ***ScatterBRAIN-95, thank you for remembering my b-day~ ^. ^ I like the idea of her healing as actually rejecting events (turning back time kinda) it gave her healing a creative twist, but yeah it was frustrating that Kubo couldn't stick to one idea… (and its fine I don't think really anyone was happy with the Final Arc)**

 **God-like powers? Don't worry that's not gonna happen. Besides whoever said** _ **that**_ **was her bow? Hmm… well you know what they say, like mother like daughter.**

 **Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just my OCs. ***

* * *

The house was quiet and still upon their return. It wasn't like the place was normally loud and lively, but there was a subtle sense that people were occupying the abode even if they couldn't be seen. Yumichika and Ikkaku could not find that sense and correctly deduced that Naoko and her grandmother were gone.

After slipping into his gigai Ikkaku stretched, "Wonder where they went."

Yumichika straightened his shirt, "I don't know." Then a dark thought crossed his mind, "You don't think they were kidnapped, do you?"

His friend paused and then looked around the living and dining rooms, "I don't think so. There would've been a struggle, I can't imagine Naoko going quietly with anyone. The invader's reiatsu would be here, but I sense nothing different."

Yumichika slowly breathed in the air through his nose. Ikkaku was right, there was nothing different and the house still smelled of its main occupants. _Then where would they go_ , he glanced out the window at the dark scenery, _especially at this late hour?_

His unspoken question was answered by the sound of a door opening down the hall followed by voices.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell her the truth," they recognized that as Setsuna's voice.

"I thought sidelining her would work better," that was Kisuke Urahara. "Besides I don't think you're one to talk about telling people the truth."

"Yeah, that's something you both really need to work on," that was a male voice they didn't recognize.

"Oh, hush Isshin, you're just as culpable as us. I don't believe you ever told your children the truth about your past," Setsuna scolded.

"Like you're one to talk," Urahara muttered.

Setsuna stepped into view with Urahara behind her and another man with black hair behind him, both men carrying a stretcher that held an unconscious Uryu and was that Naoko?! The trio stopped when seeing they were not alone, Ikkaku looked just as surprised and Yumichika was gawking at seeing Naoko limp and lifeless.

"Ah, Mr. Madarame, Mr. Ayasegawa, I see you've returned. How was your patrol?" Setsuna said with forced casualness.

"…Fine, no Hollows or disturbances," Ikkaku said slowly. "What's going on here?"

The elderly woman nervously chuckled, "Well… my grandchildren had an eventful night. They just need plenty of rest and they'll be well. Now if you'll excuse us."

She directed the two men to take her grandson down an adjacent hall. When the man carrying Naoko walked by he stopped and said, "Any chance one of you could grab her for me? My back is starting to ache from being hunched over like this."

Yumichika stepped up, "Sure, I'll take her."

With care, the Soul Reaper dislodged the Quincy from the man's back and cradled her close. He was surprised by how well she fit in his arms and how light she felt. The pale, exhausted being he held couldn't be the same vibrant, friendly girl he knew.

"Can you wash and bandage her hands too? Thanks," the man—Isshin wasn't it? —said before he and Urahara took Uryu into another room.

Yumichika's eye twitched and Ikkaku barely tried not to snicker at the irony of the request. Just because he was the one who was always smart enough to bring a few medical supplies on every away mission or that he knew basic first aid better than most of the Eleventh did not make him a medic!

He sighed and carefully laid Naoko out on the couch before kneeling to her level. Without having to be asked Setsuna set a bowl of water, a cloth, tube of ointment, and two rolls of gauze on the nearby table. She retreated to the same room her grandson had been placed in.

Ikkaku gave his friend a wry grin, "You know, you do have a natural talent for healing."

Yumichika scowled to cover the alarm of how close to the truth his friend was, "Oh, shut up."

He soaked and wrung out a cloth and gently grabbed Naoko's left hand. Wisteria eyes widened at the sight of her palm and fingers. The outer layer of skin looked like it had peeled away, leaving the pink, tender inner layer exposed and weeping clear liquid and blood in some places. A long red burn mark ran across her palm from thumb to below her pinky. Her other hand, fared slightly better and he saw similar damage save for the burn across the palm, but the skin of her fingertips was torn up and steadily oozing blood.

Ikkaku peered over his shoulder, "Whoa, what happened to her hands?"

He caught his lip between his teeth, "I don't know. I wonder if her Quincy powers backfired on her."

His friend straightened up, "Those burns do look pretty bad. You know you could… heal them or at least speed up the healing by," he gestured with his hand, "you know…"

The Fifth Seat's eye widened, was Ikkaku really suggesting he use healing kidō on Naoko's hands? The use of kidō was forbidden in the Eleventh, but that didn't stop Yumichika (and some others) from using a quick healing spell here and there for minor or major wounds. What the captain didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Ikkaku didn't like kidō either, but even he admitted it had its uses and if he didn't see Yumichika use, it he could claim to having never witnessed and thus not knowing about the use of kidō.

His friend was right about how bad the burns looked and there could be plenty more damage underneath such as to her nerves and muscles. He looked up at him to silently ask if he was sure he was alright with it. Ikkaku nodded and turned around.

Yumichika gently grasped her left hand between both of his hands and let a steady, tiny stream of healing kidō flow into her wounds. Burns were slightly trickier to heal than broken bones or lacerations, those just involved knitting back together the bone or skin. For this he would have to accelerate the regrowth of new skin, ease the inflammation and slight swelling. He set his focus on repairing any damage he could to her nerves and muscles first and then moved to her skin. Focusing on her palm he slowly moved outward, giving the skin cells a slight boost to heal.

Feeling he did enough and she would heal on her own he set to work dressing her hands. He carefully cleaned away the blood, dead skin and gently massaged in the medicinal burn ointment on her left hand. With practiced skill, her wrapped her fingers individually and her palm, taking care not to make the bindings too tight or too loose.

With a sigh, he rested her mummified appendages on her stomach and leaned back on his heels. Aside from the occasional whimper Naoko slept through his ministrations, unaware of what was going on.

* * *

Her steadily throbbing head and the burning, itchy pain that encompassed her hands were the first things Naoko noticed before even opening her eyes. Her body tensed once registering the pain and she slowly relaxed in exhaustion. Sighing, she opened her eyes and was mildly surprised to find herself staring at the ceiling of her living room. _Huh? I wonder how I got here?_

Naoko lifted her hand with the intent to rub the sleep from her eyes, but stopped when the soft gauze grazed her cheek. Slightly startled she looked to see her hands completely wrapped in clean, white bandages. _I guess that bow did more damage to my hands than I thought_. Experimentally she flexed her fingers and cringed at the stinging pain.

Using her elbows, she pushed herself upright and swung her legs over the edge. Her sense of balance faltered, but soon righted itself after a moment. Gingerly she got to her feet with the intent to make it to bed without fainting or falling flat on her face. Today had been too long a day and she desired nothing more than crawling into bed and forgetting it ever happened.

" _These Arrancar are far stronger than the Bounts and from what I heard the last time you encountered one you froze in fear like a scared little girl."_

" _Did you actually think I killed him?"_

Yeah, too long a day.

Her foot touched the step on the staircase when she was caught.

"Naoko?" She turned to see Yumichika looking at her with surprise and concern. "I'm surprised you're up and walking. How are you feeling?"

She let out her breath slowly, "Exhausted and if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"Wait," he gently grasped her wrist to halt her. "I know you're tired, but… I just…"

She was in no mood for this, "If you have something to say spit it out already."

He stepped slightly closer, "Do you remember when you said if I ever wanted to talk your door would be open? Well that goes both ways. If you ever want to talk just know that I'll always be there to listen."

The offer was so tempting. It was so tempting to fall into his arms and cry out her frustrations and hurt. To be held and everything would alright. She wanted to tell him what Urahara said to her, the fight against her father, and the strange bow she summoned.

But Naoko refrained.

What if he agreed with Urahara? Yumichika had seen first-hand how scared and useless she was against that Arrancar. And confronting her father, a strong and powerful Quincy, had been a foolish and impulsive action. That bow… Naoko repressed a shudder and glanced at her bandaged hand. That kind of power was better left untouched.

No, it was better not to tell him. She gently pried her wrist from his grasp, "I'll remember that. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

Mercifully Yumichika didn't press her and let her go. Naoko hauled her sore, exhausted body up the stairs and to her bedroom. Once inside she shed her clothes (with some difficulty given her wrapped hands) and shimmied into a cotton nightgown. She slid her body under the soft blankets and coaxed herself to sleep all while trying not to cry.

* * *

The ceiling was as uninteresting as any ceiling though Yumichika couldn't help but stare up at it. After tossing and turning earlier, it was obvious that sleep was not going to come to him easily which was a shame because despite having natural good looks he still needed his beauty rest to maintain those looks. He cast a mildly jealous look over at Ikkaku who was snoring away without any effort.

If it hadn't been for Naoko, the plague of his mind, he…

He sighed at the thought of the Quincy and the defeated, miserable look in her eyes. What could have happened to leave such a look? She had clearly been hurt and not just physically.

Seeing that his thoughts were going nowhere and he was no closer to sleep, he quietly rose from bed and lightly tread softly down the hall. The night was still warm enough that he could sit out in the garden, being out there once had helped perhaps the tranquil yard would work its magic again.

As he walked, he noticed Naoko's door was open and quickly glanced inside. The Quincy slept with her back to him and her blankets snarled around her feet. Quiet as a mouse he stepped into her room, untangled her feet and drew the freed blankets under her chin. She remained asleep, eyes closed to the world and her mind nestled deep in dreamland.

 _I hope when you're ready you'll tell what's wrong. Such a look of defeat and misery do not belong in your beautiful eyes_. Seeing she was comfortable he departed her quarters and continued to the garden. He descended the staircase and turned down the hall when he heard voices arguing.

"I know what I saw Mother."

"Oh, Ryuken please it's just a myth. It's not possible."

"If you had seen it you wouldn't be saying that."

"The Lunar Bow is a myth, perhaps Naoko summoned something that only _looked_ like it."

Yumichika's brows furrowed in thought. _The Lunar Bow? What in the hell could that be? Some special Quincy bow?_

A tired, aggravated sigh, "Fine, I only came to tell you what I saw not to convince you of anything. Be sure to tell that boy I want him in the training room in two days to refine and strengthen his restored abilities."

"You could at least call him your son, but yes I'll pass on your message. Do try not to be so hard on him."

A cold reply followed, "You asked me to help him and I will do so as I see fit."

Footsteps were quickly approaching and the Soul Reaper frantically looked around for a place to hide. He dove into a hall closet and held perfectly still. Through a crack in the door he spied a bespectacled man with white hair, walk past. His reiatsu held similarities to Naoko's… could that be her father?

Once the man was gone Yumichika slid out of hiding place… only to come face to face with Setsuna and causing him to yelp in an undignified manner.

"Eavesdropping Mr. Ayasegawa? I thought that would be beneath a man like you," she said with wry amusement.

"N-Not at all Madame Ishida. I was just heading to the garden. I can't sleep and thought the fresh air might do me some good. I swear I didn't hear anything if you didn't want me to," he explained quickly.

Her smile, put him at ease, "Have no fear, I won't kill you over whatever you overheard. I'm sure it doesn't mean much to you at any rate."

He nodded, she was right about it meaning nothing to him. "How's Naoko's brother?"

The Quincy dame's smile faded slightly, "He's stable and resting comfortably. He'll be staying here the next few days to rest and recover. Would you mind me walking with you? My bedroom is along the way."

Yumichika was certain her chambers were in the _opposite_ direction, but he didn't contradict her. He had a feeling she wanted to talk with him rather than walk. "Of course."

They silently, slowly walked down the hall. The air between them was not what he would call tense, but it was not relaxed either.

She finally said, "What do you know about Quincies?"

Yumichika answers honestly because giving her anything less would not be wise, "Not much, I'm afraid. Only that the Soul Reapers and Quincies fought against each other about two centuries ago. The Academy was very sparing on their information about them."

"I'm not sure if I should feel insulted by their lack of attention to us or not," she mumbled and then spoke up. "Did you know that every culture here in the Living World has a story or myth detailing how they came to be? Do Soul Reapers know where they came from? Or who was the first person to be a Soul Reaper?"

His perfectly plucked eyebrows rose at the questions he had never considered. Soul Reapers had existed for as long as anyone could remember. If anyone knew their true origins, it would most likely by the Head Captain since he is rumored to be the oldest Soul Reaper in existence. But where _did_ they come from? How did it all begin?

"I-I don't know. No one has ever really asked or looked into it. It's not really a pressing issue or one that matters to many, I guess," he said.

"It's important to know where you came from, because it could help you figure out where to go. I digress, I ask because in Quincy lore it is said that the first Quincy bow ever wielded was called the Lunar Bow and my son seems to think my granddaughter summoned it."

"The Lunar Bow?"

"Long, long ago a young woman, or man depending on the telling, was running through a forest being chased by monsters with white masks."

"Hollows."

She nodded and continued, "The woman soon hit a dead end and with no weapons or ways of escape she prayed to the gods or someone to save her. A goddess did by instructing her on how to summon a weapon specifically to defeat theses monsters. The woman was told to reach deep in her heart and pull forth the power inside to her hand. She did and found a divine silver bow in hand, but with no arrows. The woman thought it was a cruel joke being played on her.

"Until the goddess told her to merely aim and pull the bowstring back and an arrow would appear. She did and just as one of the monsters was about to kill her, she fired and killed it instead and soon killed the other monsters too. Grateful to be alive the woman fell to her knees and asked the goddess how she could repay her.

"The goddess told the woman to teach others this art so that they may defend themselves and their loved ones from these monsters."

"Is that truly how the Quincies began?" Yumichika asked.

The elderly woman gracefully shrugged, "I don't know for certain. The myth of our origins has been passed down through hundreds of generations and languages. It's quite possible the myth we know is far different from what actually happened."

They had reached the door that lead out to the garden, but he didn't make a move. Instead he asked, "Why tell me all this?"

She gazed out into the garden, "I suppose I felt like telling someone and you did look curious."

"Do you think Naoko summoned this Lunar Bow?" He asked next.

Setsuna continued to stare outside and was silent for a few drawn-out minutes, contemplating her answer. She spoke in a quiet measured voice, "Naoko's powers are… different. She developed much later than a normal Quincy and her powers are difficult for her to grasp and wield by normal methods."

"Perhaps her powers aren't normal for a Quincy," he murmured more to himself but her ears still caught it.

Her lips softly curled up in a smile and her eyes rose up from the garden to the sliver of moon in the sky, "Perhaps not."

* * *

 ***Next time we'll take a trip to Soul Society to see how three new captains are doing and then come back to see just how far Naoko has been knocked down and how much farther she'll be going.**

 **Let's see the moon, hunting, archery, protector of women…**

 **I think it would've been cool of Kubo to do a mini-arc or something about how Soul Society/Gotei 13/Soul Reapers and Quincies came to be. *shrugs* Whatever. I'll post again October 6** **th** *****


	15. Ch 14: Can't Keep a Good Girl Down

Chapter 14: Can't Keep a Good Girl Down

 ***Sorry for the delay, work keeps me busy and I went to New York last week. ^. ^' Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just my OCs. ***

* * *

Morning brought as little respite to Naoko as the night did.

At least her head wasn't throbbing anymore and she didn't feel like she was a hair's breadth from fainting. She didn't rise out of bed, but instead looked dispassionately at her bandaged hands. Flexing her fingers experimentally brought a stinging burn that made her stop. She sighed and glanced at her bedside clock that said it was just past seven.

Naoko groaned and buried her face in her pillow. What the hell had compelled her to wake up this damn early? It took her forever to wake in the morning, night was when she was most active, and yet her she lay sore, but awake. Her eyes slid shut and her consciousness nearly did too, if not her senses pick up the feel of her brother's reiatsu.

Her eyes snapped back open, his reiatsu was strong and well defined, nothing like what it had been before. _How in the hell…?_ Memories of last night filtered through her mind. An arrow piercing her brother's chest, throwing her father's arrow back at him, a silver bow in her hand…

With some maneuvering, she slid out of bed and proceeded with the arduous task of getting dressed. She pulled on a plain white t-shirt and shimmied into wide leg black pants. Next, she ran a brush through her hair and grabbed her hairclip to place above her ear. Barefooted, she padded out her room and downstairs. It was still early in the morning and the other occupants of the house were still sleeping.

All except her brother, hopefully.

Her hopes were answered when she peeked in to see him sitting up slightly, propped up by a few pillows, and tiredly looking out the window. He looked paler than normal with a film of exhaustion covering his eyes, but she also picked out a gleam of strength in those matching blue eyes.

She stood awkwardly in the doorway for a minute before lightly rapping on the doorframe. His head swiveled to look at her and she caught sight of the bandages peeking out from his partly opened shirt. The sight made her muscles tense and she took a deep breath to loosen them.

"Morning, how… how are you feeling?" She asked.

Uryu glanced up at the ceiling, considering how to answer her question. "I feel… sore and battered." His hand lightly touched his chest and looked at her, "But far better than I have in weeks. My powers are finally back and it feels… relieving."

The happiness in his voice when he said that drove tiny sharp pricks through her heart and down her spine. Seeing him happy did make her feel happy too, but it was that someone else did it by doing what she had failed to do, restore his powers. His honor and sense of being a Quincy. His pride.

"What about you?" His eyes went to her mummified hands. "What happened to your hands?"

Naoko looked down at her extremities as though she had forgotten they existed. "Long story, but there is something I do need to tell you."

She relayed everything Urahara had said to her and Orihime, taking care to subtly emphasize that Urahara had also banned him from the front too. Uryu silently listened with his brows furrowed in what Naoko hoped was anger and indignation.

Once she finished Uryu didn't speak for a moment. Hope hesitantly flickered in her chest that he might be thinking of ways to convince Urahara to let them fight, he had his powers back after all and she could get stronger. It could work it could—

"I agree with Urahara."

That one short sentence destroyed any hope she had. "Wh-What?"

"It makes my skin crawl to agree with him, but I do, at least that part about you and Orihime being kept away from all this. I, on the other hand, plan to prove that I'm not helpless."

She stared at him stunned, "And you think I am?"

Her brother had the decency to look guilty and moved his gaze away from her, "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you…"

Coming up with no gentle way to put it he sighed, "You can't defend yourself against these monsters. Do you remember that Hollow that attacked us? You couldn't form your bow to save your own life. You can barely be called a Quincy. Orihime doesn't have it in her to fight and hurt others while you lack the strength. A strong will, that will only prolong your inevitable death."

Pain prickled her hands when she balled them into fists. "You… you are unbelievable. All that time you were training me, encouraging me… was that you lying to me? Do you really think I'll stay this weak and defenseless? I _can_ fight! I _am_ strong!"

 _I am no one's prey. I am a hunter_. She brushed that foreign thought aside and glowered at her brother.

He sighed again as though losing his patience with an unruly child that would not understand, "You would be safer and less of a liability to those who can fight."

The young teen scoffed, this just kept getting better and better, "A liability? Is that what I am to you? Or would nuisance or pest be better names to call me?"

"I was trying to put it gently. You _can't_ fight so it's best if you stay out of the way of those who _can_!" He growled.

So that was the way of it huh? She uncurled her hands, "You want me out of your way? Fine, I'll stay _far_ out of your way."

Naoko turned on her heel and silently stormed off.

* * *

Picking out their reiatsu was not difficult, especially since they were not trying to hide their approaching presence. She didn't move from her spot on the stone bench where she sat with her head in her hands, hair falling curtain cutting off the outside world.

"Oh, here she is Rukia," Orihime's bubbly voice said,

Footsteps accompanied by the rustling of grass and fabric followed, but Naoko still didn't move _. I wonder if I stay still they'll lose sight of me_. That minor hope was swatted aside when Rukia spoke.

"Naoko? Are alright?"

Figuring that she would now have to face the girls she slowly lifted her head and looked at them. Orihime wore a painfully bright floral skirt and shirt while Rukia was in her Soul Reaper attire and both were looking at her with similar faces of worry.

"What do you guys want?" She tiredly muttered.

They exchanged glances with one another before Rukia answered, "Orihime told me what Urahara said and I think he's wrong and we're going to prove it."

Orihime excitedly nodded, "Rukia and I are going to Soul Society to train and get stronger so we can help everyone. We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us."

Naoko looked at one girl then the other dejectedly, sighed and rested her head in her hands again. "No thanks. I seriously doubt there's enough time for us to get strong enough that people won't see us as… liabilities. So just… please leave me alone."

"Naoko, you're not serious, are you?" Rukia asked with disbelief.

The Quincy didn't bother lifting her head, "Yes, Rukia I am. Now go away."

"Naoko…" Orihime murmured.

Rukia's hands balled into tight fists and stomped over until she stood in front of Naoko. The Soul Reaper was tempted to grab the sulking girl by the shirtfront and shake her out of this pitiful depression.

"Naoko," she said firmly. The teen tilted her head to look at her with one empty blue eye. "I don't know what happened to you, but you need to snap out of it. This isn't like you. I thought you'd want to prove people wrong and that you can fight. Don't you want to fight beside us? Beside your brother?"

Naoko drew in a sharp breath at the mention of her sibling and slowly let that breath out. "Kuchiki, I don't think you get it. No matter how much we fight we're never going to be enough. _I'm_ never going to be enough. I'd rather sit on the sidelines, then have someone die protecting me because I can't protect myself."

In response to that Rukia firmly gripped her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes, amethyst meeting sapphire. "I'm going to tell you what I told Orihime. In battle, it's not the ones who lack power that get in the way, but the ones who lack resolve. I believe you are enough, now you need to believe it too."

She let go of Naoko's shoulders, "We'll meet up in front of the high school tomorrow morning if you want to come with us."

"And what makes you think I'll come?" The Quincy weakly growled.

Rukia shrugged, "I suppose the hope that you'll realize your resolve is stronger than what people say about you."

* * *

Despite being told not to worry Yumichika still did and it was that worry that drove him to seek out Naoko. She had been absent all morning, though he had caught the feel of her reiatsu so he knew she wasn't too far and in no danger. But the idea of her being alone bothered him since the last two occasions she had been alone, she had almost been kidnapped or brought back with burnt bleeding hands.

 _I think I'm justified in worrying over her at least a little_. He thought as he trudged up a hill with a river rushing past.

' _Oh, you do far more than worry. You down right fret over the girl_ ,' Kujaku joked.

He bristled, ' _I do not fret over anyone. We're friends and I'm merely concerned about her_.'

His zanpakutuo didn't reply at first and for a moment Yumichika thought he'd stay quiet. He was disproved when the spirit spoke, ' _You really care about her, don't you?'_

To outside observers Yumichika appeared to have many friends and admirers, but he never felt close to any of them other than on a superficial level. He could count on one hand the number of people he did have a deeper connection with. Ikkaku is at the top of that list, followed by his captain and lieutenant and maybe a few others, however Naoko was quickly rising through his ranks.

He crested the hill and came to a small lake fed by a crashing waterfall. It was a beautiful spot and standing in the lake at the base of the falls was Naoko trying to hold and shoot with a vaguely shaped bow made from glowing blue reishi. Strands of her navy hair stuck to her damp skin and spots of fresh red blood dotted her bandaged fingers. She grits her teeth and tried to pull back an arrow with shaky limbs.

Unfortunately, the weapon in hand exploded in a burst of blue sparks, sending her stumbling back a few steps. She panted in exhaustion and shuffled over to the edge of the lake before falling onto land unconscious. Alarmed Yumichika ran to her and gathered her into his arms and set her down in the shade of a nearby tree.

Once assured she was breathing normally he checked her hands and winced at seeing the fresh blood and burnt bits of wrapping. He sighed at seeing his work undone so carelessly and pulled the ruined bandages off and healed her hands again.

"I swear Naoko you're worse than Ikkaku when it comes to letting your wounds heal before exerting yourself."

' _Nonetheless you'll still heal them both, won't you?_ 'Kujaku sighed.

Yumichika held her smaller hand in between his, ' _Someone has to_.'

* * *

Consciousness slowly crawled back to Naoko and her eyes fluttered open, greeted by sunlight streaming through tree leaves above her. The grass underneath tickled her exposed skin, which was confusing. Hadn't she landed on hard packed dirt, not grass?

"How are you feeling?"

She sluggishly turned her head to see Yumichika sitting against the tree to her left and he looked… displeased. _I seem to be pissing everybody off today_.

She looked back up at the leafy canopy above, "Fine, I guess."

Yumichika took a slow breath as though reining in his irritation, "Really, now? Then would you care to tell me why you were training until your hands bled and you passed out?"

The Quincy crossly sighed and sat up, vaguely aware that her hands no longer hurt, "That's none of your business."

The feathered Reaper bristled, "We're friends Naoko. If something is bothering you then please tell me I might be able to help."

Stubbornly shaking her head, she said, "No, you can't you'll just…"

His anger deflated, he put a hand on her arm, "Naoko, I might be able to help if you let me."

His eyes and voice were as sincere as they were last night. Maybe… maybe he could… She sighed, "Alright but you have to let me tell the whole story before saying anything."

Once he nodded she started. She decided not to hold back and told him everything that happened from going to Urahara's yesterday to her coming to the waterfall and trying to train. As promised Yumichika was silent through the whole tale which she appreciated and could see the questions flitting past his eyes. When she finished, he had a contemplative look and she waited for whatever he would say.

"A lot has certainly happened to you in such a short amount of time," he finally said.

That seemed to be a running theme in her life ever since she discovered she had a brother.

"I can understand Urahara's logic in his decision," Naoko stiffened and prepared herself for another lecture about her shortcomings. "But I think he's wrong, your brother as well."

 _Wait, what?_ She looked up at him in shock while he looked completely serious.

"They have good intentions in wanting to protect you, but they underestimate you. Quite a bit I must say. You may not fight like a conventional Quincy, but you do know _how_ to fight and can do so. You would do well in the Eleventh Division and if you had the right weapon you could be a force to be reckoned with."

He said that last part with a smile, "You and those around you need to stop focusing on what _can't_ do but rather on what you _can_ do. I'm sure you have other strengths Quincy related or not."

His words were heartening, but was still feeling bothered. She looked over at the crashing waterfall and flowing river, "If I can't use my bow, then how can I call myself a Quincy?"

He looked down in thought, "Well, not all Soul Reapers use zanpakutuo and they're still considered Soul Reapers. Is wielding a bow really the only way a person can be defined as a Quincy?"

Brows knitted in thought she turned back to him, "I… I don't know. There are almost none of us left so it's hard to make comparisons. If some Soul Reapers don't use a zanpakutuo what do they use instead?"

Yumichika cupped his chin, "Well, I know Lieutenant Ise is very skilled with kidō and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi seems to get along fine without her sword. I don't think most of the Kido Corps or Onmitsukido use them either. If there can be diverse types of Soul Reapers, why can't there be other types of Quincies too?"

He was right. Soul Reapers could fight with speed, their bare hands, with kidō— Wait!

She gasped, "Yumichika, what are kidō spells made up of?"

He blinked at her in confusion, "Reishi, I think why?"

A huge, brilliant grin spread across her face, "Because you have just given me an incredible idea! You are a handsome genius!"

She threw her arms around him and then leapt to her feet, "You're right, there are other ways to be a Quincy and one of them is reishi manipulation. Quincies are masters at that!"

"Wait a minute," he stood, comprehension slowly dawning. "Are you saying you could manipulate the reishi of a kidō spell?"

"Yes," she cheerfully crowed. "I could convert the reishi for my use and use it however I want. Offense, defense, anything!"

"Naoko, I think you just found something you _can_ do," he grinned and clapped his hand on her shoulder.

She grinned and grabbed her shoes with one hand and his hand with the other, "Come on we can talk more on the way back, I don't know about you but I'm starving."

* * *

Orihime fiddled with the strap of her bag that hung off her shoulder stuffed with clothes and other essentials. She didn't know how long she'd be gone, though she wanted to be prepared. Since Urahara wouldn't be willing to let them go to Soul Society to train Rukia decided to make use of her family's personal Senkaimon Gate.

The auburn-haired teen bit her lip, "Do you think she'll come?"

Rukia sighed through her nose, "I hope so."

The sound of running footsteps drew their attention to the sight of Naoko running up to them carrying a large backpack. She slowed down to a stop once she neared and panted, "I didn't keep you guys waiting long, did I?"

The short Reaper smiled, "Not at all." She pulled out her sword and stabbed it into the air, an old-fashioned paper and wood sliding screen door appeared. Rukia turned to the mortal teens, "You girls ready?"

Both gave her determined nods and alongside her through the gate and to Soul Society.

* * *

* **I apologize again for the wait. I'll post again Oct 20** **th** **. I know a lot happened and I'm sorry if the pacing felt rushed. Please review. ***


	16. Ch 15: In These Hands

Chapter 15: In These Hands

 ***Please review. Thank you to those who already have, I'll reply to those reviews next chapter. I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

Sakura almost forgot how peaceful the halls of the Fourth Division were this time of night. It was the type of peace that came when everyone was asleep and the world felt calm. This calm was why she liked working the night shift when she was a medic and even alive as a doctor. These halls brought back nostalgic memories of times she wished to go back to.

A time when she was simply a seated officer with no significant responsibilities or expectations and not a captain with a broken, paranoid Division, a zanpakutuo that saw her to wield her, and plagued with self-doubt that was becoming crippling.

Sakura continued walking through the halls until they led her outside to an open veranda. It was a place she knew Captain Unohana liked to retreat to after a long day and it was only after hours that Sakura knew she would be able to talk to her without interruption. The serene woman knelt on a cushion on the veranda with her hair in a loose ponytail down her chest and dressed in a casual yukata.

Unohana noticed her and smiled, "Ah, hello Sakura. Would you like to join me? Come sit, it's such a lovely night."

Sakura walked up to her and sat on the spare cushion. _Had she been expecting me? Or am I not the first person to intrude on her alone time?_ The Quincy felt a prick of guilt, but brushed it aside.

"How have you been? We see so little of each other these days, though I suppose that cannot be helped," the healer continued.

The Quincy pressed her lips together and clenched her hands, one gloved the other bare, in her lap. She let out a ragged sigh and looked at her former captain. "Why did you make me a captain?"

Unohana blinked owlishly at the question," Make you? Sakura, I did not _make_ you do anything."

She shot to her feet and pointed an accusing gloved finger at her, "Don't give me that! You didn't let me refuse, especially when asked using that _smile_ of yours. So why? Why me?"

For a tense moment Sakura thought she had overstepped some boundary line, while they both were captains they were not on the same level of strength and respect. Unohana rose slowly, her blue eyes steady on her and gently grasped Sakura's gloved hand.

"I chose you because I believe your hands were capable of restoring a Division left broken and wounded. You have compassion and empathy for those who have been hurt by the selfishness of others. I truly do believe you can bring them back together and help them heal. I thought a unique perspective would not hurt as well, you being a Quincy and coming from the Fourth."

Maybe Unohana was right maybe being different could help the Fifth. Unohana released her hand and Sakura flexed her fingers. How she had retained her powers after her death was still a mystery to both women, but one they could focus on another time.

Sakura sighed, "There's another problem too. My zanpakutuo and I have… not been getting along this past few weeks. When she's not snapping at me Kasumi gives me the cold shoulder. She doesn't think I should be a captain or let me learn Bankai."

If Unohana was shocked or disappointed she hid it well. Instead she thoughtfully lowered herself back onto the cushion and Sakura copied her. "Zanpakutuo rarely feel regret in giving Bankai. They have an intuitive sense of when we are ready even when we ourselves do not feel it."

"You said rarely which means it's still possible that she made a mistake and—" Sakura was stilled when Unohana placed a gentle hand on her back.

"I only say that because it would be unwise to rule anything out. But I believe a more likely reason is because your zanpakutuo is angry with you about something else. It may be wise to sit down and have a talk with her even if she is unwilling to talk to you, make sure she knows you _want_ to talk and will listen to her."

The Quincy paused and mulled over her words. Persistently trying to talk things out could work and she hadn't tried that yet. So many problems and situations could be solved by talking and listening, right now being a prime example.

She slowly nodded, "Alright, I suppose I could try that."

Unohana smiled warmly, "Wonderful, now what else have you been up to?"

* * *

Erhard Wilter idly waved his hand over the flames of the candelabra that sat on his desk. Some might have seen such an ornament was tacky or a fire hazard but he had a fondness for anything in the baroque style. The flames were the only bits of light in his dark office. He reveled in the silence and solitude in the quiet, still hour before dawn when everyone else was sleeping.

Raising just before dawn had been drilled into him until it became a natural habit when he was alive and it had carried on to his life after death. As a boy, he had been taught that sleeping in was for the slothful and Erhard Wilter was anything but.

Besides he needed this time to compose and ready himself for the day, dealing with besotted recruits and incompetent nitwits that were his fellow captains was a great strain on his patience.

The flames wavered and his gold eyes narrowed in annoyance.

 _Speaking of incompetent nitwits_ … "I know you're there Hughes, come out before someone else sees you."

The form of a young man in his late teens stepped out of the most shadowed part of the room and closer to the candelabra's light. A black cloak fell from his shoulders to his black booted feet, the cloak helped conceal him in the shadows. The hood wasn't drawn over his head so Wilter could see the spiked teal mohawk that ran down the center of his head.

He gave his superior a relaxed grin, "How'd you know it was me?"

Wilter drew his gold eyes from the flames to his man, "I'm quite familiar with the way you move. It's not nearly as subtle as you think it is. Now what do you have to report?"

The younger man shrugged, unconcerned about who he was addressing. The captain's eyes narrowed again _, my men have become lax. Unsurprising since they haven't been given much to do these past decades, but I will still have to remedy their blasé behavior_.

"That Aizen guy is getting bolder, sending some of his troops to attack the city. They were killed of course, no surprise since Hollows are even more worthless and weak than Quincies. Speakin' of which I could've grabbed'em for you. Why let this arrogant prick do it?"

"Because I do not want my hands anywhere near this. I cannot afford to be associated with my own plan, especially given how close an eye Glyndower keeps on me."

"But no one knows we belong to you— "

Wilter firmly cut in, "Correction no one knows you're still alive. As far as my compatriots know all of you died or fled, never to be seen again. If anyone spotted you or worse identified you Glyndower will know _exactly_ who to blame. Why should we risk dirtying our own hands when we can have someone else dirty theirs?"

The solider scratched the back his head, "I guess that makes sense. Still, it's a right pain just sitinn' around waitin'."

The captain waved him off, "Torture some Hollows or something, just don't make nuisances of yourselves and draw attention."

His subordinate gave a sloppy salute and darted out of sight. Wilter massaged his temple with one hand, the day had not started and he already had a burgeoning ache in his head. Had Aizen been trying to use those Arrancar to kidnap the Quincies? It was possible since Aizen was like him in that he would rather use underlings to do such menial tasks such as kidnapping.

But clearly those underlings had failed otherwise he would have received a message by now telling him what he was dying to hear. A message telling him the Quincies had been captured. It was tempting to do as Hughes suggested and just take the Quincies himself, but Glyndower the ever-watchful bitch kept him from doing so.

Patience was key, though. He had spent centuries working and waiting to make this happen and it would be the height of stupidity to throw it all away too soon like that histrionic fool Aizen.

No, he would wait until everything was in place before moving. With a sharp wave of his hand Wilter snuffed out the candle flames.

* * *

Uryu wouldn't call himself an active person, but lying in bed was proving to be annoying. Being confined to bedrest was growing increasingly irritated. He wanted to get up and move, to go out and use the Quincy powers he longed to use for so long. His limbs still ached, but that was easy enough to ignore, the itchy bandages on his chest were not as easy.

The desire to be active was even greater after his… conversation ( _fight_ , his conscious corrected) with his sister. He hadn't meant what he said, well he did, but not like that. Whatever that Aizen was planning it would not be pleasant, especially if it involved Hollows that strong.

He looked out the window at the green foliage that was just starting to take on hues of yellow and red. A sign from nature that summer had ended and autumn was on its way and winter sure to follow. Uryu heard the slight creak of feet on the floorboards, but he didn't turn his head since he was sure of who it was.

"Naoko, I haven't changed my mind if—" He finally turned his head, but the rest of his sentence died.

It wasn't his sister, but rather his grandmother.

She raised a wry eyebrow at his expression, "Expecting someone else?"

He tried to cover his embarrassment with a cough, she chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I thought to check to see how you were doing and to inform you that your sister has gone to Soul Society along with two other young ladies. One had lovely red hair and the other was a petite Soul Reaper."

Uryu was surprised and then rolled his eyes, of course Naoko would find a way to get what she wanted. And the two young ladies had to be Orihime and Rukia. He leaned back against the pillows and looked back out the window.

"She hates me, doesn't she?"

Setsuna didn't need to ask who was talking about, but kindly took his hand in hers. Her hand felt silky soft though he could feel the bones of her hand through her delicate skin. Uryu was not one for touch or much physical affection mainly due to being so unused to it. Instead of withdrawing his hand, he left it in her gentle grasp and found himself reveling in the warmth and love coming from the simple contact.

"No, she doesn't hate you. She's angry with you yes, but over time that anger will die down and she'll remember how much you love each other."

"I just wanted to protect her," he murmured listlessly.

His grandmother smiled in understanding and patted his hand, "It seems the plans with the best of intentions are the ones that go the most awry."

Uryu sighed and said nothing more.

Setsuna then added, "Your father wants you to go back to the hospital tomorrow for further training."

To his credit, he didn't groan out loud, but it was evident in his tone, "Must I continue to train with him? I've gotten on well enough on my own, I don't need his help."

Years of parenting had trained on how to persuade a reluctant child. She said, "Then think of how much better you'll get with help from someone with years more experience. You could also view this as a chance for the two of you to bond."

Uryu gave her a flat look, "Or another chance to shoot me."

She smiled in a conspiratorial manner, "At least now you'll be able to shoot back."

* * *

Standing at the Fifth Division entrance gate Naoko shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Rukia and Orihime had gone on ahead to the Thirteenth Division. Rukia figured it would make more sense than staying at the Kuchiki Manor since they would be training at the Thirteenth and Rukia could get some work done. Naoko had parted ways with them here at the Fifth figuring her mother could spare some space and time to train her.

Self-consciously she patted her hair down and straightened her shirt in an attempt to make herself more presentable, even if her mother didn't seem to be the type to care about appearances. Moderately satisfied with her looks she entered the grounds and went searching for her parent.

To her surprise and relief, the members of the Fifth didn't seem to notice her, clearly too busy with their jobs. Black robed folk of diverse sizes, heights, and ages flitted about. She glimpsed a fair number of them training in pairs out in the training grounds swords gleaming in the sunlight. The sound of clashing metal and cries of effort made Naoko itch to dive in and join them.

She eyed their swords and wondered what it would be like to hold a sword of her own. The few times she had held one it felt like the weapon was made for her hands while a bow did not give her the same feeling. Naoko hoped, though that with practice holding and wielding a bow would become more natural.

But would wielding a sword really be that bad? She remembered what Yumichika asked her, _'Is wielding a bow really the only way a person can be defined as a Quincy?_ ' Maybe he was right. She looked down at her hands, which were still pinker then the rest of her skin and slightly more sensitive. 

Perhaps these hands were meant for both bow and blade. 

* * *

***And here is where I leave you. Naoko's part ended up being shorter than I expected but it still turned out good. Just to clarify, Sakura's conversation with Unohana happens at the same time Uryu gets his powers restored and Naoko fights Ryuken. The other scenes I'm sure you can figure out when they take place.**

 **Happy (very early) Halloween! It's a shame I couldn't think up of a Halloween omake, damn. I'll update again Nov 3** **rd** **.***


	17. Ch 16: Enlisting Help

Chapter 16: Enlisting Help

 ***NaNoWriMo is upon us people! I will be competing again this year (and let's hope I win again too). This means my chapters might be late or of lower quality. ^.^'**

 **I send out love and gratitude to ScatterBRAIN-95 for reviewing and to those of you who read this story.**

 **Please review. I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

Naoko held the cup of tea with both hands to keep herself from wringing her hands in nervousness. She sat beside her mother out on an open deck with the afternoon sun shining overhead. Naoko had told her almost everything that had happened starting with Urahara's dismissal and ending with her appearance in Soul Society.

The teen left out summoning the strange bow, it was not something that was likely to repeat itself so why bring attention to it?

The silence stretched on and Naoko spoke, "Well…"

Sakura set her cup down, "Well, I can understand where Urahara is coming from," Naoko's heart stopped and started freefalling.

"But," she continued, "I'm not against you building up your strength. I know you're not the type to actively go looking for trouble, but if trouble ever finds you, at least you'll be strong enough to protect yourself and that is what is important to me."

Naoko felt her heart start up again in cautious hope, "So, you'll help train me?"

"As best I can," her mother promised. "Though it might not be a terrible idea to seek help from other sources too. You mentioned wanting to try and deconstruct the reishi of kidō spells? I would ask Lieutenant Ise for help on that, I hear she's quite the kidō wizard. As for sword fighting the best place would be the Eleventh Division, however they can be quite… rough."

If sparring with Yumichika and Ikkaku was what they did in the Eleventh then Naoko would have no problem. She grinned brightly, "Don't worry, I can handle it. Are you sure though, about all this?"

Sakura reached out and gently thread her fingers through her daughter's hair. "If I had my I'd stow you and Uryu somewhere safe where no harm could possibly come to you. But that's not the world we live in and it's a parent's job to prepare you to face whatever harm life inflicts upon you. I don't want you to fight, but I do want you to fight back."

She withdrew her hand and stood, "Well, let's go find you a place to sleep and then later we can work out a training regimen."

* * *

Buoyed by the success of enlisting her mother's help Naoko went in search of Lieutenant Ise of the Eighth Division. She didn't know what this woman was like, only that she was said to be a kidō expert. Naoko traversed the Division grounds on the lookout and noted few people seemed to pay her much notice.

 _Am I invisible to these people or are they just used to seeing weird stuff_? She kept walking and almost stopped to ask someone for help when she heard shouting.

"Damn it Captain Kyoraku, I don't care how hungover you are! I need these forms signed today," the voice was sharp, demanding, and female.

"Nanao, how can you be so cruel to your ailing captain?" That was a deep male voice trying to wheedle his way out of something.

Naoko followed the voices to an office similar in layout to her mother's office. The décor differed slightly in that there was a tall man wearing a dreadfully bright pink kimono spread out lengthwise on a couch with a young woman standing over him, glowering.

"Uh… excuse me?"

The woman sharply turned on her, "What?"

Her sharp tone made Naoko's spine automatically straighten. The woman, a lieutenant judging by the badge on her arm, had black hair clipped back with bangs framing the right side of her face. Blue and purple tinted eyes hid behind thin glasses.

"I'm looking for Lieutenant Ise?" The Quincy said.

The lieutenant adjusted her glasses, "The would be me and who may I ask is looking for me?"

"N-Naoko Ishida, ma'am. I need to find someone skilled in kidō and I was told you were the person to go to." She spoke honestly.

The captain on the couch, lifted his head, "Oh, you must be Sakura's little girl, eh? You appear to be quite the beauty just like your mother…" His voice trailed off faintly at the withering glare his lieutenant shot him. "Of course, no one could compare to you my sweet Nanao."

Ise rolled her eyes, "So what is it that you need of me, Ishida?"

"I have some… ideas and experiments I'd like to do and I need someone with a solid grasp of kidō to help me test those ideas," Naoko explained hoping her answer was not too vague.

"If you want help with an experiment why not go to the Twelfth? That's one of their main jobs," she suggested.

Naoko remembered the stories her brother told her about that Division and the whack job of a man who led them. That stoic girl with the braid had helped her brother temporarily get his powers back to fight the Bounts, but other than her who knew what the other members were like.

Captain Kyoraku decided to put in his two cents, "I don't know, Nanao. Kurotsuchi might be even more reluctant than you and I bet he'd have _different_ kinds of experiments in mind. Besides, you heard Naoko, she needs someone who is the best at kidō and everyone knows that's you."

She huffed, "Sweet talking me is not going to make me agree or get you out of doing paperwork."

"It's not sweet talking if it's true~."

Naoko tried for the dignified begging approach, "Please Lieutenant Ise I need your help."

The bespectacled woman sighed and appeared to be thinking it over. Finally, whether it was her own curiosity over what Naoko had devised or some buried sense of kindness, she said, "I can train you on the weekends. Those are the only days I have off so we won't have to worry about interruptions and we can better focus on whatever you have planned."

Naoko leapt with joy and entrapped the lieutenant in a brief, tight hug. "Oh, thank you Lieutenant Ise, thank you so much."

The Quincy dashed off before Nanao could recover from the sudden intimate contact. If Naoko hadn't run off, she would have gotten a taste of what kidō Nanao was capable of.

* * *

Naoko could hear the clash of metal and screams of fighters long before the Eleventh Division was in sight. It was comforting to be in a Division she was more acquainted with. Finding the big, brute of a captain of theirs was easy, her keen nose picked up the scent of stale blood, sweat, and sake easily enough. Granted most members of the Eleventh smelled like that, but there was the smell of a predator to him. One that wasn't afraid of anyone and enjoyed a challenge.

Captain Zaraki sat outside on the steps of the deck that wrapped around the training yard, watching a few of his men spar. He watched with a face of stoic boredom while Yachiru sat on the railing lightly swinging her little legs.

She approached him with more confidence than she did with Ise, "Captain Zaraki."

The muscular man grunted and peered over to see who was talking, "Ishida, what brings you here?"

"Puppy!" Yachiru squealed and launched herself at the teen.

Naoko caught her and remained on her feet despite the force of the impact, "Yachiru, it's good to see you."

"Did you come here to play?"

The Quincy ruffled her hair, "In a manner of speaking. I was hoping that you Captain Zaraki would be willing to spar with me occasionally. I want to get stronger and fighting the strongest person here should help me that much faster."

Zaraki scrutinized her up and down, "No offense kid, but you don't look like much of a challenge."

She straightened up, "Well appearances can be deceiving. Besides… have you ever sparred against a Quincy before? I could prove more challenging than you think."

An unidentifiable expression passed over his visible eye. Was it nostalgia? Her words clearly brought back some kind of memory, but whether it was pleasant or not she didn't know.

"You might be right kid. Fine, maybe fighting with you will be more entertaining than watching these louts."

Yachiru cheered, "Yay! Puppy's going to play with Kenny! Will you play with me too?"

"Sure, I'd love to play with you too," Naoko promised.

Zaraki grinned and chuckled darkly at that, a strange sense of foreboding settled over her at that. Surely a little girl like sweet Yachiru couldn't be that dangerous to play with?

* * *

Setsuna hid her surprise at seeing her son join them. She sat at a low table with Mihana Kuroki beside her, Isshin across from them and Urahara sitting between her and Isshin. Yoruichi, in cat form, draped herself around Urahara's neck like a neck warmer, but one that was alive and could slice his artery with a flick of her claws.

"Ryuken, how lovely to have you join us," Urahara greeted jovially. "Please have a seat."

The doctor scowled and sat beside Isshin. Tessai set a fresh cup of tea on the table, but Ryuken ignored it. "Tell me what this is about so I can leave?"

Urahara playfully pouted, "How rude. Setsuna, I thought you and Soken raised him better than that."

She smiled benignly, "You know he doesn't mean it though I would appreciate it if we could get to the point of this meeting."

The shopkeeper sighed and waved his fan. "Oh, very well. As you may or may not know Aizen is declaring war. He intends to absorb all the souls in Karakura to create the King's Key."

Isshin inhaled sharply at that and Urahara continued, "Aizen will use that key to open the Royal Realm and kill the Soul King so he can take his place."

"The Soul King?" Mihana asked.

"He's the king of all the Soul Societies, though he doesn't actually do any governing, leaving that to Central 46," Yoruichi explained. "His true purpose isn't well known, but it's believed that he regulates the flow of souls in and out of Soul Society."

"Did you say Soul _Societies_? As in there's more than one?" Ryuken asked dismayed astonishment.

Urahara nodded, "Oh, yes there two others. You didn't think ours was the only one, did you? The world is a vast place far too vast for one organization to handle."

Mihana interjected, "So Aizen is plotting on killing everyone and becoming a king— "

"A god, actually," the black cat corrected.

"—Okay a god then. You guys have a plan to defeat him, right?"

"Kick his ass before he tries to hurt anyone," Isshin said grimly.

"Besides that," the short woman said.

The four at the table eyed Urahara. He wore a solemn, contemplative expression and rested his folded fan against his chin. "I do have a few things planed both precautions and contingencies."

"Even with such precautions it may not be wise for some of us to stay in town," Setsuna spoke. She regarded Isshin, "I am preparing to travel to Germany with my grandchildren and wanted to know if you would like your daughters to accompany us."

Isshin blinked in surprise at the highly unexpected offer, "Well, uh yes, yes that'd be great. I'll have to get them passports and come up with a believable story to get them to go with you and to explain their absence from school."

"You're taking Naoko and Uryu to Germany? Why?" Ryuken asked, suspicion causing his eyes to narrow.

The elder Quincy shrugged gracefully, "To keep them safe of course and the Kurosaki girls. You're welcome to join us."

"No thank you, I do not want to be a part of whatever it is you are planning. I'll take my chances here."

Setsuna would have preferred her son coming with, but she would not press him for he would demand to know the reasons behind her persistence. There were only so many ways she could weave a story before the holes could be seen and it would all fall apart.

She turned to the woman beside her, "What about yourself Ms. Kuroki? Would you like to join us?"

Mihana dropped her purple hued eyes down to the tea in her hands in contemplation. She had spent almost a decade living and moving about America and in the process of settling down. However, a war was approaching and while she could hold her own against the occasional Hollow, that got too close to her considering to make her their next meal, she would not be able to fight anything of the caliber of the more recent Hollows.

Mihana Kuroki knew her limits and she knew when to test them and when not to. That and she had never been to the European continent.

She gazed up at Setsuna, "Sure, I'll come. Good thing my passport is still up to date."

"Does that mean you won't have me training Uryu any longer?" Ryuken asked.

The elder dame smiled slyly, "Sorry to get your hopes up, but we won't be leaving right away. When was it you said you believed Aizen may attack, Kisuke?"

"The Hōgyoku isn't set to fully awaken until winter, so my best guess is mid-December," Urahara answered.

"See? You'll still have plenty of time to bond with your son," she said lightly.

Her son scowled at her, but as his mother she was naturally immune to any sort of dark scowl he gave her. She moved her attention to Isshin, "Now you'll have time to get what you need ready."

"And will Naoko be back in time for your little trip?" Yoruichi asked, stretching out her front limbs and flexing her claws.

"Miss Kuchiki assured me Naoko would be returned home by the end of November," Setsuna answered.

"I thought you didn't want her fighting in this war at all. Why let her go to Soul Society to train?" Urahara asked. "What was the point in you having me try and keep her out of it?"

She explained, "I don't want her fighting; however, I do want her to get stronger. Naoko does not have the temperament to stay on the sidelines for long, especially if her brother is in the fray. At least this way, if she fights she'll have a better chance of getting gout alive."

"You let my daughter go to Soul Society?" Ryuken asked tersely.

His mother scoffed, "You have no right to start claiming parental rights over her now, my son. You forfeited those rights when your wife died and you thrust Naoko upon your father and me."

He said nothing to her truth and settled for glaring at her and she smiled faintly at her triumph at silencing him.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and slipped off her perch to sit at the center of the table. "Family drama aside, the idea is for Setsuna and Mihana to leave for Germany at the end of November with Naoko, Uryu, and the Kurosaki girls. Are we all agreed on that?"

The group nodded in agreement. The talking cat swished her tail around before wrapping it around her feet, "Good, then the rest of us will stay and protect the town however we can."

"I'm sorry, us? There is no way I will be risking my life to fight some deluded Soul Reaper and his Hollow army," the Quincy doctor interjected.

Setsuna smiled knowingly, "I wouldn't be so quick to say that if I were you. You never know what will happen."

* * *

* **Please review on your way out and I'll try to post again Nov 17th.** **Good luck to those of you who might also be participating in NaNoWriMo! ***


	18. Ch 17: Testing the Limits

Chapter 17: Testing the Limits

 ***I've nearly hit thirty thousand words for NaNoWriMo. ScatterBRAIN-95, thank you as always for reviewing as for the rest of you please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

Naoko's time was evenly divided amongst three Divisions. She spent two and a half days at the Fifth, two and a half days at the Eleventh and weekends at the Eighth. The Quincy had never felt so exhausted and fulfilled at the same time. Actively working on improving her skills she could feel herself getting stronger and more confident.

Training with her mother had proven to be beneficial to taming her Quincy powers like Naoko hoped it would. She still did not possess her brother's level of skill, a fact she tried very hard not to dwell on, but was better than where she was a month ago. The reishi heavy air also helped.

"Calm your mind and open yourself for the reishi to come to you," her mother instructed.

She stood a few feet from Naoko who had her arm outstretched and bracelet around her wrist. The cross with the crescent moons swung lightly in the air. Naoko remembered the analogy her brother had used when he first taught how to summon her bow.

" _Snow." Naoko looked at him with confusion. "Sometimes it helps to picture what you're trying to do. Try to picture your reiatsu as a small snowball and the reishi around as snowflakes. You pull the reishi or ''snowflakes'' in around your snowball to make it bigger. Once you feel it's big enough you can mold it into what you want."_

Tiny pinpricks of energy began to flow towards her and she could feel them slowly gather in her palm. Enticing the reishi to come to her was becoming easier though it was still a slow process that, without significant concentration, was easily disrupted. A growing ball of blue energy coalesced in her hand and with the strength of will and mind, she shaped it into a simple recurve bow. Gingerly wrapping her fingers around the solidified energy Naoko relaxed slightly.

"Excellent job, I think that only took you a little less than a minute," her mother applauded.

That was still too long in Naoko's opinion, in practice it was acceptable, but in battle? She'd be dead before her bow was half formed. The teen curved two fingers around the taught string. Now came the slightly more difficult part of forming and firing an arrow.

Slowly drawing the string back Naoko gathered more reishi to her and directed it to form in the space of her bow. A flowing line of energy manifested and once she had the string pulled all the way back did she take aim. The practice target stood a few meters away and closing one eye, Naoko lined up the point of her arrow with the target's center.

Naoko released the arrow and to her joy, struck the edge of the bull's eye. The arrow even stayed in solid form for a few seconds before dissipating in a shower of blue glittering sparks.

"I'd say today was successful," Sakura said, walking up to her.

Naoko wiped a thin layer of sweat from her brow, "I guess, but forming my bow still took too long and I still missed the bull's eye on a stationary target. I doubt my opponent is going to stand still long enough for me to shoot them."

Her mother rested her hand on her shoulder, "Baby steps, Naoko. No one becomes a master in a day."

 _Except maybe prodigies like my brother,_ Naoko didn't say that out loud but instead nodded at her parent's advice.

* * *

Shock waves reverberated through her limbs at the impact of Zaraki's sword striking hers. The fighter truly did not hold back and it took all her strength to not be shoved to the ground. The Quincy grit her teeth and gave a quick shove long enough for her to jump back and put some distance between them.

Panting from the effort she stood on shaky legs and lowered her sword. It was a blank sword, but it was made of real steel and was real heavy.

But it felt _really_ good to hold.

Zaraki looked at her with boredom and slight disappointment. He rested his jagged blade against his shoulder, "Come on kid, this the best you can do? I didn't think Madarame or Ayasegawa would take it easy on you."

Earlier Naoko had boasted that his seated officers had been sparring with her in hopes of rousing the captain's interest in training her. It had worked and while Naoko knew there was a gap in strength between a captain their seated officers she didn't think the gap was _that_ wide. Had they really been going easy on her?

She gave her head a sharp shake. No, Ikkaku was not the type to go easy on anyone and Yumichika probably would not for fear she would feel insulted, which he would be right about.

"They didn't," she panted, and lifted her sword with burning muscles. "I can do better, just watch me."

The Quincy charged swung the sword in an upward swung. He blocked it easily, but when he moved to attack, she pirouetted around and swung, slicing his clothes and barely nicking his skin. _Damn_ , she thought in irritation. She twirled again with the intention of cutting his chest when his blade stopped hers.

"Heh, not bad kid you managed to cut my clothes. Try a bit harder and maybe you'll be able to give me a paper cut," he mocked.

Naoko let out a wordless snarl and swung again. This time she did not stop but kept throwing blow after blow at him. The instinct to live and muscle memory were guiding her this time and it seemed to be working. In her haze, she did not notice the grin starting to spread across Zaraki's face. He struck and his blade left a trailing gash down her arm, Naoko winced in pain, but that spurred her on even more.

 _Don't stop._

Another blow from him sent her tumbling to the hard, unforgiving ground.

 _Don't stop fighting._

She clambered back onto her feet, covered in a mess of dirt, blood, and sweat. With a deep breath, she charged again.

 _Keep your eyes open_.

While ducking and sliding out from under his sword, she spied an opening. A strong thrust sent her blade deep into his side. It was deep enough to draw a grunt of pain from him, but when he looked down at the wound and then at her he grinned.

"Well, kid looks like you _can_ do better."

She allowed herself a cocky smile, "Told you."

* * *

The Eighth Division was a peaceful break from the rough and tumble training at the Eleventh. Naoko stood in a small garden with Lieutenant Ise, both women dressed in informal yukatas. Naoko was thankful for the long sleeves that covered her arms and the fresh blue-violet bruises that stained her skin. Souvenirs from her two and a half days training with Zaraki along with an assortment of cuts and scrapes.

That had been one hell of a workout and now her body was hatefully screaming at her with every breath she took. It was painful though necessary. At the end of the second day Naoko was able to predict and dodge most of his attacks, but inflicting wounds on him was still near impossible.

"So, Ishida what is it you have planned that requires my help?" Ise's voice broke the Quincy away from her musings.

"Well, Quincies are very adept at manipulating reishi and since kidō spells are comprised of reishi I believe that with the right frequency I can loosen the bonds of reishi in the kidō spell and use that reishi however I want."

Ise said nothing, though she did raise an eyebrow.

Naoko coughed nervously and continued, "It's just an idea, but I'd like to at least try it out to see if it'll even work and since you're said to be really good with kidō I thought you could help me."

Ise's face still looked unamused though when she spoke there was a hint of interest in her voice, "How did you come up with that idea?"

The teen shrugged, "I read about a weapon Quincies have used called Seele Schneider. It's like a sword but made of reishi that vibrate and those vibrations loosen the bonds of reishi of whatever it cuts and absorbs them to make the weapon stronger. So, I thought why couldn't a Quincy actually do that themselves?"

"Most kidō attacks are going to be coming in too fast for you to have time to deconstruct them before they hit you," the lieutenant pointed out.

"Yeah," Naoko agreed. "But you also use defensive and binding spells, right? Could we start with those?"

"Very well," Ise pointed her finger at Naoko, "Hainawa."

A thick glowing yellow rope of energy shot out and ensnared Naoko, bringing the Quincy to her knees. She looked at the wrappings that bound her aching arms and chest.

She looked at the lieutenant, "So, does this mean you're going to help me?"

The lieutenant crossed her arms over her chest, "For now, I have to admit to having some curiosity about whether you can pull this off."

Challenge accepted. Naoko inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled easing her body and mind into a state of calm focus. Carefully wrapping her hands around the glowing binds, she found they were firm and surprisingly pleasantly warm. She could feel a steady thrum of power touching her skin. Her eyes fell shut to better concentrate, the rhythm and frequency of the spell felt like a buzzing, pattern made of woven threads.

Still taking deep, slow breaths, she focused to draw reishi in the air to her hands and pressed that energy in hand to the binds. However, the harder she pressed the more resistance she felt. Giving up that idea she increased the vibrating speed of the reishi particles in her control.

"Ow," she winced when that brilliant idea left her with a mildly burnt palm.

 _Okay, stop and think. I can't use blunt force to break the bonds and upping the speed can cause burns._ Reishi burns on her hands was not something she wanted a repeat of. _I wonder if I'd still get burnt if I wore gloves?_ She shelved that idea for later. _Maybe I should try a subtler approach_ …

Instead of pressing a palmful of reishi she focused on making a few small threads and wove them into the reishi fibers that composed the spell. She used her threads to pull and break the kidō threads until the binds began to fray and loose enough for her to draw out the loosened reishi particles. The teen started slow, but picked up speed as her confidence grew.

Ise's soft surprised gasp made Naoko open her eyes to see a blue tear eating away at the yellow rope. When it ate through the ropes released their hold, falling harmlessly to the ground and dissipating into the air. She looked at the reishi she had amassed in her hand and released that too.

The lieutenant blinked at her in shock, "You… you actually did it. How?"

Naoko rubbed her sore arms and stiffly rose to her feet. "Well I tried making the reishi particles in my hand vibrate like a Seele Schneider but I ended up burning myself." She looked at her palms which were slightly pink and tender. "So, I tried a subtler approach by threading the reishi I had in hand to break apart the bonds from the inside."

"That's… actually impressive," Ise admitted. "Do you want to practice again?"

Honestly Naoko knew it would be wiser to rest, however the percolating excitement of making a discovery of a new ability, possibly one Uryu didn't know about, washed away her concerns about exhaustion and overtaxing herself.

The Quincy lifted her arms and with a cheeky grin said, "Hit me with your best shot."

Nanao did. With gusto.

* * *

Adrenaline mixed with the primal fear of being chased raced through her veins as she sped through the air. Naoko focused on collecting enough reishi under her feet to keep her airborne and, more importantly, faster. There was something to be said about learning under pressure, she just couldn't figure out if that something was good or bad. One the one hand, she picked up hirenkyaku pretty quickly, on the other…

A girlish giggle could be heard not far behind.

…it was stressful as hell.

 _I'm an idiot. The next time someone tells me I shouldn't do something I should listen_! Playing tag with Yachiru to help improve Naoko's hirenkyaku sounded like a clever idea in theory. In practice, however…

"I'm gonna get you, Puppy!" Yachiru chirped.

"I'd like… to see you… try," Naoko panted.

The teen made a sharp left, though she found a tall building coming up fast. Naoko didn't change course, but leapt up and turned her body to plant her feet on the building. With a powerful push, she vaulted off the building, somersaulting in the air over Yachiru's head and landed behind her. Naoko made to keep running, but her weary, worn legs decided to disobey and tripped over own feet, sending her flat on her back.

Yachiru leaned over Naoko, the lieutenant's face appearing upside down to the fatigued Quincy. "Hey, Puppy?"

"Yeah?"

The little girl tapped Naoko's nose, "You're it."

She quickly shunpoed away calling, "Now you have to come get me!"

Naoko could only groan in response. _Sweet spirits, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 ***Please review, critiques and encouragements are welcome. I wish you all a delicious feast this Thanksgiving. I'll post again Dec 1** **st** **.***


	19. Ch 18: Cross Training

Chapter 18: Cross Training

 ***I have won NaNoWriMo! I am the champion! I'm sorry this is late (I did warn you guys this might happen).**

 **Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only the OCs. ***

* * *

"Do you still want to keep working on breaking down Bakudō spells or shall we move on to Hadō?" Ise asked.

Once Naoko got the hang of weaving her own reishi into the spells thrown at her they worked their way through the list of defensive spells. Ise, for her ingenious part, would change it up by either combining spells _("You guys can do that? !"_ Naoko had squawked in shock and awe) to significantly increasing the strength of each spell.

So far Naoko could deconstruct spells up to number fifteen. They had not tried any offensive spells nor had the Quincy tried to manipulate the reishi she pulled free into anything. She had only been focusing on improving her speed at pulling the spells apart.

Naoko rubbed her chin in thought, "I think I've gotten a good enough grip on breaking the spells down. But now I think I should focus on taking that reishi and using it."

"Like strengthening your bow and arrows?" The lieutenant suggested.

The Quincy ran her hand through her ponytail, "Yeah or something more."

 _Could I make my own shields maybe? Or armor? What about increasing the speed of my hirenkyaku_? Her games of tag with Yachiru were doing a marvelous job with that, but it never hurt to be faster. Yoruichi had driven the importance of speed into Naoko since she was young.

"Oh, hello Nemu," Ise greeted.

Naoko broke out of her musings to see a familiar woman standing on the veranda. She recognized her as the woman who temporarily gave her brother his powers back.

"Hey, I know you," the Quincy blurted. "You were the Soul Reaper who gave my brother his powers back, sort of."

Nemu bowed to Ise then to Naoko. "Greetings Nanao, Naoko and you are correct that it was I. May I inquire something? Did he ever find a way to restore his powers?"

Naoko pressed her lips together and glanced at the ground, "Yeah, he did. He… found someone who could help him."

If she was surprised to hear that Nemu was very good at hiding it. Her gaze dropped to the weapon at her hip, a violet-black katana with a butterfly shaped guard.

Ise spotted the sword and her eyes widened in surprise, "Is that your zanpakutuo? Why are you carrying it around? You never usually do that."

You are correct Nanao." She rested her hand on the hilt, "This is my zanpakutuo Kurai Chō and I felt that since my fellow Soul Reapers are working to become stronger, that I too should do the same. It has been a long time since my sword and I have talked I thought keeping her on my person will help us strengthen our bond."

The bespectacled lieutenant still looked surprised but there was understanding mixed in there. "I understand, so what brings you out to the Eighth?"

"My father felt that my presence was more a hindrance to his current project then a help. He ordered me to get out of the lab and _technically_ I am out of the lab. I had no pressing matters to attend to so I decided to pay a 'social call'. Have I come at a poor time?"

Ise looked at Naoko and the Quincy shrugged, "If you want to call it a day that's fine, but I was thinking, maybe you could help us."

Nemu blinked, "How so?"

"I need to improve my skills in manipulating and forming reishi into objects other than a bow and arrow. Ise can throw kidō spells for me to deconstruct and you can fight me and push me to protect myself," Naoko explained.

Zaraki had shown that fighting as though your life was truly in danger could help a person's strength increase by leaps and bounds. It also pushed one to think on their feet and follow their instincts.

Ise still looked slightly apprehensive, "If you're sure about this…"

Nemu gave a shallow bow, "I would be pleased to help you as this will also give me the opportunity to further bond with my zanpakutuo. Would you like me to refrain from using my Shikai?"

Naoko grabbed a simple black katana that was leaning against the veranda. It was a blank sword that Zaraki lent her to use for sparring. She pulled it free of its sheathe and shuddered a little in pleasure at hearing the sound. "For now, I would appreciate that."

Nemu nodded in agreement and drew out her sword.

Naoko looked between the two lieutenants, "Ready, ladies? Let's go!"

* * *

The Rukongai citizens gave him a wide berth as he walked down the busy streets, not that Kenpachi paid any mind. The outer city denizens had nothing to fear from him, but they didn't know that. He walked down the path at a leisurely pace as though out for an early morning stroll on a sunny day, not that he would ever do such a thing.

The bustling of the city soon petered out the farther he went until there was just the occasional house or shop. He recognized the buildings he passed and knew he was getting close. Yachiru yawned, she had been clinging to his shoulder, half asleep.

"Kenny, where are we going?"

He grunted, "Look around and you tell me."

It was more of a rhetorical question and not him asking for directions. While he was notorious for getting lost, the fighter captain knew that he just had to take the main road from the gate and go straight. Not hard at all. Yachiru looked around and grew more awake as her mind pieced together the familiar landmarks.

She gasped, "Kenny, are we going to see Sword Lady?"

"Yeah, we are."

The little lieutenant tilted her pink head, "Why?"

The big man shrugged, "Been a while since we've seen her."

That and he wanted to talk to her about Naoko. The similarities between them were eerie, especially the look in Naoko's eyes. A look that said, ' _I will not stop fighting, no matter how much you cut me down'_. If the Sword Lady and Naoko ever met… Kenpachi snorted with amusement at the thought.

His destination soon came into view, it was a fair-sized dojo with a kyūdojo attached. The grounds and buildings were meticulously clean and well-managed, not that he expected anything less from a woman who demanded perfection. He rapped on the door and it slid open to reveal a young novice in a white and gray uniform.

The kid blinked in shock and gaped stupidly before his voice appeared, "C-Can I help you, sir?"

"Tell your master she's a pair of visitors, she knows who we are," he rumbled.

The novice nodded nervously and darted away. It did not take long for him to fetch his master. A slightly older and tall woman with silver eyes appeared. She wore a sapphire blue hakama and a white top trimmed in blue. Her gold blond hair was twisted into a braid that hung over her shoulder.

She blinked sedately at him, "Zaraki, what a surprise."

Yachiru popped up, "Hi Sword Lady."

The blond smiled pleasantly, "Hello, Yachiru. Would you like to come in for some tea and sweets?"

The little lieutenant hoped down and ran inside. The woman turned to the novice from earlier, "Taro, go fetch some tea along with a plate of dango and manju."

The boy scurried away and the woman led Zaraki through the dojo and to the currently empty kyūdojo where the refreshments and Yachiru were waiting. The adults sat down and the lady daintily picked up a dango and ate half in one bite. Zaraki snorted, for all her hard ass bitch persona she still had a notorious soft spot for sweets.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode?" She asked. "Is Yamamoto going threaten to shut down my business."

Zaraki scoffed, "I don't run messages for the old geezer. Besides I think you proved to him you're not one to be messed with and he's got bigger things to worry about."

When she first opened the dojo and later the kyūdojo almost sixty years ago Yamamoto had been pissed. Zaraki wasn't entirely sure what the big deal was, but he thought it had something to do with the old man fearing she was training people to oppose the Gotei. In truth, she was training people, but not to fight the Gotei, but to protect themselves when the Soul Reapers could not.

It made sense and to Zaraki (along with every Gotei member who came from the Rukongai) learning how to defend yourself and others was paramount to survival. Everyone was a target for something, whether they had spiritual pressure or not. Living out in the outer districts was not sunshine and rose he could tell you that much.

He wasn't sure how she pulled it off, but she had gotten the old man to back down and leave her be. She accumulated many students, teaching them kendo, hand to hand, and archery. Some of them even went on to the Academy. Others stayed to teach future students or help in running the place.

She tilted her head with mild curiosity, "So why are you here then?"

"We've got a war coming up and I'm training this kid. She's… a lot like you, actually."

"Oh?" She lightly laughed, "And did training her make you miss me?"

"Che, hardly. She fights pretty well with a sword, even if she's not supposed to." He paused, making sure he had her full attention, "She's a Quincy, like you Elenora."

She slowly lowered her tea cup and fixed a steady look at him with her steel gray eyes. "Kenpachi Zaraki if you are trying to pull some sort of joke— "

"I would never do that," he firmly cut in. "I want to know if you got any tips on how to better train her."

The blond looked out at the field, targets set up and waiting to be shot at. Memories of decades long past clouded her normally sharp eyes. "Tell her to shoot where her enemy will be, not where they were. Tell her to always keep moving, don't just stand still like a fool and shoot.

"Tell her that the best fighters learn more than one way to fight and have one way unique to them."

* * *

"Hey Kira?" The lieutenant looked up at his new captain. "I was thinking we should schedule a cross training session with one of the other Divisions. I'm thinking the Fifth or Sixth, what do you think?"

Kira blinked confusedly at his captain, "Captain, we don't train with the Fifth or Sixth Divisions."

"Oh, okay how about the Seventh? Eighth?"

"Sir, we don't have training spars with any of the other Divisions," Kira said slowly.

 _What?_ It was Stanley's turn to blink in confusion. It was a basically standard practice in America for Divisions to cross train with each other almost once every month. Stanley found it a great and invigorating way to hone his skills and see how he measured up to his fellow lieutenants. That… and it did give him an opportunity to show off to his team. The spars were also fun, not just the fighting, but afterward when they would gather round to eat and talk, kind of like a party.

People across the thirteen Divisions bonded with each other and grew stronger not just in skills but in friendship and community.

Two things in desperate need over here in this Gotei.

His former captain's words rang through his head, _"Stanley, I'm not sending you away because of something you did. Those people need help and I truly do believe you are the right man for the job._ "

Stanley abruptly stood up from his desk, startling his skittish lieutenant. "I'll be right back."

The ginger left in a rush of shunpo and made for the Fifth Division since it was closer. Sakura and Diallo were the closest thing to friends that he had here, mostly because Diallo was a foreigner like him and Sakura had become a captain the same time as them. There was also the fact that there were all captains to Divisions that had been betrayed. If anyone could understand the necessity for friendship and community right now it was them.

He quietly landed on the roof that overlooked the training field of the Fifth Division. A dozen small groups of Soul Reapers practiced sparring with each other. While Stanley was not the greatest at sensing reiatsu he could still pick out certain people if he focused long enough and he knew Sakura was right under him.

Feeling mischievous he stuck his head down over the edge, "Hey Sakura!"

The Quincy didn't flinch, but looked up at him with a friendly smile, "Hello, Flynn. What brings you here?"

He pouted briefly at having failed to startle her and swung down from the roof, perching himself on the railing. "How'd you know it was me? Did you sense my spiritual pressure?"

Having been friends with Quincies over the years Stanley had a good grasp on their abilities and techniques such as their inherent skill at sensing the presence others.

Her grin turned impish, "No, you're just not as quiet as you think you are. So, why are you here?"

He brightened, "I was wondering if you want your Division to train with mine."

That startled her, "Really? We don't usually…"

The American waved his hand, "Yeah, I know my lieutenant told me and I think it's stupid. We're supposed to be working together not just in our own Divisions, but as an organization. Back in the States, we would train and grow together and that made us grow closer to each other. And I really think that's something we need here, especially after, you know, being betrayed and all."

The Quincy looked out over her people fighting to get stronger, to get better. A smile slowly spread over her face, "You're right. We need to work together so we can be strong together. I'll see if Unohana wants to help, giving people a crash course in healing kidō could help save lives. You go talk to Diallo and I'm sure Ukitake and Kyoraku will want to help too."

Stanley jumped off his perch with a whoop of joy, "I'm on it!"

* * *

 ***If you've read** _ **The Royal Line**_ **or** _ **The Monarchy**_ **you might know who Elenora is yet, if not that's fine.**

 **I wanted to give some of my other OCs some screen time, but this is just a minor side plot. I have the idea that the Gotei Divisions keep to themselves and don't interact much other than necessary. I know the lieutenants and captains are friends with each other, but what about the lower ranks? Would one Division quickly go to the aid of another because they were ordered or would they do so willingly? Why do I feel like I'm going to get a lot of heat for that idea…?**

 **I apologize again for this being late, but at least it's here now, right? I'll post again Dec 15** **th** **. ***


	20. Ch 19: Decisions and Secrets

Chapter 19: Decisions and Secrets

 ***Hello to you all and I wish you the merriest of holidays. Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

Naoko was with Zaraki and Yachiru when the alarms sounded.

The sudden, loud sound startled the Quincy, "What the hell is that?"

Zaraki looked up and narrowed his one eye, "That's only used when we got an enemy headed for Seireitei." He then grinned like an eager predator, "Finally some fun."

"Zaraki!" Sakura appeared in the training ground and ran up to them. "It's the Arrancar. Aizen's attacking us."

"Bit early, isn't? Thought that orb thing he has wasn't supposed to work until winter."

"I don't know, maybe it woke early or he's planning something else," she then turned to her daughter. "Either way, we need to get you and Orihime out of here and back to the Living World. You'll be safer there."

"But Mom, I'm stronger now I…," the younger Quincy protested _. Are you? A dark voice asked. Could you really hold your own against one of Aizen's forces? You've only been training for a few months; the Soul Reapers have been trained for_ centuries.

Sakura smiled patiently at her offspring, "I know honey, but it's a mother's prerogative to keep her children safe no matter how strong that child is." She gently set one hand on the girl's shoulder and the other cupped her cheek, "Please, for me?"

 _She can't protect me and fight the Arrancar at the same time_. Naoko's eyes fell to the ground _. I should do her a favor and leave._ "Okay, Mom. I'll go, promise me you'll be okay?"

Her mother's smile was one of relief now and kissed Naoko's forehead, "I promise, now go on. The Senkaimon should be ready for you by now."

Before leaving Zaraki grunted, "Ishida," the girl turned to him. "You be careful and remember to never give up in a fight."

"Die first then give up, right?" Naoko asked, half-jokingly.

A sincere half grin appeared on his scarred visage, "Damn right. You remember what else I told you?"

She paused a moment and fingered the cross-shaped charm that hung off her wrist. "To fight in my own way and tell anyone who doesn't agree to fuck off."

Yachiru hopped onto his shoulder, "Come back soon so we can play again, okay Puppy?"

 _They'll be alright and so will you._ Naoko had to believe that, anything less was unacceptable. "Yeah, of course."

With less effort than it would have taken her before Naoko arrived at the Senkaimon where Orihime was waiting with a lanky white-haired captain, Ukitake if Naoko remembered right.

"The Gate's ready," he said. "I wish you luck and safe travels, girls."

Orihime bowed and Naoko followed, not wanting to be rude. The auburn teen said, "Thank you for all your help, Captain Ukitake."

The teens turned and ran through the glowing portal and into the familiar and creepy, purple hued corridor. Two figures in black ran along either side of the pair.

"What are you guys doing?" Naoko asked. Was an escort really necessary?

"You are guests and allies of Soul Society and you Miss Ishida are the daughter of a captain. It's customary for two Soul Reapers to accompany guests on their travels," the Reaper running next to her answered.

 _Huh_ , the Quincy blinked _. I didn't know being related to a captain granted me any special treatment. I wonder what else that would entail?_ She shelved that idea for later.

"Oh, well… thank you," Orihime said.

They continued to sprint down the hall until a voice stopped them in their tracks. "What's this? Only two guards?"

The air became oppressive and thick, the space behind them shimmered and unzipped as a young man stepped through. He was tall and pale with dead, emerald green eyes. His ink black hair was partially covered by half of a white horned helmet. He wore a white uniform trimmed in black with a green sword at his hip.

"That's quite anticlimactic, but I suppose that will make my task all that much easier."

Naoko's eyes widened and a tremor of fear rocked her body. _That helmet… his reiatsu… he's an Arrancar, but…_ Her mind flashed to Serpentina. _He's so much stronger_.

Their Soul Reaper escorts whipped out their swords. One cried out, "What are you, you bastard! An Arrancar?"

"Wait, don't…!" Orihime cried out.

The Arrancar slowly lifted his arm, a flash of red energy and the Soul Reaper who had spoken lost his left arm and a good portion of his flank. The Reaper fell to the ground in a daze at the suddenness of the attack.

The auburn-haired healer called out her fairies, "Soten Kishun."

Naoko summoned her bow and turned to the other Reaper, "Run, you idiot! Get out of here!"

The fool was too stunned to move and was incapacitated like his partner as a result.

"Ayame!" Orihime spread her shield over him as well.

"Shit!" Naoko cursed and fired an arrow at their attacker.

He merely slapped her arrow away like it was a bothersome fly and looked at the two women with the barest hint of annoyance. "Are you quite finished? You are to come with me, Lord Aizen has requested you be brought to him."

"And why the hell would we do that?" Naoko asked with a slight quiver in her voice.

"If you do not, then," three screens flickered to life behind him, each screen showed one of their friends after another amid a battle… and one that was not going well. "I will have your friends killed.

"You have no rights. You will not ask questions, nor say anything. You hold the lives of your friends in your hands and if one of you does not come with me then your friends shall die. Understand that this is not a negotiation. It's an order."

The teens exchanged looks. Orihime looked justifiably afraid and dismayed, Naoko wasn't sure what look was on her face, but she felt anger and frustration. They were cornered like small, helpless animals. The Quincy's eyes flickered to the screens and she caught sight of Ikkaku, Urahara, and… Yumichika.

He was beaten and bloody, but still fighting. _For how long though?_ She looked at the Arrancar and remembering how easily he destroyed her attack, she could truly believe him capable of killing their friends. Her nails dug into her palm and then relaxed. _Fuck. We… really don't have a choice, do we? If we fight, he would easily overpower us, take us to Aizen by force, and kill our friends_.

She looked at Yumichika. _If I live through this, I hope they'll let me explain_.

Naoko mentally braced herself and stepped forward with Orihime hesitantly following. The Arrancar dipped his head, "A wise choice."

* * *

Static.

That was all Rukia could hear coming from her phone. She looked down at the device and furrowed her brow in puzzlement. "That's weird. I can't get ahold of Orihime or Naoko. They should've made it back here by now."

The small Soul Reaper flipped the phone shut and stowed it in her dress pocket. She rested her head on her knees and looked over at Ichigo who lay asleep in his bed, the bandages though broke that peaceful illusion. By the time Rukia had arrived on the scene the Arrancar had just retreated. Hitsugaya and his team, save Renji who had stayed at the Urahara Shop with Chad, were beaten and bloody but standing. And Ichigo… Her violet eyes slowly moved across his form taking in the bandaged wounds.

"Just what the hell is going on Ichigo? Why did the Arrancar come, only to leave when they were winning?" She hated to admit that, but from what Hitsugaya and the others said that was very much what had happened. "Was it a trap? A ploy? If it was then for what?"

Ichigo did not respond, not that she had expected him to. However, it still would have been nice to hear his voice his ideas, his reassurances, and his confidence that together they could handle anything Aizen threw at them.

"Yuzu, come on Ichi-nii needs to rest."

"We can be quiet and besides, we're leaving tomorrow, this might be our last time to…"

Rukia opened the door to find Karin and Yuzu with the latter holding a tray of food.

"Uh, Rukia we were, uh," Yuzu stammered. "We were wondering if we could eat dinner in here with Ichigo."

The Soul Reaper smiled softly and stepped aside to let them in, "I'm sure he'd appreciate that."

The girls brightened and filed inside. "Thanks, Rukia," Yuzu said. "I was hoping we would've had a normal dinner with Ichigo before we had to leave."

Rukia gave them a curious look, "Leave? Where are you going?"

Karin plopped down on the floor and sighed, "Goat Face is making us go on a trip with a friend of his and this old lady."

 _That's oddly convenient,_ the young woman thought. _A war is coming to their town and they just happen to be sent away_?

Yuzu knelt next to her twin, "Karin, be nice. It's going to be a great trip, we get to go to a whole new country. I can't wait to see what kind of food they have. Speaking of which, are you hungry, Rukia?"

"No, thank you. I'm not that hungry. I… need to go take care of something, be right back," Rukia quickly excused herself.

She treads lightly down the stairs in search of Isshin. While she was relieved to know that Karin and Yuzu would not be in the vicinity when the fighting started the convenience of it all bothered her. Her ears caught the sound of Isshin's voice softly speaking to someone.

"Yeah, I know. Good luck telling her. Yeah, see ya'." He hung up the phone and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Rukia standing there. "Ah! Rukia, what can I do for you?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Just a friend."

"Is that the same friend who is taking Karin and Yuzu out of town?" One eyebrow rose at the question.

Isshin coughed nervously, "Found out about that, huh?" When she wasn't buying it, he sighed, "Look, I just want to keep the girls safe."

Rukia blinked in surprise, "Wait a minute, _you know_? You know about Aizen and the coming war?"

She could not believe this. How could Ichigo's father possibly know? Ichigo had told her his father was spiritually aware, but to this extent? How could— She stopped mid-mental rant and noticed something. Isshin's reiatsu was stronger, solid, more defined and like that of a Soul Reaper.

"You're a _Soul Reaper_? !" She hissed in shock.

Isshin hushed her, "Shh, not so loud. Yes, I am a Soul Reaper and before you ask none of my children know."

Rukia's mind was jerking along like a dying car. Isshin was a Soul Reaper and Ichigo didn't know. It would explain how easily Ichigo was able to take her powers. A thought struck her. The captain and lieutenant of the Seventh Division went missing one night. No one ever found out what became of them.

"Are you that captain that went missing twenty years ago?" She asked.

The man coughed and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, that was me."

Rukia suddenly started looking about, "Your lieutenant isn't, around is she?"

"Naomi? No, I haven't seen her in fifteen years."

The small woman relaxed and felt some relief, not for his lieutenant being missing but just not being here. Rukia did not have a pleasant relationship with Lieutenant Yamamoto. The Shiba's' may have forgiven Rukia for what happened to Kaien, but she was sure Naomi didn't and probably wouldn't.

"So, why did you both leave?" She asked next.

Isshin sighed, "It was selfish of me, but I don't regret it. I was on a mission here in Karakura. I had finished early, but instead of going back to Soul Society right away, I decided to hang out for a bit. It was great being able to walk around and enjoy the city like some regular guy with no responsibilities or pressures. Then I ran into Masaki, literally."

He chuckled at the memory, "I was so embarrassed, but she had the grace to laugh it off. That laugh, that smile… she had my heart before either of us realized it. After that, I kept coming back to see her. We became friends and then started dating and I realized I couldn't live without her, so I left. Naomi wanted to come with… for her own reasons."

Her amethyst eyes briefly glanced at the floor in understanding of his meaning.

Isshin continued, "I had Urahara give me a gigai that essentially made me human. I thought if I kept my reiatsu nonexistent I wouldn't be risking Masaki's life. I never thought…"

Rukia understood what he meant and asked quietly, "Do you ever blame him?"

"No," the father said with firm conviction. "It was never his fault. That Hollow would've gone after him whether he ran towards it or not. No, I don't blame Ichigo and never will."

A strange wave of relief washed over her at hearing that. Perhaps it was because she knew the pain of being blamed for someone's death. When she had first been accepted into the Kuchiki Clan Byakuya looked at her with such cold, disdain. After finding out about Hisana and the promise he made her those looks made a little more sense. ' _She worked herself to death looking for you. It's your fault she drove herself to an early grave_.'

Thank the spirits Byakuya did not look at her like that anymore. Now it was more a subtle growing fondness that develops between siblings.

"Oh," her mind brought up their original conversation. "Mr. Kurosaki, where is it that Karin and Yuzu are going?"

"They're going to Germany with a friend of mine, Mihana Kuroki, and Setsuna Ishida. She's actually the one who suggested Europe, says she has some friends there. I figure them being on the other side of the world will be a safe distance as any."

"Oh, is she taking Uryu and Naoko with?" Rukia couldn't picture the Ishida matriarch leaving her own grandchildren behind. Then again, she also couldn't picture Uryu and Naoko running away and not defending their home.

Isshin stiffened briefly, but smiled and waved his hand, "That wa—is still her plan last I checked."

* * *

 _Slap!_

Urahara grimaced and tenderly cupped his stinging cheek. He would not be surprised if his hand came away speckled with blood. His fingers came away blood free.

"I warned you Aizen was interested in Naoko and— "

 _Slap!_

That had clearly been the wrong thing to say because now his other cheek throbbed in pain. Setsuna stood before him vibrating with rage, her normally serene visage contorted with distress.

"My granddaughter is now in the hands of that madman! How could this have happened? !" She seethed.

Urahara spoke carefully so not to enrage her further and suffer more facial damage, "Aizen set a trap by staging a fake invasion."

Despite her age, she paced around her office with agitation, "You said that Hōgyoku was not supposed to awaken until winter. That _Aizen_ would not make a move until then."

"The Hōgyoku won't fully awaken until winter, that is still true. As for Aizen, I can only guess at why he wants Naoko and Orihime."

"Guess, then."

"Orihime has the power to reverse events, rejecting them for existence. There is a lot of untapped potential for them. Aizen might use her to heal his armies or something of the like. Maybe even more likely he's using her as bait to force the Gotei into splitting their forces."

Her anger had simmered down though Urahara did not fool himself into thinking her anger was going away. "Do you think they will?"

"She is a friend and ally to the Gotei, but separating their forces just to save one, sorry, two people? No, Yamamoto wouldn't allow that."

It was a grim fact, but it was the truth. It was not just because Yamamoto was a heartless, ruthlessly pragmatic man. It was also a poor strategy to split one's troops to only save two people. Urahara felt sick at the thought because he would do the same thing. Such a decision would be easy if Orihime and Naoko were strangers. However, they were not and he would find some way to help save them.

Setsuna pressed her hand to her mouth as tears pooled in her dove gray eyes. "So, Naoko is to be left there? Why would he want her? She doesn't know a thing about her—my heritage."

Urahara slowly straightened up with determination. "No, she won't. I know Ichigo will not let them stay hostages. He'll find a way to get them out and I know Uryu and Chad will help him, maybe even Kuchiki and Abarai too. In fact, a small team might have a better chance of infiltrating Aizen's base, then an army."

She sniffled and a small sob broke through. The shop keeper slowly wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Setsuna returned the embrace and carefully brought her emotions under control.

"Naoko has always been strong. She'll make it through, we all will," he reassured her and hoped his comfort did not sound as fake to her ears as it did to his.

* * *

Later when he returned to the shop he found Yoruichi leaning against the front door with her arms crossed in a brooding like manner. Her eyes were closed and to the untrained eye, she appeared relaxed and completely unconcerned about what was going on. But Urahara knew her too well. He could see the tiny, subtle signs of her true emotions showing through.

The tautness of her muscles like a spring about to jump. Her reiatsu was tranquil in the way the air felt before a violent storm struck.

He walked carefully up to her, "Are you alright?"

It was a stupid question, but he had to say something. She slowly let out a long sigh, her eyes opened a crack revealing slivers of burning gold.

"I will be once Naoko is safe and Aizen is dead."

A sentiment Urahara wholeheartedly agreed with.

* * *

 ***This chapter turned out differently than I expected, longer too. The scene between Rukia and Isshin was totally unplanned. I made Isshin come from the Seventh to change it up and the fact that we all saw him being the Tenth Division captain from miles away along with him being a Shiba.**

 **I might expand more about my ideas for the latter later along with details of him and Masaki. I really did not like the idea of her being a Quincy because I felt like it was an epic ass-pull by Kubo (most of the manga was by that point, but still).**

 **I never really figured out when Urahara found out Orihime had been taken. Was it after Ichigo told the others she had healed him? Or before that but after the Arrancar attacked? I also know that some people portray Urahara as secretly ruthlessly practical and views people as pawns to use at his leisure, which I can totally see why. I tried to bring some of that here, but since he's become emotionally attached to the girls he can't quite bring himself to leave them.**

 **I'll try to post again Dec 25 with a Christmas special omake/ In the meantime a review would a great gift~ ***


	21. Ch 20: Goodbye to You

Chapter 20: Goodbye to You

 ***Scatter-BRAIN95, I'm so glad to hear from you. I'll be responding to your reviews in more detail in a PM soon. Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just my OCs. ***

* * *

It was night and while the few who were out were bundled up against the cold Naoko did not feel the chill.

She sat on the roof of a building that granted her an expansive view of the city. The wind toyed with strands of her dark hair. She looked at the small silver bracelet that encircled her right wrist. _A spiritual barrier that keeps people from seeing me, I wonder if it blocks out temperature? It would explain why I don't feel cold_. Naoko sighed and turned her eyes back out to the city whose lights glittered and gleamed in the night.

" _I will grant you twelve hours to get your affairs in order and allow you to say goodbye to one person. However, if they realize anything, I will consider a violation of your orders and I will kill your friends."_

That was the promise their captor left them which had been ten hours ago. Naoko had spent that time walking around town and visiting old haunts of hers. She went to the mall where she had spent that day trying on clothes and Yumichika reassuring her they were friends. Next was the waterfall, where her brother taught her how to form her bow.

The last stop she planned to be her own home, though she could not quite bring herself to go. Hence her high place of retreat. Sighing again, she clambered up onto her feet and traveled to her abode with a few bursts of hirenkyaku. The house was silent, which should not have been surprising given the late hour.

She phased through the door and lightly ascended the stairs to her bedroom. Slowly her eyes roved over the room, taking in every detail in the frighteningly possible case that she may not return to it.

Naoko removed her black blazer, the one handmade and gifted to her by her brother. Something this precious needed to be kept somewhere safe. She folded the garment and placed it tenderly on her bed. Speaking of precious… Her fingers brushed against her blue and silver hair clip and released it from her hair.

The accessory had ornamented her hair since she was five years old. The piece was in surprisingly decent shape after a decade's worth of wear. She slid her thumb back and forth over the diamond shape base, her fingers ghosted over the blue feathers. Reverently she set it down on her blazer.

The teen looked around her room again and her eyes fell on her desk. An idea slowly took hold the longer she stared at the pens and paper that littered the surface. _That Arrancar said I could only say goodbye to one person… he said nothing about writing to anyone else_.

She seized a sheet of paper and wrote down everything that happened after she and Orihime stepped into the Dangai. The Arrancar, how he threatened them, and left them no choice but to follow his order. Naoko took care to emphasize that last part so to leave no room for suspicions about her and Orihime being traitors. She added a few lines of apology for putting her friends through this and how much she cared about them.

Satisfied with her handiwork the Quincy folded the note and left atop her jacket and hair clip. I hope it's enough. She departed her quarters and traveled down the hall to her grandmother's room. When told she could only bid farewell to one person Naoko found she had a list of people she wanted to say farewell to, a fact that surprised her. When had she accumulated so many people she cared about?

There was her grandmother, of course, Yoruichi, Urahara, Rukia, her brother and mother, Ikkaku, Yachiru, Kenpachi, and Yumichika. She could even add Nanao and Nemu. A few months ago, that list would only include the first three people, now that list had more than tripled. Choosing who to say her goodbyes to was not easy, but she eventually settled on her grandmother. The woman who loved her, raised her, and made her the person she was today.

The bedroom was larger than her own, though most of the space was taken up by a sizeable bed, dresser, table, and armchair. Beautiful portraits of castles and mountain scenery dominated the walls along with the occasional pictures of friends and family. Her grandmother slept peacefully tucked under blue and white satin blankets. The woman's silver hair was free from its bun and sprawled over the pillows. The sight made her look simultaneously young and elderly.

How many times had Naoko crawled into this bed when she was sick or scared in search of comfort? Perhaps that was why she chose to say goodbye to her grandmother. She was trying to glean some measure of comfort she could carry with her to wherever she was going next.

"I'm sorry about all this, I really am. I know you'll worry over me and fear for me, but I promise I'll come back. I will, somehow and I'll tell you all that I did in Soul Society. Like how I played tag with Yachiru, or how Mom made a birthday cake for me, or how I made new friends who helped me become stronger."

A strange flicker of warmth touched her heart, she continued though, "I want you to stay safe and I hope you do. I'll do my best to stay safe too. I love you."

Her words failed miserably to convey what she felt and thought, but they would have to do. Besides it was not like anyone could hear her. She sighed and looked at the clock, ten minutes until midnight.

 _I guess I better get going_. The teen gave her grandparent one last look, hoping that this would not be the last time.

* * *

The breakfast set before him looked delicious, but it was a shame he had no appetite. Yumichika's body and pride were still bruised from the beat down given to them by the Arrancar yesterday. They were seated officers, damn it! They should not have been so beaten.

Though to be fair these were the first real enemies, true threats, that Soul Society has faced in centuries. Had they become complacent because of that? Arrogant from dealing with minor problems with no thought that something bigger, something worse could confront them?

" _But why? Doesn't it bother you that he betrayed Soul Society? Maybe that's a sign that there's something seriously wrong with how you run things over there."_

 _Maybe Naoko is right_ , he thought ruefully.

"Are you gentlemen feeling well? Normally you have more voracious appetites, then this," Setsuna casually observed. She stood with a steaming mug of tea nestled in her hands.

Ikkaku shrugged, "Just… not hungry today."

A sudden sharp rap drew their attention to the glass French doors that led outside from the dining room. Captain Hitsugaya stood beyond the doors with an expression grimmer and more serious than was his usual countenance.

The lady of the house opened the doors, "I do have a front door you can use, Captain."

"Sorry, ma'am, but this is urgent." He looked at the other Soul Reapers, "I need you two to come with me. A situation has arisen and Ukitake has requested to speak with us."

A strange chill pooled in Yumichika's stomach. He and Ikkaku exchanged looks before rising from the table to follow the short captain. However, before departing Yumichika bowed to Setsuna.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home. We are truly grateful."

She smiled gently and dipped her head in acknowledgement, "You are quite welcome. I wish you both the best of luck."

Hitsugaya led them to a small apartment where Matsumoto, Kuchiki, and Abarai were already waiting. Ikkaku shot Renji a questioning glance, silently asking him if he knew what this was about. The redhead shrugged, he was as clueless as they were.

"Stay here, I need to fetch one more person," Hitsugaya ordered.

The lad returned in an impressive time and with Ichigo Kurosaki trailing behind him. _This cannot be good._ That cold feeling in his stomach slowly spread throughout the rest of him.

"Matsumoto, place the call."

The fuzzy screen slowly cleared to reveal a solemn looking Captain Ukitake.

"Captain Ukitake, sir. What is the matter? Why are you speaking with us instead of the Head Captain?"

The older man slowly inhaled. "Because I was the last person to see Orihime Inoue and Naoko Ishida before they entered the Senkaimon."

No one bothered to hide their shock at the news. Naoko and Orihime had left Soul Society? When? What happened to them?

"Judging from your reactions it seems they did not make it over there."

"Ukitake, where did they disappear to? You know something, don't you?" Ichigo questioned.

"I can only tell you what we believe has happened. The two guards that were escorting them returned alive and according to them, they think that the young ladies were either abducted or have already been killed."

 _K-killed…?_ Yumichika's mind froze at the word. It was a possibility he did not dare entertain. _She couldn't be… she couldn't_ …

"I know this is not easy to hear and we could be wrong. We're only going off on what little information we have. We don't know anything for certain," Ukitake tried to soothe.

"Orihime is not dead," Ichigo vehemently argued. He held up his arm, "My arm was badly wounded last night and yet now it's completely held without a single scar. The only person who can do that is Orihime."

"Is that so?" A new voice rumbled.

The Head Captain stepped up into view from behind Ukitake who looked as surprised as the rest of them.

"That's unfortunate. If you are correct, then Orihime Inoue is still alive and possibly Naoko Ishida as well. But at the same time Inoue's actions suggest an act of betrayal. If she had been abducted, she would not have been allowed to visit you, let alone tend to your wounds.

"The fact that she was able to suggests that Orihime Inoue joined the Arrancar of her own free will."

Yumichika cut off Ichigo's outburst before it could really start, "And what about the young Ishida? Is she a traitor as well?"

Hitsugaya took this as his chance to speak, "It's highly likely she went by choice. Aizen did send an Arrancar earlier to take her, perhaps Ishida had been persuaded to join them this time."

The Fifth Seat bristled, how dare he make such accusations? "Naoko would never join them! She was terrified when that Arrancar tried to take her before."

The boy gave him a chilling looked, "How do you know that wasn't an act? How well do you really know her?"

His questions made Yumichika stop short. Could it really have been an elaborate act? His mind brought forth the memories of Naoko's terror that night. Her trembling frame, white face, and panic laced reiatsu. No, there was no way any could fake fear like that.

Kuchiki spoke up, "Naoko and Orihime are my friends, I know them. I know they would never do something like this, there has to be another explanation."

"Whether there is so or not is irrelevant," The ancient leader rumbled. "Now that we know the Arrancar are prepared for war I need all of the Advance Team to return at once to assist in the protection of Soul Society."

"Wait… Does that mean you're abandoning Orihime and Naoko?" The noblewoman whispered.

Yamamoto cracked one eye open at her, "I am afraid so. There is no point in weighing the lives of two people against the fate of the world."

Her small hands curled into fists and she glared the man down, "Sir, with all due respect, but that is an order I cannot follow."

"I had a feeling you would say that."

From behind the group a pair sliding doors appeared and out stepped Captains Kuchiki and Zaraki.

"Come on, you lot. It'll be easier if you just come with us," Zaraki grunted.

"But we are authorized to use force should you resist," Kuchiki coolly added.

Yumichika did want to resist. He wanted to fight for Naoko and prove her innocence. He opened his mouth to do just that, but Ikkaku grabbed his arm. The Third Seat gave the barest shake of his head. _Not here, not now._ While he hated it, Ikkaku was right. Fighting right now would only make things worse, so he shoved his retorts back down his throat and followed their captain back to Soul Society.

* * *

Omake: _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

* * *

Genryusai Yamamoto blinked at the item he found in his office. It was a potted pear tree with a live brown bird chirping.

"Sasakibe, what is this?"

"I believe that's a partridge sir, in a pear tree."

* * *

Soi Fon's eye twitched at the intruders sitting on her desk. Two turtledoves cooed softly at the short, irate woman.

"Who the hell left these birds on my desk?!"

* * *

Kira was trying to wrack his brain which had stalled at the sight. A brightly wrapped package topped with an abundant bow sat innocently on his desk. Now logically he knew his new captain was not into malicious tricks and seemed to respect Kira enough not to prank him, but his instincts still warned him that there was a first for everything.

Cautiously he pulled the ribbon to undo the bow and when nothing happened he peeled off the top of the box. Nothing popped out or attacked him so he warily peeked inside and saw three clucking French hens.

* * *

"They sound quite lovely, don't they?" Unohana said, admiring her gift.

Isane nodded and gently stroked the bird's head with one finger, "They're so soft too."

The healer captain had been delighted to find four calling birds in a gold cage in her office. The only hint to who gave them to her was a card that read 'Merry Christmas'.

* * *

Sakura may not have been one for jewelry, but she was not about to turn down a gift of five gold rings. Each had a different engraving around the band and fit her fingers nicely.

"Five gold rings, huh? I wonder where he got _that_ idea," she chuckled to herself.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai watched with slightly shocked and confused faces. Six geese had been placed in the small garden just outside their office. The animals were harmlessly milling about except for one that decided to make Rikichi his victim and chase him through the gardens.

"Um… sir?" Renji looked at his unflappable captain.

The noble took a slow deep breath which Renji recognized as him trying to rein in his temper. He turned away on his heel, "Put them somewhere they won't cause any damage, but take the one terrorizing Rikichi to the cook. I don't believe the men have ever had goose before."

* * *

Iba pointed to one of the large white birds, "Is that a goose or a swan?"

"I believe it is a swan," Komamura answered. "It appears there are seven of them."

There were indeed seven swans and they were swimming in the Seventh Division's baths.

"How the hell did anyone find seven swans in the middle of winter?" The lieutenant asked.

* * *

"Ladies, ladies, please one at a time," Kyoraku chuckled.

Eight maids dressed in odd looking Western clothing with pointed white hats and carrying pails. Upon seeing the captain, they flocked and fawned over him. Nanao's eye twitched in annoyance.

* * *

Diallo Harumi was a serious, stalwart man, but he knew when to have fun… like right now. He twirled and danced gaily with a young lady dressed in a bright red and green dress. She was one of nine ladies who had come into his Division and asking if anyone wanted to dance with them.

People quickly paused in their daily work to join in the merriment. All but their lieutenant who stood in the far corner, trying not to be seen. He got an idea then.

Once his dance finished he leaned down to the young lady, whispered in her ear, and pointed to his lurking lieutenant. The lady giggled and nodded. She seized Hisagi's wrist and dragged him out to the dance floor despite his protests. Harumi smiled, the boy really needed to loosen up occasionally, being too serious never did anyone any good.

* * *

Ten young men dressed in tights leapt about the Tenth Division mess hall in a choregraphed dance.

"What the hell is this?" Hitsugaya hissed.

"Haven't you heard of dinner and a show, Captain?" Matsumoto said cheekily. "They look good in those tights, I wonder…"

"Not going to happen Matsumoto."

* * *

With surprising courage eleven people gathered at the Eleventh and played music with delicate wind instruments. Zaraki did not particularly enjoy the show and tried to get the group to fight him as payback for playing a "sissy instrument" in front of him. The eleven pipers popped right out of there.

* * *

Twelve drums were beat relentlessly in the Twelfth Division. Nemu cocked her head at the interesting musical instruments and the heart thumbing music they made. Her captain however was not as appreciative.

Kurotsuchi clamped his hands over what passed for his ears, "Would you cease that damnable racket? ! I cannot think!"

One of the drummers paused, "Sorry, sir but we were given strict orders not to stop."

"Orders? Given by whom? !"

* * *

Stanley Marcus Flynn removed his hands from Ukitake's eyes, "Surprise!"

Thirteen snow laden pine trees were covered with bright, twinkling lights and glittering ornaments. The other Thirteenth members gasped in awe at the dazzling sight.

"Did you do this?" Ukitake chuckled in disbelief.

The American sheepishly shrugged, "Well it's _Twelve Days of Christmas_ not thirteen so I had to think of something and what's more Christmas then Christmas trees?"

"You Americans decorate trees with lights and ornaments for this holiday?" Rukia asked.

"Hey, they do it in Europe too," he defended. "Anyway, I wanted to expose you guys to one of the best holidays ever. Merry Christmas!"

* * *

 ***And Merry Christmas to you all and Happy New Year!**

 **You know, it always kind of bothered me that Orihime never bothered to write a letter or note explaining everything. I mean seriously, a shit load of trouble could have been saved if she had! So that's why I had Naoko do, though only time will tell if it'll do any good…**

 **I'll post again Jan 12** **th** **.**


	22. Ch 21: And Away We Go

Chapter 21: And Away We Go

 ***The first chapter of the new year. Here's hoping 2018 will treat us better than 2017. ScatterBRAIN-95, huh I didn't think of that. I'm glad you liked the omake. ^.^**

 **Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

The hard ground of the training room looked very comfortable. It would not be the first time Uryu had passed out on that surface and he was tempted to do so again. Ryuken had ruthlessly driven him to the ground for the countless time. Was this really the only way to train someone? He was really starting to miss the days of when his grandfather trained him…

 _Maybe I could close my eyes for a minute_ … His eyelids drooped in agreement but before they could fall shut he heard a deep cracking noise. A section of a wall moved away to reveal Urahara who cautiously poked his head out and looked around. Seeing the coast was clear he hopped out of the hole in the wall.

He whipped out his fan and fluttered it before his face, "Well hello there Uryu. I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?"

Uryu blinked at what he just saw, "Uh… fine I suppose?"

"Good, good. Your father isn't around, is he?" Urahara's eyes twitched around the room nervously.

"No, he stepped out. What are you doing here, Urahara?"

"Still not one for chitchat I see." He tipped his hat over his eyes, "Since you've been cooped up down here I take it you haven't gotten much news about what's been happening?"

Uryu sighed and leaned back against a platform, "No, I haven't. Why? What's happened?"

"Orihime and Naoko have been taken by Aizen."

That simple statement sucked all the breath from the teen's lungs. The ground tilts and sways in a nauseating manner and his body feels light and heavy at the same time. He grips the platform behind him to steady his weakening knees and right the world around him.

"H-How? Why?"

Sweet, compassionate Orihime, what would Aizen possibly want with her? Or worse, what would he do to her? And Naoko… Uryu clenched his jaw. They had not parted on the best of terms almost two months ago. Nearly all his anger at her from their argument had died away, but even if he was as mad at her as he was the Uryu would never want something like this to happen to her. Why would Aizen take her? What possible use could she be to him?

Urahara regarded him solemnly, "As I understand it they were taken when they were traveling back to the Living World from Soul Society."

"What is the Gotei going to do? They're going to get them, back right?" Uryu could not image in his mother sitting idly by while her daughter was in the hands of a villain.

The older man's face turned grim, "Nothing. The Gotei believes they went with their captor willingly because Orihime had been allowed to heal Ichigo's wounds. I must admit it does make her suspicious, but knowing her as _we_ do, we know she would not go with the enemy willingly. The same goes for Naoko."

So, the Gotei was going to do nothing? Oh, how his mother must be pitching a fit right now. He may not have known his deceased parent long, but one thing he knew without a doubt was that Sakura Ishida would go to Hell and back for her children.

"Why tell me this? Do you expect me to do something?" Uryu asked.

Even hiding behind his fan could not completely hide the surprise that flashed across his face, "Well, I certainly had thought so considering your sister has been kidnapped."

"I can't just run into Hueco Mundo, I'm only one person. It would be suicide." _But Naoko wouldn't see it that way. If the roles had been revered she would charge in there without a second thought_.

A wry grin appeared on Urahara's lips, "Who said you would be going alone? Kurosaki and Yasutora are certainly not going to sit by while their friends are in danger."

Uryu straightened up, "Well in that case I suppose I have slightly less to worry about. Let's go."

"What about your deal with your father for getting your powers back?" The Soul Reaper tilted his head, "I don't think he'll be very happy with breaking your word."

"I know it isn't right to go back on your word, but some things are more important."

"Glad to hear it, though before leaving this realm you may want to pay your grandmother a visit first."

* * *

The ticking of the clock felt like a foreboding countdown, to what Setsuna could not say. It was late afternoon and each room, she paced through was awash in red-orange light. The house was still and silent, save for the sound of her steps and the rustle of her pants. Feeling that travelling dressed in a kimono would be conspicuous she changed into navy slacks, a beige blouse, and a knitted sweater.

She glanced at the clock, less than three hours until her flight left. Mihana would be picking up the Kurosaki girls and then coming her for her, she was ready with her bags packed and waiting at the door. Her fingers touched her inside breast pocket that held her passport, tickets, and Naoko's note and hair clip.

Tears had pooled in her eyes at reading the note and discovering the reasons behind her disappearance. A semi-permanent lump had seemed to lodge itself in her throat since then. She could only hope that Urahara truly did have a viable plan to free Naoko and the young Orihime.

"Grandmother?"

The elder dame started and looked up to see her grandson in the doorway. How had she not heard him come in? Surely her hearing was not that bad?

Uryu stood wearing a white Quincy uniform. White pants and boots with a long-sleeved tunic and mantle wrapped around his shoulders. He looked like a warrior about to go into battle, which was a frighteningly accurate comparison. She pushed that thought aside though, and crossed the distance to hug him.

Awkwardly her grandson returned the gesture. She took pity on him and released him. "It's good to see you. Have you heard…?"

He nodded grimly, "Yes, Urahara told me and I'm going after her with Kurosaki and Yasutora."

His blue eyes held a look daring her to challenge him, to tell him he was being foolish or to not go or that Naoko was not worth it. The fact he was pinning her with such a look saddened her slightly. _He's too used to fighting with his father, too used to having to defend every choice he makes_.

She set her hand gently, warmly on his shoulder, "I imagined as much. I'd rather you didn't because I don't want to lose you as well." She felt him tense in expectation of a reprimand. "But I know I cannot stop you from doing what you feel is right, so I can only wish you luck."

That left him with an amusedly stunned look on his face, clearly, he had not been expecting such acceptance.

A faint smile touched her lips, "Before you go though, take these with you."

She reached into her sweater and pulled out Naoko's hairclip and a small sewing kit and placed them in his hand. Uryu looked at the items and her with confusion. Her wrinkled hands gently curled his fingers around the objects.

"Find her and bring her home."

"And the sewing kit?"

Her shoulders lifted in a light shrug, "Well, you never know when you'll need a needle and thread."

His fingers remained clasped around the items even after she removed her hands. After a moment, he carefully tucked them away under his mantel. Uryu adjusted his glasses to buy himself a moment to regain his composure.

"Thank you, Grandmother, and I promise I'll find her," and in a rare moment, he cautiously wrapped his arms around her as though he was unsure he was doing it right.

Setsuna leaned against him and returned the embrace. She had not held him since he was a small boy, small enough to balance on her hip and tuck his head under her chin. Now he was taller than her, he had grown so much. She leaned to get a good look at him. He had his mother's coloring, his father's sharp, noble features, and his grandfather's compassion and loyalty to those he loves.

"Remember how much you love each other. Let that guide your actions and fuel your strength."

* * *

Sakura could see Stanley casting a worried glance at her. She knew she did not look well and he knew why. A passing glance in the mirror showed her skin had become ashen with darkening circles under her eyes.

He and Diallo had found her in her office after feeling her reiatsu become significantly distressed. She told them the story in between sobs. Naoko and the other human girl Orihime had been kidnapped in the Dangai by an Arrancar.

"I-I shouldn't have let her go… I should've had her stay here," she cried.

The two men did what they could to console her evening staying the night in an impromptu sleepover. Stanley lightly nudged her and reassuringly smiled. She tentatively returned the gesture. Unohana looked at her former subordinate with concern and Sakura made a vague 'I'm fine' gesture. The healer did not buy it, but said nothing.

Once all the captains had arrived Yamamoto banged his staff on the floor with a sense of finality. "As you all may or may not be aware Orihime Inoue and Naoko Ishida have been taken by Aizen's forces."

A ripple of shock weaved through the crowd and Sakura stiffened. The thought that her little girl was in the hands of that fiend… She gripped her haori with her hand and her lip with her teeth.

"Inoue treated Ichigo Kurosaki's wounds the previous night. If she had been abducted as we previously thought then she would not have been allowed to heal him. Meaning she went with her captor and betrayed Soul Society willingly.

"However, there has been a new development." Hope stilled her heart. Had they been found? Was Aizen willing to negotiate for their release?

"I have received word that Ichigo Kurosaki and his allies Sado Yasutora and Uryu Ishida have departed to Hueco Mundo with the intent to rescue the young women."

"Holy hell, are those kids suicidal? !" Stanley yelped.

The floor and walls started to tilt and the air became suffocating. Sakura's body swung from hot to cold to hot again. The news felt like another blow to her heart, first Naoko now Uryu. Even worse was that Uryu went in by _choice_.

"Perhaps they are," Yamamoto softly growled, but he spoke up, "It is fortunate that I have prepared. I requested for Kisuke Urahara to construct a stable Garganta that will allow captains at full strength to pass through. We can use this portal to send some of our forces to strike Aizen's before he invades. The Hōgyoku should still be dormant and that will give us a slight advantage."

"You plan to strike Aizen in his own domain? Did you plan this all along, Head Captain?" Diallo asked.

"The best plans are the most flexible and apt to change. I had planned to invade Hueco Mundo, but only if Urahara was able to build the portal in three months, he exceeded my expectations by doing it in one. I will send four captains and their lieutenants."

"Sir, what about… what about the Humans," _my children_ , "already there?" Sakura asked, hoping her voice stayed level.

"Any rescue attempts are to be secondary to the main objective."

"Which is?" Kyoraku prompted with an upward tip of his hat.

"Stopping Aizen and his army of abominations before a considerable number of lives are lost."

Sakura's hands curled into tight fists. _So, my children and their friends are to be sacrificed for a greater good_? _No, I will_ not _let that happen_. "I volunteer to go to Hueco Mundo, sir."

The old man languidly opened his eyes at her. "I expected as much from you Captain Ishida which is why I'm denying your request."

The Quincy blinked, startled at the denial, "B-But sir… why?"

"Because of the risk of you becoming emotionally compromised during the mission. I cannot have a captain could likely leave a battle or worse, her teammates for a chance at saving her children."

"Especially when those children are traitors," muttered Hitsugaya.

"You want to say that so the rest of the class can hear you, Snowflake?" Stanley asked, his copper eyes narrowing.

The boy shrugged, "All I'm saying is I have an easier time believing Naoko is a traitor rather than Orihime. Quincies have no reason to love us."

"Watch it, kid," Zaraki growled. "We don't exactly what happened, we haven't heard their side of the story."

"Then perhaps you can get their stories Zaraki since I'm sending you to Hueco Mundo along with Captains Unohana, Kuchiki, and Kurotsuchi. Myself along with Captains Fon, Komamura, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya, and Ukitake, shall go to Karakura."

"Wait a minute, what about us? Are we just supposed to sit here twiddling our thumbs and wait for you all to come back?" The American asked, incredulously.

Sakura added, "I am not staying here while my children are in the proverbial viper's nest."

Before Yamamoto could rebuke them Unohana spoke up. "We need some captains here to defend Seireitei in the possible event Aizen sends some of his forces here."

As a parent and doctor Sakura recognized the subtle patronizing tone used to cajole children or patients into doing a simple task by building it up as something more important than it was. Sakura was about to protest when she caught a warning look from her former superior that said, _arguing will not get you anywhere so let it go, we can discuss this later_. Reluctantly, the Quincy backed down.

Sensing no more arguments Yamamoto said, "Then it's settled. You have until tomorrow evening to have your Divisions prepared. I will need to borrow the services of Lieutenants Hisagi and Kira along with Third Seat Madarame and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa."

The captains of those men nodded.

"Dismissed."

As the captains disbursed Unohana swiftly walked up to Sakura. The healer placed a reassuring hand on her arm, "I'll find your children and keep them safe, I promise."

Sakura laid her hand atop hers, "I know and I trust you." _It's the others I don't trust. Kuchiki might kill her children on sight for 'betraying' Soul Society and the law unless Rukia could convince him otherwise. And Kurotsuchi_ … she shuddered. _I'd rather have Aizen possess my children than that cretin._ Her blue eyes caught sight of Zaraki, "Now there's someone else I have to go ask."

"Captain Zaraki, I need to ask you something." The eye patched man had the courtesy to stop and give her his attention. Sakura bowed low, "Please, I humbly beg of you to find my children and to keep them safe if you can."

Zaraki looked at her for a long moment before speaking. "What the hell makes you think I'll do that? My job is to take down as many of Aizen's Hollow freaks as possible, not babysit a pair of kids."

He turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm, "Please Captain Zaraki. If roles were reversed and Aizen had Yachiru and I was being sent out there I would find her for you. I'm asking you not as a captain, but as one parent to another."

The man was surprisingly good at hiding his emotions as she could not read anything from his neutral face. Even his one eye betrayed nothing.

Finally, he sighed, "I won't go looking for your kids, but if I find'em I'll try to keep them alive. I know Yachiru is pretty attached to your daughter and she wouldn't be happy if she died."

Relief flooded her system, it was the best Sakura would get and she was satisfied with that, "Thank you."

* * *

Karin was equal parts excited, scared, and irritated.

She was excited to visit another country. While she never considered herself a traveler or having wanderlust the idea of visiting a whole new land was thrilling. But traveling so far from home was what accounted for some of her fear, especially since Ichigo and their dad were not coming with. And that led to the reason behind her irritation. Those two men were hiding something, something big, from her and Yuzu. Were they trying to protect them? Did they see them as weak, little girls?

…Okay so maybe they were girls and weren't exactly what anyone would call strong, but the point remained. Just because they couldn't help with… whatever was going on didn't mean they couldn't know about it. Knowing was better and less aggravating then being kept in the dark and lied to.

She sighed and followed the other females to their gate where the plane, that would whisk them away to Germany, was waiting. Karin had never been in an airport and was surprised by the vast crowds of people from different countries bustling about. Security around here was thorough to the point of paranoia though. She warily eyed a group of security guards that walked past.

"Is security always this excessive?" Yuzu asked.

Dr. Kuroki (or Rukia's twin, as Karin mentally called her) said, "It does depend on the airport, but usually no. However, after what happened to the United States last September, it's understandable that all airports are taking no chances of such a thing happening to them."

Karin said nothing though she turned her dark eyes to the oldest person in their group, the grandmotherly Ishida lady. While she did not possess spiritual strength the likes of her brother Karin could get feelings about people. People who had spiritual energy like her brother, Rukia, even Ichigo's friend Chad. Come to think of it Goat-Chin felt different in that way too…

Then there was that Hitsugaya kid, her lips quirked upward at the thought of him. He had been a bit high strung and cool, but she still had fun with him and he looked as though he'd had fun too. Her faint smile faded, where had he gone? Was he okay?

He was a Soul Reaper just like Ichigo, Rukia, and possibly her father (Karin shuddered at that thought). But no one was willing to tell her anything. Maybe this woman could.

Mrs. Ishida paused in walking and cast a curious glance at Karin. Had she sensed Karin staring at her? "Is something the matter, Miss Karin?"

The preteen was about to say nothing, instead she paused. If this lady could give her the answers she sought… well, it would not hurt to ask. Taking a deep breath, she took the plunge.

"I know something is going involving ghosts, Hollows, and Soul Reapers. Can you please tell us what's really going on? I know you both know," Karin tried to sound firm without being rude.

Dr. Kuroki and Mrs. Ishida exchanged a long glance with one another. The short, dark haired doctor bit her lip in uncertainty while the old woman was quiet and contemplative. Yuzu stood beside Karin, tense. Karin knew Yuzu was not stupid or blind to the goings-on in their family. She did not have the courage to confront it like her.

"Very well, Karin. We'll answer any questions you have."

The young girl's dark eyes widened in shock at how easy the old woman agreed.

"Are you sure about this?" Kuroki asked. "I don't think Isshin would appreciate us… telling them everything. He might want to do it himself."

Mrs. Ishida lightly huffed, "If that man wanted to, he would have told them already. At least we'll have something to talk about during the long flight."

* * *

 ***I enjoyed the scene with Uryu and Setsuna, since those two don't get to spend much time together and I like seeing them interact. I hope Sakura didn't come off as uncaring or was having an underreaction to all this. I didn't want her to come off as immature or a hysterical mother.**

 **I was trying to come up with a good reason why Yamamoto would send four of his strongest captains to Hueco Mundo to get Ichigo and company other than to use Ichigo to defeat Aizen (seriously? You had no better plan then that, old man?) So, I thought if he sent them as a planned preemptive strike against Aizen as the main reason and rescuing the teens as secondary it would make more sense.**

 **I think it'd be funny Aizen and his team didn't go to the Living World, and everyone was standing there waiting and waiting, but instead he went to Soul Society and… *stops talking as light bulb appears overhead***

 **I'll post again Jan 26** **th** **. Please review in the meantime. ***


	23. Ch 22: Communication is Key

Chapter 22: Communication is Key

 ***On a sad note my family and I had to put down our dog earlier this week. I'm packing in preparation to move, looking for a new place, and work has been frustrating. If the chapter has any serious mistakes this is why.**

 **Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

 _That must be_ the most _uncomfortable chair ever_.

Stuck in a terrifying situation, the only coherent thought in Naoko's head was a critique of her captor's choice in furniture. That and his choice of color scheme _. Does everything have to be so white? This is so depressing_.

Naoko looked up at Aizen sitting on his stone throne and gazing down at them like they were brought for his enjoyment. The thought sent a disgusted shudder through her body and she resisted the urge to wrap her arms around herself. Showing that kind of weakness in front of this many people would not do her well.

She had yet to tell if they not being alone with Aizen was a blessing or not. No one here was a friend to her or Orihime, though the illusion that there being witnesses would keep Aizen from doing anything unsavory was marginally comforting.

"I see you have done well Ulquiorra, as to be expected," Aizen purred.

The green-eyed Arrancar bowed low, "I graciously accept your praise, Lord Aizen. I must apologize though for being unable to retrieve the male Quincy."

Naoko counted that as a small mercy. It was bad enough that she was here, at least her brother would not have to suffer along with her.

A loud, hollow bark of laughter echoed through the room. The emitter of such a sound was a one-armed Arrancar with bright blue hair, "Guess you ain't so perfect after all, eh Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra barely spared him a glance, "Silence, you would not have even be able to bring one of these captives."

That earned him a snarl that reminded Naoko of an enraged cat. "You little piece of sh—"

Aizen intercede at that moment, having grown board with their little banter. He lazily lifted a hand and spoke in a calm voice that held terrifying power and authority. "Now Grimmjow, there is no need to be so hard on Ulquiorra. He has accomplished far more than any of you have."

Grimmjow snarled silently and a feminine looking boy with lilac eyes quietly glowered.

Aizen smiled faintly at their reactions, "Do not trouble yourself overmuch Ulquiorra about the other Quincy. He will be retrieved in due time."

Naoko sharply inhaled and her heart freefell into her stomach. While she was aware of his unsettling interest in her and Uryu, hearing it from his own mouth just made it more real. _He really does want us, but for what?_ That was the maddening and frightening part.

"In the meantime," his empty brown eyes slid to Orihime. "Miss Inoue, would you be so kind as to demonstrate your abilities for us? I've heard much about them and would like to see your powers in action. Heal Grimmjow's arm for us, won't you?"

The red head hesitated and glanced at Naoko who slightly shrugged. They did not have much of a choice, but to follow his orders. Orihime called up her shield over the Arrancar's stump of a limb. The sight of that glowing orange shield made Naoko's skin crawl particularly on her left shoulder where her powers had been unable to heal Naoko's snake bite.

Everyone in the room watched in awe as Grimmjow's arm slowly materialized. His cyan eyes widened in surprise as he turned over his new hand and flexed his fingers.

Aizen sat up, interested, "How fascinating, this is the pure rejection of events. Miss Inoue can limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to her target. She can return a target to a former state no matter what has happened to it. Her abilities trample over the events decided by God."

 _Well… that's an interesting way to describe her powers,_ Naoko thought. _Although, it would explain a few things since her powers aren't like that of a Quincy or Soul Reaper_.

"Hey girl," Grimmjow jerked his thumb to a scarred patch on his back, "heal this too."

She called up her shield again over his back and gothic style number six appeared. Naoko quirked an eyebrow at the odd tattoo.

The feminine Arrancar narrowed his lilac eyes, "What the hell do you think you're doing Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow responded by shoving his arm straight through the smaller man's chest, grinning madly. "I'm taking back what's rightfully mine, my rank as the Sexta Espada."

"Grimmjow, you… bastard," the Arrancar coughed, blood dribbling down his chin.

The Sixth Espada grinned and red energy began to coalesce in his hand, "Adios, former Sexta Espada."

The former Espada was obliterated into nothing with the red energy. Not one person in the room batted an eye. Naoko stood paralyzed by shock, _what the hell have I gotten myself into? He just killed that guy like… like it was nothing_.

 _They're Hollows. It's kill or be killed to them_.

The Quincy started. That was not her voice.

"Now that we have those matters settled I would be an ungracious host if I did not have my guests shown to their rooms so they may rest after a trying day." Aizen said, "Ulquiorra I entrust you to escort Miss Inoue while I'm sure Grimmjow can handle the simple task of taking Miss Ishida. The rest of you are dismissed."

The Arrancar bowed before taking their leave. Ulquiorra seized Orihime's upper arm and hauled her down the hall while Grimmjow gruffly beckoned Naoko to follow him in the opposite direction. _At least I won't have to share a cell with her, but with us being separated and alone will put us each at more of a disadvantage_.

Warmth briefly enveloped her insides. _You are not alone._

That voice again. She glanced around the cavernous, empty hall for the source and found nothing.

"Keep up, kid," Grimmjow growled. "And don't even think of trying to escape."

Naoko could not help responding, "I'm not, it would be stupid of me to try to."

Her guide glanced over his shoulder with subtle curiosity so she continued. "I'm pretty sure you're faster than me so you could catch me right away. Even if I did outrun you I have no idea of the layout of this place and could easily get lost. If by some miracle I did get outside, where would I go? I have no way of opening a portal to the Living World or Soul Society."

Saying all of that out loud suddenly made the gravity of her situation feel _real_. Everything she said was true and that just made it worse. _I have no way of escape, I can't run, and while I could fight I won't last long_.

Grimmjow seemed to consider what she said, "Huh, maybe you're not stupid after all, kid."

"And who are you talking to, Jaegerjaquez?"

The Espada groaned, "Aw, hell not you losers. What do you want?"

The 'losers' he was referring to were three male Arrancar. One was a teenage boy with a cat skull on his head, the other was much taller and muscular with a thick helmet. The third member who stood at the center, Naoko was sure was a man unless he was a flat chested female body builder. He had long, thick dark hair, plump lips and was that a tiara?

"We are on a mission for his majesty," the burly, long haired man (woman?) said with a wink. He then noticed Naoko, "Who's the girl?"

Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest, "A prisoner of Aizen's."

"Is she the one that tried to fight Ulquiorra and Yammy?" The teenage boy Arrancar asked.

"No, that's the other prisoner, the one Ulquiorra oversees." He jerked his thumb at Naoko, "This one is a… a… what are you? You don't feel like a regular human."

"I'm a Quincy," she said as though stating the obvious. Judging by their blank looks it was not obvious to them, so she elaborated. "It's a spiritually aware human who can absorb and manipulate reishi." _Probably shouldn't mention that we do that to hunt and kill Hollows_.

The Arrancar with the tiara flipped his hair, "So why is Aizen interested in such a boring little creature like you?"

Grimmjow cut in, "None of your damn business Cuulhorne, now get before I send you all back to Barragan in wooden boxes."

"We're going, we're going, no need to be so brutish," Cuulhorne huffed.

Once they were gone and Grimmjow started walking Naoko asked, "Who were they? More Espada?"

Grimmjow let out a sharp snort, "Hardly, they're Fracción to Barragan the Secunda Espada."

"Fracción?"

"Underlings to the Espada. Each Espada can choose how many, if any, underlings they want and who they want."

"Do you have Fracción?" It was an innocent question spoken with soft curiosity.

Grimmjow halted, his body tense and Naoko feared she may have touched a nerve. He did not turn to face her and grumbled, "I did."

He resumed walking and Naoko silently followed. It did not take her much brain power to figure out his underlings had died and he missed them. Or at least felt something negative about their passing. They arrived and he shoved her inside.

Before he could walk away Naoko said, "Grimmjow, I'm sorry."

A brief look of surprise crossed over his face. He covered it with a scowl and gruff, "Whatever."

He closed the door and walked away. Naoko took the opportunity to survey her surroundings. Her little cell was barren save for a plush couch and a large Persian rug. A single barred window let in a pool of moonlight.

From a backwards crescent moon.

Naoko swallowed, _that's not right_.

Of all the things she had seen in her life it was that reverse moon that truly disturbed her.

* * *

"You have them?"

Aizen idly sipped his tea, forcing the man on the other end wait for his answer. Erhard Wilter hid his impatience well, but not well enough as Aizen could pick out small signs that showed through. The ex-captain hid his small, self-satisfied smile behind his tea cup _. Let the arrogant foreign bastard squirm. I have the upper hand here and he best get used to that_.

He set the cup down and leaned back, "To be precise, I have one of them. The girl. But the boy will be obtained soon have no fear."

Feeling pleased with himself Aizen had decided to call his overseas ally to inform him of his victory. Szayel had ingeniously constructed a private video communications line with Wilter. Aizen was grateful for that now so he could enjoy the look on the other man's face.

But that look faded and was replaced by an apathetic one, "You called only to inform me that you have completed only half your task?"

Decades of schooling his face kept him from scowling at the authoritative disapproving tone. He responded calmly, "I merely wished to give you an update on our progress."

"How considerate of you. I shall send one of my men to retrieve her shortly."

Aizen held up a hand, "You may want to wait a moment. As I said we will have the boy soon, so why make two trips? I will contact you again once we have the boy in custody."

Wilter was clearly displeased by the suggestion, but he could see the sense in it so he relented. "Very well and you had best get that boy quickly… for your sake."

* * *

Naoko sat on the couch trying not to do many things. She tried not to look at the backwards moon, tried not to think about the danger she and her brother were in, tried not to give in to her growing terror…

She sighed and leaned her head back _. Maybe I should practice my tai chi or meditate. I haven't tried that yet._ Meditation was a concept Yumichika and her mother tried to teach her, but Naoko never had much time to practice it. That and she did not see how it could be useful to a Quincy, then again what use did tai chi have for a Quincy?

The teen slowly relaxed her muscles and let her mind fall still. It was quiet like a hollowed-out tomb. The air was strangely clear and each breath made her feel invigorated. The atmosphere held a higher concentration of reishi the Living World and Soul Society.

Other than feeling invigorated Naoko felt something else, something inside her. A warm feeling like a summer breeze lightly brushed against her consciousness. Her brows creased in confusion and piqued curiosity. What was that? Mentally she reached out in the direction of the heat and felt her body slowly warm like she was stepping into sunlight. Closer she stepped until—

"Hello there."

The Quincy's eyes popped open and her head snapped forward in surprise. The growing warm feeling faded, leaving her colder than before. The intruder stood in the doorway holding a folded set of white clothes in one hand. He as slightly taller than her, lean like her brother, pink hair like Yachiru and gold eyes behind white glasses.

"I do apologize if I disturbed your nap, but I thought you might like a change of clothes to make you more comfortable here."

He set the clothes on the couch arm and Naoko eyed it warily as if it was going to rear up and strangle her. The Arrancar noticed her hesitance and scoffed.

"It's not going bite you."

Her blue eyes jumped to him, "Pardon me if I'm cautious of anything an enemy gives me. So, who do I have to thank for the clothing."

The pink haired man gave a lavish bow, "The Octava Espada, Szayelaporro Granz, and do I get the courtesy of knowing your name young lady?"

Her instincts and common sense were urging her to tell him nothing, to get away. _Octava… that means eight, right? So, he's a lower rank than Grimmjow, though that might not mean much. Besides, what's the harm in just giving him my name? There is no point in being rude_.

She swallowed and said firmly, "Naoko Ishida."

There was a glint of something in those gold eyes that really made Naoko's instincts scream at her to run. He canted his head and studied her with a faint smile on his lips.

"Tell me Naoko what are you? You appear human but your reiatsu says otherwise?"

 _Now things could get dicey. How much information do they have about our side? It can't be much if he doesn't know what I am_. "I'm a Quincy."

His eyes and smile lit up, "Are you now? I've heard of them, but I never thought I would get to meet one."

Naoko pressed her lips in a thin line. _Shit, I walked right into that_.

Szayel's smile was eager and rapacious, "I wonder if Lord Aizen would be kind enough to allow me to get to _know you better_."

"Granz! The fuck do you think you're doing?"

Szayel tilted his head back to look at Grimmjow who was looking back at him with obvious irritation.

"And what can I do for you, Jaegerjaques?" The bespectacled Arrancar asked airily.

"You can tell me what you're doing with my prisoner."

"Your prisoner?" Szayel smirked, "And here I thought she belonged to Lord Aizen."

 _I don't belong to anyone you bastards_ , Naoko thought as her eye twitched. She wanted to say that out loud, but the desire to keep attention away from herself won out.

Grimmjow did not appreciate the other man's witticism. He gave a warning snarl, "Cut the crap, Granz."

The pinkette held up his hand in a vague placating manner, "Calm down I was only being hospitable by giving this young lady a decent change of clothes."

Self-consciously Naoko looked down at the clothes she had on which consisted of a white t-shirt, black pants, and flats. What was wrong with her clothes? Sure, they were a little plain, but they were functional and in good condition.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Whatever. _Lord_ Aizen is demanding a meeting with all of us, now. So, move."

Szayel shrugged and bowed again to her, "I apologize that our time was cut short. I do hope to meet you again, Naoko."

 _I don't_ , she held that retort back and gave a curt nod instead. That seemed to amuse him and before leaving he said, "I do hope you'll wear that outfit, I think it will look quite fetching on you."

A command hidden beneath a benign suggestion. The Sexta Espada rolled his eyes again before hauling the other man out and slamming the door. She looked at the innocuous pile of clothing and seeing how it was just that she gingerly picked the outfit up. The fabric unfurled to reveal itself as a white dress trimmed in black.

 _Really_? Her eyes rolled upward and she almost flung it on the floor before remembering Szayel's "suggestion". _I can't afford to piss these people off. Who knows how long we'll be stuck here until someone comes for us_. A cynical voice added _, if anyone comes for us_. Her fingers clenched the fabric, _no, no I can't think like that. Mom wouldn't leave me here. My friends wouldn't leave me here. My brother…_

Naoko brushed those thoughts away and held up the dress again, _well when in Rome…_

* * *

 ***I had stuff to say about this chapter but I'm very emotionally, mentally, and physically tired right now.**

 **Please review. I'll post again Feb. 9** **th** **. ***


	24. Ch 23: Tête-à-tête

Chapter 23: Tête-à-tête

 ***Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry for the lateness, things are slightly better. I found a new place to live and got new glasses.**

 **Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

"All I'm saying is we should have a backup plan in case things, you know, go south."

Diallo often found the American bothersome and certainly now when the man had barged in and made himself at home in his office. The only reason Stanley had not been booted out was because he brought a fine bottle of scotch. That and he did have a good point.

The large African man set his glass down, "Do you really think this Gotei is so ill equipped to handle Aizen and his Arrancar?"

"It's not that I don't think the people here can't handle themselves, but…" Stanley looked up from his drink, "if a captain and lieutenant had to use their second release just to kill the underlings to Aizen's top Arrancar then we might be biting off more than we can chew. If we did fail then…"

He downed the rest of his drink and poured in more of the amber liquid. Diallo gazed down at his own glass tilting it contemplatively, the ice inside clinking together.

"Then the other Goteis would be next. Is that why you are so concerned about needing help to defeat Aizen? You are worried the other Goteis will fall?"

Stanley took a fortifying drink, "Yeah, I've got friends back there and a…"

"A girl?" Diallo said wryly.

The American lightly chuckled, "Don't let her hear you say that. She's a bearcat, but that's what I love about her."

The Ninth Division captain could sympathize. He thought of his own friends he had to leave behind like Albert, Alice, and Leofric. The idea of his friends coming under harm from Aizen… But Head Captain Yamamoto was very clear on his view of asking for help from overseas.

"We cannot contact them, it would be considered treason for going against the Head Captain. He already dislikes and distrusts us, I'd rather not give him any reason to expel us."

"Or charbroil us. Is it me or does the room always get really hot when he's steamed?" Stanley polished off his drink, set the glass down, and stood, "Look, you don't have to help me if you don't want to. Hell, you can claim ignorance if I get caught. I am going to ask Sakura though, maybe she can help."

The young man gave a small salute before shunpoing away. Diallo sighed in annoyance and drank the rest of his scotch before following. He could not let Stanley talk their friend into doing something dangerous or better yet she could help him talk sense into the American.

* * *

The night air in Seireitei was filled with tension. Understandable since half the captains and lieutenants would be going to the Living World tomorrow, four more to Hueco Mundo, leaving only three captains to protect all of Seireitei. The three _newest_ captains.

So, yeah people were a bit tense.

But that was not what was keeping Sakura up. No, her thoughts were consumed by worry over her children. Such thoughts had driven her out of bed and outside to the veranda that led out to the courtyard. A bitter autumn night breeze blew past, cutting through her sleeping robes. Sakura shivered and automatically pulled her coverings closer.

 _Uryu in Hueco Mundo, Naoko in Aizen's clutches, and I'm forced to sit here while others rescue my babies_. Tears of frustration and fear rolled down her cheeks.

' _Would you stop pouting?_ ' Kasumi snapped.

Sakura started and unconsciously wiped the tears away. ' _I'm not pouting. I 'm_ —'

' _Crying over the fact that you cannot go and save your children? That sounds like pouting to me_.'

Sakura snapped back, 'Why do you care? You've barely talked to me in months and you start by berating me for rightfully worrying over my children! Why would you possibly care now?'

There was silence in her mind. Sakura briefly wondered if she had crossed a line, then realized she did not care if she had. Her sword had been acting temperamental and sulky for weeks, let her feel the wrath of someone whose lost all patience with her behavior. _But if she's a reflection of me, then what does that say about me?_

' _I do care,_ ' Kasumi said softly. ' _I'm a part of you, how can I not care about those closest to you_?'

' _Then why…?'_

' _I am… afraid for them. I'm angry that there is so little we can do for them. So little we have done for them… I wrongly lashed out at you and I am sorry.'_

Kasumi really reflected her. Sakura felt all of that and she did want to lash out in fear and anger, but held it in because lashing out was not what captains did.

' _It's alright. I'm upset too.'_ Sakura said gently, _'I should be protecting them and now I can't. I can only hope they and everyone with them are strong enough to survive and come home_.'

' _Then at the very least we should make sure they have a home to return to.'_ Kasumi canted her head, ' _It seems we are about to have company.'_

Before Sakura could ask who, Stanley and Diallo materialized. The red head grinned, "Hey, Sakura."

She looked at one then the other with surprise, "Stanley, Diallo what are you guys doing here so late?"

"I need your help, I want to send a message to the other Goteis and ask for help. Would you know how to do that?" Stanley asked, hopeful.

"You do know almost all the captains would consider that treason since the Head Captain said no, right?" She asked flatly.

Diallo nodded in approval, "Thank you."

"Although," Sakura lightly grasped her chin in thought. "We could make a prerecorded message and have someone send it once things have gone bad. By that point it might be too late for anyone to help us, but it could give sufficient warning to the other Goteis."

Both men blinked, stunned by the agreeable compromise she designed.

Stanley was the first to speak, "That… that'll do."

* * *

The Quincy captain was not the only person who could not sleep. Yumichika sighed rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. His mind would not stop working even when his body craved sleep. Worry and uncertainty slither around inside his heart as well.

 _Naoko clasped her hands together in her lap and bit her lip, "I wanted to ask… and I know this might be pitiful and ridiculous to ask but… are we friends?"_

 _The boy gave him a chilling looked, "How do you know that wasn't an act? How well do you really know her?"_

 _I know her better than you do,_ he thought at the memory. He knew how determined, generous, and kind she was. He knew she was loyal and honest. He knew she would never willingly betray those she saw as her friends. _Until I hear Naoko admit it, I refuse to believe it._

' _You're fretting over that girl quite a bit,_ ' his zanpakutuo mildly observed.

Yumichika frowned, ' _I'm not fretting, I'm just_ …'

' _There's no point in lying to yourself since I'm basically a reflection of you_ …'

The Soul Reaper sighed, ' _What do you want?_ '

The sword was silent for a long moment before softly saying, ' _If it's any consolation, I believe she's innocent too_.'

That was unexpected, but welcome, ' _So do I._ '

Seeing that the ceiling was just as boring as the wall he rolled onto his other side. The clouds parted like curtains letting moonlight shine down like a spotlight. Yumichika looked up at the moon _, I wonder if there is a moon or a sun in Hueco Mundo._

Envisioning Naoko standing in her garden at her home, awash in moonlight was the last thought he had before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

While it was unusual for anyone to be up at the late hour it was not so for the Twelfth. The scientists that had not already crashed form exhaustion were scurrying about securing experiments and finishing projects ordered by the twisted scientific captain for the impending war.

Said captain was sitting before a glowing computer screen a delighted grin occasionally flashing across his face as he read the data. The ever stoic lieutenant of the Twelfth stood at the back of the room with her hands demurely clasped in front of her. She tried to keep her eyes away from the screen, it felt wrong.

The data was acquired through what many would consider unethical means. The issue of what was ethical and unethical never concerned Nemu until she met Uryu. Thoughts of him made her skin tingle and stomach tighten.

She had finally had enough and quietly excused herself, "Sir, I will be retiring for the evening."

He gave a disinterested grunt which she took as permission to make her leave. As she walked down the halls the other members paid her little attention, not that Nemu paid them any for her own attention was drawn to what was on her mind. She entered her sparse chamber and sat cross-legged on her bed.

Uryu had gone to Hueco Mundo to save his sister. Nemu found that… admirable. It was just like him to rush into danger to rescue someone especially if they are a woman. But there was apprehension mixed in with that respect. He was in the land of Hollows with only two others up against one could only imagine what. There were so many things that could happen to him, so many ways he could…

' _You are troubled_ ,' Kurai Chō stated calmly. ' _I can tell, it gets very windy here when you are troubled.'_

' _My apologies._ ' The lieutenant drew in a calming breath to settle her thoughts and feelings.

A gentle breeze caressed her face and she open her eyes to see her Inner World. Her world was forever stuck in twilight, neither truly day or night. The partially set sun illuminated a massive tree with many thick dark branches and coated in emerald foliage. A figure stood on a branch just above Nemu.

It was a woman with white skin, mysterious ebony eyes and silver hair in a shimade style decorated with a butterfly kanzashi. Sher wore a susohiki that was violet at the shoulders and gradually lightened to white at her feet. Large black veined butterfly wings lightly fluttered behind her.

"You are in turmoil over this boy," she said.

Even though it was not an admonition Nemu felt it was. Her eyes fell to her feet, "I know I should not feel so unsettled about someone I scarcely know, but I cannot stop such feelings from occurring."

Kurai Chō tucked her hands into her lengthy sleeves and studied Nemu for a long moment, "I advise you not to." The open look of surprise on her wielder's face prompted her to elaborate, "For many years you have been detached from your feelings, your heart. And while we are strong, we have not become as strong as we have the potential to be."

She looked up at the sky, "The time will soon come when we will have to spread our wings and we will need to be as strong as possible when that happens."

* * *

Naoko was board. There was no other way to put it. After changing into the dress she'd been given, a white long-sleeved item trimmed in black, there was nothing for her to do. The Quincy sat on the couch, trying to meditate again and find that strange warmth from before, but it eluded her. Whatever it was it was gone now and it oddly made her feel sad.

She stared blankly up at the ceiling. I can't just sit her like a lump and do nothing. _Maybe I should practice my tai chi? Or I—_

The door creaked open and Naoko bolted to her feet, arms up and ready to fight. If it was that weird Arrancar Szayel again she was ready to give him a piece of her mind.

It wasn't him nor was it Grimmjow, instead it was a tall man and a young girl. The man had shoulder length brown hair, sleepy gray eyes, and a fanged jawbone around his neck. The girl beside him wore a helmet that was missing a horn and covered her left eye.

"I told you this wasn't our room," the girl snapped.

The man sighed and scratched his head, "This place is such a damn maze. You can hardly find anything."

The girl snorted, "Tell me about it. We need maps or signs or something so we can— who are you?"

Naoko started when they noticed her and kept her arms up, "Naoko Ishida, I'm a Quincy that Aizen captured. Who are you?"

The tall man yawned before answering, "Ishida? Why does that sound familiar? Anyway, I'm Stark and this is Lilynette. C'mon Lilynette I need to go take a nap."

Lilynette groaned, "Another one? Damn it Stark why the hell are you so lazy? !"

"Lay off."

"Wait a minute," Naoko's voice made both Arrancar stop. "Can I come with you guys? I'm going stir-crazy from staring at white walls, I need a change of scenery."

"Why would I take you with?" Stark questioned.

Naoko pointed to the Arrancar girl, "I can entertain her so you can nap."

"Deal."

* * *

 ***I'm sorry again this is late, I kept rewriting this damn thing and getting distracted by life.**

 **The relationship between Sakura and Kasumi is a fail on my part, this is what happens when you have a dozen character related plot threads along with the actual plot. Things get lost, frayed, or forgotten. I do like the idea of Kasumi caring about Naoko and Uryu as much as Sakura does, that might come in handy later…**

 **Nemu's zanpakutuo wears a** _ **susohiki**_ **which is the kind of kimono geisha wear, same goes for her** _ **shimada**_ **hairstyle. I was going to have her wear a junihito which is what court ladies and royalty would wear during the Hein Era (it's also twelve layers, get it? Since Nemu's in the Twelfth?)**

 **Anyway, I'm very tired and just want to get this chapter done. I'll do my best to post on Feb 23** **rd** **.***


	25. Ch 24: Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

Chapter 24: Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

 ***ScatterBRAIN-95, thank you for always reviewing. I'm sorry for another delay, but things became hectic again so I made this chapter extra-long to compensate.**

 **Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

Stark's chambers were much larger and better lit than Naoko's. The room was bare save for an impressive pile of plush pillows and cushions. Stark flopped down on the pile and Lilynette rolled her eye.

The girl turned to Naoko, "So, how are you going to entertain me?"

"Well, I was hoping you could help me with something." Lilynette cocked her head so Naoko went on, "Hollows fire cero which are comprised of reishi, right?"

She blinked, "I guess? I never thought about it, why?"

The Quincy drew in a deep breath. It was a crazy idea, but she couldn't resist trying it out. And when would she ever get another chance? "I want to try and deconstruct the reishi of the cero and convert it to reishi I can use."

Stark lifted his head, "You can do that?"

Naoko bit her lip, "I've done something similar, in theory it should still work even if used on Hollows."

The older Arrancar studied her and then said to the girl, "Use a bala instead. It'll be weaker, so if things blow up it won't be so bad."

"Stark, this is crazy! We're helping the enemy and what if something goes wrong and she gets hurt? Aizen will be all over us!"

"I said I'd entertain you, I didn't say _how_ ," Naoko pointed out. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not go back to just sitting around and staring at the wall."

That shut her up, she huffed, "Fine." In her outstretched hand a small glow orb of red energy formed.

 _Okay, here I go._ Naoko lifted her hands and let thin glowing blue threads snake from her fingertips to the pulsing energy. The second a thread made contact Naoko felt a violent, chaotic surge of energy. She ripped her hands away, panting and sweating.

Lilynette dispelled the bala and looked at her with mild concern, "Hey, are you okay?"

Naoko gulped and nodded, "Yeah, just… wasn't expecting to have such a reaction." She straightened up, "Let's try again."

The younger Arrancar looked at the elder, he shrugged and she summoned another bala looking at Naoko like _it's your funeral_. The Quincy let her hands hover as close as she dared over the energy, then let short, flexible needles of reishi protrude from her fingers. Even without touching Naoko could feel how destructive and chaotic the energy swirling just below her fingertips was.

Fear bloomed in her chest, it's vines wrapping her heart in a choke hold and stealing the air from her lungs. _Stop and breathe. Chaos isn't evil, it isn't a terrible thing_. The fear slowly edged away and air wormed its way back into her lungs. _The Eleventh Division is chaotic, but there's an order underneath it all._ She dug a little deeper, a painful vibrating crawled up her arms.

The reishi in the bala was ricocheting in a frenzied manner, but it did so in a contained pattern. The pattern was harder to break thanks to the constant motion of the reishi _. I can't pick a single spot to unwind like with kidō spells, maybe if I_ … She seized a particle only for it to jerk out of her grasp. The Quincy changed tactics and after grabbing one particle she immediately grabbed another, and another.

Soon her threads gained a greater foothold, spreading out and grabbing every particle faster and faster… too fast!

Naoko lost control. The bala, now a mix of red and blue, exploded throwing Lilynette against the wall and Naoko tumbling across the floor. The teen shakily pushed herself upright and glanced down at her scorched and singed hands.

She winced at the sight, _what is it with me hurting my hands_? The flesh was raw and tender, but not the worst she had suffered.

Stark blinked languidly at the girls, "Whoa, you girls you okay?"

Lilynette stood with one hand on her head and the other on the wall with a grin on her face, "Now that was cool, not the being thrown against the wall, but the explosion!"

Seeing that his subordinate was fine the sleepy Arrancar turned his attention to the Quincy, "Was that supposed to happen?"

Naoko stood and gingerly flexed her fingers, _not too much pain_. "Not exactly. I was trying to break the bonds of reishi that made up the bala and use the freed particles for myself. The bala was more chaotic than the kidō Soul Reapers use. I guess when I pulled enough particles that made it collapse and explode. At least that's what it felt like to me."

 _Not to mention the Hollow energy was making my skin crawl and my very soul sick_. _I wonder why though? I didn't feel like that when practicing with Nanao_.

"Do you want to try again?" Lilynette asked, looking like she had recovered and was ready for round two.

Another look at her hands stifled any eagerness Naoko had to repeat her experiment. "Actually, I thought we could talk for a second."

The girl put her hands on her hips, "About what?"

Even Stark held a dulled, intrigued gleam in his eyes. Naoko thought for a moment before voicing her question, "Why is Aizen using you guys for his plans? What could he need evolved Hollows for? What is he planning to do anyway?"

She really didn't think they would answer her since her questions were basically asking them to reveal key information, but… nothing ventured nothing gained.

Stark blinked slowly at her and stretched, "Honestly? Even we don't know all the details. Aizen keeps things close to his chest, we know he wants to become a higher being or something." He shrugged, "Other than that we don't know much. I think he mentioned recreating the world in his image one time. I usually doze off really quick during those meetings, the guy likes to monologue."

His answer brought up the memory of a conversation that happened what felt like years ago. _"He plans to become God. What more of a motive do you need?" Hitsugaya said flatly._

" _Okay, but why? Did he wake up one day and decide he wanted to be God? Does he plan to use that power for something bigger?"_

Naoko stared thoughtfully at the ground, _I guess I was sort of right about there being a bigger reason. Maybe Aizen is a well-intentioned extremist who's trying to make the afterlife a better place. Or he's a megalomaniac who wants to crush those he views as lesser than him_.

"Though I don't get what that has to do with us, not much I suppose since he let Grimmjow's Fracción and Luppi die?"

"Luppi?" Naoko asked.

This time Lilynette answered, "He's about my height, real girly looking. He replaced Grimmjow as the Sixth, but then he killed him to get his spot back."

The Quincy felt appalled by how casual they were about this. "And that doesn't bother you? Aizen is letting you guys die left and right for some vague cause of his and you all follow him without question?"

"Kid, we all have our reasons for following Aizen," the mild Arrancar's tone was firm and it was making Naoko apprehensive.

Inhaling a fortifying breath, she asked, "What about your reasons for fighting in this war? What do you get out of this?"

"What the fuck are you doing out of your cell? !"

The trio turned to see an irate Grimmjow in the doorway. Naoko felt a flash of guilt at being caught and for getting Stark and Lilynette in trouble. Though the former did not look worried.

He yawned, "Calm down, Grimmjow I let her out. The kid was bored and I thought she could keep Lilynette from disturbing my nap."

"You let out a prisoner just so you could take a nap?" The blue haired Arrancar rolled his eyes, "You are such a lazy bastard."

"Hey!" Lilynette yelped indignantly, "Only _I_ get to call him that!"

Grimmjow growled, "Watch it whelp, don't talk to your superiors that way."

Stark removed his left glove and scratched that hand with his right, Naoko caught sight of a number one tattooed in black.

His voice was sedate, but held an ominous edge, "I'd watch who you're talking to."

Naoko's breath froze in her throat at the sudden slam of reiatsu. Grimmjow even looked shocked, only Lilynette was unfazed by it all. As quickly as it hit the reiatsu vanished and the air returned to normal. The Quincy stared wide eyed at the seemingly blasé Arrancar. _Was that really his reiatsu? It was almost as strong and suffocating as Zaraki's._ She paused when a thought occurred to her, _I wonder if that's why Stark is always tired. Suppressing reiatsu that powerful must be exhausting and why was Lilynette not affected by it the way Grimmjow and I were_?

"Taking a page from Aizen's book?" The Sexta snarled.

"It does seem to be an effective way to keep you in line like at the meeting when you tried to storm off," Stark mumbled.

"Tch, not my fault Aizen is too stupid to try and kill intruders."

The tired Espada yawned, "You just wanted to go after that orange haired kid."

Naoko straightened up, _wait what? Are they talking about Ichigo?_

At the mention of him, Grimmjow bristled, "So what? I don't get why we can't go after them now. Why wait? They're here in Hueco Mundo, Kurosaki, that muscled kid, and a scrawny one with glasses."

 _Could that… really be my brother? Did he come to Hueco Mundo? Is he… here to rescue me…?_ The Quincy stared at the ground, dazed. _After all the fighting between us, he still came here to save me_. Warmth and hope blossomed in her chest.

"Whatever, they ain't my problem," Grimmjow grabbed Naoko's arm and hauled her up, "you are. I don't want Aizen pitching a bitch fit because you're out roaming around. Now come on."

Not uttering a word, Naoko complied with being dragged back to her cell which her jailor did not seem to mind. He shoved her in and slammed the door with a gruff order to stay inside. She sat on the couch, hands loosely cradled in her lap. Breathing out a long sigh, she leaned her head back to look at the ceiling.

 _My brother came for me, I almost can't believe it_.

 _Did you really doubt him?_ Naoko started. It was that voice!

 _Okay, that's it, time to find out who or what you are_. She settled her startled heart and breathing, leaning back with her eyes closed, she centered herself and slipped into a meditative state.

* * *

The soft caress of a breeze made Naoko's eyes snap open and was greeted by the sight of a blue sky marred with thin white clouds. _What the hell?_ She sat up and her tender hands were pricked by blades of rich green grass. Trees surrounded the meadow clearing, she now found herself in. _Where the hell am I?_

A rustling sound from behind the trees made Naoko freeze. _Wherever I am, I don't think I'm alone._ The rustling grew louder accompanied by the patter of small feet. The Quincy whirled around just in time to be tackled to the ground by a small orange clad body.

"Sister, I found her!" Perched on her chest was a small girl who looked no older than Yachiru. The main difference between them though was the red fox ears protruding from her head and the matching tail that swished behind her. She wore an orange and gold tube top with matching harem pants and no shoes. A thick, wide necklace sat around her neck and a circlet of polished red-orange jewels rested on her head.

"Good job, Kitsune. You can get off her now."

The fox-girl scampered up to the newcomer, a young woman who could pass for Naoko's age. She was of similar height and build and wore a Soul Reaper's uniform with the hakama hem trimmed in gold. A red and gray wakizashi was secured at her hip. Her wavy bobbed platinum blond hair shone in the sun and emerald eyes held warmth and affability.

Naoko gaped until her mind reconnected with her mouth, "Uh… two questions. Who are you and where are we?"

"Oh, sure I'm Naomi Yamamoto and," she gave a quick look around, "I'd say we're in my Inner World."

That stalled Naoko's brain again. "H-How…? How can I—we be…"

Naomi sighed and sat on the grass across from her, "I think I know how. Our souls are bound together because of a possibly forbidden kidō spell I used to save you."

A headache was beginning to drum its painful beat in Naoko's head. She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Start from the beginning."

"Well, to start off, I used to be the lieutenant of the Seventh Division, but my position was being threatened. I had two choices: accept my fate or take it into my own hands…"

* * *

 _(Seireitei, 1981)_

 _Naomi sat on the deck railing with her head cradled in her intertwined fingers. Her still posture belayed the tumultuous thoughts and feelings raging inside. It wasn't fair! She had worked and fought for decades to become a lieutenant, to make her grandfather proud and what does he do? Set her up in an arranged marriage with Byakuya fucking Kuchiki and strip her of her rank once she became Lady Kuchiki._

 _The thought of the title left a bad taste in her mouth and a sneer on her lips. She was a Soul Reaper, a lieutenant, not a brood mare to be used by a noble prick. But what could she do? It would be the highest form of disrespect and dishonor to refuse and no amount of arguing had convinced her grandfather to let her keep her rank after marriage._

" _Hey," a gentle nudge jerked Naomi away from her thoughts. Her captain stood near with a gentle, concerned expression. "Are you alright? You've been weirdly quiet and distant since you went to talk to your grandpa."_

 _Naomi sighed and told him everything, it was better to do that instead of pretending things were fine. Her captain would keep cajoling and trying to wheedle the real reason until she gave it._

 _When she finished, he ran his hand through his hair, "Oh, Naomi, that just… that sucks! I spent years trying to let that old geezer approve of you being my lieutenant and he goes pulling this shit!"_

 _The blonde sighed, "Yeah well… it was fun while it lasted."_

" _You're not actually going to go through with marrying Kuchiki, are you?" He asked softly in disbelief._

" _What choice do I have?" Naomi cried, throwing her hands up in the air._

 _Her superior glanced away, but then an idea dawned across his face. He set his hand on her shoulder,_ " _Naomi, would you do anything to get out of this arranged marriage?" She looked at him, "I wasn't planning on telling anyone. I know you've noticed my recent trips to the World of the Living and that's because there's this woman I've met and... the point is I was planning on going on my own, but if you want to come with you're more than welcomed to."_

* * *

"So, I took him up on his offer and we left Soul Society." Naomi sighed, "I'll admit it was hard adjusting, but the alternative of going back and getting married was far worse to me."

Naoko had been silent through her story, but now said, "Wow, I can't imagine being caught between that kind of rock and hard place. I can believe you leaving, but you were seriously engaged to Rukia's brother?"

Naomi snorted, "Yeah and as far as I could tell he was as thrilled about it as I was. Wait, is Rukia Kuchiki still around?"

"Um… yeah?"

The blonde ran her hand over her face and groaned, "Wonderful."

"You know her?" Naoko tilted her head, small world after all.

"In a sense," Naomi said curtly, she waved her hand as if brushing away the topic. "Moving on, my captain married his lady love and I traveled around Japan as a freelance photographer. I even went to Hawaii, California, and as far as Arizona.

"One September I decided to visit to Tokyo and swung by Karakura first."

* * *

 _(Karakura, 1986)_

 _The late September wind cuts through Naomi's jean jacket. She pulled the garment closer and hustled down the street to the clinic that was coming up. This was to only be a pit stop and tomorrow she'd be in Tokyo for the debut of the art museum's new photo gallery and then off to warm Hawaii._

 _Naomi let herself in the clinic and paused to let the warmth seep back into her limbs. The clinic was modest in size and appearance, it also doubled as not only a home for the patients, but for the owners as well. The sound of her entrance drew out her former captain who was now a doctor and his new wife a nurse._

 _Isshin brightened and gave her a bear hug, "Naomi! It's good to see you, what brings you into town?"_

" _Nice to see you too, I'm on my way to Tokyo to visit their art museum. Mind if I stay the night?"_

 _He set his hand on her shoulder, "Our home is your home and one more guest won't make a difference."_

 _Naomi raised an eyebrow, "You have another guest?"_

 _She followed him through the clinic and to the house portion of the building. In the living room, she saw little Ichigo playing with a dark haired little boy, the tots were surrounded by mini mountains of toys and stuffed animals._

" _That's Uryu Ishida, Ryuken and Sakura's boy," Isshin answered her unspoken question. "His parents dropped him off earlier when his mother started going into labor. Normally his grandparents would watch hi, but since they're out of town…"_

 _Curiously reaching out she felt his reiatsu,_ it has a Quincy feel to it, huh _. The irony of seeing a future Quincy and Soul Reaper playing nicely together was not lost on Naomi. She made a note to take a picture._

* * *

" _Yeah, call us if anything changes, we'll be there in the morning. Sakura's a fighter and I'm sure her little girl is too, they'll pull through somehow. I'll talk to you later, goodbye," Masaki hung up the phone with a sigh._

 _Naomi had not meant to eavesdrop, but the couch she was sleeping on was close to the kitchen where Masaki had answered the phone. From her voice it sounded like the news hadn't been good._

" _So, what did Mihana have to say?" Isshin asked softly._

" _Sakura is weak and feverish, she's stable now, but it could turn into touch and go again. The baby though… no one can figure out what's wrong with her. She's physically healthy, but her vitals keep dropping and rising."_

" _Hey, all we can do is hope for the best and like you said Sakura's a fighter and so are her kids."_

 _The couple shut the light off and headed upstairs. Naomi remained motionless on the couch, feigning sleep since hearing about that poor baby kept her from getting back to actually sleeping. If the doctors couldn't do anything that infant would die the same day she was born, and wasn't that just sad? Naomi looked at her hand, but maybe someone with healing kidō capabilities could…_

 _The blonde quietly rose from the couch and left the clinic, briefly stopping at Urahara's to leave her gigai she shunpoed to the hospital. Being effectively a ghost Naomi wandered the halls with little trouble in search of the nursery._

 _The nursery was filled with rows and rows of babies, some sleeping from their ordeal of entering the world and others exercising their newfound ability to make noise. Naomi smiled at the adorable tiny beings, while never envisioning herself as a mother, she could still appreciate the cuteness and awe of new life. Snapping herself back to the present and the task at hand, she phased through the wall and looked up and down the aisles of infants._

 _Seeing none bearing the name Ishida she moved her search farther back into the intensive care ward. Her eyes spied the name and the infant she was seeking. The babe nestled inside did look healthy minus the numerous wires and tubes attached to her._

" _You poor, sweet thing," Naomi murmured. She reached in and gently stroked her downy navy hair, "This is no way to live, is it?"_

 _The baby weakly squeaked as if answering her._

" _I thought you might say that, now to figure out what's wrong with you," the ex-lieutenant moved her hand to the tiny chest and summoned a healing kidō in her palm._

 _The brief diagnostic spell revealed that while the child's body was strong her Chain of Fate was unusually fragile with parts of the chain being damaged._ But how can that be possible? She was just born; how could her Chain be damaged? Did something happen to her in a past life?

 _Naomi removed her hand and bit her lip. Was it even possible to heal someone's Chain of Fate? Only Unohana would know that and it wasn't like she could go ask her_. I guess I could try to heal it… _There was one thing she could try, but it was probably forbidden for a reason. Indecision made her freeze, but a tiny, raspy breath from the baby spurred Naomi to act._

 _She set both her hands over the child's heart and drawing deep within herself pulled up her own Chain and carefully fused it with the infant's. Naomi felt a sharp yank as the chains linked together followed by a stronger pull that drew her entire being into a void. Her world dissolved and she fell into a sleep that would last a decade and a half._

* * *

"I started to wake up a little after a while. I could start to hear things going on outside, I could even hear your voice. Not sure when that all started though."

Naoko thought back, "I think I know. It was when I had been bitten by that snake and was fighting the venom. You told me not to give up, to keep fighting. I'm glad I listened."

Naomi smiled and nodded, "So am I."

Both girls sat in silence while Kitsune hopped around trying to catch pastel colored butterflies that fluttered around. Naoko's mind was preoccupied with processing all that Naomi told her. _I have a Soul Reaper and her zanpakutuo living inside me, attached to my very soul. I wonder if this is why my Quincy powers are shot?_ The Quincy looked up at the Soul Reaper. _Is her reiatsu somehow influencing or maybe tainting mine_?

Before she could voice her questions Kitsune froze in her frolicking. She sat up ramrod straight, ears and tail twitching, "Someone on the outside is approaching."

"I think you better wake up," Naomi advised. "Just relax your body and let your mind go."

Naoko closed her eyes and did as instructed, feeling as though her body were floating up from underwater. Her eyes fluttered open to see that familiar white ceiling of her cell. The door creaked open and the Quincy rose to her feet.

"Hello again, Miss Quincy." Szayel adjusted his glasses, the light flashed across his lens. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I need you to come with me."

* * *

 ***Done! I can't tell you guys how much a of a bitch it was to write this chapter. So, to recap: Naoko learns more about Hollows, makes Stark and Lilynette question why they follow Aizen, met Naomi and learned her back story. I wanted to get through Naomi's backstory pretty quick, but still wanted to give it the attention it deserves.**

 **I'll do my best to post March 16** **th** **, which is the one-year anniversary of this fic. Good God where does the time go? Please review in the mean time. ***


	26. Ch 25: Your Instincts Know Best

Chapter 25: Your Instincts Know Best

 ***It's our one-year anniversary! I can't believe how far this story as come and how far it has the potential to go.**

 **Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

"So, how are you enjoying our little slice of the country?" Seiichi set the teapot down after pouring Setsuna and himself a cup of black tea. Early afternoon sunlight poured in through large glass windows illuminating the sunroom where they sat.

Setsuna delicately picked up the fine china cup and inhaled the wafting aroma. The scent brought back memories of times spent sharing stories and laughter with her family as a young girl.

She sipped the steaming liquid, "I remember this, my mother used to drink it all the time. She said it paired well with any dessert."

Seiichi chuckled at the memory, "She was a stern woman, but had a surprising sweet tooth."

The Quincy dame plucked a miniature cream pastry from the silver platter and bit it in the same fashion her mother would. The cream puff was another familiar treat from her childhood, brought over from when her mother immigrated to Japan. _The tea, the desserts… Seiichi must sense how upset I am to be bringing out these old comforts._

"The country is lovely. I'm so glad I finally got to come here during my lifetime. My mother always talked about bringing us here, but one thing after another happened and we never did come." She paused to sip her tea and bring herself together.

She had not traveled this far down memory lane in a long while, "Thank you again for letting us stay here."

Her old friend smiled, "It's no trouble to help a dear friend and we have plenty of room for company."

The home he shared with his wife Fiona did sport extra guest rooms for her, Mihana, and the Kurosaki girls. The latter along with Fiona were touring the nearby city, sight-seeing and shopping like normal tourists with a perchance they could briefly forget about what was happening back home.

"Speaking of helping friends," he set his cup down on its saucer and fixed her with a subtle appraising look. "Care to help me in helping you? I understood you were coming with your grandchildren, not that I'm not enjoying the company of the young ladies you've brought with you, but you also seem… distressed."

"And here I thought I was hiding it so well," she said lightly. The other man wasn't biting her teasing bait, not that she expected him to. She sighed, "That was the original plan, though some… complications arose."

"Such as?"

"Such as my granddaughter being kidnapped by a maniacal Soul Reaper to the world of Hollows and my grandson going after her."

The bluntness of her admission, and the admission itself, nearly made Seiichi drop his cup in shock. "C-Come again?"

Setsuna sagged and she rubbed her temple with one hand, "I know you heard me, so don't ask me to repeat myself… please."

"Yes… yes of course," he mumbled absently. "Oh, Setsuna, I'm so sorry."

"They are _not_ dead," she snapped with a sudden vehemence. "So, you can save your condolences. They are not alone in that den of monsters. A friend of theirs was also kidnapped, my grandson along with two friends have gone to rescue them. If the Gotei has an ounce of decency and mercy, they will help as well."

He looked at her with veiled pity and concern. Yes, the situation her grandchildren were in did sound insurmountable and grim, perhaps hoping they will emerge from this victorious sounded naive and wishful, but Seiichi did not know her grandchildren like she did.

"I know how strong they are, I know how strong they can become, especially when they are together." She fixed her steely gray eyes on him, "I believe in them and that they will come home."

* * *

Naoko stood firm. "Sorry, but my guard, the _sixth_ Espada, told me to stay here and stay I shall."

She kept her eyes on him, but her gaze briefly flicked over his shoulder. The door was still open and there was no one behind him. The door was open…

Wait.

 _The door was open!_

The Quincy kept her face set in what she hoped was a blank look and that she hadn't betrayed her realization and the idea dawning in her head. _If he could just take a few steps inside…_

Szayel huffed, "If you think that overpowered lunkhead is going to come to your rescue again, you may want to rethink that. He's a bit busy hunting down some teenage Soul Reaper." He pointed at her, "Leaving you defenseless."

Naoko crossed her arms over her chest and planted her feet firmly on the ground. "Then come and get me."

He narrowed his golden eyes in irritation, "I am going to make you pay for your childish insolence."

 _Wait for it, wait for it_ …

The Espada sauntered inside, each lazy step creating a sharp echo that made Naoko's muscles tense in preparation. Quickly, acting more out of instinct than thought she dove to the side and with a burst of hirenkyaku shot past the startled Espada.

"What the—?!" He cried out.

Shooting out the door the Quincy twirled around on her foot and slammed the door shut. Naoko threw her whole body against the door to keep it closed, not that it could be opened on the other side, but she was not taking any chances.

Szayel pounded furiously against the door, "You vile little beast! Let me out of here this instant or I swear I will make you suffer!"

"Yeah, not going to happen. You just stay there and cool your heels," she said before taking off down the hall.

Naoko was a little stunned that plan had worked, she fought the urge to cheer aloud and settled for a self-satisfied smirk. She had gotten out of her cell, locked up an Espada, and was on her way to find her friends to help fight.

" _As for being a damsel in distress, that doesn't mean you have to stay as one. I've seen your will to fight and win; I know you have the capacity to save yourself when necessary."_

Yumichika was right and she couldn't wait to tell him. She was a damsel and she was in distress, but that didn't mean she couldn't do something about it.

' _Wow, that was impressive. So, what's the plan?'_ Naomi asked.

' _Umm…'_

' _You don't have a plan? !'_

' _Hey, I'm making this up as I,'_ Naoko slowed down as she came up to a hallway to her left, ' _go.'_

She looked up and down the barren hall and shrugged. _Better than running in a straight line. Maybe I'll run into my brother or someone friendly_.

Naomi piped up as Naoko turned down the adjacent hallway, ' _Try and sense your brother's reiatsu, it'll beat running around blind.'_

' _Fair point,'_ the Quincy maintained her speed, but lowered her eyelids and stretched out her spiritual senses. Faint flickers of energy brushed against her senses. She could feel two, no, three Soul Reapers; Rukia's familiar chilly air, Renji's brash power, and Ichigo's scorching energy. Moving her attention, she caught the feel of Chad's hybrid reiatsu, a mix of human and Hollow.

 _But where is…?_ A brief familiar pulse touched her perceptions. Her feet skidded to a halt and she grinned widely. _Brother_ … Before she could run to him, the ground opened and swallowed her whole.

* * *

Uryu slowed to a stop and looked down the hall that branched off to his right. Pesche kept running though the Quincy paid him no mind. He kept his eyes on the empty hall, it looked identical to the ones he had been traveling through. There was nothing about it that should have stopped him. At least, nothing obvious.

 _I could've sworn_ … His brow furrowed. Wass he losing his mind? Naoko's reiatsu felt so close just a second ago. Where did she go? Where could she be?

"Ichigo, come one we have to keep moving!" Pesche called.

Uryu sighed and didn't bother correcting the Arrancar, didn't seem to make much of a difference when he did. _Maybe I am imagining things. Maybe I'm so desperate to find her that I'm imagining her being around every corner._

The Quincy continued running down the hall, ignoring the nagging feeling in his heart that grew with each step he took.

* * *

The floor welcomed Naoko with a hard, unforgiving embrace. The sudden and unexpected impact left her muscles and bones stinging.

Naomi sounded just as disorientated by the abrupt fall as Naoko felt. ' _Ugh, what the hell happened?'_

The teen looked up at the ceiling which was now seamless. ' _I think we fell through a trapdoor, talk about cliché._ '

"I hope that little tumble didn't leave you too bruised," Naoko's head snapped down and her eyes widened in horror. Szayel stood in front of her with his arms loosely crossed over his chest. "Though I think you deserve to be roughed up at a bit for locking me in your cell."

"H-How… how did you escape?" She choked out.

His thin lips quirked up in a smirk and he adjusted his glasses with one hand. "I'm not an unsuspecting buffoon who walks into a trap." He pulled out a device that looked like a small phone, "I merely contacted my Fracción to let me out."

Naoko scrambled to her feet, eyes frantically searching for an exit. She spotted one right behind the bespectacled Arrancar. Slowly she leaned to the right, readying herself to dash past him.

' _Careful, I don't think he's going to fall for the same trick twice_ ,' Naomi advised.

' _That's why I'm going to mix it up._ ' Naoko feinted to the right and the second Szayel moved to grab her, she lunged to the left and dashed past him.

Szayel whirled around and seized her wrist. Naoko twisted her arm to break his grip, then rammed her elbow into his gut and followed by her fist slamming into his jaw for good measure. Free from her enemy the Quincy resumed her escape.

"Oh no you don't," he growled and snapped his fingers.

Dozens of oddly shaped Arrancar poured from every part of the wall and ceiling, Naoko skidded to a halt. There was no way she could fight this many Hollows at once. A pair of large, meaty hands wrapped around her frame, lifting her inches off the ground.

Two bulbous spindly limbed Hollows leapt about, "We caught her Master Szayel! We caught her!"

"Hey!" Futilely she wriggled in the vice grip like a caught fish, "Let me go!"

The pink haired Espada rubbed his jaw where Naoko had the pleasure of seeing a bruise start to form. "I'm hardly going to do that. I have plans for you, young Quincy. But first," he reached into his hakama and pulled out the lower half of a mask. "This is to silence your incessant barking."

He shoved the mask over her mouth. The smooth, firm material ( _Porcelain? Ceramic maybe?_ ) snugly cupped her jaw, clamping her mouth shut.

"Finally, I can hear myself think," Szayel sighed with relief. A giddy grin brightened his face, "Now as for what I have planned for you..."

* * *

 ***Poor Naoko and Uryu, so close, yet so far. I'll update again March 30** **th** **. Please review in the meantime. ***


	27. Ch 26: To Find You

Chapter 26: To Find You

 ***I'm sorry this is late, I didn't get my internet up and running until recently. A lot has happened in three weeks. I've moved into a place of my own and sighed up for classes. That's right! I'm going back to school to pursue my Bachelor's degree starting in mid-May.**

 **On a sadder note I had to put down one of my cats. I had him for almost my whole life and it nearly broke my heart to let him go, but it would've been selfish and cruel of me to keep him alive.**

 **To make up for this being so late I've combined chapters 26 and half of 27.**

 **Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

"Ichigo, who's that up ahead?" Pesche paused and shaded his one eye.

Uryu huffed, "For the last time I'm not Ichigo I'm…"

His complaint died away once he saw who Pesche was talking about. Standing in the center of the hall was a young woman wearing a white dress, her hands clasped demurely in front of her, and a decorative white mask covered the lower half of her face.

Even with the mask Uryu could still tell it was his sister.

Could it truly be her? Her appearance and reiatsu were the same, it was her! Relief washed over his heart and he started running towards her. But Naoko didn't appear as happy to see him. Her eyes went wide and she frantically shook her head. Wasn't she pleased to see him? What was—?

Uryu's thoughts were cut short when the floor opened, sending him and Pesche tumbling down a dark abyss. The fall was brief but no less terrifying and the landing was not enjoyable. Something had broken the young Quincy's fall… or rather _somebody_.

"Ugh… _get off_ ," Renji groaned.

"Abarai!" Uryu quickly complied and helped the lieutenant to his feet.

"Ow, damn kid, I think you broke my back," the redhead grumbled.

"Pesche!"

"Dondochakka!"

The Hollow 'brothers' gleefully crowed at being reunited and clasped each other in enthusiastic hugs. Renji and Uryu looked on unamused at the display.

Uryu turned to the Soul Reaper, "Sorry about landing on you. I saw Naoko, Abarai. I was running to her when I fell through a trapdoor."

"Well, at least we know she's alive, as for where she is—"

"Right here with me."

Both men whipped around, weapons already drawn. Standing there was a tall, lean Arrancar with gold eyes behind a pair of glasses and pink hair, his hand firmly latched onto Naoko's shoulder. The trapped Quincy had an aspect of fury in her eyes and Uryu felt a slight relief at seeing his sister again and with a reassuringly familiar expression in her eyes. _At least they haven't broken her_.

Pesche gasped and pointed at the bespectacled Arrancar with Dondochakka cowering behind him. "It's Szayelapporro Granz!"

"You guys know him?" Renji asked.

The normally goofy Fracción became unusually angry, "He's the one along with Nnoitora that tried to kill Nel!"

Szayel blinked in mild surprise, "Is she still alive? Hmm, I believed she would had died ages ago from being in the care of you idiots."

Uryu had a Seele Schneider nocked and ready to fire, an arrow would not be enough to kill the creature that held his sibling captive. To Uryu an arrow wouldn't be enough, a rainstorm of them perhaps, but he did not want to run the risk of hurting Naoko in the crossfire.

"Let my sister go."

Szayel wasn't intimidated, instead he chuckled, "Well, aren't you scary? And what will you do if I don't?"

His spidery hand slid forward, fingers grazing Naoko's chest and moving towards her throat. Uryu's keen eyes caught the way his sister slightly stiffened.

Uryu let his bolt fly free.

Seele Schneider pierced the Espada's throat. His gold eyes widened and his grip loosened on Naoko. Wasting not a second the younger girl bolted away from him and straight for her brother. Uryu wrapped one arm around her in a brief hug before pushing her behind him. This fight wasn't over, he could feel it and judging by the way Renji stood, prepared to fight, he felt it too.

He chanced a glance at Naoko, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, eyes filled with a mixture of relief and determination.

"How sweet."

Uryu whipped around at hearing Szayel speak. He scowled, _I knew this was too easy._

The Espada chuckled, grabbed the Seele Schneider handle and snapped the blade off. "How sweet to see a brother and sister reunited. Such a shame it won't last."

The Quincy drew back an arrow, "How did you...?"

Szayel scoffed and tossed aside the useless handle, "I gleaned quite a bit about you and your abilities from your fight with Cirucci, you'd be surprised how much corpses can reveal."

He snapped his fingers and Uryu's bow shattered. "Such as how to nullify an opponent's attack."

"Let's see you try and nullify this," Renji cried as he swung his shikai.

Szayel batted away the incoming attack as if it were an annoying fly. "Didn't you hear a word I just said? Given your small mind you probably didn't understand it."

He adjusted his glasses and smirked, "You fought my brother Yylfordt in the Living World and as I said before corpses can reveal a lot about how a person died and who killed them. It also helped that I secretly infected him with thousands of nanobots that recorded everything. Dying was perhaps the only useful thing he's ever done for me."

Uryu felt appalled at how casually their opponent treated his brother's death. Normally one would be swearing revenge against the person who killed their sibling, but Szayel seemed pleased by his brother dying. All because he got something useful out of it for himself. Uryu glanced back at Naoko who looked just as appalled as he felt.

Naoko might irritate and infuriate Uryu, but he would never wish her dead, let alone be pleased by her passing. She was his family and he would protect her like a brother should.

"So," Szayel nonchalantly studied his nails. "Is this all you two are capable of? How disappointing. I thought I'd experience more of a challenge from fighting a Bankai wielding lieutenant and a Quincy."

Renji leaned over to Uryu, "Any ideas smart guy?"

 _Renji can't use his Shikai or Bankai against him and I can't use my arrows or Seele Schneider… wait!_ Uryu slowly reached behind him, his fingers lightly grazed the small metal cylinders tucked in his belt. The Espada knew of the attacks they used against their former adversaries, so they would have to do something they hadn't done before.

"I have one," Uryu murmured. "How good are you at kidō?"

The lieutenant's lips thinned, "Not very, it's always been more Rukia's forte than mine. Why?"

Uryu's eyes slid to Szayel who was observing them with mild curiosity. "I just need you to do one spell to distract him for me, but first," The Quincy pointed at the two Hollow brothers, "You two! Take my sister and once Abarai goes for Szayel you run out of here."

Naoko regarded the Hollows then at him with an expression that clearly said, _Really? You're going to let two Hollows protect me_?

The older teen sighed, "I know, I know, but we don't have any options right now, so just trust me."

She looked back at them, sighing through her nose she turned to him and nodded. _Fine, I trust you_.

Pesche protested, "But we just can't leave you guys behind! You don't understand what he's capable of like what he did to Nel and us."

The Quincy and Soul Reaper shared a look. Uryu could tell that Renji understood as well that they might be outclassed, but that didn't mean they weren't going to give it their all and hope for the best.

"Just concentrate on getting yourselves out of here and protecting my sister. We'll catch up with you as soon as we can."

Uryu looked Naoko in the eye, "I promise."

She stared straight back at him and nodded, _I know_.

The Quincy turned to the Soul Reaper, "Abarai, I need you to entrap him using your Shikai." He turned to the Hollow brothers, "Once he does that the three of you take off."

Pesche and Dondochakka saluted him, "Yes, sir!"

The polka dotted Arrancar scooped Naoko up into his arms while readying himself to run.

"Alright," Uryu slowly reached behind him and gripped a silver tube. "Let's go!"

Renji swung his whip like blade at their blasé enemy and Nel's Fracción had the sense to take that as their cue to run. He watched with slight relief as they ran past Szayel who was now entrapped by Renji's Shikai, and out the room. _Naoko will be fine and you'll meet up with her again soon. Focus on the fight at hand_. Uryu gripped the Seele Schneider and went to work on his part of the plan.

* * *

Naoko genuinely pitied who ever ( _was it Nel?)_ had these guys as Fracción. They clearly weren't the brightest pair, but they had been noble enough to protest leaving her brother and Abarai behind. Naoko craned her neck to peek over the shoulder of the Arrancar that carried her. There was nothing behind them, not the boys, but at least no one was pursuing them.

' _Do you think they'll win?_ '

Naomi was silent, considering her answer, ' _Well, Szayel didn't feel as strong as Grimmjow or Stark, so they might have a chance_.'

' _Yeah_ ,' Naoko's hands tightly fisted. ' _They might_.'

"Pesche! Are we going the right way? These walls look familiar," Dondochakka called.

"Of course, it is! Besides these walls look the same everywhere, it doesn't mean anything," Pesche assured him.

Naoko had to admit he did have a point. The hallways through all (or at least the parts Naoko had been through) Las Noches were the same design. She also didn't sense they were going in the wrong direction considering they had no destination in mind other than 'away from Szayel' and they had been running in a straight line. It wasn't like they could make any wrong turns.

"Hey, I see light!" Pesche exclaimed. "It must be the way out!"

Instead of leading outside, the light at the end of the hall lead to a large room and the trio barreling right into Renji and Uryu. The impact sent Naoko tumbling to the hard ground, with her hands still bound she maneuvered her body to sit upright. She saw Szayel was nowhere to be found, her brother bore a few mild injuries while Abarai appeared like he had been dragged out of a fire.

"I thought I told you two to take my sister away from here," Uryu snapped.

"We did!"

"See Pesche I told you we took a wrong turn."

The Quincies and Soul Reaper gave them matching flat glares. Her brother sighed and knelt before her, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and gestured to the mask still covering her face.

Uryu caught her meaning, "Oh, right."

He gently hooked his fingers around the edge of the mask and pulled it free. Naoko took a deep, grateful breath of air through her freed mouth.

"Oh, that is so much better, thanks." She held up her bound hands, "Now do you think you could…?"

Her wrists were held together by a thin silver wire. Uryu couldn't spot where the wire began or ended and he didn't have anything to cut it with… wait! He dug into his mantle and pulled out the small sewing kit their grandmother gave him. Opening it, he grabbed the small scissors and made short work of the wire.

Naoko massaged her wrists, "Huh and that prick kept going on about indestructible that wire was, guess he was just full of hot air."

Uryu inspected the scissors and noticed an odd gleam on the tiny blades. Lightly running his thumb over the metal, he could feel the difference. _It's soul synthesized metal, how did Grandmother even…?_

Freed from her bonds and gag Naoko stood, "So did you guys actually kill him or did he run away?"

"Your brother pulled an impressive trick on him even if it did result in me getting charred to a crisp," Renji glared at Uryu at that, but the Quincy looked unrepentant. "He retreated for now, though who knows when he's coming back or with what new tricks."

That seemed to snap her brother back to attention, he tucked the kit away and rose to his feet. "We're getting out of here, but first."

He pulled something else out from his mantle, Naoko didn't realize what it was until he opened his hand. Resting on his palm was her blue and silver fascinator. She couldn't believe he brought her most treasured item all the way here. Uryu took the hair accessory and slid it in its usual place above her right ear.

"Before I left Grandmother gave it to me with the promise to bring you back and I intend to keep that promise."

She stared up at him, slightly stunned, "What about your deal with Dad to gain your powers back? You're not supposed to associate with Soul Reapers."

Hearing that Renji shot her brother a curious look. Uryu shrugged, "Technically I'm not associating with them. I came here to save you while they came for Orihime, we just happen to be going to the same place in the same direction."

Renji scoffed and crossed his arms, "You know there are some of us who consider your sister as much a friend as Orihime."

"Like you Abarai? I'm touched," Naoko teased.

His cheeks colored, "I was thinking more of Rukia, actually."

At the mention of her Naoko felt a small prick of burning anger that wasn't hers, but Naomi's. " _Hey, chill, will you_?'

Naomi reigned in her feelings, ' _Sorry, she's not exactly one of my favorite people_.'

' _It's been twenty years, people change._ '

The Soul Reaper remained unconvinced. ' _Yeah, I suppose. Can we get out of here now? I don't want to be here when he comes back.'_

' _Me neither.'_ Naoko broke away from her mental conversation, "Alright boys, let's move out of here then."

"But," Pesche pointed to the hall at the other end of the great room, "The only way out is through there and it took us right back here. How are we going to get out if we keep going in circles?"

Renji gave a grin iconic of the Eleventh Division. "If that's the case, we can always make our own way out."

"Blasting your way through? Really Abarai?" Uryu asked dryly.

"I don't see you coming up with any more brilliant ideas!"

Naoko pinched the bridge of her nose. _Men_. "Can we just leave and save the pissing contest for later?"

Uryu coughed, "Right, however."

Before Naoko could react, he had his arms around in a tight, stiff hug.

 _He's… hugging me. Well, I'll be damned_ , she reflected, stunned.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again. I—I'm sorry we fought and I just—"

She wrapped her arms around him, "It's okay Brother, I know. I didn't mean to scare you and I'm sorry too."

With his arms around her, Naoko felt safe for the first time since being dragged here. They were still in danger, she was aware of that fact, but together they might have a slight chance at living through this.

* * *

Nemu stood at attention and watched her fellow Soul Reapers with a stoic expression. She, along with her captain, and many others were at the Senkaimon Gate that had been modified to lead them to Hueco Mundo. She rested her hand on the hilt of her sword and unconsciously rubbed her thumb up and down the purple and black braided handle. The weight of her sword at her hip was unusual at first, but she grew accustomed and now found it comforting.

Nemu was pulled from her reflecting at someone tugging the corner of her sleeve. She glanced down to notice Yachiru viewing up at her with a surprisingly solemn expression.

The taller lieutenant knelt to be eye level and asked, "What is it, Lieutenant Kusajishi?"

The little girl bit her lip, "Do you think Puppy's okay?"

Nemu blinked slowly, trying to devise an answer. She had no data or evidence to truthfully say Naoko Ishida was okay. In fact, with what they knew of Hollows and Aizen she could better argue that their friend was likely _not_ okay. But considering Yachiru's worried (fearful?) eyes Nemu could not bring herself to say that.

Instead, she set her hand on her shoulder, "We know how strong she is, I am sure Naoko is alright."

That seemed to work in placating her. She asked, "What if they hurt her?"

Nemu wasn't sure if she actually meant hurt or meant kill, but her answer was the same either way. "Then we will hurt those who hurt her."

The little lieutenant nodded, determined. "You're right, we will. I know Feathers and Puppy's mommy would do that too. I know they wanted to come too, but Kenny and Old Man wouldn't let them."

Nemu was well versed in "Yachiru Speak" so she knew the young girl was talking about Fifth Seat Ayasegawa and Captain Ishida. The latter Nemu could understand wanting to come with to Hueco Mundo since both her children were there. But why would Ayasegawa?

' _Perhaps he is worried about one of the Quincies, just as you are,_ ' Kurai Chou lightly teased and Nemu felt her cheeks grow warm.

"We will find her and retrieve her."

* * *

 _There must be an exit or something,_ Naoko reasoned as she sprinted down the hall alongside her brother and Abarai. They had been traveling full speed for what felt like forever down the monotonous corridor.

"Hey look!" Pesche announced, "there's a door up ahead."

He was right, they were nearing richly carved four paneled double doors. Seeing no other alternative Naoko and the boys plowed through the doors into inky blackness. The darkness was so thick she couldn't see her own hand in front of her face. Moving her hand, she felt the brush of heavy, velvet fabric.

"Wait… are these curtains?" Uryu asked, incredulous.

A blinding light burst to life, briefly stunning the group. "Indeed, they are."

Naoko blinked away the spots to witness Szayel standing in front of them wearing a slightly fancier version of his uniform complete with an ankle-length cape. He swung his arm out in a grand manner, "And welcome to my stage."

The group took in the sight and saw he was right. They stood center of a massive theater stage with rows of seats and a few balconies off to their right. Massive curtains framed the stage and lights overhead illuminated their new battleground.

"Wow," Naoko marveled. "A fitting stage for a drama queen like you."

Szayel bristled at the insult and drummed his fingers on the hilt of his sword, "I happen to be an enthusiast of the thespian arts."

"You're an enthusiast of something alright," the Quincy girl said dryly. "Though I'm sure it's not what many would consider to be art."

"I was going to kill those two boys for the trick they pulled," Szayel whipped out his sword with a flourish. "But I think I'll kill you first instead just to silence you for good. I can learn just as much from your corpse as I could if you're alive."

Rather than attacking them the Espada held the sword tip to his lips and said, "Sip, Fornicarás."

He slid his sword down his throat and a purple glow emitted from his mouth. His body swelled to comically grotesque proportions before exploding. Naoko and the others braced themselves against the force of the explosion. A fine mist covered the stage, stinging her eyes and irritating her throat.

The mist cleared and Szayel was still there though he was… changed.

"Ahh," he sighed. "It feels so nice to be in my more natural form. Tell me have you ever seen an Espada's Resurrección before? No? Well, consider it an honor that mine is both the first and last you'll ever see."

* * *

 ***Thanks for being patient (not that you had much of a choice). I'll try my best to update again April 27** **th** **. Please review to show you still care about me and this story. ***


	28. Ch 27: Plaything

Chapter 27: Plaything

* **I'm sorry for the wait, but I suddenly became busy both at work and at home. Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.** *

* * *

His gray eyes stared up, unblinking. The ceiling was just as boring to look at as the walls, but it wasn't like Stark was actually looking at it. Thoughts and contemplations clouded his vision, distracting him from his surroundings. He couldn't help but replay what that human girl had said.

" _And that doesn't bother you? Aizen is letting you guys die left and right for some vague cause of his and you all follow him without question?"_

Stark was never one for asking questions or looking too deep into something unless it truly mattered to him, too much energy and work otherwise.

Aizen had given him a pack, not a family, but at least a group of people that wouldn't be crushed by his reiatsu. He and LIlynette weren't alone anymore, that was reason enough to follow whatever Aizen had planned.

Wasn't it?

Lilynette's face came into an upside-down view. "Stark, are sleeping with your eyes open again?"

He blinked dully and sighed, "No, I'm actually awake."

"Whoa, seriously?" She sat beside him on the floor, cross-legged. "Is it because of Aaroniero dying?"

Stark lightly snorted as he sat up. He didn't give the slightest damn about that self-important Gillian. True, he didn't care much for the other Espada except maybe Halibel, but only because she, like him, was one of the few rational and sane people here.

The Primera suspected that Aizen cared very little about them too, except maybe Ulquiorra, but Stark wouldn't bet much on it. The idea was odd though, Aizen spent so much time and energy in creating and gathering his army, yet he showed little care for what happened to them. The ruler of Las Noches did not bat an eye at what happened to Luppi or Grimmjow's Fracción. Granted Aaroniero was just a Gillian, but still…

" _And that doesn't bother you? Aizen is letting you guys die left and right for some vague cause of his and you all follow him without question?"_

"Stark?"

He broke away from his musings to see Lilynette looking at him worriedly. Had he spaced out? It didn't feel like he had for that long.

The older man rubbed the back of his head, "Nothing, just thinking and that's making me tired."

Rolling her one eye, she said, "Everything makes you tired."

He flopped back down on the plush pillows and resumed gazing up at the ceiling. _Yeah, especially when it comes to questioning the person I'm supposed to be following_.

* * *

Naoko did not know what to make of Szayel's new form other than it was dramatic with a dash of creepy which fit his personality.

He slickly smiled, "Now for my next trick—"

"You're going to disappear?" Naoko asked dryly. "Because that form is a serious downgrade. You look like a parasite."

"You're just begging me to kill you, aren't you?" The Espada grit out.

Her sibling leaned over, "Are you actively trying to piss him off?"

"I can't help it, I get sarcastic when I'm scared," she hissed.

"And I'm about to give you more reason to be afraid," Szayel winked. He flexed his back, releasing a geyser of black ink from between his wings.

"What the hell is that?" Renji yelped.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Uryu cautioned. "Don't let it touch you."

That was easier said than done. The sludge rained down in various sized globs that made dodging a bit difficult. A dollop landed on Renji's foot, a gobbet hit Uryu's shoulder, and a wad stained Naoko's hand. Naoko had expected to feel pain, but she felt nothing. The gunk was cool to the touch and slid off her skin seconds after touching it. The blobs grew and turned into… copies of themselves.

Dozens of Renjis, Uryus, and Naokos stood around them even the dorky Hollow brothers had clones. Aside from the lack of pupils and black ink around the eyes the copies were identical to the originals.

Szayel spread out his hands, "Marvelous, aren't they? Every good actor needs a stunt double, wouldn't you agree? Now, on with the show."

Renji whipped out his sword and Uryu his bow. Naoko, having no weapon, lifted her fists in preparation. The lieutenant dove towards his clones while the Quincy began firing on his. The teen girl took a swing at her nearest doppelgänger and the twin mirrored her move. Naoko blocked and so did the clone. _What the hell? It's like fighting a mirror. How are we supposed to fight something that copies our every move?_

She chanced a glance at her brother and Renji, they looked to be struggling as well. How are we to ourselves?

' _Maybe you don't have to.'_ Naomi said thoughtfully.

' _What do you mean?'_ Naoko swung her leg at the clone only for her attack to be blocked by the clone's own leg.

' _What if you fought each other's clone instead?'_

The Quincy shoved away her copy. ' _I guess it couldn't hurt to try._ '

To test the theory Naoko tripped up a clone of her brother and rammed her fist into its chest. The copy fell to the ground and dissolved into black sludge. She looked at her fist in surprise, _I didn't think I hit him that hard or that I was that strong_.

"Naoko, what the hell? Were you trying to attack me?" Uryu squawked.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not, how could you think that? I have an idea on how we can beat them. Fighting against ourselves is getting us nowhere, so what if we switch and fight each other's clones?"

Uryu looked at his clones then at Naoko, dubiously, "Do you think that could work?"

Renji blocked his clone's attack. "If you got any better ideas let's hear them!"

"Fine," he sighed. Uryu tossed Naoko a Seele Schneider which she caught with surprise. He adjusted his glasses, "Since you don't have your staff or any weapon you can use that. You do know how to use it, right?"

She glared at him and clenched the hilt, a glowing blue blade shot up. Naoko smirked, "I think I can manage."

It might not exactly be a sword, but it would do in the interim. With practiced movements she attacked copy after copy. First Renji then herself then— Her brain caught up with her muscles and she stalled _. It's just a copy Naoko, it's not really your brother_. The mantra proved to be ineffective as her limbs remained locked. The clone lifted his bow and since she couldn't fight, Naoko opted to flee, dodging a few arrows as she did.

 _Damn it, why couldn't I kill it? It's just a fake, an imitation_. Naoko sliced through the neck of her own copy and watched it dissolve into black mush.

' _Imitation or not it still looks too much like Uryu. You shouldn't beat yourself up for hesitating to kill something that looks so much like him. I'd say it's a good thing,'_ Naomi consoled.

' _Oh really? How?_ ' The Quincy girl asked.

' _Naoko, it's considered normal to not have a desire to kill your sibling.'_

She leapt away from a flurry of arrows, ' _I guess you got a point_.'

Naoko paused in her fighting and looked around. "Hey, is it me or are there more of these things?"

"Bout time you noticed," Renji grumbled.

"Every time we cut one down more appear in their place," Uryu informed her.

The trio stood back to back, surveying the swarm of clones. Szayel watched them with the satisfaction and enjoyment of a cat watching mice struggle to get away.

"Either of you got any ideas?" The Soul Reaper asked.

"Maybe if we kill them all at once like crushing them or something," Naoko thought out loud.

Uryu inched closer to her, "And how do you propose we do that?"

A toothy grin spread across Renji's face, "I think I know how. You two stay close to me. Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru!"

Uryu shielded Naoko, darkness engulfed them and she could hear a thundering crashing. The ground beneath her trembled as though rocked by an earthquake. The shaking and noise slowly faded away and light filtered through the darkness.

Her brother carefully uncurled himself off Naoko. She blinked, stunned at what had encased them in darkness. It was Renji's Bankai, a gigantic skeletal snake with a mane of thick ruby fur, that had coiled around them in a protective ball.

Rubble from the building surrounded them and so did only a tiny handful of clones. Warm sunlight washed over the trio. Naoko looked up at the blue sky, squinting. _Sunlight? Since when did it become daylight? I could've sworn it was still night. Surely not that much time has passed_.

"Hey, it looks like my genius plan worked, almost all the copies were killed," Renji beamed.

"Genius? !" Uryu thwacked the lieutenant upside the head. "You're plan nearly got us killed. I swear Abarai you and Kurosaki are so similar it's scary."

"I second that," Naoko added.

Renji rubbed the sore spot on his head, "I'll take that as a compliment. Do you think we killed Szayel?"

"I doubt it," the young lady snorted. "He probably used some trick he had up his sleeve to survive."

Her brother carefully scanned the area for any sign of their enemy. "You're probably right, so be on guard."

No sooner had he said that did a thick tendril shoot out from the ground and ensnare Naoko. Attached to the tendril was a large red mass that emerged from under the wreckage. The globe unfurled to reveal an unharmed and greatly annoyed Szayel. His wings shrunk back to their pervious reedy shape, save the one holding Naoko.

"Look what you did to my palace, I'm quite displeased," Szayel said coldly. He snapped his purple tipped fingers and all the clones exploded into black goo. "Since you broke something of mine, how about I repay the favor and break something of yours?"

Naoko felt her bindings grow painfully tight, her breath squeezed out of her lungs. She tried to move to alleviate the growing compression, though that proved futile. There was no escaping the mounting pressure that was slowly, _agonizingly_ crushing her bones. Seele Schneider fell out of her grip and clattered on the ground.

"Breaking limbs are easy, but the spine is a little more difficult," Szayel smirked.

She couldn't help, but hoarsely scream as she was bent backwards while the bindings continued to tighten.

"Stop it!" Uryu cried. He whipped out his bow and took aim.

"Now, now," the Espada straightened Naoko and held her in front of him. "You wouldn't want to risk hurting your dear little sister, now would you?"

The tendril slithered farther up, caressing her neck like a loving snake, holding her head up to look right at her brother. Uryu grit his teeth and reluctantly lowered his weapon.

"That's a good boy. Well my dear, it seems you are good for something as long as you aren't running that mouth of yours," Szayel brought her closer to him and lightly ran his finger down her cheek. Naoko shuddered at the contact.

"But using you will keep them from attacking me which will make this battle even more tiresome and boring. Crushing them would be all the easier though that'd be poor sportsmanship on me."

He lifted her high and tightly squeezed, "So off you go."

With a sharp crack he flung her aside like an unwanted doll. Naoko bounced and skidded across the ground, air knocked further from her lungs. Encroaching unconsciousness dimmed her vision, but her sense of pain and hearing were still in working in order.

Fractured bones and bruised flesh flared to painful life with each weak breath and uncoordinated move she made.

Sounds of her brother and Renji fighting Szayel registered clearly in her ears though.

' _Naoko, you have to hold on please!_ ' Naomi begged.

Forming words in her head was far easier than actually speaking, ' _Can't you… heal me or something_?'

' _I-I don't know. I don't know how to heal someone who's soul I'm attached to. I could feed you my spiritual energy, but I don't know if it'll help…_ ' The Soul Reaper trailed off, helplessly.

 _It's a shame I can't take reishi from the air and use it to heal me like Mom does with her healing kidō. Heh… that'd be pretty handy right about now. But… I'm just too tired and everything hurts so much_.

She heard her brother scream.

Feelings of exhaustion and pain were wiped away at that sound. Naoko shakily lifted her head, she couldn't see much, but she could see Uryu coughing up frightening amounts of blood.

 _Brother…_ Her fingers slowly curled into fists and brushed against metal. Looking down, she saw her Quincy cross still looped around her skinny wrist. A silver cross with waxing and waning crescents and a full moon. _I had it with me the whole time and not once did I think of using it_. The realization made her feel disappointed in herself. She hadn't been fighting with everything she had (oh how disappointed Captain Zaraki would be if he knew).

Of their own accord, her fingers curled around the charm. A familiar warm, strengthening sensation gradually washed over her. ' _Naomi… I need you to step back. Keep as much of your reiatsu to yourself, don't give me any. I have an idea_.'

* * *

Nemu watched silently as her captain studied the scanner in his hand. The device was designed to pinpoint the reiatsu signatures of the strongest Arrancar, which would be the Espada. Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi had left quickly after being pointed in the direction of not only the strongest Arrancar, but Soul Reaper as well that could only be Ichigo Kurosaki.

Captain Kuchiki left next along with Hanataro once the captain's sister and her weakening reiatsu had been located. Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu headed for a pair of weak human and Arrancar signatures.

Her captain looked up with a wide grin on his face, "It looks like we have hit a lucky break. Not only is there an Espada, but a Soul Reaper using Bankai and two Quincies. How fortunate!"

Years of practice and experience helped Nemu keep her face an unreadable mask and hide the overwhelming relief she felt. Two Quincies, that could only be Uryu and Naoko. They were alive.

"Quit standing there daydreaming, stupid girl!" Kurotsuchi barked. "We have work to do, now move!"

* * *

The taste of blood lay thick and heavy on Uryu's tongue, no surprise really given how much blood he had just thrown up. Breathing was becoming an arduous task and so was keeping consciousness. Though to be fair having some of his internal organs destroyed had certainly aided in his difficulties. Renji was not fairing much better, lying next to him and barely keeping a grip on his weapon.

While Szayel stood, smirking like the fiend that he is and holding those blasted dolls. How did this battle get so out of his control? Even with Renji's help, they would still lose. Szayel had the power to kill them the second he chose to do so. The sadist scientist was taking his time and enjoying watching them squirm in pain.

"It's been fun gentlemen," the Espada dug around in Uryu's doll and held up a small heart between two fingers. "But the curtain must fall on every show."

He slowly squeezed the heart between his fingers, Uryu felt a mounting pain his chest as his heart struggled against the invisible pressure. _This is it. I'm going to die on the ground like a dog for nothing. I can't kill him, I couldn't save Naoko and bring her home. I'm sorry Grandmother, I'm sorry Mother, and I'm sorry N_ —

An explosion of blue reishi detonated behind Szayel.

The sudden noise and light startled him into dropping the dolls. The pain in Uryu's chest lifted immediately, he and Renji tried to look and see what could have possibly caused such an explosion. _Naoko had been thrown in that direction, hadn't she?_

" _Granz_!"

In an eyeblink she materialized before the men, very changed.

Gone was her black and white dress, replaced by what Uryu would easily call a Quincy uniform. It was an ankle-length white dress that split in the front at her hips with a short dark blue underskirt. The dress was trimmed in dark blue with a matching thin sash around her waist that fluttered behind her. Long bell-shaped sleeves trimmed in silver along the edge and elbow covered her arms.

White three fingered mitsugake covered her hands and matching knee-length boots on her feet. A sight that made Uryu feel a little proud was the short twin-tailed cape that fell from her shoulders and held together in the front by a clip of a Quincy cross overlapping a crescent moon.

Szayel raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "You really think a change in wardrobe is going to help you?"

It wasn't just a change of clothes, it was a change of _everything_. Naoko stood with the confidence and resolve of one who knew they were going to win. Her reiatsu, usually muted and tepid, was vibrant and fierce like a predator eager to pounce on its prey.

Calmly she bent down and picked up the Seele Schneider she had dropped earlier. The blade appeared instantly at her touch glowing brilliantly and humming with power. She eyed the blade like a craftsman peering down the length of their weapon. Satisfied with what she saw, Naoko pointed the glowing blade at Szayel.

"Let's end this. Playtime's over."

* * *

 ***Serious shit is about to go down next chapter. Again, I apologize for the wait but life and adulting got in the way. Updates are going to be sporadic for a while as a result especially with school approaching. Please review. ***


	29. Ch 28: Curtain Call

Chapter 28: Curtain Call

 ***It's been about forever and a day since I last updated, huh? ^.^'**

 **Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

Naoko had never felt so clearheaded and invigorated before.

Everything looked so clear and sharp to her eyes, scents that were imperceptible before were now noticeable, and even her reiatsu sense was heightened. She could feel faint familiar flickers of her friends in the distance and the alarmingly low levels of her brother and Renji who lay just feet from her.

She kept her focus on Szayel though. _If I think about Brother and how hurt he is I'll lose focus on killing this smug bastard_.

Said bastard tilted his head and gazed at her with interest burning brightly in his eyes. "I must admit I'm a little curious as to how you've suddenly grown so strong. How did you manage that?"

* * *

 _The air was thick with the heat of summer and the blazing sun only amplified the warmth. Naoko took a refreshing pull from her glass of chilled fruit juice. The sweet, cold liquid and sitting in the shade helped keep her cool. The hot weather made training difficult and put her at risk for heat stroke. So, her mother wisely suggested they cut their training session short and talk instead._

" _So, how did you end up working in the Fourth Division?" The teen asked._

 _Sakura sipped her own drink before answering, "Well, I was a doctor before I died, medicine and healing are in my blood. That and Captain Unohana saw me use healing kidō without ever having been taught how. After that she was… pretty insistent that I join her division."_

 _Naoko's eyebrows went up in awe, but then furrowed in thought. "How is healing kidō different from offensive and defensive kidō?"_

" _The kidō is used to facilitate healing by restoring the patient's reiatsu first by converting your own to match theirs and feeding it to them, I suppose you could compare it to a blood transfusion. Doing that helps a lot when healing the actual wounds by using the patient's reiatsu and that from the kidō. But I modified that process a bit," Her mother looked a little mischievous at saying that._

" _I would draw in reishi from around me and change it until it matched my patient's reiatsu, then I would heal them using their reiatsu like any healer would."_

" _So, you took spiritual particles and turned it into spiritual energy," Naoko summarized, hoping she understood._

 _The captain nodded, "That's right and because I was able to do that I didn't tire out as easily or quickly as other healers did. I suppose you could argue my way was cheating."_

 _Shaking her head, the teen said, "I don't think the people whose lives you helped would say that_."

* * *

Naoko gave him the slightest smirk, "A little trick I learned from my mother."

' _A little trick?_ ' Naomi asked, skeptically. ' _Drawing in a copious amount of reishi and using it to heal your wounds and give yourself a power boost? If that's what you consider a little trick I'd love to see what you consider a big one.'_

The Quincy's smirk grew, ' _I'm glad you're impressed. Remember to keep as much of your reiatsu away from mine_.'

' _I know, be careful_.'

Szayel lazily grinned and spread out his hands, "So are you going to attack me already or—"

In a blink Seele Schneider hacked off the branch-like wings on Szayel's left, the appendages fell to the ground and Naoko landed lightly on her feet just behind him.

A shiver of pleasure rippled down her spine. There was something morbidly satisfying at feeling her blade slice through her adversary with ease. It was addictive and she wanted to do it again.

The Espada clutched his bleeding stumps and howled, "You vile little mongrel! I'm going to gut you and strangle you with your own entrails."

That name struck a strange, sensitive chord within her and it stoked her ire. She spoke calmly, belaying her blazing rage, "Mongrel? I resent that. I'm nothing of the sort. You on the other hand, are an amalgamation of numerous Hollows, if anyone is a mongrel it's you."

Naoko bolted forward and aimed to cut him again, but Szayel ducked out of her way. His remaining wings swung towards her and would have grasped her had she not shifted direction to the left and skidded to a near stop. She tried attacking again and Szayel made another grab at her, forcing the Quincy to retreat. They repeated this dance again and again.

 _This is fucking frustrating! I can't get anywhere near him_ , Naoko gritted her teeth.

The itch to make Szayel bleed some more was turning into an irritating craving. She wanted to ( _cut-rip-tear-maul_ ) end him, inflict pain as recompense for hurting her brother.

' _Stop Naoko,_ ' Naomi firmly cautioned. ' _Stop and think before diving headfirst. Everyone has a weak spot, an opening you just need to figure out what his is_.'

The Soul Reaper was right. Naoko shifted her breathing to a slow and steady rhythm. Memories of her spars with Captain Zaraki skimmed through her mind. _Keep your eyes open_. She had and she had found an opening to cut the seemingly indestructible captain.

 _Could I shoot him?_ She wondered. Poor past experiences of using her bow made the teen wary to try. This was not a battle to test out theories and ideas to see what worked and what didn't. This battle was truly for life and death, mistakes were not something she had the luxury of making.

 _I can't get close enough to cut him because of that damn wing. He tries to capture me every time I do._ Naoko weighed the blade in her hand _, if I can't cut it off maybe I can ensnare it_. She held Seele Schneider with her left hand and tucking her right hand behind her, she subtly started weaving wispy threads of reishi.

Szayel crossed his arms over his chest, "Are you going to stand there all day like an imbecile or are you going to fight? It makes for quite a boring show when actors just stand around and do nothing."

Naoko felt the threads winding around her fingers, _I'm not ready yet, I need to stall_. "Hey Szayel, answer me something. Why would someone like you follow Aizen?"

The Espada chuckled, "Is this some poor attempt to stall your inevitable death? Have you finally realized you can't win? I suppose out of the kindness of my heart, I could humor you."

 _You don't have a heart; besides you just want to hear yourself talk_. Naoko refrained from voicing her sarcasm and focused on weaving more thread.

"I follow Lord Aizen in the hopes that when he becomes a god he will destroy you lesser beings. Humans, Soul Reapers, and Quincies are inferior to us evolved Hollows. Your triviality, ignorance, and arrogance and general mediocrity is a sin, one that I sincerely hope Lord Aizen makes you atone for that with your lives.

"Perhaps if he is feeling generous he'll let me have some of you. Despite how worthless you are it will still be interesting to see how you tick."

 _Man, is this guy a prick or what?_

' _I agree, did you stall long enough?_ ' Naomi didn't know what exactly Naoko was planning, but she knew a stalling tactic when she saw one.

Naoko curled her fingers around the loops of reishi thread she had woven, ' _Yeah, I think I did_.'

With quick bursts of hirenkyaku, Naoko darted around Szayel. In vain he tried to swat her, to land some hit even though she was not attacking him. He was so busy trying to grab her he failed to notice the threads being tossed around him.

Szayel huffed, "Is this all you're going to do? Hop around like a demented74 frog?"

She rolled her eyes, _you're one to talk about demented_. And tossed another loop of thread.

With bow in hand Naoko nocked Seele Schneider, pulled the string back, and fired. Leaning back quickly the blade skimmed harmlessly past Szayel and lodged itself in the ground.

He chuckled, "You have such poor aim, I'm mere feet from you and you still miss."

Naoko's face was impassive, "Who said I was aiming for you?"

Quizzically he glanced at the blade stuck in the earth, saw nothing unusual about it, then looked at her. He scoffed, "Stop bluffing and just admit you missed you wretched—"

His wings wouldn't move. They _couldn't_ move.

Numerous glowing blue threads entangled his appendages and tied up around the hilt of Seele Schneider. Szayel sneered and tried to pull his wings free, however the threads held. Naoko felt a modicum of pride in her work. The abundant reishi in the air had made it easy to weave the threads quickly, she took it a step further by reinforcing the ties.

"Do you think yourself clever? Do you think these simple strings will hold me? Ha!" Szayel mocked, "Your pitiful threads are nothing against me. My strength is far greater than you can imagine I will—"

"Granz."

A brief burst of hirenkyaku placed Naoko from being in front of him to slightly behind him, bow in hand and arrow nocked.

"You talk too much." 

The arrow left her fingers and flew straight through his head. 

Szayel's body remained upright for a few seconds before slowly falling to the ground. Her hand hovered by the string in anticipation to draw another arrow in case this was a trick. But he didn't move, not the slightest twitch. Naoko felt cheated by the anticlimactic end. For someone who bragged about his intelligence he surely would've had some ace up his sleeve for something like this. But no, his reiatsu was gone and all that remained was the corpse before her.

The Quincy lowered her weapon and let it vanish. _Well that was a little disappointing. He took down my brother and Abarai, yet I killed him_.

' _Maybe he used up all his tricks on them?'_ Naomi suggested.

The sound of a single pair of hands slowly clapping cut off Naoko's mental reply. She turned to see Nemu standing stoically beside the freakiest looking clown Naoko had ever seen _. Is that her captain? !_

The clown captain ceased clapping and grinned in an offsetting manner. "A bit short of a battle, but interesting nonetheless. I swear you Quincies weren't this interesting before or is it just the ones from your family?"

"Stay away from her Kurotsuchi or so help me—!" Uryu was caught off by a blood spurting cough.

Nemu knelt beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder and back as he fought to settle his breathing. Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes and dug into his robes pulling out a pair of flasks containing dubious gray liquid. He tossed the flasks to his lieutenant.

"Here, have these imbeciles drink this to restore their organs and heal any damage."

Naoko's brow furrowed in puzzlement, "How did you know their organs were destroyed?"

The painted captain lazily waved his hand, "From the surveillance footage recorded by the bacteria I placed in the Quincy boy during our last battle."

Said Quincy screech, " _You did what? !"_

Renji blinked, "Wow, talk about an invasion of privacy."

The casual confession of such an unethical act stalled Naoko's brain and left her speechless. She sighed instead and plucked Seele Schneider out from the ground. Now that she had calmed from the heat of battle Naoko noticed other spiritual signatures, like the familiar waves of strength that only Kenpachi Zaraki could give off.

"Are… Are you okay?" Naoko knew it was a dumb question, but she couldn't help asking.

Uryu's cough subsided, droplets of blood spotted his mouth and his pallor was closer to ash than white. "I will be. I admit I'm…surprised at how strong you've gotten."

She felt a flush of giddiness and pride at hearing his compliment. "Well, it's not like I've just been sitting around twiddling my thumbs, you know."

"Even so, you shouldn't have stepped in like that," Uryu admonished. "You should have run away from here, find some place safe. Honestly, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of killing the bastard who was trying to kill you," Naoko snapped, her hands tightening into fists.

"You should've run," he repeated. "It's not your job to fight my battles."

" _Your_ battle? In case you forgot I was fighting him too and so was Abarai. We were in this together or are you too prideful to admit you needed help?"

"I'm not prideful I just don't think it's your job to fight for me. Older siblings are supposed to protect the younger ones," Uryu defended.

Never had Naoko wanted to throttle him so badly. How could he say that? How could he even _think_ that? She was numbly aware that her nails were biting into her palm.

Her head lowered, "I don't care what you think is right or what's supposed to be. You and I are family that means we fight _together_. It doesn't matter who's older or younger or who's supposed to protect who. _We protect each other_!"

Angry tears teetered on the edge of her lashes, ready to fall. Instead of shedding those tears she sucked in a lungful of air and looked him in the eyes. "But you are too prideful and chivalrous to let me help and fight. So, fine! You can protect yourself and I'll fight alongside those who actually want me to."

Uryu tried to push himself up, "Naoko, wait—"

A surge of hirenkyaku carried her away before the rest of his words could reach her.

* * *

In the meeting hall of Las Noches Aizen sat alone at the table, casually studying five holographic screens. Four of those displayed the four captains who had arrived, so many familiar faces and all here to see him. The fifth screen showed a young dark-haired girl running across the white desert. Szayel was a careless fool to let her out and use for his own amusement. Aizen would have killed the Espada for defying him like that if the Quincy hadn't done it for him. Grimmjow should have been guarding her, instead he liberated Inoue and used her to heal Kurosaki just so he could fight the boy.

Idiots.

Why couldn't his Espada be more like Ulquiorra, who followed orders to the letter and didn't question him?

Aizen took a calming breath. No matter, he would simply have those who did follow orders, retrieve the girls and the Quincy boy as well. It was time to pay his debt to his Western cohort. He summoned Ichimaru and the smiling silver snake appeared in moments.

"You rang for me, Lord Aizen?" He slowly drawled, canting his head.

"Yes, I need you to recover the Ishida children and bring them to me and have Stark fetch Inoue here as well."

The perpetually smiling man lazily saluted, "Right away, my lord."

"And another thing," Ichimaru paused at that, glancing over his shoulder. "Send in those three Arrancar I spoke about earlier. It's time we moved out."

* * *

* **Short chapter I know and I'm sorry, but I wanted to post something after being gone for so long.** **I** _ **might**_ **post again sooner since I finished one of my two classes. Until then please review and keep your eyes peeled. ***


	30. Ch 29: Moving in A Different Direction

Chapter 29: Moving in A Different Direction

 ***I live, I swear! Fall classes have started and I'm going to try and update monthly (hopefully). Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

"You are an idiot."

Uryu bristled and cast a sharp glare at Renji who was now propped up against a slab of rock and giving him a flat look. The Quincy was sitting up against a boulder across from him with Nemu to the side kneeling between them. Her captain was riffling through the rubble scavenging for God knew what.

"How am I an idiot?"

"You just pissed off the one person here who killed an Espada. We had a strong ally, now who knows where she's gone all because of your stupid pride!"

"This wasn't about my pride, Abarai!" Uryu snapped then grimaced at the pain it caused. The pain was fading, only slowly as Kurotsuchi's tonic worked its way through him.

Renji paused slightly at his outburst, "Then what was it about?"

"I was angry, not because she defeated an enemy I couldn't, but because she could have died. Granz could have struck her down and kill her… and all I could do if he did was lay there and watch."

Uryu lowered his head, "Naoko is one of the best things that's happened to me in a long, _long_ time. I've seen a loved one die and been incapable of doing anything to save them. I could never go through that again, especially with her."

"You were scared of losing her," the Sixth lieutenant surmised in understanding.

"I still am, like you said she's gone off somewhere and who knows who she'll encounter by herself."

Now that he said that out loud his anxiety for her safety grew. Naoko was alone in a desert den full of monsters, stronger and just as merciless as Granz. What if by the time he was healed she was…?

"I do not believe you have to be as concerned for your sister's safety," Nemu gently interrupted as though she knew what he was thinking.

"What do you mean? She got lucky with Granz, but I'm sure it's a safe bet that there are stronger enemies out there she might," the word stuck in his throat, but she seemed to catch his meaning.

"Her skills and strength surpass what levels you believe she possesses. She trained not only with myself and Lieutenant Ise, but your mother, Captain Zaraki, and Lieutenant Kusajishi."

Renji's tattooed brows rose up, "She trained with Zaraki and Yachiru? Doing what?"

"Naoko often sparred with Captain Zaraki with either a sword or on rare occasions her bow. She also played tag with Lieutenant Kusajishi to improve her speed."

"Shit, seriously? !" The lieutenant sputtered. "Uryu, I didn't know your sister was suicidal."

"She's not," the Quincy retorted dryly, though with not as much confidence in that answer as he'd like. He turned to Nemu, "What else did she do?"

"With your mother Naoko trained to improve her Quincy abilities. With Lieutenant Ise she discovered how to break down the reishi that comprises kidō spells and bend that reishi to her will and purpose. I acted as an added challenge for her, attacking while Naoko deconstructed spells and manipulated reishi."

Uryu recalled how changed she looked when facing Granz. Her strikes and blows were carried out with an assuredness he hadn't witnessed in her before. Naoko had fought and moved like someone who knew exactly what they were doing. _She has gotten stronger and I was too afraid and worried to see it_. _She fought for me and I drove her off with harsh words I didn't mean. I'm never going to get this big brother thing right, am I?_

Nemu, in a bold move for her, lightly rested her hand on his shoulder. Uryu started from the contact, but relaxed at her gentle touch.

He sighed slowly, "Someone should go after her."

"That may not be necessary," Nemu looked out in the direction Naoko had gone. "She went in the direction towards Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi are. I know how fond the lieutenant is of your sister. They will keep her safe."

* * *

 _That… that bastard! No matter what I do, I'll never be strong enough, never good enough for him!_ Naoko clenched her jaw harder to keep the budding tears away.

' _Hey, calm down. I know he acted like a jerk, but maybe he didn't mean it. You should go back, this isn't a place to be roaming around by yourself,_ ' Naomi reasoned.

' _I don't care. I save his life and what do I get? A verbal slap in the face_.' If Naoko had been paying attention instead of mentally ranting to her spirit companion, she would have noticed the object about to trip her.

But she didn't and spectacularly tumbled on the sand, coming to a skidding halt. The Quincy groaned, pushing herself up and rubbing sand out of her eyes.

"Fucking son of a bitch!" Naoko recognized that voice.

Once her eyes were clear, she looked to see it was Grimmjow. She had tripped over him. He lay sprawled on the sand with an impressive gash running down his chest from shoulder to hip.

She leapt to her feet and ran to him, "Grimmjow, you're alive! What the hell happened to you?"

He spat out a glob of blood, "Yeah, I'm alive and so are you, imagine that. I was fighting Kurosaki and then got blindsided by that fucker Nnoitra."

The name wasn't familiar to the Quincy, "Who?"

"The Fifth Espada," answered a different voice. Naoko's head whipped in that direction to see a tall woman leaning against a rock clutching her slowly bleeding side. She was clad in a skirt and top of dark green material, waist-length teal hair, and the skull of a horned animal sat on her head. A sword with a light green hilt rested on her hip.

"And you are?"

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck," she gave a tied, lopsided smile, "former Third Espada."

Naoko's hand twitched with the urge to summon her bow. Despite how friendly the woman was acting and how hurt she looked Naoko was not taking any chances around an enemy.

Grimmjow noticed her readiness to fight and scoffed, "Relax kid she wouldn't hurt you… even if she could."

Nelliel shot him a dry scowl, "You're in worse shape than me Jaegerjaquez."

Looking back at his wound, Naoko saw she was right. It was deep, brutal, and steadily seeping blood. The fact that he was still alive was either a testament to the strength of the Espada or his desire to live to spite the person who tried to kill him. _I can't heal this. I'm not a healer, it's not like I can just sew him back up and…_

' _Figure it out, yet genius?'_ Naomi smirked.

' _Shut up,'_ Naoko groaned. ' _I'm still trying to figure out what I can do, cut me some slack. Hey, wait a minute_.'

"It's a shame Orihime isn't here, she could heal me again like she did with my mask."

Turning to the female former Espada Naoko asked, "Is Nel short for Nelliel?"

"Yes, why?"

"You wouldn't happen to have two Hollows as your Fracción, would you? One looks like a beetle and the other is really big with polka dots."

Nelliel's eyes widened, "That's Pesche and Dondochakka!" She staggered up onto her feet, "Where are they? I have to—Ah!"

The effort of moving sent the lady Arrancar falling to the ground. Naoko scurried over to her side and could see fresh blood streaming from her wound.

She knelt beside her, hands hovering unsure of how to help. "Hey, take it easy. They were alive last I saw them. They helped my brother, a friend of ours, and I in our fight against Szayelaporro Granz." Though 'help' might be too strong a word they did try to get her to safety.

Relief washed away the look of pain on her face and replaced it with exasperated fondness, "They did, huh? Those two… Sometimes I don't know what to do with my brothers."

"Neither do the rest of us," Grimmjow grumbled. "You fought Granz? Did ya' kill him?"

Naoko paused. The thrill of the kill still hummed within her bones. Szayel's shocked face, Seele Schneider slipping past her fingers, and the sound of his body hitting the ground. Something deep inside her stirred awake at the memory, like a sleeping wolf being roused by the scent of freshly spilled blood.

"Did you?" Naoko started from her thoughts by Nelliel's softly spoken question. "Did you kill him?"

The Quincy answered honestly, "Yes, I did."

The answer did not enrage her like Naoko feared instead she chuckled and shook her head. Nelliel spoke, but kept her eyes on the sandy ground, "I thought I would feel happy or relieved about him dying, but oddly I feel nothing. He and Nnoitra ruined the lives of my brothers and I, as a result, we were kicked out of the Espada. I supposed in the end that was a good thing, but still."

"Well, I for one am glad he's dead. Smarmy, know-it-all bastard deserved whatever he got," the feline Espada voiced.

"Now that isn't a very nice thing to say about a dead comrade," a new person appeared in a swish of shunpo.

"Ichimaru!" Grimmjow snarled.

Naoko saw Nelliel grip her sword in preparation for a fight. The Quincy stood and grabbed Seele Schneider but refrained from activating the blade. There was no sense in starting a fight with one of the three traitor captains. His presence was as unsettling as Aizen's though in a different manner. His reiatsu gave her the feeling of ghostly snakes slithering around her body.

His smile faintly grew a mocking edge. He canted his head, "Now there's no reason for any of that. I'm not here to fight."

"Then what are you here for?" Nel asked without releasing the grip on her sword. "To put us down before the Exequias do?"

"No," he said simply and pointed at Naoko, "I'm here for her."

"Tch, what for?"

"Aizen asked quite nicely that I bring her to him, but I won't."

The three looked at him, dumbfounded.

Naoko relaxed her stance only slightly. Wary, but with burgeoning curiosity she asked, "So, if you're not going to take me then what are you going to do?"

The silver haired man tilted his head up at the sky in thought, "Hmm, nothing."

"Nothing? But isn't Aizen like your boss or partner or something?" The Quincy asked, feeling confused.

Ichimaru chuckled, "He is the farthest thing. Personally, it's no skin off my nose if he doesn't have you or your dear brother."

"What the hell does he want us for anyway? He sent an Arrancar to the Living World to kidnap us and now he sends you, what gives?"

He smiled in the way one did when they knew something another was dying to know… and had no intention of sharing. "Let's just say he made a deal with someone and it would be best for all of us if he was not able to hold up his end. So, do me a favor and try not to get captured."

With that said, he shunpoed away and leaving the trio still so confused.

"Well, he was certainly…" Naoko struggled to find the right words.

"Weird and creepy as fuck?" Grimmjow supplied.

"Yeah," she turned her attention to Nel. "Here, let me try and heal—Oof!" 

"PUPPY!" 

Familiar tiny arms clamped around Naoko's throat like a vice and the small body attached to said arms slammed her into the ground. The Quincy coughed and tried to breathe through the choke hold of love she was caught in.

"Ya-Yachiru… having trouble breathing here," she wheezed.

The little lieutenant released her hold, allowing Naoko to catch her breath and sit up. Yachiru sat on her lap and looked up at the Quincy with watering eyes.

"Puppy…" Her lips wobbled, and she hugged Naoko again albeit with less force. "I'm so happy to see you. I'm so glad you're okay."

Naoko's face softened and hugged her tiny friend. Seeing another familiar face, seeing a _friend_ , waves of warmth and relief, washing away the hurt, confusion, and underlying fear she had been feeling. "I'm happy to see you too, Yachiru."

"Ishida," the Quincy looked up to see Zaraki looming over her, cut up and bloody, but in one piece. "Good to see you're still alive."

"You should know how hard I am to kill, Captain."

Grimmjow chose that moment to interrupt, "You were that Soul Reaper who was fighting Nnoitra, right? Did you kill that fucker?"

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't, Espada."

"Damn, I was hoping to kill him myself," the injured man growled. "Fuck."

"Would've gone after the one that took the red-haired girl too, but Yachiru went this way once she got ahold of your reiatsu."

"That's right Kenny, remember we promised Puppy's mommy we'd bring her and Pencil back."

"Wait is my mom…!"

Zaraki shook his head, bells faintly jingling as he did, "Nah, she ain't here. The Old Man forced her and the two foreigners to stay behind and protect Seireitei. That's why she asked me to keep you safe if I found you." He looked her up and down, "By the looks of it you seem to be doin' pretty well on your own."

"She may be doing well but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna die laying here. Dying on the ground like a fuckin' weakling all because that fucking grinning bastard Nnoitora cut me in the middle of my fight with Kurosaki!" Grimmjow yowled.

"So that was you fightin' Kurosaki?" A familiar shark-like grin spread across his face. Naoko felt her eye twitch, _oh no I know that look_.

Zaraki looked off to the right, face now contemplative, "Unohana ain't too far from us." He looked back at Grimmjow, toothy grin having returned, "I'll take you to get healed and then you pay me back with a fight."

The Espada spat out a glob of blood, "The only person I'm going to fight is Kurosaki."

"So do I. Winner gets to fight the kid."

 _What the hell is it with people wanting to fight that carrot-top?_ Naoko wondered. She cast a glance at Nelliel who looked just as baffled as her at the two men's desire to fight the teen Soul Reaper.

Grimmjow considered the captain's proposal, he eyed the man with wary narrowed eyes before giving a firm nod. "Deal."

"Yay! Kenny found a new friend to play with!" Yachiru cheered.

The captain looked at Nelliel, "What about you? You gonna come with us?"

Her eyes widened, before she huffed a light disbelieving laugh, "Helping the enemy? You Soul Reapers are certainly strange or perhaps it's just the ones I meet." She clambered up onto her feet with her hand still pressed to her wounded side, "I appreciate your kind offer, but I'd rather get to my brothers. Even with Nnoitra and Szayel dead I don't like being away from them for long."

"Wait," Naoko spoke up. "When you get there, if you see Lieutenant Kurotsuchi ask her to heal you. Tell her you're an ally of Naoko's and that you mean no harm. Make sure it's the lieutenant and not the captain, trust me."

"Yeah, Nemu-chan always helps her friends," Yachiru affirmed.

The former Espada dipped her head with a smile, "I will and thank you."

Her sonido carried her away after that. Naoko then stood, balancing Yachiru on her hip for the little lieutenant did not seem eager to let the Quincy go (not that Naoko didn't feel the same). It was then that Naoko noticed something.

' _You've been awfully quiet. Are you still there?'_

' _Yeah, I am,'_ Naomi answered. _'I'm just trying to process everything. We helped and are helping the enemy by healing them, Ichimaru is possibly working to betray Aizen, and Zaraki and Kusajishi are still in the Gotei,"_

' _I don't believe Grimmjow is that much of an enemy to us_ ' Naoko reasoned, _'I don't think he gives a shit about Aizen and only joined so he could find people to fight like Kenpachi. And that Nelliel… my instincts weren't telling me to run or anything. And I don't think anyone with ridiculous subordinates like Pesche and Dondochakka could be that evil._

' _As for Ichimaru… I don't know what to make of him. Is he really working against Aizen? He's got the feel of a predator, but is he one against us or Aizen? And… why are you surprised about Kenpachi and Yachiru being in the Gotei?'_

' _Because I honestly thought Grandfather would have burnt them to a crisp by now for one reason or another,'_ Naomi said flatly.

' _Wait Grandfather…? You don't mean—_ '

"Puppy?"

Naoko blinked and looked down at Yachiru, "Are you okay? You looked like you were thinking hard about something."

She tried for a reassuring smile, "It's nothing, I'm alright."

"Well then let's get going. I ain't havin' this guy die on me before I get a chance to fight him," Zaraki said roughly.

* * *

"Something on your mind, Stark?" A soft, cool voice spoke from behind, prompting him to turn and face the speaker. Tia Halibel regarded him patiently, "This is the most awake I've seen you."

After Stark had spirited away the Inoue girl to the fifth tower he arrived here with Lilynette. They along with their respective Fracción and Barragan and his Fracción were all gathered in the large, dull room waiting for Lord Aizen and his two cohorts to appear.

Of all the Espada, Stark found he could tolerate, even like, the blond woman. She was sensible, calm, and not one for noisiness. Unlike the others who would loudly proclaim their opinions and ideas, but she did not. Mainly because she didn't need to, her soft voice carried more weight and sharpness than anyone else in a room, save for Aizen. As one of the strongest Espada, Stark could respect that.

He answered her with a shrug and scratched the back of his head, "Nothing much just…"

Pausing, he wondered if he could trust her with the thoughts that had been preoccupying his mind. Would she consider such thoughts as treasonous and him a traitor for having them? She wasn't fanatically loyal to Aizen like Ulquiorra and Zommari were. Nor did she display any hatred for their leader like Grimmjow and Baraggan.

(Stark may have joined after Aizen became the ruler of Hueco Mundo, but he had heard stories about how Baraggan had been king beforehand, only to be dethroned by Aizen. And a man as proud as the Segunda Espada would not let such a defeat go.)

 _When did I get this paranoid? It's exhausting._ Halibel was still patiently waiting for him to continue. _I might as well bite the bullet._ He looked over at the others and saw they were paying no attention to the pair. She noticed him looking about and stepped closer, head canted in curiosity.

Lowering his voice, he asked, "Why are we following Aizen?"

Her blond eyebrows rose slightly, "That's an odd question coming from you. What brought this on?"

He shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing. "It's just… none of us know what Aizen's goal is. What is he trying to accomplish? What does he need us for? He put a lot of effort into recruiting and making us but doesn't care if we die. So, why do we follow him?"

Her teal eyes slid over to where her trio of Fracción were bickering. "We each have our own reasons for following him."

Stark could sympathize, he joined so her and Lilynette wouldn't be lonely anymore. She joined to gain power to protect her female pack. Neither of them was ones for bloodshed or killing unlike the others, but they owed a debt of gratitude to Aizen. However, was that a sufficient reason to keep following him? Stark didn't want to fight in this war and he knew Halibel felt the same. They had no grudge against the Soul Reapers, so why should they fight them?

He shrugged, "Even so, is that enough of a reason for us to put our lives on the line?"

Her eyes fell to the floor, "I…"

Aizen and his cohorts choose that moment to stride through the door. Except… something felt off about them, something that Stark couldn't identify. They looked the same, smelled the same, and their reiatsu was the same. So, what was it? Aizen sauntered past them with, if it was possible, more pride in his step. Ichimaru's smile was not of the usual unsettling variety that he normally wore. Tousen subtly glanced about as if he could _see_.

Stark subtly motioned Lilynette to move closer to him, which she did almost eagerly. Of course, his other half would be able to pick up something amiss. Halibel's trio stood behind her, but in a way that silently communicated protectiveness over her.

Once he reached the foot of the staircase Aizen turned around with a flourish to face them. "My children, the time has come for us to move on to greater glory. We shall destroy the rest of the Soul Reapers and conquer both the Living World and Soul Society."

Lilynette shot Stark a questioning look. Yeah, he felt just as bewildered as her. Aizen had shown to be occasionally dramatic, but like this? Was he just playing them or was this even Aizen? When their leader began ascending the steps Stark gave Lilynette a shrug and followed. Something wasn't right and causing a scene wouldn't help.

* * *

 ***I couldn't work it in entirely but Orihime healed Nel's cracked Hollow mask, thus restoring her permanently back to her adult self. I think Zaraki and Grimmjow could become great friends, don't you? My thought was that Aizen beat Baraggan first and then recruited the rest of the Espada.**

 **I apologize for the long wait and I'll try to update monthly at the very least. Please review. ***


	31. Ch 30: Prioritize

Chapter 30: Prioritize

 ***Is it me or did September just fly by? I meant to get this out sooner, but school, work, and life got in the way… as usual. You guys are still with me, right? Please review. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just the OCs except for one. ***

* * *

Unohana shocked Naoko by wrapping her in a gentle hug. The Quincy stiffened briefly before returning the embrace. She did not know Unohana well, but she knew her mother had served under and trusted Unohana.

The healer rested her hands on the girl's shoulders and assessed her condition. "I'm relieved to see you alive and well. Your mother will be relieved too."

"I'm glad to see you too, Captain Unohana. Uh, listen I know this might be hard to ask, but do you think you could heal…" Naoko pointed at the bleeding Espada slung over Zaraki's shoulder.

Unohana and her lieutenant looked at the person with widened eyes. Naoko hurried before they could say no, "I know he's technically the enemy, but he did help me a few times and I'm sort of sure he's loyalties aren't with Aizen anymore and—"

Unohana stopped her rambling with a gentle smile and a raised hand. "You needn't say anymore. We've already healed one Arrancar, what is one more?"

She gestured to an Arrancar with a large red-orange afro resting on the ground behind her.

"Ow! Motherfucking Soul Reaper," Grimmjow grumbled.

"Good," Zaraki grunted and dropped Grimmjow unceremoniously to the ground.

Unohana huffed a sigh, "Honestly Zaraki. Isane set up a healing perimeter, please."

While the lieutenant was busy Naoko noticed Chad sitting nearby. For such a sizeable guy he sure could be quiet. "Chad! Are you okay?"

He lifted his hand and smiled in greeting, "Hey, Naoko, don't worry I'm fine. What about you?"

"A little bruised, but I'm fine too."

Yachiru hopped up on Naoko's shoulders, "Hiya Muscles!"

He waved again, "Hello Yachiru. Naoko, have you found Uryu yet?"

The teen stiffened briefly, looking away, "Yeah I did. He's with Lieutenant Abarai, Lieutenant and Captain Kurotsuchi."

"Oh, dear," Unohana murmured. "That's not good."

She waved off the other woman's unease, "I'm sure he's fine even with that creep of a captain around. I trust Nemu and Renji, a bit."

The two captains shared a look but said nothing. Naoko felt like she was missing something and before she could ask a voice cut through.

" _Can you hear me, intruders?"_

"That… sounds like Aizen."

" _Allow me to first convey my respect for having felled so many of my Espada."_

"Oh, fuck you!" Grimmjow snarled.

" _We will now begin our invasion of the Living World. I am placing Orihime Inoue in the fifth tower and Naoko Ishida in the third tower. You are welcome to try and rescue them._

" _They are no longer of any use to me. Miss Inoue's abilities are awe-inspiring though. The "Rejection of Events" is a power that far exceeds anything a mere mortal can do. The high echelons of Soul Society were aware of that, weren't you all? That is why I chose to abduct her, to elicit a sense of crisis in Soul Society so they would be compelled to split their forces and save her. "_

' _Smart'_ , Naomi admitted grudgingly.

" _They also proved to be effective bait in luring the ryoka and Soul Society's best asset, the Substitute Soul Reaper. My plan had the added benefit of imprisoning their four strongest captains._

" _The wonderful and short-sighted thing about the Gotei 13 is that they hold the power that serves as the primary military strength of Soul Society. But now three have defected and four are trapped here in Hueco Mundo. Soul Society's military strength has been halved, making my job that much easier."_

 _Wait… does he not know that the spaces they left behind have already been filled?_ Naoko thought. She hoped so for her mother's sake.

" _My top Espada will be invading the Living World and occupying the forces you have stationed there, while I, Ichimaru, and Tousen will go to Soul Society, where the_ real _Karakura is."_

Zaraki's eyes widened, Unohana gasped, Isane looked ready to faint, and Yachiru was unnervingly quiet.

"Real Karakura?" Chad asked. "What is he talking about?"

"Since we knew Aizen was aiming for your town the old man gave Urahara an order," the battle-scarred captain began.

"To protect as many human lives as possible from the battle that would take place in Karakura Urahara devised a way to move the entire city and its inhabitants to Soul Society. In its place would be an empty replica." The healer finished. "But now that Aizen knows…"

" _I must admit it was a clever ploy and it would have worked too, if I had not been tipped by a reliable source. I will use Karakura to create the Oken, become God, and reshape Soul Society in my image. Once I have done all that I will dispose of you at my leisure."_

"So that was his goal all along? To reshape Soul Society?" Naoko asked then considered, _granted it's not perfect, but surely there are better ways than killings hundreds of innocent living people_.

"Probably gonna' put up a bunch of statues of himself and have people pray to him like an actual god," Zaraki guessed.

"I wouldn't put it past the self-absorbed fucker," Grimmjow agreed.

"Naoko," Unohana turned to the Quincy, "What did Aizen mean when he said you were in the third tower?"

The Quincy and Espada shared a look before she answered, "Aizen sent Ichimaru to bring me to him, but Ichimaru didn't. He said my brother and I were part of some deal Aizen needed to fulfill and Ichimaru didn't care if he did or not. All he did was ask for us to not get caught."

Naoko's thoughts clicked into place like puzzle pieces, "Which means Ichimaru lied to him about me being there and Aizen is using me as bait to lure my brother to whatever trap he has set in the third tower. I have to get there before he does."

' _And what sense is there in running straight into what is very well a trap?'_ Naomi pointed out. ' _Besides, I thought you were still mad at him."_

Her words gave Naoko pause, though only for a moment, _'I'll try and reach him before he goes into the tower, that way we avoid the trap. I'm still mad, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand by and let my brother be captured or, worse, killed.'_

That answer appeared to please Naomi for she felt a sense of satisfaction coming from the Soul Reaper.

"You are not going," Unohana said firmly. "I promised your mother you would be kept safe during all this. You will be walking into a trap alone and I cannot allow that."

"Captain, I appreciate you wanting to protect me for my mother, but with all due respect, my brother is the one heading for a trap and I intend to stop him," Naoko politely beseeched.

The two women stared at each other until Chad softly spoke up, "I'll go with her." The pair looked at him with surprise and he continued, "That way she won't be alone and Uryu is my friend. I want to help."

The healer captain looked at both teens and then sighed, "I'm not going to be able to stop you, am I?"

Naoko allowed a tentative smile, "Honestly, no, though I'm sure you could if you really wanted to."

"I know how to pick my battles," she said serenely while tucking her hands into her sleeves, "you have the same stubborn gleam in your eyes as your mother."

"You're going away again, Puppy?" Yachiru asked, disappointed.

Naoko knelt and drew the little lieutenant into a hug, "I have to go help my brother." _I shouldn't have left in the first place_. "Hey, we met up once, we'll meet again soon."

That seemed to mollify her slightly, "Okay Puppy."

"Be careful Ishida, I don't want your ma comin' after me because you got hurt," Zaraki grunted.

"I will," she promised, "Grimmjow, care to tell us how to get to the third tower?"

* * *

During his lengthy career in the Eleventh, Yumichika had been exposed to countless ugly, horrid sights. He had seen beastly Hollows, grisly scenes of carnage, and poor fashion sense of his fellow Soul Reapers. But this… was truly beyond his tolerance.

He lunged forward, sword clashing with his opponents. Yumichika snarled, "Would you do me and the world a favor by dying already? !"

Charlotte Cuulhorne scoffed, "Oh, as if you can ask me that. My beauty is far superior to yours and thus you should be the one to die!"

Yumichika shoved him away and swung his sword downward only for Cuulhorne to block the blade. He brought his own sword in an upward swung. The Fifth Seat leapt backwards to avoid having his face mutilated.

The Arrancar sighed dramatically and flipped his hair, "It'll be so nice when Aizen wins this ugly little war and kills off all you ugly, pitiful souls."

"Is that what you're hoping to get out of this? How do you know Aizen doesn't view you as ugly and kills you?" Yumichika said smugly.

"My king Barragan would never let anything happen to one of his subjects. Besides, I think Aizen would start the culling with those two humans he brought particularly the dark haired one. Quite plain looking, now what was she again? Some kind of human, bah it doesn't matter."

Yumichika felt his grip tightening on his sword _. Naoko… Is she still alive? Have the captain and lieutenant found her yet?_

"Though it won't matter if Aizen kills her, rumor had it that Szayel was interested in her," Cuulhorne winked, "and that is one person's interest you _don't_ want. I do enjoy his sense of fashion, even if his hobby of experimenting is a tad gruesome. Such a plain girl would have no better use for anyone than being a lab rat—"

Yumichika threw all of his strength into that strike. Cuulhorne blocked it, but then the Soul Reaper shunpoed behind him and struck. The Arrancar jumped away, unscathed.

"My, my I think I felt a bit of fire in that attack. I wonder, do you know this girl?" Cuulhorne chuckled.

He glared at him, "She's my friend and I'm not going to stand for someone as ugly as you to talk about her like that." A smirk came over his face, "Though I think the haircut I gave you suffices as some payback."

Cuulhorne whipped his head around in horror to notice a chunk of his beloved thick locks had been crudely hacked off.

"You fucking bastard! You'll pay for that!"

Yumichika readied himself the soon to come attack all while feeling satisfied at landing such a blow to such a narcissist.

* * *

The third tower was as barren as the rest of the buildings that comprised Las Noches. _I'm getting sick of all this minimalism crap_. Naoko's eye twitched at the emptiness. There was no one and nothing around save for a doorway across the wide, empty room they stood in.

Chad cast a glance around the room, "Looks like no one's here."

"What are you intruders doing in my tower?"

Naoko and Chad looked up to spot a young woman standing in the doorway that was across the room. A female, teenage looking Arrancar with long dark hair streaked with red-rose and pulled into a pair of low pigtails. She wore a white knee-length dress with form fitting sleeves trimmed with black lace and matching corset cinched her waist. A small white top hat sat perched at an angle on her head. Clasped in her hands was an elegant parasol.

Her cerise eyes narrowed, and her dark magenta lips pursed in annoyance. "Well?"

The teens exchanged perplexed looks and Naoko decided to speak, "We're looking for someone. He kinda looks like me except with glasses and a bit taller, see anyone like that?"

"No, I have not. I was sitting content in the library reading. I finally have the opportunity to read for as long as I like now that my harpy of a master," she rolled her eyes at the word, "is dead."

"We're sorry to have disturbed you," Chad apologized. He turned to Naoko, "Can you sense anyone else here because I don't."

Naoko sniffed the air, even as a human her sense of smell was more sensitive than average. Her nose, though did not pick up any familiar scents, just the smell of dust, sand, and incense which she guessed was coming from the Arrancar. Her spiritual sense did not pick up any reiatsu signatures other than their own.

"No, I don't," she answered, feeling both relieved and disappointed.

"You tow have no manners. Do you know how rude it is to intrude on someone and not even introduce yourselves?" The Arrancar huffed with a pointed tap of her parasol on the ground.

"Sorry?" The Quincy apologized. "I'm Naoko Ishida and this is Sado Yasutora.

The Arrancar introduced herself in turn, "Kailea Amaranth, Arrancar 19. Now, who was it you were looking for?"

"My brother. We got separated and when Aizen lied about me being here we were worried it was a trap and that my brother would walk into it."

"Well, there's no one else here. Besides, if it was a trap you should have let him get caught." Kailea's eyes became frosty and distant, "Brothers are selfish, worthless creatures anyway."

"Not all of them," Naoko softly refuted. Memories of Uryu teaching her how to harness her powers, the two of them working together against Kariya, and even simply walking home together after school. "My brother certainly isn't."

The Arrancar shrugged, turned, and started walking away. She waved over her shoulder, "Far be it from me to keep you from your foolish quest, Quincy."

Naoko started, "W-What? How did you know what I am?"

Kailea glanced at them, cerise eyes held a knowing look, "I'm quite familiar with your kind."

"You're not going to fight us?" Chad asked.

She continued walking, "No, this war has nothing to do with me and I care very little about who wins or loses."

 _Huh_ , Naoko canted her head. _She's kind of like Stark, I guess he wasn't the only one who didn't want to fight Aizen's war_.

"Come on," the tall teen's soft voice broke her away from her thoughts. "If Uryu isn't here then maybe we can still catch him before someone else does."

The Quincy nodded and turned to leave, not noticing Kailea watching them.

* * *

OMAKE: Spa Day

* * *

"Tell me the truth does Apacci have a crush on Ggio too? Or is this a one-sided deal?" Charlotte Cuulhorne asked as he delicately painted Sung-Sun's fingernails.

"Why would anyone be interested in a girl who could bust your balls for the slightest offense?" Szayel snorted from behind his magazine.

He waited for the specially formulated hair dye to set before washing it out. Aizen had been keeping him so busy Szayel hadn't had time to touch up his roots at his usual time.

Cuulhorne critically studied his work on the girl's nails, "Hey, some guys like a tough woman. Now me on the other hand, I'd prefer a handsome, gallant gentleman to sweep me off my feet."

Sung-Sun and Szayel shared sidelong glances that said _good luck with that._

"To answer your question, even if he does have feelings for her Apacci is too thick to notice something so subtle. Besides, she prefers the company of _women_ far more than men."

Cuulhorne gasped and Szayel dropped his reading in surprise.

"Really?" the scientist said, "huh, I thought she had no preference at all. Don't tell us it's Mila Rose."

Sung-Sun's silent, coy smile said it all.

* * *

 ***Don't ask where in my brain that omake came from. I'm sorry again this chapter is late, this was a bitch to write and stuff kept coming up and getting in the way. But I'm real excited for the next chapter because we're going to be checking in on other characters outside of Hueco Mundo.**

 **I debated whether to have Aizen reveal that he knows about the fake Karakura or not. I figure this way the heroes would despair a bit knowing that they can't warn the rest of their allies about what Aizen knows.**

 **I'll try and post again a month from now. Please review and Happy Halloween! ***


	32. Ch 31: Winter is Coming

Chapter 31: Winter is Coming

 ***Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just a lot of OCs. ***

* * *

Atop a hill sat a tree and a woman. The red-gold leaves of the apple tree rustled as an autumn breeze blew through. Roxanne rested her chin upon her drawn-up knees and studied the view the hill granted her. She could see all the Thirteenth Division and beyond. Stanley always liked coming up here and now she understood why. Despite being a city-boy both in life and death Stanley could appreciate peace brought by nature. It was that peace that Roxanne sought and found eluding her.

"Thought I'd find you brooding up here."

Roxanne gave her brother only a glance before returning her gaze to the horizon. "I'm not brooding, I'm thinking."

Johnny chuckled as he sat beside her. He draped one arm on his bent knee, "For you that's sometimes the same thing. So, what are you thinking about?"

The young woman did not immediately reply though Johnny knew she would talk if given enough time. Some light teasing would normally get her to talk thanks to the sibling camaraderie they had built up for the past century and a half. That bond, though had also given him instincts on knowing when to tease and when to keep his mouth shut.

"Winter is coming."

"Yeah," he said slowly, not seeing her point, "that is the season that comes after fall."

She rolled her eyes, "That's not what I meant."

"Well, speak your mind Sister. Despite how long we've been together, I still can't read your mind."

"Winter is when this war in the East is supposed to start… if it hasn't started already. I'm just…"

Johnny smiled softly in understanding, "You're worried about Stanley."

She scoffed, "As if I'd be worried over a fool like him. I'm worried about a war coming over the horizon and you should be too."

The lieutenant knew her well enough to know she didn't mean any of that, at least the first part. Roxanne was worried about him and she awfully missed him. The glow that appeared in her eyes when Stanley was near, the playful ribbing between them, and bountiful smiles, all of that had disappeared when he left. Roxanne would never admit it, hell she probably didn't even notice the change.

As a brother, he felt it necessary to ease her worries, "He'll be fine. We have to trust him and our folks out east. I'm sure they got this."

Roxanne knew he was right, but that did little to cheer her up. She looked out to the horizon and tried to imagine Stanley fighting and living in the end.

* * *

Karin yanked the tarp off another painting. The protective fabric fell away with little resistance bringing with it a cloud of dust. The preteen coughed and waved away the irritating particles.

"Ugh, I can't believe we have to _clean_ while we're on vacation."

Yuzu is in the hall with her, pulling back massive window drapes and beating the dust out of them as best she can. With a huff she wiped sweat from her brow, leaving a streak of gray across her skin.

"Karin, helping someone with a bit of cleaning is not a terrible thing. It's kind of fun cleaning up such a beautiful house and uncovering everything inside."

The darker haired twin grumbled something under her breath. Granted uncovering furniture and portraits was better than sitting around being bored. The house, mansion was a more apt description, didn't have television and all the books in the library were in languages other than Japanese. At least cleaning kept her active and from thinking about what her brother and father were doing.

Soul Reapers, Hollows, Quincies… all of it still made Karin's head spin. Mrs. Ishida did not hold back when Karin had asked to know what was going on with Dr. Kuroki pipping in occasionally. At least that conversation made the flight here go by quickly. She still didn't know what to make of it all, but the one thing she did know was that she was going to punch the old man and Ichigo for lying to her and Yuzu, noble intentions or not.

Yes, they were young, but that didn't mean they were stupid. They didn't deserve to be lied to, to be kept in the dark about this whole other world. It was a world that was a part of their family, a part of them. Lying never fixed anything and wouldn't it be better if she and Yuzu were aware of all this stuff so as better to avoid it? Karin gave a ragged sigh and looked up at the painting she uncovered.

The woman in the portrait looked slightly older than Ichigo. Her gold blond hair was styled in an immaculate bun. The tiara on her head was simpler, but no less beautiful, than the woman in the portrait to the left wore. This woman wore a slim gown of white and sapphire with long white gloves adorning her arms. Her eyes were silver and held both regal severity and irritation.

She stood in what looked to be a parlor. A bow carved from dark wood leaned against her, one hand loosely holding an end and a half full quiver of arrows rested against the table beside her. On said table was a sheathed sword which her other hand hovered over as if she were about to grab it.

Yuzu stepped away from the curtains and up to her twin, "Wow, she's beautiful."

"She looks pretty fierce," Karin observed with mild approval.

"Sher certainly was." Both girls looked up to see Mrs. Ishida walking up to them, her eyes on the portrait.

Blunt as ever Karin asked, "Do you know this lady?"

The old woman gazed at the painting with wistful eyes and a small sentimental smile. "That girls, would be my mother."

* * *

The weather was mild and the sky a clear blue. To the unobservant the autumn day appeared perfect and peaceful. However, Elenora Fukumoto was far from unobservant. She stood, her body ramrod straight, outside on the wraparound porch of her abode, her gaze firmly fixed on Seireitei. There was a stillness in the air, a stillness she recognized from having felt it twice before when she was alive.

A false tranquility that preceded war.

Absentmindedly, her fingers lightly stroked the hilt of the sword at her hip. The feel and weight of the weapon brought a sense of calm and control to her, as did breathing in the reishi rich air. Zaraki had warned her a war was coming and she was not foolish or arrogant to dismiss his warning.

If Hollows being led by this traitorous Aizen did come knocking at her door, she would fight them off and defend her home. Seireitei was protected, the Rukongai was not. Seeing that Soul Reaper patrollers had become fewer and farer in-between made Elenora think that if an attack came they would have to defend themselves.

But why pull all their men and women in to protect Seireitei? The place was protected by a barrier with captains that could slay any enemy that breeched that protection. Unless they had decided to take this battle to Aizen in the Living World. Zaraki had mentioned Aizen was planning to attack a small city and use its denizens to somehow become a god.

 _Why must innocent people pay for a man's ungodly ambition?_ Her lip quirked upward at the unintended pun.

The door behind her slid open with a slight rasp. "Lady Fukumoto?"

She did not need to turn around to see it was Makoto Sasaki, her aid and second in command. A stalwart and hardworking woman who had worked for Elenora since she founded her dojo and kyūdojo. Makoto was of her height with broad shoulders, her pale lilac hair was cut close to her head with her bangs swept across her forehead.

Fukumoto gave the barest glance to Sasaki, a silent grant of permission to continue. "There has still been no sight of any Soul Reapers, patrolling or otherwise. Some of the students are becoming worried."

 _They should be._ "Tell the students to stay within the premises and to not venture out alone and not without telling us or an instructor. I don't know what is going on in Seireitei, but with so few Soul Reapers around things might become dangerous."

"And if things do become dangerous?"

The lady moved her eyes back to Seireitei on the horizon. "Then we will fight as I trained you to."

* * *

Sakura's blade cut through the Hollow's mask, purifying the creature and the souls that comprised it. She chanced a glance around and saw to her relief that the tides were turning in their favor. Seireitei was supposed to be safe. The barrier made by the sekkiseki should have kept the Hollows from entering. But someone, somehow found a way to break the barrier and let in the horde of hungry creatures.

She watched with a bit of pride as her Division members worked together to bring down a trio of Hollows. The Quincy captain extended her senses to locate Flynn and Harumi. Both men were alive and still fighting, a tentative relief coursed through her. Seeing that her Division had things in hand, she decided to check on the Fourth.

Members of the Fourth were healers first, fighters second. They knew how to fight, despite what the Eleventh said, but it still wasn't their forte. As she neared her former Division, she noticed a barrier had been erected. _It must be Ise's work. Clever._ It was important to protect all the Divisions, but if the Division that provided medical care was taken out this mess would turn into even more of a nightmare.

Ise understood that and she took measures to keep the Fourth safe. Sakura had felt spikes of the lieutenant's reiatsu followed by explosions and numerous Hollows dissipating. But even the best of barriers could only take so many hits.

She thrust her hand out, "Hado 32: Ōkasen!"

A wide arc of glowing yellow energy shot from her hand and decapitated three Hollows that had been clawing at the shield. Her feet landed lightly on a nearby rooftop. The Hollows here were numerous, but weak, easily taken out with a well-placed kidō or hit from a Shikai. _What is going on? Was Aizen only trying to overwhelm us? I thought he had an army at his disposal, this couldn't be it_.

"Sakura!"

Stanley Marcus Flynn landed next her on the roof bearing a few cuts and bruises. His brick red hair was more disheveled than usual, and a small section looked lightly scorched. He looked her over, face tinged with worry, "Are you alright?"

She appreciated his concern, "Yes, I'm fine. It looks like we're finally getting the upper hand with these Hollows."

"Yeah, speaking of which, how the hell did these things even get in? ! There's supposed to be a barrier around this place, right? Well, I call bushwa on that!"

"I don't get it either Stanley," she sighed.

Her blue eyes scanned the area. Destroyed and damaged buildings, the smell of smoke and blood tainted the air, and screams of dying Hollows and Soul Reapers could be heard, though there was thankfully more coming from the former than the latter.

"I am pleased to see you both unharmed," Diallo Harumi made his appearance.

"It's great to see you too, you old gimlet," Flynn cheered before throwing himself at Harumi in a hug.

Harumi grumbled in annoyance, though he didn't try to dislodge the younger man. She was relieved to see he was sporting no serious injuries.

Taking a breath, she said, "It looks like things are calming down let's—"

Something in the sky above caught her eye. The sight froze her blood and sent her heart into an erratic frenzy. _That's not… They can't be…_

The other two captains noticed her expression and followed her gaze upward.

Flynn squinted and canted his head, "Who are those guys?"

Three men had stepped out from a gaping portal. One was dark skinned with violet dreadlocks, another was thin with silver hair and a creepy grin, and the third looked to be a normal man with brown hair and eyes. That man glanced down at them, his lips curled into a smirk that made Flynn want to run.

"Sakura," Harumi said, not taking his eyes off the trio, "who are they?"

Given how dry and tight her throat felt Sakura was surprised to hear herself speak. "That's Kaname Tousen, Gin Ichimaru, and… Sosuke Aizen."

* * *

 ***Sorry for the shortness, but I hoped you enjoyed the break from Hueco Mundo. We won't be returning there just yet. There's going to be all sorts of confrontations in the next chapter.**

 **Gimlet is a word from the 1920's used to describe someone boring. Bushwa is like saying bullshit. Stanley lived through and died in that decade, so he occasionally uses words from then.**

 **I'll post again in roughly a month. Good luck to all of you who are participating in NaNoWriMo! This will be my third year. ***


	33. Ch 32: Not The Fight You Were Expecting

Chapter 32: Not the Battle You Were Looking For

 ***I live, see? My semester is over and I'm on break. I didn't mean to drop off the map like that, but school took up more of my time and energy. Thank you to those who reviewed and I apologize for the wait.**

 **Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

 _We've waited a hundred years for this_. Shinji sat on a crate in their warehouse, lazily twirling his pageboy cap on his finger. _I'll kill him and maybe that will make up for my disgrace at letting him get the jump on us. I always knew something was wrong with him and I foolishly thought keeping him close would help me keep a better eye on him. Close or far away I don't think it would have mattered, he still would have gone about his scheme._

He stopped twirling his hat and studied the ground. _She personally named me her successor and I failed her._

" _If there's one thing I hate Shinji, it's the waste of potential."_

 _Aizen had potential alright, just not the kind we thought_.

"Hey, Baldy."

The Vizard leader glanced up to notice Hiyori standing next to him with her hands on her hips. Only faint traces of her usual scowl were on her face.

"It's almost time to go so quit moping and get a move on."

He sniffed haughtily, "I wasn't moping, I was handsomely brooding."

"Tch," she rolled her eyes, "yeah whatever."

Neither said a word until Shinji sighed, "I was arrogant. Aizen took advantage of that. I let my Division down and more importantly, I let _her_ down."

The shortest Vizard knew who he was referring to and unlike the others, she knew how much Shinji still cared about his late former captain.

Hiyori huffed, "Look, you haven't failed her or anyone, alright? So quit acting like you have. We're going to make that bastard pay, so get up and let's move."

Shinji recognized the encouragement beneath her rebuke. He grinned and slipped his hat on, "You can be so damn bossy. But just this once you are right, let's go."

* * *

Kyoraku honestly thought it was a pity this man was his enemy. He genuinely looked like he didn't want to fight and to be fair neither did Kyoraku. He'd rather be sipping sake, finding novel places to nap, and avoiding Nanao's wrath on him skipping out on doing paperwork. The Espada seemed like he could use a nap too, he looked so damn tired or maybe he was bored.

Was their fight that boring? The Espada wasn't putting much effort into it, unlike his little counterpart that Ukitake was keeping busy and to be fair Kyoraku wasn't fighting at full strength either.

He decided to go out on a limb.

"Stark," he started casually. "I couldn't help but notice that you don't seem too interested in our fight. Surely, I'm not that boring. Or maybe it's that you don't want to fight at all?"

The Arrancar stopped attacking and beheld the captain. "Fighting isn't really my thing."

 _Huh_. Kyoraku chuckled and tipped his hat back, "Just following orders, then?"

His enemy glanced at the fiery cage that held the traitors. Kyoraku was honestly surprised that Yamamoto did not incinerate the three on the spot. Certainly would have saved them a lot of trouble if he had. But he assumed the old man wanted the traitors to face justice the old-fashioned way with a trail and all.

"More or less," Stark mumbled. He stared down at his sword in contemplation, "This war is between you Soul Reapers and Aizen."

 _Could he really be implying…?_ Kyoraku tentatively asked, "So, why are you fighting?"

"Why indeed," he mumbled.

"Stark! Hey, Stark, what the hell are you doing? !" Lilynette barked, pointing her scimitar at him. "You're supposed to be fighting this guy not talking to him!"

"Personally, I'd prefer to talk things out instead of fight," Ukitake piped in.

Lilynette's eye twitched and she pointed her blade at him, "Stay out of this, I'm not done with you yet!"

Stark ignored his shorter half and gazed at Kyoraku, "I fight because Aizen gave me companions who could withstand my strength and around me. He dispelled the loneliness I had felt ever since I came into existence as a Hollow. But now… I'm being to question if that is a valid enough reason to fight in a war I care nothing about and for a man who has done nothing more for any of us."

"What are you going to do now?" Kyoraku asked cautiously.

"I'm going to tell you something. That's not Aizen, Ichimaru, or Tousen you have trapped. They're imposters."

* * *

"Wait, that's Aizen?" Flynn paused, "Which one is he?"

"I believe he is the brown haired one if I remember his description," Harumi informed.

Sakura was not paying any attention to her friends, her eyes remained riveted on the trio above. Her heart pounded painfully against her ribs, pulsating in her eardrums drowning out any other sounds. _No... they can't be here. If they're here does that mean…_ The thoughts that their fellow captains were dead made her sick with dread.

She did not dare let the thought of her children's fate cross her mind least she break down completely.

Aizen appeared to notice them, for he lowered his gaze at them and his mouth flickered upward in hollow imitation of a smile. The three then darted to the west and the Quincy's eyes widened in realization.

"They're heading for the real Karakura Town. He must've figured out the one in the Living World was a fake."

"Oh shit, what do we do?" Flynn gasped.

Sakura spoke without realizing it, "We stop him, that's what we do."

Both men gawked at her as if her senses had just deserted her. Harumi blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

Deep within she felt her resolve take shape and harden. They would stop Aizen or die trying. Her hands curled into fists, one gloved and the other bare.

"You heard me, we are going to stop him. As captains it's our job to protect the balance between the worlds. Aizen intends to offset that balance and I'm not going to let him. You two can stay here if you want, but I'm going after him."

Harumi and Flynn stared at her a moment, then shared a long look with each other. They turned back to her once they came to an agreement.

"This plan could totally get us killed," Flynn said, however he smiled, "but we're with you all the way."

The muscular African nodded, "Indeed, we will not abandon you, our friend, for fear of death. We will fight to the very end and perhaps with luck emerge victorious."

Relief of not having to face the enemy alone rushed through her, "Thank you. Now, let's find Lieutenant Ise, inform her of what's going on, and have her prepare to put our contingency plan into effect."

Finding the lieutenant was easy. Telling her what happened was not.

Her already pale skin turned even paler, "If Aizen is here does that mean—"

"I don't know," Sakura cut her off, seeing exactly where her thoughts were heading. None of them could focus or speculate on that right now. Too much rode on all of them staying calm. "Get to the First Division and be ready to send the distress call to the other Goteis. If we don't return or you hear nothing from us in one hour, send the call."

Adopting a gentler tone, she said, "One way or another this will be over, Ise. Hopefully it'll end in our favor."

Ise straightened up and her face took on the expression of a general preparing to march out onto the battlefield. "Good luck."

The three captains shunpoed to the real Karakura with Sakura reflecting, _we're going to need all the luck we can get along with a few miracles if we are going to survive this_.

"So, what's the plan?" Flynn asked.

 _Oh, right a plan. That might be a good thing to have_ , Sakura thought, a little dazed at the surreal situation they were heading into. "We take them by surprise. I'll hit Aizen from a distance with one of my arrows while you two go for Ichimaru, the silver-haired guy, and Tousen, the blind man. We need to separate them, divide and conquer."

Karakura came up quickly and the trio silently landed on a building rooftop. From their perch they could observe the three traitors walking down the street as though out for an afternoon stroll. Sakura summoned her bow, the sleek weapon materialized in her right hand. She pulled the string back, nocking an arrow, and her eyes trained on Aizen.

"One of you get ready to launch a smokescreen kidō to give them an extra surprise before you move in," she quietly ordered.

"Are you sure?" Flynn glanced at her, then the down at the targets below. "Will you still be able to hit him?"

"Don't worry about me." Sakura knew she wasn't as skilled with accuracy and precision as someone she once knew, but she was still a decent shot. "Get ready on the count of three. On

Harumi lifted his hands and Flynn gripped his sword.

"Two."

Her ears suddenly became finely attuned to her breathing and the steady throb of her heart. Nothing registered in her mind except the sight of her quarry and the desire to let her arrow fly.

"Three."

* * *

Kyoraku stared at the Espada, "What are you talking about? Of course, that's Aizen."

"Is it?" Stark lazily cocked an eyebrow, "You are familiar with his sword's illusionary abilities, right? He can fool a person's five sense, make them believe they're seeing one thing when it's something else entirely. But he can't disguise the poor acting of his doppelgangers."

The captain thought back and remembered seeing a visible countenance of fear cross those men's faces when the flames encircled them. Aizen would never openly show fear, none of them would. Still…

"How do you we know you're not lying? This could be some elaborate ruse."

Stark shrugged, "It isn't my problem if you believe me or not. If you want to keep fighting me while the real Aizen is in the real version of this town, then by all means."

Ukitake gasped, "Aizen knows we switched out the real Karakura?"

"Yeah, he announced it to everyone in Las Noches."

Kyoraku tipped his hat back, relief settling his nerves, "In that case, the captains in Hueco Mundo will go to the real Karakura and stop Aizen." _If they're all still alive…_

"Not unless they found another way out," Lilynette interrupted. "Aizen sealed whatever gateways those guys used and made it so they can't reopen them."

"If you truly are telling us the truth then," Ukitake spoke. "Then why tell us?"

"Because the more I fight, the more I realize I'm not fighting for anything I value."

* * *

Flynn had to admit that this Ichimaru guy did not look like much, but he sure was creepy; even creepier than Lieutenant Belmay and the collection of taxidermy birds of prey she kept in her office. The guy hadn't drawn out his sword yet though Flynn tightly held his.

As soon as Sakura had loosed her arrow the three had moved in. He attacked and drew Ichimaru up onto this roof while Harumi had lured away Tousen, leaving Aizen for Sakura. Flynn's copper eyes briefly flickered to Harumi, it appeared like the man hadn't started fighting yet. Next his eyes dropped to the street below where the Quincy stood, neither she or Aizen had made a move yet either.

"You sure an odd-looking guy, aren't you? A foreigner perhaps?" Ichimaru teased.

Flynn's brow twitched, "I'm the Third Division captain, Stanley Marcus Flynn. Are you going to draw your sword and fight me or what?"

Instead Ichimaru smiled a little wider and canted his head, "Ah, so you are a foreigner, an American how interesting. Are all Americans so eager to fight?"

Before Flynn could respond a blade shot out of Ichimaru's sleeve and sliced his cheek. The American leapt to the side, he touched his cheek and was surprised to find blood. _What the…? How did he cut me? Where did that blade come from?_

As if to answer his unspoken questions Ichimaru pulled out a wakizashi from his wide sleeves. He held the blade with two hands, pointed at Flynn and said, "Shoot to kill, Shinso."

* * *

Stark was near certain that this elderly man was going to incinerate him just by glaring at him. Lilynette tried not to obviously cower, but she was tightly gripping his tunic and he wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Are you fools truly going to take the word of a Hollow? Our sworn enemy?" Yamamoto growled while coming dangerously close to spiting actual fire.

Internally Stark was surprised that the two captains scarcely flinched at the man's tone. The white-haired captain, Ukitake, raised his hands in a placating manner, "Head Captain, please listen. Stark and his partner don't want to fight."

"And if he's right about Aizen not actually being here, then we have much bigger problems," Kyoraku added.

Yamamoto stoically stared at his former students as though they had lost their minds and decided to ally with the enemy. "That creature is a member of Aizen's army. He is a Hollow, he is not to be trusted."

A strange moment of boldness seized Stark and he said, "It's no skin off my nose if you people don't believe me. But that isn't Aizen or Ichimaru or Tousen you have trapped in your cage of fire."

"Silence, Hollow! I will have none of your lies, unlike these pups here I will not hesitate to finish you."

The threatening burn of the senior's reiatsu made Stark take a half step back and rest his hand on his sword. He certainly did not want to fight especially, against a fire-breathing geriatric.

"Head Captain please," Ukitake pleaded. "If Aizen is heading to the real Karakura then we could be on the verge of being too late. We need to know for certain."

The aged captain intently studied the group, his ruby eyes felt more penetrating than Aizen's ever had and Stark fought the urge to look away.

"If you are lying to us Hollow I will personally roast you like a pig with my sword."

Stark swallowed despite his dry throat, "Threat noted."

* * *

Harumi was not fool enough or arrogant enough to assume his battle would be an easy victory just because his opponent was blind. This man would not have been able to become a captain without having overcome the disadvantages his lack of sight brought. Harumi had fought against opponents with infirmities before like the deaf Captain Odin Torden and the synesthesia Lieutenant Cara Smith. He gave a soft sigh of longing for his former sparring partners before focusing.

"Who are you and why do you dare to intervene in Lord Aizen's affairs?" Tousen demanded.

"I am Captain Diallo Harumi of the Ninth Division and I dare to interfere since your _Lord_ Aizen is planning on killing thousands of innocent living souls."

Tousen gripped his sword, "Those souls will be serving a greater purpose, one that involves justice finally being brought to those who deserve it."

Anger began to broil underneath Harumi's calm expression. This man was not only literally blind, but figuratively too. How could sacrificing thousands, possibly bring justice of any sort? With a deep inhale Harumi settled his bubbling fury, he knew arguing with anyone firmly set in their convictions, like Tousen, would be a waste of time.

"Arguing with words would be wasted on you, so I will use action instead." Harumi pulled out his sword and Tousen mirrored his action.

* * *

Yamamoto's cane unraveled to reveal his sword and drew out the blade. With the flames sucked back into the blade the supposed three traitors stood in the open and flinched back once they saw who was there. Kyoraku and Ukitake expressed surprised at the response, Stark raised an eyebrow, and Yamamoto glowered.

Aizen quickly composed himself, "Ah, have you finally decided to face me, Soul Reaper?"

"Silence imposter!" The old man barked, he let his reiatsu spike.

The sudden pressure drew a sharp inhale from Stark and Lilynette buried her face in his side. His reiatsu felt ancient and fiery like a volcano while Aizen's had been solid pressure with no discernable feel to it. The now outed imposter started to shake as did the other two and since they still resembled the traitors the sight was both comical and unsettling.

"Well… I believe it's obvious this isn't Aizen," Ukitake said dryly.

"What the hell do you mean that isn't Aizen? !"

They turned to see a group of people, a group that the Soul Reapers had not seen in a hundred years. Rose Otoribashi, Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Hachigen Ushoda, Lisa Yadomaru, Hiyori Sarugaki, and with furiously twitching eye Shinji Hirako.

* * *

Sakura wondered if she would be thought a coward for feeling terrified right now. _At least I'm not running away, that's something right? I must stay strong and do whatever I can against this bastard since…_ She swallowed down the lump in her throat. _We might be the only ones left who can do anything_.

Aizen smiled benignly, "You've risen quite high in the ranks, haven't you Sakura Ishida?"

Instead of letting her shock show she canted her head and smirked, "I'm surprised you still remember me. I was just a fourth seat in the Fourth Division."

"How could I not remember the life of the woman I saved?"

She kept her smile in place. _You are so full of it_. "Oh, really? Did you save me because you happen to be passing through? Or was it because you were attempting to fix the Bount's mistake of killing the wrong Quincy?"

" _You weren't supposed to die, and we killed the wrong Quincy. Aizen… used us to do his dirty work. He threatened… my people. It was us or them."_

" _If I wasn't supposed to die then who was?" She hoarsely demanded._

 _Kariya coughed up more blood, "I don't… know. All that we did, we did so that… we could kill Aizen." A rueful smile crossed his bloodstained lips, "But it seems we failed…such a shame."_

Kariya was responsible for her death, she hated him for that, but Kariya had done it to protect his people and Sakura could respect that however grudgingly. Their lives had been played with, twisted and ruined by the man before her.

Instead of surprise Aizen gave a mirthless chuckle, "Did he tell you? I imagine it was before he died. I wonder, did you kill him? The irony would be quite amusing if you had. A killer being killed by his victim."

"You won't think it's so amusing when I'll be the reason you join him."

That audacious statement made Aizen appear even more amused. "You've become much bolder the last time I saw you."

"No, I'm just furious. You kidnapped my daughter and lured my son into your den of monsters. I am utterly sick of all the trouble you have caused my family and I plan to end it." Sakura drew her sword and ran her finger down the dull side of the blade, "Dissolve, Kasumi."

* * *

 ***The chapter feels like a patchwork and I know it jumped around a lot, but I'm trying to cover as much as I reasonably can. I think it turned out sorta okay… I'm hoping to update again by the end of the year.**

 **Please review***


	34. Ch 33: Predecessors vs Successors

Chapter 33: Predecessors vs Successors

 ***Happy New Year! Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just a few OCs. ***

* * *

Down below the Urahara Shop in the training room Yoruichi sat cross legged on a flat boulder. Urahara and Tessai were walking amongst themselves, but she paid them no mind. Cast to the sidelines, she, Urahara, and Tessai acted as reserves for the Gotei after having done their main part in the war, moving the real Karakura to Soul Society. They had orders to stay in the real town and Yoruichi understood the importance of following sensible orders during a war. However, that did not ease her guilt and agitation at staying behind and not going to Hueco Mundo to retrieve Naoko and giving Aizen a piece of her mind.

Something flickered across her senses.

She tilted her head up to the ceiling that imitated a blue sky. "Do you feel that?"

Urahara paused in his work, "You mean the appearance of Aizen and his two henchmen? Yes, but why is he here? There's no way he could know that this is the real Karakura."

"I don't know, but I also sense three captains," the cat woman then grinned, "one of whom feels _very_ familiar and very Quincy like."

The shopkeeper caught the hint, "Really? I thought she'd storm into Hueco Mundo, wonder if Unohana persuaded her to stay behind."

"Shall we gather our pair of reinforcements?"

Urahara tipped his hat," It would be rude of us _not_ to include them in on the action."

* * *

The blanket of mist created by her zanpakutuo comforted Sakura. Thin wisps of blueish-white smoky tendrils coiled around her feet and legs. Breathing in she felt the reishi rich air seep into her lungs and invigorate her body. To the untrained senses her mist was nothing more than that, a ruse Sakura tried to maintain for as long as possible.

Aizen lazily raked his hand through the cloudy substance, "Is this it? How disappointing."

Choosing not to rise to the bait Sakura tucked the hilt of her sword into her sash, the blade having dissolved at the activation of her shikai. She spread out the fingers of her gloved hand and materialized her bow, a slim silver weapon engraved with filigree scroll work. She drew an arrow and fired.

Aizen side stepped, but just as he did Sakura shunpoed behind him and fired another arrow. He dodged, though his sleeve was singed, and Sakura's lip twitched upward. _A small victory. He can be hit, he is no god_. Feeling slightly emboldened, she took aim and shot again.

"Is one arrow all you can shoot? I thought Quincies were capable of more than that," the tyrant taunted.

Pressing her lips into a thin line, Sakura fought not to rise to the bait. Yes, she could very well shoot more, however there were real, living (albeit sleeping) people in this city. She was fighting to protect them and risking those lives would defeat the purpose of protecting. _I can't afford to shoot recklessly._

Lifting her chin, she said, "Controlling one arrow is far easier than controlling a thousand. I have no intention of killing any civilians with a stray arrow."

"It seems you Quincies are not only prideful, but noble as well. How quaint," Aizen spoke while wearing a cold and hollow smile. "But this is war and there will always be civilian casualties."

An unseen pressure drove Sakura to her knees and ripped the air from her lungs. _Wh-What the hell is this?_ She fought against the force to look up at him. _This… this can't be his reiatsu, can it? If it can drive me down, then a normal human could be killed by this_. That thought put everything into focus. _Of course, that's what he's doing that ruthless bastard! I must stop him_.

With the ease of breathing Sakura drew in the surrounding mist and fashioned it into a shield. The mist bore Aizen's reiatsu allowing her to stand back up. She fixed a determined glare on him, keen on keeping his attention on her and not on the mist coiling around his ankles. In a swift, fluid movement, she shot a brilliant blue arrow.

Time slowed. Sakura could see Aizen try to move, the realization on his face that he could not thanks to the mist holding him in place, and… the drawing of his sword to deflect her arrow.

"How clever of you," he lowered his sword and smirked, "to hold me in place with your fog, but not clever enough. Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu."

' _Close your eyes!_ ' Kasumi ordered.

The Quincy screwed her eyes shut and prayed she had not been a second too late. _Damn it, I can't fight blind._

' _It's either that or fall prey to his illusions_.'

An admittedly risky idea tentatively took root, ' _We could always use_ …'

Kasumi paused before answering, '… _I will leave that up to your discretion_.'

"I highly doubt a capable archer like you will be able to shoot with her eyes closed. Alas if you open your eyes you'll be faced with my illusions, whatever will you do?"

His voice sounded like it came from all around. _Was I too late? Has his shikai already affected me? No… stop and calm down. You're fine, just think._ While she had her other senses none of them would be as effective as sight. Her mist did not count as it was not an extension of any senses. _And I bet he won't fall for the trick of my mist holding him in place again. I might actually have to_ —

A burning pain tore through her left side.

Against her will her eyes flew open.

Aizen stood in front of her, gently clasping the back of her neck like a lover would. His other hand held his sword, painted red with her blood. "There, isn't that better? An archer needs to see, after all."

He leaned back slightly lightly cupped her face, "And such beautiful eyes you have too."

Fury and indignation overrode the paralyzing fear his presence brought and with one hand she fired a bolt of energy. Aizen skidded back and clutched his singed shoulder while glaring daggers at her. Without a second thought Sakura summoned a healing kidō to her hand and slapped over her wound. She dug her teeth into her lip as the spell worked to cauterize the wound then actually heal. It was a patch job, but it would have to do.

"Mother?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her son's voice. Uryu and Naoko stood right where Aizen was once standing, concern clear on their faces. Disbelief and shameful relief came over the captain. It was so tantalizing to give into the illusion and believe that her children were safe and right in front of her. Common sense took a firm hold on her, as did fury. How dare this vile bastard use her children against her!

It was clever.

It was cruel.

And she would claw his throat out for that alone.

Her lips curled back in a snarl and Sakura grabbed her sword hilt with her left hand, "Bankai, Kasumi no Tora Onna."

* * *

The angry surge in his friend's reiatsu draw away Flynn's attention from his own battle. Down below he saw a swirling cocoon of mist encase her. "Whoa, Sakura's using her Second Release?"

The glint of sunlight on metal was the only warning he had. Lucky for him it was enough of one and Flynn moved his head, his opponent's blade sliced open his cheek instead of his head. Flynn leapt back to put distance between them, though the action seemed futile as Ichimaru's sword could extend to _any_ length as the American found out to his dismay.

"With a sword like that I gotta wonder if you're tryin' to compensate for something," he joked.

Ichimaru's smile widened a fraction, "Are all you Americans interested in what's in someone's pants, or just you?"

Flynn blocked his enemy's blade with his own, a backsword with an emerald green hilt and gold hilt. He was not the type to use release his sword straight away, rather spend a few moments getting to know his opponent and shoring up his focus because if he was going to use his First Release he would need every ounce of focus he could acquire.

Feeling confident, and slightly worried that his friend was being forced to go all out, Flynn pointed his sword to the ground. "Since Sakura's going the whole nine yards, I should at least try to match her. Favor me, Seamair a Aistriú."

The sword emitted a dark green glow and transformed into an Irish ring sword, similar in size and color to his sword in its sealed state save for the open ring on the pommel. Observing the new weapon Flynn pouted, "Seriously? If I knew you were going to give me a sword I wouldn't've bother releasing you."

 _Though I suppose a sword is the lesser of four evils. The best way to fight a long-range fighter is to get up close, after all_. Flynn charged forward, their blades clashed with sparks flying. Every blow he tried to deal Ichimaru blocked with his smaller blade _. Man, he really knows how to wield that thing. I can't keep him on the defensive like this forever_.

Sakura's reiatsu wavered, a sign that she had been injured… badly.

Flynn's head snapped in her direction. _No… please still be alive. Please don't be dead._ Something in him wavered and he felt his weapon start to shift. _Oh no you don't. She's alive, I have faith in her to win this._ It took a few long seconds, but his weapon settled back into a sword shape and Flynn quietly sighed in relief. Her reiatsu was still steady, a relieving sign.

The distraction provided him a disadvantage that Ichimaru capitalized on before Flynn could realize it. Shinso shot through Flynn's left shoulder and retracted. The shock and pain brought him to his knees, his sword clattered to the ground when he brought his hand up to grip the injured joint.

"You really shouldn't split you're focus like that, that's dangerous," Ichimaru taunted.

"No shit," Flynn panted. He removed his now bloody hand and grabbed his sword, rising. _I have faith I will win or at least live. That will not waiver no matter how much blood I shed or how many wounds I get_.

He charged and swung with one hand. His other hand came up along with the cry of a kidō spell, "Binding Way 9: Disintegrating Circle."

The glowing rope of yellow and orange energy shot out from his fingers and coiled around Ichimaru's legs. Flynn sharply pulls the rope offsetting his captured opponent's balance and sending him falling to the ground. The American brings his blade down with the intent to lop off Ichimaru's arm. To stop him, the smiling silverette swings at Flynn's legs. Flynn jumped back though the strike left a shallow gash running across both his legs. Ichimaru sliced the bonds and clambered back to his feet.

The traitor chuckles, "That was pretty clever of you."

"Not clever enough if it didn't stop you," Flynn returned and darts in to try and finish the job.

* * *

Harumi drew out his sword, a silver and gold falchion and charged at Tousen with surprising speed given his considerable size. Tousen blocked the attack, but the force drove him off the roof. He leapt into the air and glared down at the African.

"Your attacks have considerable strength to them," Tousen observed.

"Decades of glorious and thrilling battles are to account for that."

His answer seemed to anger Tousen, "'Glorious and thrilling battles'. You're no better than that monster Zaraki."

"Whom you call a monster I call a magnificent sparring partner," Harumi growled, feeling offended. He admired Zaraki's lust for battle and blood, but also the care he showed his lieutenant/surrogate daughter and the tutelage he gave Sakura's daughter.

Shame Harumi did not get to spar with the scarred man as much as he liked. Perhaps once this war was over and they were both alive, he could remedy that.

"You are both monsters and shall be put down as such. Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō." Tousen moved his sword around himself in s semi-circle and a trail of blades appeared from the sword's path. The blades rained down upon Harumi.

"Way of Binding 45: Shield of Dawn!"

An expansive shield of rosy gold energy encompassed not only Harumi, but the portion of the roof and sides of the building he stood on. The blades pounded against the shield, cracks and fissures forming though the defense held until the last blade fell. The safeguard shattered into thousands of crystalline pieces.

"I'm surprised you did not merely move out of the way. That would have been the smartest course of action."

Defiantly, he glared at his blind opponent, "Smart yes, but cowardly. There are people in this city, in this very building here. I will not have anyone die in the crossfire if it can be helped."

"Noble, however pathetic," Tousen lifted his sword and prepared to repeat his attack.

Harumi shot forward with a burst of shunpo and twirled his sword, "Stampede, Elephant Comet!"

His sword grew and shifted into a massive silver war hammer with gold elephant heads stamped on both sides and matching trim. The staff of the hammer was a few meters long and wrapped in red cloth. He swung his hammer, Tousen dodged and raked his sword across the Ninth captain's back. The pain made him falter for a moment, which was all Tousen needed to send a kick to Harumi's jaw.

Tousen brought down his sword, though Harumi blocked it with the staff of his hammer. He swung his weapon and smashed the hammer's head upon the blind man. Tousen didn't crash like Harumi hoped, though he did look very bruised. _Damn, I didn't give it enough power. However, if I give too much I'll damage the surrounding area and the people in it. Too little and my attacks will not be enough to stop him_. It was an annoying drawback, but one that he had to work with.

* * *

"So, who is we're helping?" Isshin asked as he, Ryuken, Yoruichi, and Urahara sped through the city streets.

"There are three captains fighting Aizen and his cronies," Yoruichi answered.

"I thought all the captains were either in Hueco Mundo or the Living World," Ryuken said.

Urahara smiled slightly, "Not all of them, some had to stay behind and hold down the fort." His smile faded, "However, they won't be able to hold their own against Aizen by themselves."

As they drew nearer Ryuken picked out six signatures, one of which that put his nerves on edge. He couldn't pinpoint why, but that reiatsu felt eerily familiar. The Quincy pushed the feeling aside and focused more on how he was going to survive the lunacy he found himself entangled in. Uryu would have every right to call him a hypocrite if he ever found out what his father was doing, fighting alongside three Soul Reapers.

"Isshin, you go to the right. Yoruichi, to the left. Ryuken, you're with me, I'd appreciate the help of a long-range fighter against Aizen," Urahara ordered with surprising authority.

Yoruichi glanced at him and though her face was placid, concern shone in her gold eyes. "Are you sure you want to fight him, Kisuke?"

"I'm sure. The Hōgyoku hasn't fully awoken yet, we have a chance. Besides, it's my fault Aizen has gotten this far. It'd be fitting if I were the one to stop him."

"Just don't get the rest of us killed in your pursuit of vengeance," Ryuken said dryly.

"And have your mother come after me? No thank you."

Upon reaching the battle Isshin went to the right where a large man was fighting with a massive hammer. Yoruichi darted to the left to the aid of a young red-haired man. By process of elimination the one in front of them had to be Aizen, but the woman Ryuken did not know… until she moved, and he caught sight of her profile.

The gauzy veil and silver tiger stripes that painted her face could not hide her identity. 

The woman he loved and lost. 

_Sakura_

* * *

 ***I swear this keeps getting longer, we'll get back to Hueco Mundo eventually… the chapter after this (I think). Fight scenes are hard as hell for me to write and the next chapter is going to be pretty full of them along with European spies, befuddled Arrancar, and pissed off Vizards.**

 **Flynn's sword** **Seamair a Aistri** **ú** **is Irish for Shifting Clover. The release command "Favor Me" came from the sayings about how luck favors the bold or the prepared or what have you. It can take one of four forms a sword, spear, shield, or bow/arrow. Flynn can change between forms at will, but to maintain that form he must have firm resolve/faith in himself (and those around them if they are fighting too) along with love and hope (the love for his friends, hope for victory, etc). Each leaf on a clover represents faith, hope, love (the fourth being luck) so I tried to incorporate that symbolism into it.**

 **Harumi's sword is self-explanatory. It's a combat, melee type weapon in the form of a massive hammer. He can deal some considerable damage and even more if he adds his reiatsu to it. But that extra power can cause significant damage to his surrounding area.**

 **I also didn't think it would make sense to have Flynn and Harumi wield katanas since neither of them are Japanese or come from any Asian country.**

 **Please review and I wish you all the best during 2019! ***


	35. Ch 34: Change of Enemies and Allies

Chapter 34: Change of Enemies and Allies

 ***I hope everyone is staying warm. Minnesota has become the new Antarctica. Please review. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

Marc Hughes sat in a tree on the outskirts of Karakura Town, to be exact it was right outside the border between the fake town and the surrounding area. It was an impressive bit of work and even if magic wasn't Hughes forte, he had to tip his hat to whoever crafted a way to transport a whole town, people and all, to another dimension. The entire city looked completely normal to save for the absence of people. Aside from observing the empty city, Hughes drummed his fingers against the tree as he waited for his partner to reappear.

In all honesty Hughes did not have to be here. Vergunov could do this by himself, which he was with Hughes acting as a pointless lookout, but Hughes was utterly bored and thought a bit of travel might be fun. Hunting Hollows had lost all appeal to him and he had spared with his other teammates so much they could predict each other's moves. _If only James was still around…_ Hughes viciously cut off that line of thought. His jaw clenched, and lips curled back in a sneer at thinking about that traitor. Nearly sixty years since then and his anger had not died down one bit.

A faint breeze herald Vergunov's return. A thin man who seemed bleached of all color with his pale straw hair and near colorless blue eyes. He was a man of few words and many solemn expressions. Hughes dropped down from his perch and straightened out his tunic.

"So, you got everything in place now? Everything working like it should?"

His Russian teammate fixed him with an apathetic glare, "Of course, I would not have returned if my task had not been completed, unlike some people I am actually competent."

Hughes huffed at his teammate's condescending words. Vergunov always looked down at him like an insignificant insect, granted he looked at everyone that way save their captain, but it still irked Hughes. He turned his gaze out to the city.

"Good, no one will be getting out then and stopping that Aizen prick from harvesting those souls. He better thank us for tippin' him off about their plan on switching the towns."

Vergunov started to walk away, "He can thank us by delivering the Quincy children to the captain like he should have months ago. Now come along we need to leave before we are seen."

* * *

Stark did not know who any of these new people were especially the blond guy who looked fit to kill, though the Soul Reapers clearly did. These new people… their scents and reiatsu were so strange, Soul Reaper, but with Hollow mixed in. Neither one or both. Who or what were these people?

"I'll ask again, what do you mean that isn't Aizen?" The blond asked.

Stark wasn't sure if the question was directed at him or the Soul Reaper captains, though they seemed a bit too gobsmacked to answer.

He took a chance and answered him, "It isn't Aizen. I know it looks and sounds like him, but his mannerisms and behavior are far out of character for him, the same goes for Ichimaru and Tousen."

"Stark what do you think you're doing? ! You're a part of Lord Aizen's elite! How can you-!" Aizen slapped his hand over his mouth the second he realized his slip-up.

The turned Espada gestured to the copycat with a deadpan expression that said _See? Believe me now?_ The blond's murderous expression gave way to one of disbelief and disappointment. In fact, they all wore similar expressions in varying degrees.

"So, if that ain't Aizen, then where the fuck is he?" growled a short girl with blond pigtails.

Huh. That was a good question, one that Stark didn't have an answer to. He shrugged, "Don't know, Hueco Mundo possibly?"

A muscled, scowling silver haired man crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you mean 'possibly'? Aren't you part of his army? Shouldn't you know where he is?"

The guy's tone and expression reminded Stark of Grimmjow, loud and demanding. The tired Arrancar said, "Not anymore and just because I was doesn't mean Aizen told us everything. I didn't figure out something was up until we left Hueco Mundo. Wherever he is, whatever he is doing, he was using us as a distraction."

His scowl deepened, and he tossed his hands up, "Great. That's just fucking great."

Finally, the Soul Reapers regained their wits and Ukitake spoke, "Wait, you're here to kill Aizen?"

"Of course we are!" The blond young man snarled. "We want payback for what that fucker did to us."

Clearly there was some deep, bitter history between everyone here. Stark canted his head, "Did to you? What did he do?"

This time a bespectacled black-haired woman spoke, "He turned us into monsters. We were exiled from our home and branded as traitors."

"Lisa…" Kyoraku murmured sadly. The woman, Lisa, only gave him a cold glare in response.

"You did this to yourselves," the Head Captain growled. "You forsook everything the Gotei stands for. You tainted your souls with that of Hollows to gain power. Urahara may not have been the ones to turn you, but you went to Aizen."

"You think we did this by choice? !" The silver haired man snarled.

"Head Captain," A pale man with long blond hair implored, "please understand we did not choose this. Aizen used us as unwilling test subjects. He forced Hollowification on us all and while Urahara did his best to reverse it, he couldn't."

Stark was no ignorant fool, he knew Aizen had no morals or cares for any other than himself. He knew Aizen would go to any length to attain his goals, but he didn't truly _know_ until now. Though that did explain why the reiatsu of these people was so strange.

"We fought and bled alongside you for _decades_ ," this time it was a man with a spiked afro speaking. "We always helped each other and did our part, but when we needed you the most you sentenced us to die on the word of one man."

"And we came here to kill that man," the blond growled.

"Shinji… All of you, we had no idea it was all Aizen," Ukitake spoke, his head hung low in shame. "You are correct that we should have investigated more thoroughly and done more than just listen to Aizen. We are so sorry."

The tension in the air lightened slightly. The Espada and his partner exchanged glances. They could still sense pressure and bitterness, but it appeared the worst of it had been laid to rest. There was one thing Stark had to clarify.

"So, if you're here to kill Aizen, does that mean you're fighting for them?" Stark asked, jerking his thumb at Kyoraku and Ukitake.

The blond, Shinji, scoffed, "Not a chance. We're just Aizen's enemies. Oh, an' we're also Ichigo's allies and this is his home, so we'll defend it for him."

"Ichigo…? Was that the guy Grimmjow wanted to fight?" Lilynette asked and Stark nodded.

"Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku."

Lengths of glowing yellow chains shot forth from the hands of a massive man Stark hadn't noticed before. He was dressed in a green suit with a head of pink hair and a matching mustache. The chains of light ensnared the trio of copycat traitors who Stark surmised tried to escape.

Shinji gave a short nod of approval, "Good work, Hachi. We might not get the real Aizen, but I suppose skewering his lookalike will have to do."

Ukitake gasped and Kyoraku looked visibly startled, "Shinji, you're not honestly going to kill him, are you? He looks like Aizen, but that doesn't mean he _is_."

They began squabbling and Stark was barely paying attention to them, instead he focused on the other Espada. Barragan was fighting against a white-haired kid with giant ice wings. While Hallibel was entangled with a very petite woman with long braids.

"Hey!" Stark's sudden outburst grabbed everyone's attention. "If you want Aizen, I can open a Gargantua to take you to him."

"Stark…" Lilynette whispered.

"You would… really do that?" Shinji asked.

The ex-Espada shrugged, "I am already a traitor, might as well go all the way. However, you have to do something for me."

The old man bristled, "How dare you presume we would make a deal with you Hollow. Why I—"

It was Shinji who cut him off with a dry, "What do ya' want?"

"My friend, the female Espada Hallibel. I want someone to intervene and tell them to stop fighting." The group looked up at the two women fighting, then back at him with questioning expressions. "Look, she doesn't like fighting any more than I do. She only joined so she could protect her girls, her Fracción." He clarified with, "That's what we call our subordinates."

The Vizard exchanged glances, clearly reluctant to intervene on behalf of who is supposed to be the enemy. After some silent deliberating between each other Hachi sighed, "I'll go."

"Good man Hachi," Shinji said with approval. Once the large Vizard departed Shinji turned to Stark, "Alright, we're holding up our end, let's see you hold up yours."

Stark gave a curt nod and held out his hand to call out a Gargantua.

Nothing happened.

He tried again and still nothing.

"Uh… Stark?" Lilynette asked. "What's going on?"

He stared at his hand, with wide eyes, "I can't open a Gargantua."

* * *

Sakura's eyes locked on Aizen despite the flickers of movement from the corner of her eye. She did not dare look away from the master of illusions. _Funny, first I couldn't afford to look at him, now it's quite the opposite_.

But Aizen did glance over and a slick smile spread across his face, "Ah, it seems we have company."

The Quincy chanced a peek at the newcomers and felt her heart freeze. There was Kisuke Urahara and…

 _Ryuken_.

He was… there. Right there. Staring at her as though he couldn't believe his eyes and she was sure she was staring at him in the same manner. The small remainder of her brain that still functioned idly thought, _Uryu was right, his hair did turn white. It's a good look on him_. She would've laughed at the absurd thought given her current situation.

How many days and nights had she spent thinking about him and their children? Countless. It was both a blessing and a curse to remember her past life. A blessing to remember the man who loved her unconditionally and so thoroughly and the children they made together, physical proofs of their love. A curse to remember all that and how it was all cruelly taken away.

Taken away by the very man she was fighting.

Sakura whirled around and with her hand outstretched, she cried, "Hado 30: Shiroi Honō!"

A flaming ball of white energy shot forth from her hand, crashing into Aizen and sending him skidding back a considerable distance. Taking advantage of the distraction Sakura shunpoed to the space between Urahara and Ryuken, looking at neither of them, but ahead to where Aizen still stood.

"It's good to see you, Kisuke," she said honestly.

A brief smile broke his serious composure, "It's good to see you too Sakura. You wear that haori well, I must say."

"Thank you," she turned her head to Ryuken who was still openly staring at her. Shyly, she ducked her head, "It's… very good to see you Ryuken."

Her voice broke him out of his trance, "You still remember me?"

 _I could never forget you._ Instead she mutely nodded. Shame they had to reunite in the middle of a battle and not somewhere quieter and less… life-threatening.

' _There will be time for a joyous reunion later. Right now, though we have a greater concern_ ,' Kasumi reminded her.

"If either of you want to get in on this just make sure not to get in my way. I have a bone to pick with him."

Urahara drew out his sword, "Sorry Sakura, but you're going to have to get in line. I've waited a century to end him."

She huffed a sigh, "Fine, you can deal the killing blow, so long as you let me get a few good hits in."

Ryuken adjusted his glasses and summoned his bow, "I hope you don't plan on getting hit yourself."

Even after so many years later she could pick up the undertone of care behind his sardonic tone. Her lips quirked up in a fond smile, "I doubt that will happen with you watching my back."

Leisurely walking up to the trio Aizen smiled dully, "I'm seeing so many new and old faces today, how exciting. It's been almost a century, hasn't it Urahara? I see your exile has agreed with you, you've scarcely aged a day." He tilted his head upward where Flynn and Yoruichi were engaged with Ichimaru, "I know Yoruichi looks _ravishing_ as ever, even if she was holding a blade to my throat the last time I saw her."

The Quincy captain could feel fury and hatred swirling beneath the still surface of Urahara's reiatsu. His face and body betrayed nothing, but her keen reiatsu sense could feel the truth. Maybe she would step back a little and let Urahara have him, if only to save herself from what would be a bloody crossfire.

"I must, if reluctantly, give you credit. Your trick of switching the real Karakura with a fake was well done and would have fooled even me if not for a tip from an outside source."

To Sakura's horror Aizen turned his attention to Ryuken next, "And another Quincy, it seems your kind are not as extinct as previously thought. If I had to guess, you are Ryuken Ishida."

"And if I am?"

Aizen smirked at the callous reply, "I wonder if you would be of more use to me alive or dead?"

 _Use?_ Sakura eyed the traitor with confusion. _What is he talking about?_ Her eyes jumped to Urahara who appeared even more tense. _He knows what Aizen is talking about and it clearly isn't good_.

The Quincy doctor eyed him with subtle wariness, "I do not believe my use will matter much to a man who is about to die again."

"You think you will be able to kill me? Even with the power inherit in your bloodline, I highly doubt it."

 _Alright, this is getting unnerving. Let's finish this,_ Sakura , Aizen had the same idea and lunged forward with his sword aloft… towards Ryuken.

 _NO!_ With the swung of her arm Sakura pulled all her mist together into a wall between the two men. The seemingly insubstantial wall worked to block Aizen and giving Urahara a chance to dive in. _I will not lose him again!_ Unheeding the consequences of engaging in someone else's fight, she threw herself into the fray.

"I'm going to help put an end to you Aizen! You will hurt my family no more!" Sakura cried with fury and raised her clawed gauntleted hand.

Aizen sidestepped Urahara's sword and swung his own blade at Sakura. A strong arm pulled her away from the attack and looked to see it was Ryuken. He had one arm tightly wrapped around her shoulders and the other was using his bow to block Aizen's sword.

Ryuken glared at the offending Soul Reaper with a cold fury, "Stay away from my wife."

* * *

 ***I'll try to post again by the end of February. I made up Hado 30: Shiroi Hon** **ō which means white fire. Since Hado spells 31-33 were color coded and fire based I thought I'd follow the theme.** **My goal is to finish this story by Easter at the very latest. There might be five or, so chapters left. Please review in the meantime.**


	36. Ch 35: Parting

Chapter 35: Parting

 ***Here's an update to brighten up your Monday. School has been busy, work is slow, and we got more snow. Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs. ***

* * *

Flynn would not openly admit it, but he was grateful for the woman's appearance and assistance. Unlike his Eastern counterparts the American had no qualms with someone jumping into his fight to lend a hand. Honor was all well and good, but standing aside and letting your buddy die was unacceptable in Flynn's book no matter what the reason.

"Hope you don't mind me cutting in," She apologized smoothly.

He straightened up and chuckled, "Not at all, I was just thinking how I could use a hand. This guy's a bit tougher than I expected."

She cracked her knuckles, "Yeah, a lot of people underestimate him until it's too late."

"Hopefully it's not too late for me. Any chance I could get your name since we'll be working together?"

"Yoruichi Shihoin, and yours?"

"Stanley Marcus Flynn," he then gave a shallow bow and waved his arm towards Ichimaru, "Ladies first."

The feline woman smirked, "Such a gentleman."

She darted to the right while Flynn went in to the left. Ichimaru did not appear perturbed at having to face two opponents. He bent backwards to avoid a kick from Yoruichi and then twisted away to evade a thrust from Flynn's sword.

"Two against one doesn't seem fair," He held up his deceptively short blade, "but I've always been one for a challenge."

His zanpakutuo blade rocketed towards Yoruichi. She shunpoed away, reappeared in front of him and landed a kick to his chest. Flynn dove in again with the intent to lop off his limb, though Ichimaru blocked his attack. The noble lady swung her leg, launching the small black knives she kept hidden in her legwarmers. Ichimaru maneuvered his body, Flynn followed his movements and nearly ended up with a back full of knives. The American shifted his sword into a shield and used it to block the incoming projectiles.

"Hey! I thought we were fighting him together!" He cried.

"We are," Yoruichi said dryly. "He just happened to put you in the crossfire."

"Downside to a two-on-one fight I guess," Flynn muttered and willed his shield back into a spear.

Yoruichi flickered out of sight and Flynn charged forward. He swung his spear and Ichimaru blocked it with his sword. Yoruichi reappeared and swung her leg at his head. A resounding crack was her reward. Ichimaru stumbled back and wiped off the trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

"Heh, clever kitty. You actually landed a hit on me." He lifted and aimed Shinso at her, "Shame it's the only one you'll get."

His blade sailed for the woman and without thinking Flynn yanked her to the side. Shinso sliced his arm from hand to shoulder of his right arm. Ruby rivulets poured down his limb, but to his relief said limb still functioned despite the pain and blood.

"You're an idiot for doing that, but thank you," Yoruichi said honestly.

"Would you believe you're not the first woman to tell me that?" The American gave her a tired grin, "And you're welcome. I tend to act without thinking and I'm not the type to stand by and let someone get hurt."

"Such a noble gentleman," Ichimaru mocked. "Now I—Huh?"

Flynn heard nothing, however he felt a surge of power run through his body like lightning cracking across the sky. He froze and looked at Yoruichi who wore an expression of surprise, a sign that she felt whatever that was too. Ichimaru did not look surprised, in fact, his grin widened.

"It seems our time together is to be cut short for I have to be going," He hopped up on the railing and waved his hand, "Toodles."

Ichimaru left with that and Flynn felt his brain give out. "Did he just…?"

Yoruichi crossed her arms, "Yep."

* * *

"You are more than welcome to sit this fight out," Harumi offered the newcomer. This man appeared to be Harumi's age with short, spiky black hair, a goatee and a tattered captain's haori draped over one shoulder.

The man smirked, "Oh no, I've been eager to get some action and if I can't go for Aizen then I'll have to settle for one of his cronies."

The tall African sighed, he preferred not to partake in two-on-one fights unless he was the one, but this man would not be dissuaded. "Very well, may I at least have your name?"

"Isshin Kurosaki, and who would you be big guy?"

"I am Captain of the Ninth Division Diallo Harumi." He then realized, "Are you related to an Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, he's my son, why?"

Harumi rubbed his chin, "I've heard many fascinating things about him and am quite interested in seeing his feats of strength for myself in combat."

Isshin grinned and gave him a thumbs-up, "I can definitely make that happen."

Tousen choose that moment to speak what Harumi thought was the most tactless comment, "Your son is an abomination and threat to the justice and order in the world."

Isshin struck Tousen and it took everything the blind man had not to be knocked from the sky. The elder Kurosaki wore a look of utter murder, not that Tousen could see it, but Harumi could.

"Don't you _dare_ speak of _my_ son that way."

The two former captains exchanged blows one after the other while Harumi watched with interest. Despite his blindness Tousen was able to block most of Kurosaki's attacks, but the latter was relentless and landed a few impressive hits on his opponent.

 _I wonder if it would be possible to spar with both father_ and _son?_ He mused.

His thoughts abruptly ended when a bolt of power coursed through his being. He felt no pain, but the hair-raising feeling of electricity in the air like from a thunderstorm. Harumi noticed Kurosaki and Tousen ceased, had they felt that too?

"It seems Lord Aizen's plans have progressed to their next phase," he slid his sword back into its sheath. "I will deal with you malefactors at another time."

"Damn," Kurosaki grunted once Tousen flickered out of sight. "Just when I had him on the ropes, he runs for it."

"Indeed, though you did feel that, did you not? That sudden course of power through your being?"

The other captain looked in the direction of where Aizen was. "I did, don't know what the hell it was though, but I sure felt something."

* * *

 _My wife. He called me his wife._ This was not the time to be focusing on that, but Sakura's mind thought otherwise. Ryuken's arm was tightly wrapped around her shoulders, such a familiar and protective feeling. Aizen stared at them briefly with mild amusement and annoyance at them.

"Am I to take your threat seriously?" The ex-captain drawled. He brought his sword down on them and Sakura unthinkingly reached out with her gauntlet hand and seized the blade.

 _Emptiness_

 _Pain_

 _Bitterness_

 _Regret_

Sakura gasped and Aizen ripped his sword free of her grasp, but not before she caught the look of shock that passed across his face. _What the hell was that?_

His face smoothed out to its default of placid arrogance, "How rude of you. Didn't anyone ever teach how impolite it is to touch another person's zanpakutuo?"

"Sing, Benihime."

A wide arc of blood red energy tore towards Aizen. Sakura encased herself and Ryuken in a protective cocoon made from her mist.

The smoke settled, and Sakura dispelled her mist, she and Ryuken stood up. Turning towards the shopkeeper Sakura hissed, "What the hell, Kisuke? ! Were you trying to kill us too? !"

"What?" He whined, holding his hands up. "I saw an opening and I took it. Besides I wasn't _trying_ to hurt either of you and you reacted pretty fast there, impressive."

The compliment soothed some of her irritation. She grumbled, "Fine, is the madman dead?"

Aizen chuckled, "You wound me to think that such a meager attack could kill me." The smoke and dust dispersed to reveal said madman was still upright though singed and his uniform torn.

"Apparently not," Ryuken muttered, taking a stance beside her and drawing out an arrow.

"You've proven yourself once again to be an annoyance, Urahara," Aizen reached into the folds of his uniform and drew out a small dark orb. The smooth surface of the object was marred by numerous glowing cracks.

 _Wait… that can't be… can it?_ Sakura blinked, "Is that the…?"

"The Hōgyoku…" Urahara murmured, now a bit paler.

A single pulse of power beat from the orb and rippled through the air. Sakura's breath seized in her throat and her knees nearly gave way.

"Your attack did more damage than I expected, an unfortunate oversight on my part. It appears I will have to make use of Miss Inoue's abilities after all." Aizen casually examined the damaged jewel. "I had hoped the Hōgyoku would not deteriorate after my improvements to it, but at least I have a young and willing healer at my side."

 _I highly doubt that girl is anything, but willing,_ Sakura scowled.

The traitor flicked his hand and behind him the air and space tore open like a gaping maw. A mixture of black and gray mist swirled in the chasm. Ichimaru and Tousen martialized beside their master like loyal dogs and followed him into the abyss.

"Urahara. Talk, now." Sakura ordered. She was vaguely aware that Harumi and Flynn had joined them along with Yoruichi and Isshin. "You know more about the Hōgyoku than anyone. What is really going on?"

"The Hōgyoku isn't breaking down… it's _awakening_."

Flynn swallowed, "That really doesn't sound good."

"So those cracks we saw..."

The shopkeeper nodded solemnly, "That was it preparing to shed its skin, so to speak. It's almost a month early, but again predicting when it'd awaken was an educated guess at best."

Ryuken's pale brows furrowed, "Aizen said it was deteriorating, are you certain that isn't the truth?"

"Aizen is known for his lies," Yoruichi assured.

Sakura lightly rested her fist against her chin. Contemplatively she said, "No, I don't think he was lying this time. Kasumi good at warning me about lies and deceit," she held up her clawed gauntleted hand, "especially when in Bankai."

Urahara nodded in agreement, "It also explains that pulse of power we felt. If it was actually deteriorating it would've felt a lot weaker."

"That's what that was?" Harumi gasped. Such power from something so small.

Sakura paled, and her voice was hoarse, "And he just took it to Hueco Mundo… and the children."

 _He was obscenely strong to begin with and now with an awakening Hōgyoku_ … The Quincy captain felt the ground tilt and Ryuken grabbed her arm to keep her from falling over in a faint. His strong grip steadied her and soothed away the worst of her panic. They've been apart for almost fifteen years and yet they were slipping back into old habits.

"Is there anything we can do?" Flynn asked.

Urahara straightened up, "I can recreate the Gargantua I used to send Ichigo and the boys. I can't say for certain how long it'll take though…"

Isshin sighed through his nose, "Just do what you can and quickly."

Sakura straightened up, "I agree with Kurosaki, also since we're all here there's something I'd like to do first."

She slugged him with her gauntleted hand and sent her tumbling back a distance.

"Sakura! What they hell! ?" Isshin cried, cradling his bruised and throbbing cheek. He staggered up to his feet, "I know you didn't like me that much but—"

Seizing him by the front of his uniform she glared at him, "You promised. You promised me that you would protect Masaki and yet she died. You failed to uphold your promise and my best friend died as a result."

His shoulders slumped, and he looked away in shame, "I'm sorry. I know I promised to protect her, and I know I failed. Not a day goes by that I don't regret not being able to save her." He looked up, eyes filled with sincere pain and regret, "I loved her, and I always will, just as I know you always will."

Her anger wavered, she released her hold on him and her Bankai. "Was the Hollow killed at least?"

"Yeah, Ichigo fought him first, but I killed him in the end when he returned to Karakura as an Arrancar. I don't know if Masaki's soul is in the cycle of souls now, but I hope so."

"Thank you for doing that."

He shrugged, "It was the least I could do. By the way, who told you? Was it Ichigo?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, it was Miss Kuchiki and Miss Inoue. I said something about Masaki and… they told me the truth."

Discovering Masaki had been dead for all these years when Sakura had hoped she was alive and happy was heartbreaking. She locked herself away in her quarters, ignoring Naoko's entreaties to come out or talk to her. Eventually Flynn and Harumi came knocking and once their coaxing didn't work Flynn picked the lock and let themselves in. Between the three of them they downed a bottle of whisky and Sakura spilled the story of her friend, their history, and the promise she bullied Isshin to make about protecting Masaki.

 _I wonder how Mihana survived losing both of us_. She, Masaki, and Sakura had been like sisters. Mihana and Masaki had been only children and Sakura's sister was… gone. The Quincy gently inhaled a deep breath. _That is all in my past,_ she looked up at Ryuken, _but that does not mean none of it mattered._

She addressed her fellow captains, "We should get back before Lieutenant Ise gets worried and calls in reinforcements."

"Good idea, don't want start an international incident or anything. Explaining something like that would not be easy or fun," Flynn joked.

When Sakura neared Ryuken she said, "You and I… when this is all over we… we really need to sit down and talk. I'm sure you've got questions and there are things I want to talk to you about." _Like why you separated our children, or how you've been treating Uryu all these years_ …

"I have nothing to discuss with a Soul Reaper," Ryuken said coldly.

She froze mid-step. _What did he just say?_ "Yes, a Soul Reaper, one that you called your wife."

"That was an involuntary slip."

Sakura whirled around to face the man. Disbelief, indignation, and budding disappointment started to twist around in her heart. _He can't mean that… he just can't_ … But the stony look on his face said otherwise.

She spoke slowly to keep her voice even, "I am still your wife, I am still Sakura. That has not changed."

"You may still be Sakura, but you are not my wife. Death has parted us. You are a Soul Reaper and you belong in the World of the Dead."

"Now hold on a minute—" Flynn was about to argue, though Harumi silenced him with a firm hand to the American's chest and curt shake of his head. This was not their fight.

However, Sakura did not need anyone to fight her battles. Her hand whipped out and struck Ryuken across the face. All eyes widened, and a few jaws hung open at her action. Ryuken stumbled back a step, his glasses left askew and a proper look of shock rested on his face.

Thick tears welled up in her eyes and a thicker lump in her throat. "I may not have changed… but you clearly have."

Every dream she had of them reuniting, every hope it would turn out well fractured into a hundred pieces. How could the man she love change so much? _It has been fourteen years… did I really expect him to stay the same?_ In a naïve, unconscious way, perhaps she did. Without another word she shunpoed away with Flynn and Harumi closely following.

* * *

Isshin swiftly swatted Ryuken upside the head. Unexpected and unwelcomed the Quincy rounded on him with a cold glare that for once didn't faze Isshin.

"Letting Sakura go was perhaps the stupidest thing I have ever seen you do. What the hell possessed you to fight with her like that?"

Reuniting with Sakura was something Ryuken only dreamed of happening, but none of those dreams involved her being a Soul Reaper captain. The sight of her in that uniform sent a strange sting of betrayal through him. She had changed, obviously, not that he expected her to stay the same after so long.

"She belongs in the World of the Dead. She isn't… she isn't mine anymore. Sakura has changed too much and so have I."

A quiet voice that sounded an awful lot like his mother said, _But the two of you still worked together just as well as you did before._

 _She is dead and I'm alive, that is a gap no amount of familiarity can bridge. She's a Soul Reaper now, one of them._

 _But has that changed who she is at her core?_ The provoking, maternal voice asked. _Are either sides truly that different?_

* * *

 ***This took too long to write and was way too hard, but at least now things are moving along again, and we'll be back in Hueco Mundo next time.**

 **I have a theory about Aizen. I think he wanted to change things in Soul Society for the better the way a normal person would (raise awareness of issues needing change, talking to people in high places, gaining support, etc.). But no matter what he did nothing happened and he grew frustrated and bitter before deciding to take matters into his own hands. However, his power and belief that he could be Soul Society's savior went to his head and he went from well-intentioned extremists to straight up villain.**

 **I also have another theory that he never achieved Bankai. His Shikai can create illusions so he could easily fool people into thinking he had. Maybe the Hōgyoku is his way of overcompensating. ;) Perhaps his illusions (or delusions) of personal grandeur were what kept him from achieving Bankai. He fell for his own illusions!**

 **Ryuken and Sakura will meet again, so if their reunion disappointed you it will be made up for later. The very last line of this chapter is going to be very important in** _ **The Royal Line**_ **which follows after this fic.**

 **Expect next update in… April? Please review while you wait.***


	37. Ch 36: Step Forward and Fight

Chapter 36: Step Forward and Fight

 ***Hey, I said I'd post in April… just not when. Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the original characters.***

* * *

 _I wonder if all Westerners feel the need to gild everything to show their wealth or it's just these people_. Setsuna mused as she sat waiting in the overly ornate parlor. The painting frames, furniture, and crown molding that lined the white walls were all a shiny gold. A powder blue plush Persian rug covered most of the polished wooden floor and matching gossamer curtains framed the large window. The townhouse she waited in was well kept inside and out, aside from the overabundance of gilt and antiques.

She shifted in her stiff chair and smoothed out her pale sage green blazer. The idea to wear conservative Western clothes was Seiichi's idea. ' _The council members are conventional and traditional to a fault. It would be best to wear something they're familiar with seeing_.' Setsuna did not want to fight with this council any more than she had to, it was that reason alone that she traded her kimono for a suit, blouse and low-heeled shoes.

Seiichi and his wife Fiona were council members along with three other people. _'You have Fiona and me and you might have a chance to sway the other two members. However, you won't have any chance with Philip Martin, be wary of him._ ' Her friend and his wife were meeting with the other members while she waited to be introduced. Looking out the window, she watched the scenery of the peaceful city _. I do hope Mihana and the girls are enjoying themselves_. The doctor and twins decided to tour the parks and scenic views outside the city.

It was lamentable for her to say, but she was glad to get away from the girls for a bit. They had become curious and questioning after Setsuna revealed the identity of her mother in one of the portraits. That was a story the Quincy dame couldn't bring herself to tell her own child and grandchildren, let alone a pair of near strangers.

Quietly slipping her hand into the inside breast pocket she pulled out a bracelet with a cross dangling from the chain. She held the bracelet up by its delicate chain, the cross swung gently in the air. The jewelry was made from platinum instead of the usual silver. Not only a rare metal to find and extraordinarily expensive, it was also difficult for a Quincy to use.

Many people used silver not only because it was more inexpensive and widely available. A small blue stone set in the center of the cross, a blue diamond her mother had said though Setsuna wasn't certain. She had never had it appraised and the stone looked like a plain sapphire to her.

Long buried memories of a life lived long ago resurfaced as she gazed at the heirloom.

 _The bracelet hung from her mother's thin fingers, glinting every time the polished metal caught the sunlight. "This is now yours."_

 _She released the jewelry into Setsuna's smooth palms. Her brows furrowed in confusion, "A replica of your bracelet?"_

 _Such an audacious question would have been met with a sharp look or veiled reprimand, but her mother's inner fire had cooled, perhaps even extinguished. Taking a long look at her parent, she saw how weary the older woman appeared and it was saddening and alarming._

" _It is not a replica, it_ is _my bracelet. I'm giving it to you, a wedding gift you could say."_

Back in the present she lightly ran her wrinkled thumb over the still pristine metal, _I always wondered if she knew she was going to die soon._

"Milady?"

She looked up to see Seiichi standing in the doorway. He looked less like her old friend and more like the bodyguard he used to be. Protective and wary at letting her near what he deemed a dangerous situation.

"They're ready for you." At that she rose from the chair and strode out the room when he stopped her with his hand gently on her shoulder. "You don't have to do this. You can let the past be buried."

She took a steadying breath, he meant well she knew. Resting her hand on his she said, "I tried that. It worked for sixty years, but now my grandchildren are fighting for their lives because I tried to bury the past. It doesn't work, someone or something always ends up rooting it out. I'm done hiding, I'm done pretending, this is a fight I will not walk away from."

* * *

' _You are enjoying yourself way too much_.' Naomi said dryly.

' _Hey, I'm just trying to make the best of a bad situation_ ,' Naoko argued as she sliced through another Arrancar minion with Seele Schneider. For a weapon that wasn't meant to be used as a sword, it made a pretty handy one. She and Rukia were currently engaged with Rudborn Chelute, an Arrancar with the ability to continuously spawn skull faced minions.

' _By hacking and slashing them to pieces.'_

' _It's good exercise!'_

And it was good, better than good even. Naoko's heart beat like a war drum, adrenaline flowed alongside her blood, and instincts crossed between warrior and animal overtook her senses. Aches and pains blurred away as the thrill of the fight grew within her. It was like a release she didn't know she needed.

Naoko looked up and noticed they were still surrounded. Renji and Chad could be heard fighting nearby. Rukia and Naoko stood back to back.

"How are you holding up, Rukia?"

"Fine, and you?" The small Soul Reaper panted.

The Quincy shrugged, "I'm still standing. We're not going to get anywhere by cutting these guys down. He'll just grow more of them, it'll never end."

Rudborn cackled, "I told you my powers are like that of a god! I can effortlessly spawn armies, you will never—Hmm?" He looked past them into the distance, "It seems Ulquiorra broke through the dome of Las Noches. I wonder why he would do a thing like that?"

Naoko chanced a look in that direction and saw a gaping black hole in the sky, a break in the illusion of it being a normal endless sky. _So, this is just a giant building? The whole time we're outside, we were actually inside? This place keeps getting more messed up by the hour_.

Rukia took advantage of the distraction and stabbed her sword in the ground, "Juhaku."

A trail of ice crackled as it slithered to Rudborn and quickly began encasing him in its chilly grip. Frost spread across his torso and along his branches. Ice built up around the skulls that hung off the branches rendering them useless.

Rukia looked at him, cool and calm, "You really shouldn't have shown us your power. If your power is to breed soldiers like fruit, then the answer is simple. A frozen branch can't bear fruit is self-evident."

"You vile little cur I will—" Rudborn's threat was cut off by the smashing entrance of Yammy Llargo.

"What the hell? !" Naoko yelped.

"Get back here! I'm just getting warmed up!" Naoko heard the familiar excited cackle of Captain Zaraki.

 _Well, at least I found the captain again_. Naoko thought wryly. She looked down and spotted two figures both familiar and not. _Is that… Grimmjow? He looks like an actual cat now. Is that his release form? And is that Neliel? She's a centaur now? !_ She didn't gape at their new forms for long when a shimmering stream of pink petals swirled around her and Rukia, slicing up and killing the remaining subordinates. Captain Kuchiki appeared beside them. The wave of petals turned to him and coalesced together to reform the blade of his zanpakutuo.

"Brother," Rukia murmured.

The captain dipped his head to Rukia and then Naoko, "Rukia, Miss Ishida I apologize for my interference, but I thought you could use some assistance."

"Thank you, Brother we appreci—"

A dark, oppressive reiatsu washed over them, a mixture of different, powerful signatures. Naoko picked out an Arrancar, definitely an Espada. The other felt like Kurosaki, however there was an abundance of Hollow reiatsu intertwined with his. There were two other reiatsu she could pick out if she concentrated, her brother and Orihime. All of it was coming from the hole in the sky.

' _I'm getting a bad feeling about this.'_

' _So am I. Do you think they need help?'_

' _I don't know, though I still want to keep my brother from falling into a trap.'_

' _And this just might be one,'_ Naomi grimly guessed.

' _Well, that settles it then_.' She turned to the Kuchikis, "I'm going to check out what the hell that was."

"Naoko, wait! It could be dangerous, we don't' know what is up there," Rukia reasoned.

"I know. But I also know Orihime and my brother are up there. It could be a trap, but I can't in good conscious turn my back and ignore them possibly being in danger. I'm not going to turn my back on my brother."

A brief flash of understanding crossed the eyes of both siblings and they shared a brief look with each other. As siblings themselves Naoko hoped they would understand her feelings.

Captain Kuchiki said, "You make a fair point; however, it would be foolish to go alone. You should have a lieutenant or captain accompany you."

She knew he was right, but who could go with her? Zaraki was busy fighting Yammy and greatly enjoying himself. Captain Kuchiki and Renji would want to stay near Rukia, Captain Unohana and her lieutenant were healers (and technically fighters) and needed to stay near the majority of the fighting was happening to tend to the wounded.

Naoko did not dare consider Captain Kurotsuchi, however…

"I'll meet up with you guys again soon, try and stay alive for me, huh?" She asked with a touch of humor.

Rukia gave her a small smile, "Only if you promise to do the same and be careful."

A quick nod and Naoko flew safely to the ground using hirenkyaku. The hours of playing tag with Yachiru had paid off splendidly. Nemu stood off to the side while her captain was busy gathering data with an odd device.

"Nemu! Did you feel that dark reiatsu? I'm going to check it out because my brother is there too." At the mention of him the lieutenant's eyes widened. "I might need backup; do you want to come?"

Conflicted, the lieutenant looked between the Quincy and her captain. Captain Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes, "Go and do something useful you worthless girl instead of just standing there."

At, what Naoko thought was a harsh dismissal, Nemu nodded and the two women took off across the snowy sands. Naoko honed her sense on her brother's reiatsu, the feeling was faint, but steady which gave her some hope. The trail led them to a tower and Naoko craned her neck up to see a sizeable hole in one side of the tower and farther up in the sky a massive black hole.

"Shall we?" Nemu inquired.

With a nod the pair entered the tower. Looking up, Naoko saw nearly all the floors had been demolished as though something very large had plummeted through them. Near what she assumed was the top of the tower the floor was mostly intact. With hirenkyaku and shunpo they made their way to the mostly intact level which was also the same level as the gaping hole Naoko saw from the outside. Piles of rubble and rock littered the area and the air laden with scents of blood and Hollow. Nemu stood at the edge of the hole, her head tilted upward towards the damaged sky.

Naoko joined her, "Shall we?"

The lieutenant lightly touched her sword and nodded. Again, hirenkyaku and shunpo came in handy though Naoko began to feel herself lag. Sensing this, Nemu gathered the Quincy in her arms and traveled the rest of the way. As they grew closer Naoko felt dark, chilling energy in the air. Her animal instincts whined at the malevolent presence and urged her to turn back, even Naomi seemed to shrink back.

Naoko tightened her hold on Nemu as a way to tighten her hold on every feeling that was telling her to turn back. _I will not leave my brother with whatever is up there. I will not_.

Finally, they reached the dark outside and the scene they entered tested that resolve. There was her brother, bleeding and missing half his arm. Orihime standing near him, but with her horror-stricken eyes trained on the beast in front of them, its back to the girls.

It was a Hollow, that much was obvious. And so was the rest of it.

A long mane of spiky, bright orange hair streamed down from its head. Its skin white with red fur around its wrists and ankles. Large, white horns protruded from its head and a tattered black hakama garbed its lower half. The black sword in its hand was the biggest giveaway of them all.

"Kuro… saki?" Naoko whispered in disbelief. _No… no way. How… how is he_ …?

An animal like growl coming from Kurosaki interrupted her thinking and she watched with numb horror as a glowing ball of red energy began to form between the points of his horns.

' _Naoko do something! Shoot an arrow, distract him! He's going to kill them!'_ Naomi shrieked. But the Quincy couldn't move. However, someone else did.

A being with massive black bat wings swooped in and swung his sword down upon the Hollow Reaper. Kurosaki roared and aimed his cero at the flying being, but missed. The person ( _Arrancar_ , Naoko now realized) struck again, this time with enough force to send Kurosaki flying into a wall.

"Naoko!"

She was not sure who called her name, though the sharp tone snapped her out of her numb state. Nemu was running towards Uryu and Orihime, Naoko followed suit. Uryu appeared worse upon closer inspection, his skin had taken a worrying pale shade and blood quickly pooled around him from his missing limb. _He lost his arm; how did he lose his arm?_ A sense of hysterical panic crept in. _How… he could've been… he_...

Naomi took charge, ' _Naoko, stop. Stop and breathe. I promise you can panic later, but right now you need to stay focused_.'

Her knees hit the ground beside him and they both stared at each other. The teen felt her lips tremble and her eyes grow uncomfortably warm and damp. Concern colored his eyes and she wanted to laugh. _He's lying here bleeding out and yet he's concerned about me_.

Uryu rested his hand on her shoulder, "Naoko, I…"

That did it. The touch, his care, his voice broke her strained restraint and threw herself at him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. Blood, dust, sweat, and the underlying scent that was specifically _him_ flooded her nose. Her hands fisted his uniform, _I should've stayed with him. I almost lost and over what? Some petty argument._ Uryu wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly.

An almighty crash and the echoing howl of an animal tore through the air. Ulquiorra's crumpled body lay unmoving on the ground surrounded by rubble. Hollow Ichigo loomed over him and then turned his attention to them.

"Miss Inoue can you heal Ishida and maintain a shield?" Nemu asked, hand on her sword and eyes on Ichigo.

"Uh, yes, yes I can," the red-head stuttered.

"Do so then." She turned to look at the group, though her eyes were directed at Uryu. "You must promise me that you will remain exactly where you are. No matter what, you are not to help me."

"Nemu… what are you…?"

"Promise me," she said with unexpected firmness.

He nodded, "I-We promise."

Emerald eyes softened, and a faint smile appeared, "Thank you."

Orihime pulled up a shield and a healing shield over Uryu. Nemu walked out towards Ichigo who stood, head canted as if curious.

The lieutenant pulled out her sword and murmured, "Bankai, Hakumei Kurai Chō."

Her sword emitted a violet glow and then her whole body and the glow disappeared. Nemu stood sill as a statue with her head angled downward. Seconds ticked by and nothing happened.

"Come on Nemu do something," Naoko quietly fretted, but her friend remained motionless.

Hollow Ichigo brought his sword down on her, striking across her body.

"Nemu!" Uryu cried.

Still no movement, Ichigo may as well have hit a statue with a stick. He tried again. Violet glowing cracks appeared on her body at impact.

Another strike. More cracks broke through, jagged lines connecting and spreading. Seeing his strikes were ineffectual the beast thrust his blade through her chest.

The cracks pulsated once, and their light grew into a blinding sheen. When the light died away Nemu stood unharmed. Massive black butterfly wings waved gently behind her and a dark violet katana in her hand. A butterfly kanzashi sat on one side of her head. Her uniform shifted to a kimono the swished around her knees. The garment was in ombre shades of violet to white.

She lifted her sword and dove towards the Hollow. He gave a roar and charged a cero between his horns. Nemu took to the air and swooped to the right to avoid the blast. She swung her blade and a double-crescent wave of amethyst energy shot forth. The smoke cleared, and the beast stood relatively unscathed. Nemu narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips in a tight line. She dove towards him with zanpakutuo raised, he blocked her attack.

Their hollowifed friend shoved her off and left a deep gash across her chest. Nemu skidded back and stayed upright though she bent over, bleeding and panting.

Without thinking Naoko was up on her feet and about to run to her friend, "Nemu!"

"Naoko, stop! Stay behind the shield!" The lieutenant warned.

But the Quincy had inadvertently drawn the Hollow's attention to her. Empty black eyes in a skull face stared at her and Naoko froze like a mouse caught in the gaze of a snake. He was _(is_ ) their friend. How can she fight one of her own friends, even if they are trying to kill her? It's indecision and reluctance that freezes her, not fear even when a glowing cero begins to take shape.

A lance of green energy shoots through the air and slices one of the creature's horns.

Behind Ichigo stands the black winged Ulquiorra. The mask on Ichigo's face began to crack and break away. He fell to his knees and then to the ground. No one moved, waiting with bated breath what would happen next or who would move first. Suddenly Ichigo sat up, gasping for air and looking completely normal.

 _What… the fuck?_ Naoko thinks and her eye twitches. She can feel Naomi is just as dumbfounded.

In shock Ichigo touches his chest, "Wha… I'm alive? But…"

"Interesting," Ulquiorra murmurs. "Destroying a component of your mask rendered you normal… and even healed your wound."

"Did you know that would happen?" Nemu asked the Espada.

"No, I did not. My intent was to aim for his head and I must have miscalculated my throw and missed."

Ichigo picked up his sword, "If you're still intent on killing me, will we finish this?"

Ulquiorra did not immediately reply. His jade eyes moved to his opponent's sword, then up to Orihime. The pair seemed to be sharing some silent message, one no one else was privy to. To everyone's surprise, he sheathed his sword.

"No, we will not. A compromised warrior is of no use in battle. I will not risk failure because I could not… maintain my resolve."

Uryu rose to his feet, "What will you do now? Will you fight with us or against us?"

Ulquiorra beheld Orihime again and he seemed to be weighing his options. "Neither. A compromised warrior with a wavering resolve is of no use to anyone. I need to reaffirm my resolve and find…" He looked at Orihime, "a heart."

She nodded and appeared to be the only one who understood what he was saying. To Naoko, the teen looked both relieved and sad and the Quincy wondered why.

' _Maybe she befriended him like you befriended Stark and Lilynette_ ,' Naomi suggested.

'I will take my leave of you Ichigo Kurosaki, unless you wish to continue our fight."

The teen Reaper shook his head, "No, I'm not one for senseless killing. I'm not going to fight someone who doesn't want to fight me. I can't say the same for any other Soul Reaper though, so be careful."

A faint look of surprise skirted across his face at the advice, "Thank you, I shall remember that."

* * *

 ***This was a long chapter, but we got through a lot. School is done for now, so I should have more time to write and I'm hoping to finish this story by the end of summer. I'm also thinking of starting a collection of one-shots, AUs, deleted scenes, and scenes done through different character POVs. Something you guys might be interested in?**

 **Nemu's Bankai is called Twilight Black Butterfly.**

 **I'll post again in (early?) May.***


	38. Ch 37:Separation

Chapter 37: Separation

 ***Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

Naoko had to admit the reishi platform her brother created was impressive. The impromptu elevator brought the five safely down from the outside of the dome's roof to the tower they had left from earlier. Naoko leapt off first and watched the others disembark _, huh I guess I wasn't the only one experimenting with reishi control and formation_. _I wonder when this is all over we can do some testing together_. The idea of expanding her skill set alongside her brother sent a brief giddy thrill through her.

Both Nemu and Ichigo had relinquished their Bankais and Orihime had healed them all, including Naoko at Uryu's insistence, to peak condition. Reluctant to admit it, but she was grateful for the healing. All the little aches and wounds she had garnered disappeared and she felt fresh and ready to fight again.

An opportunity that presented itself all too quickly.

A swift kick sent her tumbling across the ground. She heard the others cry out and sounds of a struggle. Shaking off the shock of the sudden attack, she looked up. Ichimaru had Uryu and Nemu pinned under his very long blade, Tousen stood over Ichigo with his sword poised to separate the boy's head from his neck should he wish to. Aizen stood with his hand firmly clamped on Orihime's upper arm, appearing poised and calm as if holding a frightened teenage girl hostage was normal.

"Ah, Miss Ishida, it seems you've escaped your tower," she saw Aizen's eyes narrow at Ichimaru.

The Quincy felt a strange urge to defend the man, "There is very little that can stop my brother from saving me, you know."

"Be that as it may, I actually have no more use for you," he brought Orihime closer to him. "I have need of Miss Inoue and her _services_. Follow us if you dare."

With that the trio of traitors and Orihime vanished. Ichigo scrambled up to his feet and was about to follow when Uryu seized his arm.

"Kurosaki, stop! Stop and think. We don't stand much a chance of just the four of us going up against them. Fighting Ulquiorra took everything you had and then some, do you really think you can take on his leader Aizen?"

Ichigo wrenched his arm free, "So what are we supposed to do? Let him take Orihime and leave her with him?"

"Of course not!" Uryu snapped. He took a deep breath and said more calmly, "We get help. We get the other captains, Rukia, Chad, and whoever else. This is not a fight we should take on by ourselves."

His words surprised Naoko especially since her brother came off as a loner and always did things by himself. _Only because he didn't have anyone to help, no one to rely on. But it's different now and he knows that now_. Pride and warmth flickered in her heart. She studied Ichigo's face and saw the internal war he was having between chasing after Orihime and listening to Uryu.

"Okay, but we don't even know where they went or what'll happen to her by the time we get everyone together."

Nemu quietly raised her hand, "I have a solution. There are two kidō spells that can aid us. First we will need to locate Miss Inoue."

She dug out a small jar and unscrewed the lid to reveal a black paste. Scooping out a dab with two fingers, she drew a circle on the ground, divided the circle into quadrants and drew a symbol in each.

Setting the jar down Nemu placed her hands on the circle and recited, "Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain. Bakudō 58: Kakushitsuijaku."

The circle glowed blue, symbols and numbers flashed faster than their eyes could read them. A set of numbers finally settled within the circle, some form of a longitude and latitude reading from what Naoko could tell.

"Do you know where that is?" Ichigo asked.

The lieutenant removed her hands from the circle and nodded. She pointed out to the distance where they could make out a white tower, "There."

"They didn't go far," Naoko observed.

' _I think that's because they want to be found,_ ' Naomi surmised.

' _Why?'_

' _It's easier to fight an enemy that comes to you. They've got something planned, be careful.'_

"Shall I contact the rest of your friends?" Nemu asked.

"Yes," Naoko answered before the boys could. "My brother is right in that we are going to need all the help we can get. They want us go to them, so let's go… with reinforcements they won't be expecting."

Nemu rolled up her sleeves and dipped her fingers in the jar of paste. She drew geometric lines up her arms and held her hands out in front of her. "Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens. Bakudō 77: Tenteikūra."

A glowing rectangular box appeared, and she moved her hands and arms in a series of movements. Transparent roots sprouted from the box, branching out to every corner of the room in a vast network. The glow from the box spread through the roots.

"This is Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi, I along with Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, and Naoko Ishida request the aid of Lieutenant Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, and Sado Yasutora in the retrieval of Orihime Inoue from Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tousen. Her location is approximately 3.3 kilometers east of your location."

"You could've just told them to follow Carrottop's reiatsu," said Naoko.

Ichigo twitched and growled, "Shut up, I've gotten better at controlling it."

Uryu adjusted his glasses, "Not by much."

* * *

This was Aizen's favorite room, net to his throne room of course. The spacious balcony provided the perfect view of the barren, sandy wasteland that is Hueco Mundo. It was perfect for when that boy showed up to rescue his friend and fight Aizen. The lord almost chuckled at the idea. Fight him… that boy was leagues away from being his equal. No need to spill blood in his throne room after all.

"Go and greet our guests when they arrive," he ordered Ichimaru and Tousen. Once they were gone, he pulled out the cracked Hōgyoku, "Now Miss Inoue, if you'd be so kind as to heal this?"

The Hōgyoku's breakdown was… unexpected. It should be stable, it had been for months. Such an inconvenience and when he had the perfect chance to kill Urahara along with the Quincy, and his successor as captain of the Fifth.

That woman… When her metal clad hand touched his sword emotions he had long since buried briefly rose up with a surprising vengeance. Trying to amend Soul Society and make it the heaven its claimed to be through normal means got him nowhere. Drastic actions were the only effective means of eliciting the changes he wanted. He only wanted to end the hunger, strife, and oppression faced by those in the Rukongai. Not to mention root out the corruption, stagnation, and hypocrisy in Seireitei. Those were noble goals and if he had to kill thousands of people to achieve those goals, then what of it? They are merely a means to an honorable end and in time he'd been seen as a hero and savior to all.

The girl hesitated, but obliged and called forth a small orange shield to encase the orb. He watched with concealed amazement as the cracks receded and the jewel was flawless once more. Her powers truly were extraordinary and for that he would keep her close. Eyes subtly roving over her body, he could think of _other_ reasons to keep her near. Indulging in those reasons would have to wait until this little war was put to an end.

Along with his ally from overseas. If that man wanted the Quincies so badly he should have come for them himself. With the Hōgyoku complete and in his grasp, he had no more need for the older man and thus no need for the Quincies. Each of them would meet their end in due time.

A brief flutter of reiatsu skimmed across his senses. The girl suddenly teetered on her feet and fell to the floor in a dead faint. 

Before he could react, a sword erupted from his chest. 

* * *

"You guys sure got here fast," was how Ichigo greeted the rest of their friends.

Rukia scoffed, "Of course we did. Orihime is our friend too and we are not letting you fight Aizen by yourself."

"Where are the captains?" Uryu asked.

"They're still fighting that huge Espada, Yammy I think?" Renji answered. "Did you know he's the zero Espada? And that the rankings are from zero to nine?"

Naoko blinked and felt her eyebrows jump up. No… no she hadn't known that. "Well the lower the number the stronger they are, Captain Zaraki must be having fun."

The group stormed the tower, sprinting down the halls and upstairs until they came into a vast empty room with only one person standing in the center, Kaname Tousen.

"This is as far as you children go," his threat emphasized when he drew out his blade.

Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his sword, but instead of drawing it out he looked back at his friends, "Who wants to take him?"

Chad stepped up, "I will."

Renji followed, "You might need help and I think I have a better shot against him than the other two."

"I'm not letting you boys have all the fun," Naoko quipped. She stopped and looked slightly worried at her brother, "You'll be okay, right?"

"I'll be fine, just so long as you are," he reassured.

"Okay," she snagged the Seele Schneider hanging at her waist and handed it to him. "You might need this."

He hesitated, but took it, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Naoko felt true confidence bloom in her heart. She didn't need a blade, for she had her bow and so much more. "I've gotten a lot better drawing my bow, I'll be fine."

"You heard them, now let's go," Ichigo ordered. He and the others took off for the doorway on the other side of the room.

Tousen made a move towards them, "I said you will not—"

Renji whipped out his Shikai, stopping the former captain. "Whoa there, did we give you permission to stop them? You're fighting us now."

A shimmering liquid covered Chad's arms and solidified transforming his appendages. His right arm was now black with red stripes with a large matching shield that extended from his hand to his forearm. His left arm was white with red stripes and a horn protruding out from his shoulder. Not to be outdone, Naoko summoned her bow. A simple, sleek silver bow embossed with curling lines and crescent moons manifested in her left hand.

Naoko nocked an arrow and fired, however Tousen sidestepped and flash-stepped towards her. He swung his blade only for it to hit Chad's shield arm instead of the Quincy. The taller teen threw his left fist at the ex-captain. The blow only grazed the enemy's shoulder and Renji swooped in with his whip-like weapon.

"Insolent children," the blind man held up his sword, "Cry, Suzu—"

' _Stop him before he releases his Shikai!_ ' Naomi ordered.

Not questioning the order, Naoko fired six arrows in rapid succession. Two of which struck her target, though that didn't seem to phase Tousen much. Renji and Chad took that as their cues to dive in with their own attacks. Going against her preferred fighting style, Naoko remained at a distance and fired an arrow at every opening she could spot.

' _What's so bad about his Shikai?'_ The Quincy asked while carefully tracking her enemy's movements.

' _It releases a piercing sound that'll make you pass out.'_

She fired an arrow. _'How do you know that?_ '

A pause. ' _A mutual friend of his and mine told me that._ '

"I grow tired of your constant obstruction to our just cause. Lord Aizen is trying to save Seireitei and all of Soul Society from its wicked hypocrisy and unjust means of governance."

"It's said if you say a word enough times, it loses its meaning and I'm pretty sure the meaning of justice is lost on you at this point," Naoko lectured. There was nothing just about killing thousands and thousands of innocent, _living_ people.

"Allow me to educate you on the meaning of justice you ignorant pup," Tousen sneered.

He removed his visor, let it fall to the floor, and rested his hand above his face. Dark, predatory energy coalesced in his hand. He tore his hand across his face, leaving a white mask that covered his face and head with a single vertical black line running down the center. A white chest plate and slim shoulder guards appeared on his person. The area where his mouth would be split open with small vertical lines along the top and bottom of his mouth, giving it the look of teeth.

' _Uh… did your friend tell you about that?'_

Naomi spoke softly in shock, _'Nope, that's a new one on me.'_

In the blink of an eye, he zoomed towards Renji, punching the red-head and sending him crashing into the wall, leaving a sizeable creator. Next, he rounded on Chad with just as much speed and force. Naoko fired arrow after arrow, but her attacks had little effect. Tousen charged, though a burst of hirenkyaku carried Naoko safely away.

Or so she thought.

With a burst of speed Tousen shoved his sword through her shoulder and pinned her to the wall with her feet inches from the ground. Naoko gripped his blade and tried to pry it off, but she only succeeded in slicing open her fingers. _I can't… get him off. He's too strong_. She whimpered when he dug his blade in deeper.

"You are a worthless creature, unfit to live in Lord Aizen's new world. I will eliminate all of you," Tousen hissed.

' _Naoko, I have an idea.'_

' _What?'_

' _I… I think if I cut the chain binding us… it might release me from your body and I can fight him.'_

Naoko did not like the hesitance and pauses in her friend's words. She did not want Naomi to get hurt… or worse. ' _Might? You don't know for sure?_ '

' _No_ ,' Naomi admitted. ' _But it's the only plan we've got._ '

The Quincy knew she was right, but… damn it she did not want to take that risk. Naomi could die or disappear, or they could both die. Who knew if Naoko's Chain of Fate was stronger than it had been when she was an infant? What if—

Tousen twisted his blade slightly sending bolts of burning pain lancing through her body. ' _Okay, okay just… do what you have to and… please be careful and don't die.'_

' _I'll try_.' Naoko could not see what was happening, but she could _feel_ it. Deep within her soul, she felt something fracturing, a painful splintering.

A chain breaking.

A separation. 

A _release_. 

A flash of light and a powerful burst of energy threw Tousen back. His sword slipped free of Naoko's shoulder and she fell to the ground in a sore, bleeding heap… alongside another body. Weakly turning her head, she saw it was Naomi, whole and alive. She let out a breathy chuckle of relief and shakily pushed herself onto her knees.

"What trick is this? Do you think another fighter will help you?" Tousen growled.

He swung his sword and struck Chad's shield. The teen had placed himself between the ex-captain and the girls. Renji jumped in and scooped the two of them up and shunpoed a distance away.

The red-head gently set them down before turning to Naoko, "What the hell just happened? And who is this?"

Naoko ignored his questions for a moment to check on her friend. Naomi stirred slightly, a good, reassuring sign. "Not entirely sure and her name is Naomi. She's a Soul Reaper and used to be a lieutenant."

Renji blinked, "Right… well I've seen stranger things I suppose."

Chad soon joined them, and Naoko spied a deep cut across his shield and another on his cheek. "Everyone okay? Is she—"

"Alive," Naoko said firmly as she clambered to her feet. "And yes, we're fine."

"Not for long," Tousen lifted his hand and a ball of green energy began to form and quickly grew in size.

The cero shot forth from his palm. Time slowed down, and Naoko's body moved before she could think to do so. With speed and a half-formed idea, she gathered as much reishi as she could. The particles easily came at her call and materialized in her hands. However, she did not call up her bow, but a shield akin to one of Orihime's. She pressed her hands together and extended her arms, forming a pointed blue shield that cut through the cero making it harmlessly divert around them.

Dispelling the shield once the cero was gone, Naoko drew in the reishi particles remaining in the air from the cero. Tiny green particles shifted to blue and coalesced in her hand, though instead of forming an arrow she molded the light to cover both hands and curve into long, sharp claws.

 _I am a Quincy. However, that does not mean I have to limit myself to just a bow and arrow. I can fight in more ways than one_. Naoko bolted and raked her claws down his face and chest with as much force as she could muster. The ecstasy of fighting ( _of hunting_ ) flooded her senses. Clawing his chest, leaving gouges and streams of blood in her wake satiated the animal within.

Tousen grunted and leapt back a distance. "You are a beast. A mindless creature of murder and bloodlust, you are no better than that monster Zaraki."

"Murder? That seems a bit dramatic," she said idly. "But _I am_ an animal and I'm quite offended you would call my captain a monster." Her gaze turned dark and sharp, "At least he doesn't try to kill thousands for some twisted notion of justice."

Tousen would have said more… but Renji's Shikai sliced through the side of his neck. Chad moved in quickly with his white arm aglow with power and rammed his fist into the Hollow captain. Tousen's body flew and struck the wall, the impact left a massive, demonic skull gouged on the surface.

The mask fractured and fell to pieces while Tousen fell to his knees, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. His body dropped lifelessly to the floor. No movement, no reiatsu, nothing. Naoko let out a breath. Their fight was done and over with, now they had to go help the others.

Naomi groaned and weakly pushed herself up on her arms. She blinked blearily and looked around until she found Naoko, "What'd I miss?"

* * *

 ***Another long chapter! We are nearing the end which makes me both excited and sad. I hope you liked the fight between Tousen and Renji, Chad, and Naoko. Fight scenes are still not my forte, but I'm trying. I'll post again by the end of the month, until then please review.***


End file.
